Vueltas de la vida
by Lucia991
Summary: Porque el mundo no es color de rosas, y porque cuando crees tener todo resuelto siempre surge algún problema que resolver - SECUELA de GIROS INESPERADOS AU
1. Realidad

**Hola a todas nuevamente!! Aqui les traigo la secuela de Giros Inesperados!! Para los que no la leyeron el link es: **

.net/s/5623897/1/Giros_inesperados

**Espero que les guste y disfruten el cap!!!**

**Haganme saber su opinion, si? Con su review me hacen feliz!!**

**Un beso**

**LU**

* * *

I

**Realidad**

-Bella por favor, cambia esa cara... ¡Es tu graduación! –Me alentó Alice.

-Si, si ya se pero... –Comencé a decir.

-Pero nada, vamos a bailar –Sentenció Rose y me arrastró junto con Aly al medio de la pista.

La música sonaba y yo intentaba bailar, pero mi cabeza se movía en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a la razón de mi vida. Edward no había llegado a la ceremonia y al parecer tampoco lo haría a la fiesta. No estaba enojada, solo triste, las fiestas no me gustaban y con la única persona con la que quería festejar era con él. Pero Edward estaba atrapado en su trabajo, como casi siempre.

Mi prometido había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante en una clínica gratuita mientras hacía su especialización. Entre sus estudios y su trabajo no teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos, por eso mayoritariamente habíamos postergado nuestro casamiento. Habían pasado cuatro años desde nuestra fiesta de compromiso, Edward se había recibido y había comenzado su especialización: cardiología, y yo por mi parte había terminado mi carrera hacía un año y ahora estaba "festejando" la finalización de mi tesis.

-¿Puedo bailar contigo? –Me preguntó esa voz aterciopelada que tan loca me volvía. ¡Edward había llegado!

Me giré para verlo y ahí estaba, perfecto como siempre, con su sonrisa torcida haciendo que mi mundo girara en torno a él. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé, totalmente necesitada de su aliento embriagador. Si estábamos bailando o no, no lo sabía, yo solo estaba colgada del cuello de Edward depositando besos por todo su rostro.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo... –Me susurró al oído –Soy el peor novio de todos.

-El peor novio del mundo, no... en tal caso el peor prometido del mundo, ¿es que ya no vas a decir que estamos comprometidos? –Le pregunté en broma, aunque por supuesto, con mi inseguridad, esperé atenta a su respuesta.

-Ya quisieras tú que yo rompa nuestro compromiso, dijiste que Sí, ahora no tienes vueltas atrás –Me contestó y yo pude respirar normalmente.

Era una tonta por tener tantas dudas, yo sabía que Edward me amaba, pero bueno nadie me puede culpar ¡Ya pasaron cuatro años! Esa no era la promesa que habíamos hecho y yo tenía miedo de que él se arrepintiese. Seguimos bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque yo de lo único que disfrutaba era de tener la compañía de mi prometido.

...

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y totalmente agotada por la noche anterior. No me sorprendió que Edward ya se hubiese ido, eran pocas las veces que me despertaba y el aún se encontraba en casa. Me coloqué mi bata y fui a la cocina. Luego de que Edward llegara, mi fiesta de graduación estuvo bastante buena, y debo admitir que me pase un poco con los tragos.

Mientras el café se calentaba me puse a observar el departamento. Vivimos en el mismo lugar que cuando comenzamos la universidad, la única diferencia era que Alice se había mudado, por lo que ahora solo vivíamos Edward y yo. El lugar era verdaderamente un desastre, siempre hablábamos de arreglarlo y convertirlo más en un hogar, pero lo único que habíamos hecho era sacar la cama de Alice y poner un vieja biblioteca para apilar los libros de la facultad.

Tomé mi café y me puse a leer el periódico en busca de algún trabajo. Había pasado de ser estudiante a oficialmente desempleada. Hasta el mes pasado había aceptado un poco de ayuda de mi padre y mi madre, pero eso tenía que cambiar. Por supuesto tampoco dejaría que Edward me mantuviese así que usaría mis ahorros hasta conseguir algún empleo.

Ring – Ring –Ring Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo busqué entre el desorden que había en casa y no lo encontré hasta que dejó de sonar. Miré la pantalla: Una llamada perdida de Alice. Presioné el botón verde y esperé a que mi amiga me contestara.

-¡Ay Bella por fin te encuentro! –Gritó mi pequeña amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Aly, por qué tanto alboroto? –No era normal que ella llamara tan temprano.

-Rosalie esta enferma... o bueno aún esta borracha, la tienda es un caos ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? –Prácticamente me suplicó.

-De acuerdo... me baño y voy –Me despedí de ella y corté.

Alice y Rosalie habían abierto una boutique en el shopping donde vendían sus propios diseños, realmente les iba muy bien. Pensar en el éxito de mis amigas me deprimió un poco. Últimamente las cosas no se venían dando como las habíamos planeado, o como yo pensé que serían. Mi compromiso con Edward cada vez me resultaba más ficticio, ya ni siquiera hablábamos sobre el tema. Había veces que incluso me daba vergüenza usar el anillo, la gente pensaría que estaba inventando a mi prometido. Ambos estábamos tan ocupados que a veces no nos veíamos más de una hora por día, bueno sin contar cuando dormíamos. Y a la hora de hablar de la cama, dormir era lo único que hacíamos, estábamos tan cansados que cuando llegaba la noche ya ni teníamos ganas de hacer el amor. Anoche lo habíamos hecho luego de tres largos meses, y ahora me sentía fatal no era lindo despertarme, luego de una hermosa noche, SOLA.

Me bañé, me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí al centro comercial. Caminé entre la multitud hasta llegar al local de mis amigas y pude comprobar que la tienda estaba llena de clientes. Respiré profundamente y me preparé para lo que sería una largo día.

...

No sé a cuantas personas atendí y a cuantas de ellas le cobré, pero cuando Alice por fin cerró la puerta del local, sentí como si hubiese estado todo el día en el gimnasio. Estaba agotada, lo único que quería era ir a mi casa y abrazar a Edward, hoy se suponía que llegaría más temprano.

-Bells muchas gracias por ayudarme –Volvió a repetir Alice –Mañana voy a matar a Rose, se supone que tu deberías haber estado muerta y ella aquí trabajando –Refunfuñó una vez más mi cuñada.

-Ya cálmate Aly o te saldrán arrugas –Bromee y ella salió corriendo a mirarse en un espejo –Bueno, si no queda nada más por hacer, me voy a casa... estoy muerta.

-Espera, espera –Comenzó a revolver en un cajón y sacó un sobre –Toma –Dijo extendiéndomelo.

-¿Qué es? –Le pregunté desconfiada...

-¡Tu paga por venir a trabajar hoy! –Dijo como si fuese de lo más normal.

-Oh no Alice, gracias pero no, yo solo vine a ayudarte... –Recibir plata a cambio ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra rechazarlo... es lo justo y no hay discusión –Me obligó a recibir el sobre y luego agregó –Gracias, en serio, sin tu ayuda me hubiese vuelto loca.

Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y me fui para el departamento. Cuando llegué Edward aún no lo había hecho, pero me había dejado un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que llegaría a las 8:30. Miré el reloj... ya eran las nueves y él aún no había llegado. Sabía que no tenía que ponerme mal, que lo tenía que comprender, y después de las muchas veces que esto había pasado tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero me era imposible. No podía seguir comportándome como una ciega, las cosas no estaban bien. Sentía que nos estábamos esforzando mucho y que no conseguíamos ningún buen resultado.

Me tiré en la cama a ver televisión y no despegué la vista del aparato hasta que a media noche llegó Edward. Escuché como la puerta se abría muy despacio y como Edward abría la heladera, supuse que se sirvió un vaso de jugo, como siempre hacía y luego camino hasta la habitación. Se sorprendió bastante cuando me vio despierta, últimamente estaba tan agotada que ya no lograba no dormirme para esperarlo.

-Cariño... Lo siento la clínica estaba llena de gente –Dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado –No pensé que me esperarías.

-Dijiste que llegarías temprano... y yo te dije que te esperaría –Le contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si ya sé, pero se me hizo muy tarde, lo siento en serio –Se estaba disculpando, pero desde que había llegado no me había dado ni un beso, y que no me besara me dolía más que hubiese llegado tarde -¿Estas enojada?

-No, si, bueno no lo sé –Tomé un poco de coraje y lo miré a los ojos –Estoy preocupada...

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué estas preocupada? –Me preguntó sin comprender.

-¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo? –Esa pregunta me la venía haciendo hace mucho tiempo, y ya no podía guardármela más.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Dijo incrédulo.

-No, por supuesto que no lo estoy haciendo... pero veo que a ti si te causa gracia –Me levanté de la cama y tomé mi almohada, no quería dormir con él.

-¡Bella espera! –Me gritó, pero yo no me detuve, seguí caminando -¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó mientras tomaba mi brazo y detenía mi paso.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Pasa que hace cuatro años me hiciste una promesa y la verdad no veo que se vaya a cumplir nunca! –Le grité y me largué a llorar ya sin poder contener mis emociones –¡Pasa que no nos vemos nunca y cuando lo hacemos siempre llegas tarde o estamos cansados!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Tengo que estudiar y trabajar, las cosas no se mantienen solas! –Me contestó –Este tema lo hablamos cuando terminamos la facultad... ¡Dijimos que íbamos a esperar a tener nuestra vida organizada!

-¿Y eso cuando será? Porque yo la verdad me cansé... estamos todo el tiempo ocupados, trabajando para mejorar y el único fruto que yo le encuentro a nuestro esfuerzo es frustración –Le grité aún más enojada –Si no te quieres casar conmigo dilo y listo.

-No seas ridícula.. por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo –Me contestó enojado –¡Pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que no te pueda mantener como Dios manda! –Tomó aire y siguió -¿Crees que a mi me encanta trabajar y estudiar todo el día? ¿Crees que me agrada estar lejos de ti? No, ¡obviamente que no! Pero si quiero darte todo lo mejor me tengo que esforzar...

-Pues no te preocupes... no te esfuerces más: ¡La boda se suspende! –Me saqué el anillo, se lo devolví y salí corriendo.

Fuera del departamento me sentí totalmente sola y vulnerable. Todos mis temores se habían cumplido, Edward se había cansado de mí, nuestra vida se había convertido en una rutina y ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Era inútil mantener un compromiso que nunca llegaría a cumplirse. Yo no podía seguir teniendo esperanzas, no podía dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando todo estaba mal y no podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo.

Apenas salí del departamento tomé el primer taxi que pasó y le pedí que me llevara a casa de Rosalie. ¿Por qué Rose y no Alice? Fácil, Alice era una romántica empedernida y ella querría que yo vaya a casa y arreglase las cosas con Edward y yo no estaba lista para eso, ni siquiera sabía si esto se podría arreglar. Yo ya había hablado sobre este tema con mis amigas, ellas trataban de tranquilizarme y me aseguraban que pronto todo mejoraría, pero cada una tenía su verdadera opinión sobre el asunto: Alice se inclinaba un poco más a favor de su hermano, mientras que Rose me defendía a muerte. De camino a su casa le mandé un mensaje para ver si podía quedarme allí durante esa noche. Rose, pese a ser más de media noche, me contestó en seguida diciéndome que no había problema.

El viaje en taxi fue largo, Rose vivía en una hermosa casa a las afuera de la ciudad con Emmett, su esposo. Si, yo me comprometí primero, pero ella se casó antes que yo. Otra razón más para creer que yo no era la equivocada, y que Edward realmente no quería casarse. El taxista estacionó en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga, le pagué y bajé. No llegué al umbral de la puerta que Rose salió corriendo y me abrazó. Me guió en silencio hasta la casa y una vez dentro me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien? –

-Rompí el compromiso, no habrá boda nunca –Le dije llorando.

-Tranquila no llores... –Intentó consolarme, pero yo ya era un mar de lágrimas.

Me condujo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, me prestó un pijama y fue por una taza de chocolatada. Cuando volvió a la habitación traía una bandeja con una merienda y llevaba su pijama puesto.

-Dormiré contigo... –Me aseguró –Come un poco, el chocolate levanta el animo.

-¿Estas loca? Ve a dormir con Emm, no quiero molestar –No quería causar problemas entre mis dos amigos.

-No pasa nada, Emm me aseguró que si yo no me quedaba contigo, lo haría él... y créeme me preferirás a mí. Emmett ronca muuuy fuerte –Bromeo para hacerme sonreír, y lo logró.

Nos quedamos un rato charlando, no de Edward y de lo que acaba de suceder, si no de cosas tontas como por ejemplo la borrachera que se había agarrado mi amiga la noche anterior. Mi cerebro estaba divido en dos, por un lado se ocupaba de mantener una conversación normal con Rose, y por el otro pensaba en que todo mi mundo se había venido abajo. Tanto mi amiga como yo, sabíamos que si no me mantenía ocupada me daría un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo: ¡Mi compromiso se había terminado!

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Mucho drama? Bueno por supuesto ya se resolverá... no podré actualizar super rápido, porque tengo mi otra historia "Entre Hermanos" y por que hay algo que se llama estudiar... si si y que yo nunca hago!! Si algun día me quiero recibir será mejor que me ponga estudiar! jaja pero prometo subir la semana que viene si o si...! Un beso grande!!

Lu


	2. Una última vez

**Hola a todos!!!**

**La verdad estoy super contenta por el recibimiento de esta continuación!!**

**Intenté subir ayer.. pero la verdad no lo pude terminar a tiempo!!**

**Grax por leer y cometar, tambien por agregar a fav y por sus alertas!! De verdad miles de gracias!!!**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Un beso grande**

**LU**

* * *

II

**Una última vez**

Me desperté por unos fuertes gritos. Tardé unos minutos en comprender y recordar todo. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, o mejor dicho de los últimos meses me parecían un mal sueño. Si no fuese por que me encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de mi amiga, y que ella se hubiese quedado toda la noche conmigo, nunca hubiese creído que lo mío con Edward se había terminado.

-¡Emmett hazte a un lado! –Gritó Edward -¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

-Edward ya te lo dije, ella no quiere verte... –Le contestó Emmett.

-¿De qué lado estas? –Volvió a gritar Edward.

-¿La verdad? Del de Bella... así que te voy a pedir una vez más que te vayas de mi casa –Le gritó Emmett –No quiero que ustedes terminen, pero comprendo a Bella y creo que debes darle un tiempo –Agregó un poco más calmo –Si ella cambia de opinión te llamaré.

Edward gritó un par de cosas más y luego sentí un fuerte portazo. Rosalie que aún estaba en la cama conmigo me abrazó muy fuerte. Las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos sin piedad, recorriendo y mojando todo mi rostro. La noche anterior mis amigos me habían preguntado qué hacían si Edward se presentaba en su casa, mi respuesta fue clara: No quiero verlo. No podía hacerlo sin romperme en mil pedazos, no podía verlo... no tan pronto, no cuando aún no había asimilado del todo que nuestra relación había muerto.

Era muy temprano, el sol recién salía y aunque Rose me insistió con que me quedara durmiendo, decidí levantarme y ocupar mi mente en algo. Luego de tomar un extenso baño, me coloqué unas prendas que me prestó mi amiga y salí a correr. Hacía muchísimo que no lo hacía, estaba segura que me cansaría con solo correr dos cuadras, pero necesitaba fatigar mi cuerpo, necesitaba gastar energías en algo que no fuese llorar.

-Bells –Me dijo Rose antes de que saliese a correr –Si es que Edward no le contó... ¿Le digo a Alice lo que pasó?

-Se enterará tarde o temprano, así que... –Rose asintió y me despedí de ella.

El viento mañanero pegaba fuertemente en mi rostro haciéndome sentir dolorosamente viva. La playa parecía infinita al igual que mi pena. Cada vez que inhalaba podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, el cual no guardaba ninguna relación con la actividad que estaba realizando, simplemente era la cicatriz de mi corazón roto. Corría y lloraba... eso era lo único que hacía. Había perdido lo más valioso de mi vida, todo lo que había deseado se había esfumado. Mis sueños eran ya una utopía, algo que nunca se concretaría.

Estaba destrozada, pero no sorprendida, esto era como la crónica de una muerte anunciada... Yo siempre supe que lo mío con él era irreal, que era un sueño que se acabaría, que nuestro amor no sería eterno... que con el tiempo moriría.. El error había sido mío al creer que todo tendría un final feliz. Que yo sería lo suficientemente buena como para retenerlo para siempre.

Corrí hasta que mi cuerpo y mi alma no dieron más, y vaya ataqué que me dio cuando me di cuenta que me había detenido justo delante de nuestra roca. En ese lugar nos dimos nuestro primer beso, en ese lugar vivimos momentos hermosos, y al parecer ahora viviríamos momentos horribles...

-Bella... –Dijo Edward que estaba sentado sobre ese lugar tan maravilloso -¿Podemos hablar?

-Edward... No, por favor, no puedo –Él comenzó a acercarse y yo, en un acto de protección hacia mi misma, comencé a retroceder.

-Bella... tenemos que hablar, ¡yo te amo! –Dijo con desesperación.

-No puedo... –Ya ni siquiera podía respirar bien –Me duele mucho –Le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues verlo frente a mí me desgarraba internamente.

Con el último aliento que tuve me di media vuelta y salí corriendo. Él no me siguió, si lo hubiese hecho me hubiese alcanzado.. pues yo corría lento justamente para que él llegase a mi lado. Ya muerta en todos los aspectos, me tomé un taxi y me dirigí nuevamente a lo de Rose. Abrí con la llave que me había entregado mi amiga e ingresé a la calidez de su hogar. Si bien en esos momentos la casa estaba vacía, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que ahí vivía una pareja feliz. Por todos lados había fotos de ellos dos juntos. La decoración era una mezcla perfecta de los gustos de cada uno, no era ni muy elegante, ni muy casual... era un hogar: todo lo que yo había querido.

Por supuesto a mi no me importaba la casa, tampoco el vecindario, mucho menos la decoración, lo único que yo había querido era formar una familia. Ser su esposa y que él fuese mi esposo. Pasar las tardes junto, o por lo menos cenar juntos. No quería la gran fiesta como mis amigos habían tenido, me alcanzaba y sobraba con ir al registro civil, ni siquiera tenía que darme una alianza... solo quería su amor, su compañía.... ese "para siempre" que me había prometido.

Pensando en todos los cambios que tendría que hacer subi a tomar una ducha nuevamente. Tenrdría que buscar un lugar donde vivir, no podía seguir molestando a mi amiga. Salí del baño y me coloqué un conjunto que me había dejado Rose (Aveces se parecía tanto a Alice), luego de vestirme caí en la cuenta que tendría que volver al departamaneto, no tenía casi ninguna pertenencia conmigo, ni siquiera tenía mi documento. Miré la hora, era media mañana, Edward debería estar trabajando. Le dejé una nota a mis amigos avisándoles a dónde iba en caso de que regresaran temprano, y partí rumbo al departamento.

Abrí la puerta y su olor me golpeó fuertemente, él no estaba en casa, igual que siempre, pero pude percibir su fragancia en cada rincón del departamento. Las imágenes de cada momento vivido en ese lugar pasaron por mi cabeza. La primer noche que dormimos aquí, cuando me invitó a nuestra primera cita, cuando nos pusimos de novios, cuando me invitó de viaje con él... y muchos momentos más. Algunos no eran tan lindos, pero se encontraban en una epoca feliz, donde todo estaba bien.

Golpearon la puerta varias veces, me sequé las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por mi rostro y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a mi pequeña amiga: Alice.

-No deberías abrir sin preguntar quién es –Me regañó.

-Lo siento Alice... –No tenía ni fuerzas para discutir -¿Qué necesitas?

-¿¡Qué que necesito!? ¿Qué necesitas tú? ¿Estas bien? ¡Mi hermano es un idiota! –Suguió hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que yo estaba llorando, fue ahí cuando se lanzó sobre mí y me envolvió fuertemente entre sus pequeños brazos –Bells... ¿Qué pasó exactamanete? ¿Ya no lo amas?

-¡No seas ridícula, por supuesto que lo amo! Pero el que no me ama mas es él... Aly te juro que intenté de todas las formas, pero las cosas no estaban bien –Le confensé.

-¡Seguro que exageras! Mi hermano te ama –Me aseguró.

-No Aly, no lo hace. Si lo hiciera, en estos momentos yo sería la señora Cullen... –Dije con tristeza –No nos prometimos esperar tantos años... ¡Ya han pasado cuantro! Y quien sabe cuantos años más hubiesen pasado sin que si quiera fijemos fecha.

-Es que él quiere darte todo... sabes que no están en condiciones económicas para casarse.. ¡él aún esta estudiando! –Tal como yo lo predije, ella defendería a su hermano.

-Alice eso es una excusa... a mi no me importa vivir en la calle miestras lo haga con él. Lo que pasa es que tu hermano no quiere casarse... ¡ya no aguanto más! –Le grité –Me duele estar sin él, esperarlo todas las noches y que nunca llegue a horario, me duele que todo este primero que nuestra relación... no puedo seguir esperando algo no va a suceder.

Alice se quedó callada, no dijo nada más, pero conociendola sabía que no opinaba igual que yo, y que el hecho que no dijese nada solo significaba que no quería hacerme enojar. Le pedí que me ayudara a armar un bolso con un poco de ropa y que luego me acopañara a almorzar algo.

Luego de comer algo, le pregunté a Alice si la podía ir con ella a la tienda, no quería quedarme sola, y estar ocupada mantendría a mi mente un poco más tranquila y alejada de todos mis problemas. Por supuesto Alice no tuvo problema alguno, así que las dos, junto con Rose trabajamos todo el día en su boutique.

Tal como el día anterior el local estubo atestado de gente, así que cuando por fin cerramos estaba totalmente agotada. Ya estabamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial cuando Edward apareció. Sus ojeras eran aún más notorias que las mías y eso era mucho decir. La única manera de que él nos encontrara aquí, en el shopping, era que Alice le hubiese dicho que yo estaba con ellas. Me molestó la actitud de ella , no esperaba que se pusiera totalmente en contra de su hermano, pero si que respetara un poquito más mis decisiones.

-Por favor Bella... –Me pidió Edward, estaba a punto de negarme cuando vovlió a hablar –Solo unos minutos –Miré a mis amigas con la esperanza de que ellas me excuasaran pero ninguna dijo nada.

-No lo sé Edward...-Estaba cediendo y él ya se sabía ganador –De acuerdo.

Edward se acercó a mi y estaba apunto de tomar mi mano cuando el brazo de Rose lo arrastró hasta su lado.

-Más te vale que Bella no llegue llorando a mi casa porque eres hombre muerto –Le siseo.

Rosalie era muy tierna, pero era imposible que yo no terminase llorando. Aunque las cosas acabasen de una manera amistosa yo seguría llorando. Después de todo yo lo amaba y el haber terminado con él era la cosa más dolorosa que podría haber experimentado.

Nos despedimos de las chicas y caminamos en silencio, no sabía hacia donde nos dirigiamos y eso me ponía nerviosa. No quería ir a ningun lugar público donde la gente pudiese ver lo debil que era y como mi vida se desmoronaba. Gracias al cielo Edward pensó de la misma manera porque cuando nos detuvimos, lo hicimos frente a su auto. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego el entró por la puerta del conductor. El silencio era doloroso.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –Me preguntó dudoso.

-Me da lo mismo, solo que no haya gente –Le contesté.

Encendió el auto y salimos del estacionamiento del centro comercial. Edward conducía demasiado despacio, incluso estaba segura de que estaba rompiendo una regla, pero eso no me preocupó. Me dio tiempo a pensar y a aprovechar más minutos con él, luego de nuestra conversación todo acabaría, ya no tendría más derecho a verlo, esta era nuestra despedida.

El viaje fue extenso, en algún momento de él, comprendí que Edward se estaba alejando de todos los lugares conocidos. Estábamos lejos del departamento, lejos de la casa de Alice, lejos de la casa de Rose, lejos de todo. Estabamos exactamanete en el medio de la nada.

-¿Te molesta que paremos aquí? –Me preguntó.

-No, por mi esta bien –Edward estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

No dije nada, no sabía que decir. Él era el que quería hablar por lo que esperé pacientemente a que dijese algo. Sabía que Edward estaba acomodando las ideas en su cabeza, que estaba formulando las oraciones antes de decirla y sabía que eso podía tardar algunos minutos, por eso no me impacienté. Ya nada nos apuraba...

-Te amo... –Comenzó –No te vayas por favor.

-Edward no te preocupes por nada, yo comprendo –Le dije, no quería que se sientiera mal, yo entendía a la perfección que ni en sueños podría retenerlo.

-¡NO! –Gritó ¿Desesperado? -¡No entiendes nada! Si entendieras no me dejarías...

-¿Y qué es lo que no entiendo? Porque yo comprendo muy bien que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, que ya no reímos como antes, que no concretamos ninguno de nuestros planes.. Por lo que más quieras ¡Ya ni siquiera hacemos el amor!

-Bella... yo quiero casarme contigo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, quiero reir a tu lado, quiero hacer todo lo que nos propusimos... y por supuesto quiero hacerte el amor –Tomó mis manos –Pero sabes que no es fácil... ¿Cómo organizaremos una boda si practicamente no tenemos plata? ¿Cómo te compraré un casa si no gano lo suficiente? ¿Cómo ganaré lo suficiente si no terminó mi especialización? Trabajo y estudio todo el día para mejorar y poder darte TODO

-¡Pero yo no quiero TODO, solo te quiero a VOS! –Le grité tan enojada como la noche anterior –No pongas más excusas...

-No son excusas... ¿Acaso ya no crees que te amo? Sabes perfectamente que eres todo para mí, que eres la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana...

-No, no lo sé –Le contesté -¡Ya no sé nada! ¿Cómo voy a creer que me amas cuando no nos vemos nunca? ¿Cuándo ya no me lo demuestras?

La respuesta de Edward fue inmediata, se abalanzó sobre mi y me deboró la boca. Su beso fue brusco, con furia y desesperación, luchó para conseguir acceso a mi boca y al final lo consiguió. Su labios hacían todo más doloroso, la idea era que esto fuese una despedida, pero no espere que fuese tan vivida... Ahora sería mil veces más dificil sobreponerme a nuestra ruptura.

Entre llantos y besos nos desvestimos, esto no estaba bien, yo lo sabía, pero no podía negarle a mi alma y a mi cuerpo una última vez junto al amor de mi vida, junto a la razón de mi existencia.... Simplemnte me dejé llevar. Por una última vez hicimos el amor.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan su opinión?**

**Un beso grande**

**Lu**


	3. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!! Lamento el retraso, quise subir antes pero no me pareció justo hacerlo antes que actualicé mi otra historia "Entre hermanos"**

**Igual ya me dejo de hablar al... y los invito a leer este cap.**

**Un beso grande!!! **

**LU**

* * *

III

**La propuesta**

Me desperté sintiendo que no había dormido nada, y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Miré a mi acompañante y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima. Esta era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana que terminábamos así: haciendo el amor. Aún no habíamos resuelto las cosas, pero desde luego, después de salir un par de veces y de tales demostraciones de amor, había despejado todas mis dudas con respecto a los sentimientos de Edward. Él me amaba. El problema ahora era que teníamos que arreglar nuestra relación, Edward quería olvidarse de todo y seguir con nuestro compromiso, pero yo pensaba diferente y es por eso que aún no solucionábamos las cosas definitivamente.

No es que no me quisiese casar con él, pero Edward seguía queriendo esperar a que estemos mejor financieramente y a que él terminase su especialización. Yo le había dicho que ahora que tenía mi tesis terminada podría buscar trabajo y mantenernos, pero él no quiso ni escuchar esa propuesta. "Se supone que el hombre es el que lleva la comida a la casa" No había escuchado un comentario tan machista y retrograda en años, sin embargo Edward lo había evocado como si esa fuese la verdad absoluta.

Si no había aceptado el anillo de nuevo era porque no quería caer en la misma situación de antes. No quería envolverme en la rutina y una relación en la cual nunca nos veíamos. No quería dar nada por sentado, quería tener que luchar por él y que él tuviese que luchar por mí.

Era increíble pensar que desde que nos habíamos peleado, habíamos hecho el amor más veces que en ocho meses. Y esa era una de las causas en las que me apoyaban, ambos sabíamos que si seguíamos así nos podríamos perder, entonces poníamos más empeño en lo nuestro. Es así como Edward había pedido en la clínica no trabajar más horas extras, luego de que yo le asegurase que prefería que ganase menos a verlo una hora al día; y él parecía haberlo entendido un poco. Aunque yo tenía mis dudas si en realidad alguna vez se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas si yo no hubiese roto el compromiso.

-¿Amor? –Susurró abriendo los ojos -¿Hace mucho que estas despierta? Me hubieses llamado..

-Shh... –Lo callé con un suave beso –Voy a preparar el desayuno para que puedas ir a la facultad.

-De acuerdo, mientras me doy una ducha –Volvió a besarme y se levantó.

No pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, Edward era increíblemente sexy, y ahora que lo tenía desnudo frente a mí no podía creer las grandes temporadas de abstinencia que tuvimos. ¡Me derretía de tan solo verlo! Solo cuando entró completamente al baño pude levantarme e ir a hacer el desayuno. Preparé un café bien fuerte, hice de más para que se llevase un poco en un termo, y preparé unas tostadas.

Era extraño que a pesar de todos los problemas que teníamos, y de que, por lo menos por un tiempo indefinido, no nos fuésemos a casar, yo tenía una sonrisa pegada en mi rostro. Y es que en esta última semana había tenido más atención que en un año. Lo único que me preocupaba era caer de nuevo en lo mismo. Que las ganas que Edward le ponía ahora a la relación desaparecieran con el tiempo.

-Bells... ¿Viste mi camisa azul? –Gritó Edward desde el dormitorio.

-Si, la guarde en la otra habitación. ¿Quieres que te la alcance? –Pero no esperé su respuesta, fui a la que antes había sido mi habitación junto con Alice y la busqué –Toma –Le dije.

-Gracias, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –Me preguntó mientras se vestía.

-Le prometí a Rose y a tu hermana ayudarlas en la tienda –le contesté –Están buscando empleada y mientras, necesitan ayuda –Le expliqué.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? Puedo estar en el shopping alrededor de las nueve –Me dijo.

-De acuerdo te esperaré –Lo besé, contenta por como estaban cambiando las cosas –Te preparé café para que te lleves y sobre la mesa de la cocina tienes tu taza y unas tostadas, yo me voy o no llegaré a tiempo.

Salí del departamento prácticamente corriendo, no quería perder el autobús. Mientras caminaba a toda velocidad acomodaba mi ropa, últimamente me preocupaba más por mi look, supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con las chicas, en una tienda de ropas, sacaba mi lado más chick.

Llegué a la tienda justo a tiempo, siempre íbamos media hora antes del horario en que abríamos para poder acomodar todas las prendas y poder organizar las cosas. Alice y Rose, como siempre, ya se encontraban allí. Hoy estaban discutiendo por el diseño de cual estaría en la vidriera. Realmente era una estupidez, había lugar para los dos.

-Chicas perdón que me meta.... pero por qué no sacan de la otra vidriera el conjunto ese y ponen el otro vestido –Mis amigas me miraron como si estuviese diciendo una barbaridad.

-¡Si pones dos diseños espectaculares en la vidriera ambos pierden protagonismo! –Me gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Para poder llegar a una solución tuvieron que lanzar una moneda. Eran totalmente infantiles, en teoría les tocaba un día a cada una, pero ninguna de las dos respetaba eso y luego terminaban paleando como ahora. Yo, decidida a no meterme nunca más en el armado de la vidriera, me puse a ver los curriculums que habían enviado. Realmente no entendía por qué ellas se tardaban tanto en elegir a una empleada, entre las solicitantes había algunas muy bien capacitadas y con muy buena presencia.

Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas las clientes no tardaron en llegar. Era sorprenderte lo bien que les iba a mis amigas, no que ellas no tuviesen talento, porque realmente lo tenían, pero habían empezado de la nada y la gente ya comenzaba a preguntarle si tenían ventas on-line.

A la hora del almuerzo, o bueno a la hora que yo me pude tomar para comer, pasé por la librería del centro comercial. Hacía mucho que no me compraba ningún libro y eso se debía en parte a que no tenía mucho dinero. Había ido a varios periódicos y a algunas revistas, pero por ahora no tenía ninguna noticia. Lo único que me salvaba de pedirle plata a mis padres era lo que me daban las chicas por ayudarlas en la tienda.

-Estas muy sonriente... –Comentó Rose cuando volví de mi descanso -¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-Mejorando –Le contesté. -¿Y cuándo van a contratar a alguien, eh? –No quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

-Bueno, ya nos decidimos.... –Contestó Aly mirando de una manera extraña a mi otra amiga -¿Quieres decirle, Rose?

-¡Siempre lo mismo Alice! Cada vez que hay que hacer algo importante me mandas a mi... –Se quejó Rose –Bien Bella, la cosa es así: Te queremos a ti.

-¿A mí? Por favor chicas déjense de bromas.... –Les dije mientras acomodaba unas prendas.

-No en serio Bells, mira sabemos que tú estudiaste para ser otra cosa, pero pensamos que mientras consigues el trabajo de tus sueños... te podrías quedar con nosotras –Aseguró Alice –Tú ya conoces los precios, donde esta cada cosa, como manejar la caja, tienes un trato increíble con los clientes... ¡Por favor!

-Te pagaríamos muy bien –Aseguro Rosalie.

-Saben que no es por el dinero... –Les había dejado claro en miles de ocasiones que no quería que me pagasen.

-Pues debería –Dijo mi cuñada con malicia –Así Edward no tiene que trabajar tanto y pueden cuidar más a su nidito de amor... Vamos, ¿Qué dices?

-Si le preguntas qué opina le estas dando oportunidad de negarse y realmente no la tiene –Le dijo Rose a su socia –Bella: a partir de ahora eres oficialmente parte del staff.

Intenté quejarme pero justo entró una cliente y me mandaron a atenderla. No me molestaba trabajar para ellas, o aquí en la tienda, lo que me preocupaba era que perdiese tiempo para conseguir trabajo relacionado a mi profesión. Sin embargo las palabras de Aly resonaban en mi cabeza, ella tenía razón, un ingreso fijo ayudaría en casa, tal vez hasta pudiésemos empezar a arreglar un poco el departamento, hacerlo un hogar como siempre quisimos.

El resto del día se me pasó volando, al final había decidido que este nuevo trabajo era una idea grandiosa, y algo que celebrar. Me moría por contarle a Edward las buenas noticias, y aunque estuve tentada de mandarle un mensaje, preferí contárselo en persona cuando me viniese a buscar.

Cuando llegaron las 8:30 las chicas cerraron la tienda. Nuevamente, es decir, como siempre, las ganancias fueron extraordinarias. Mis amigas si que sabían ganar plata. Me dieron mi pago del día, mucho más grande que las otras veces, y aunque me quejé, lo único que conseguí fue un "Acostúmbrate" Mis amigas se despidieron de mí y yo me quedé esperando a Edward, mientras prendí un cigarrillo. Si, ahora fumaba, era un vicio espantoso que había adquirido luego de graduarme. Supongo que fue consecuencia del stress y del mal momento que nuestra relación comenzó a atravesar.

-Sabes que odio que fumes –Me dijo Edward desde detrás, me di vuelta y él tuvo la oportunidad de sacarme el cigarrillo de la boca -¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar?

-Si te sirve de algo, hoy solo me fumé tres –El sonrió, pues eso ya era un gran paso, usualmente me fumaba de dos a tres atados por día –Vamos a casa, ¡tengo una buena noticia que darte!

-¿Si, qué pasó? –Preguntó entusiasmado mi novio.

-No seas impaciente, te lo diré en casa... –Le dije y luego lo besé.

Caminamos tomados de la manos, hasta donde había dejado su auto. Era agradable volver a sentir esos gestos. Era así como yo quería estar con él. No era tonta, sabía que ahora teníamos más responsabilidades, y que no podíamos estar todo el tiempo jugando, pero realmente me parecía que nos habíamos excedido. Por mucho tiempo habíamos estado tan preocupados trabajando y estudiando, que nos olvidábamos para qué lo hacíamos. No tenía sentido seguir así, si nosotros cada vez estábamos más alejados.

-¿Y qué me tienes que decir? –Preguntó Edward apenas abrió la puerta del departamente.

-¡Conseguí un trabajo! –Le dije completamente emocionada.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿En qué periódico? –Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Bueno, el trabajo no se relaciona al periodismo, pero es un buen ingreso... ¡Y podremos arreglar el departamento! –La reacción de Edward no me la esperé.

-¿Y dónde es? Bella no quiero que aceptes cualquier trabajo, sabes muy bien que no quiero que seas tú la que mantengas la casa –Me dijo muy serio, otra vez había salido con su machismo.

-Trabajaré con tu hermana y Rose el la tienda, lo haré hasta que consiga un mejor trabajo... ¡y deja de ser tan retrograda! –Le dije fastidiada por su reacción.

-No me gusta la idea... tú no estudiaste para atender a la gente –Lo miré incrédula, realmente a veces era tan necio.

-No te tiene que gustar, pero yo ya acepté y eso es lo que haré. –Le dije decidida.

Se fue sin decirme nada más, a preparar la comida. Yo me quedé claramente enojada en el living. Lo último que me faltaba es que él me dijese dónde trabajar. Era tan ridículo, él sabía muy bien que necesitábamos la plata. Prendí el televisor y fingí que miraba la televisión, no podía concentrarme, en lo único que podía pensar era en como Edward había arruinado mi celebración. Esta era una buena noticia, no entendía por qué tenía que hacer de todo un mundo.

A los veinte minutos me llamó a comer. Cenamos en silencio, sabía que él me quería decir algo porque se quedaba mirándome fijamente, pero yo no daría el brazo a torcer. No sería yo la que intentase arreglar la discusión, Edward era el que había metido la pata y él tendría que pedir perdón primero.

Pasó toda la cena y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, levanté mi plato, lo lavé, lo sequé y lo guarde. Al de él ni lo toqué, estaba tan enojada que hasta parecía una nena caprichosa, pero me molestaba su actitud, y molestaba mucho más que aún no me hubiese perdido perdón. Fui a la habitación, me coloqué el pijama y me acosté, una hora atras todo estaba bien, y ahora por una estúpidez no nos hablabamos.

-Bells... ¿Podemos hablar? –Me preguntó desde la puerta, yo solo asentí y le hice seña para que entrase –Lo siento, no soy quien para decirte qué hacer... ya ni siquiera sé si soy tu novio.

-No me importa si eres mi novio, mi prometido o lo que fuese, no me parece bien que te comportes de esa manera –Le dije.

-Lo sé, es que siempre me dijeron que yo tenía que mantener a mi mujer... mi papá siempre lo hizo. Mamá nunca tuvo que trabajar –Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues eso es una estúpidez, me parece bien por ellos, pero nosotros no tenemos la misma realidad. Yo estudié para algo Edward... y el que yo trabaje y aporte plata no te hace menos hombre. Tú también trabajas, es más, si no me equivoco, lo que acabamos de comer lo compraste tú –Tomé su mano, no quería estar peleada con él.

-Lo sé... pero tú dijiste que querías arreglar la casa, no tengo suficiente dinero –Apretó mi mano y luego me vio a los ojos –Me siento mal sin poder hacer mucho.

-Y yo me siento una inutil si no ayudo en algo, no tenemos que gastar una fortuna, podemos ir de a poco, haciendo las cosas nosotros mismos... Juntos –Le aseguré y él pareció querer sonreír –Te amo muchisímos, pero de verdad tienes que dejar de querer ser un caballero de los de antes, aquí vivimos los dos, y los dos, juntos, vamos a arreglar todo.

Edward se acercó lentamente, tal cual como cuando estábamos en la universidad, comencé a hiperventilar. El aire no llegaba correctamente a mis pulmones y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos creí que moriría. La electricidad que caracterizaba nuestro contacto se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Ya no me importaba la pelea que acabábamos de tener ni nada más. De lo único que era consciente era de él y yo sobre nuestra cama.

Sus besos me encendían como hoguera y sus caricias me hacían estremecerme. De mi garganta salín gemidos sin mi permiso y sabía que él estaba en mi misma situación. Poco a poco, sin ninguna prisa, nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa. Deslicé mis manos por toda su piel, sus musculos se tensaban tras mis caricias y podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular. Ambos estábamos perdidos en nosotros mismos.

Seguímos jugando, tratando de prolongar el momento lo más posible, ninguno estaba apurado, teníamos toda la noche por delante y nadie nos interrumpiría. Luego de un tiempo muy prolongado, presos de nuestra pasión no pudimos más y nos entregamos el uno al otro. Igual que otras veces, pusimos en ese acto, todo el amor que teníamos.

-Bells... ¿Aceptarías otra vez el anillo?

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a fav y alertas a esta historia. Esta vez no pude contestar todos los reviews así que mil perdón, pero realmente estoy agradecida!!!

Un beso grande

Lu

me regalan su opinión???


	4. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, el cual espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, agregarlas a sus favoritos, ponerla en alertas y por dejar su comentario.**

**Grax Stefi por tu comentario en el cap anterior! Por supuesto para mi tambien el machismo ya no va más!**

**Grax también Strangeeers por tu coemntario del cap anterior! Espero que este cap te guste!**

**Un beso grande y ya no los molesto más!**

**Lu**

* * *

**IV**

**DECISIONES**

_-Bells... ¿Aceptarías otra vez el anillo?_

Me quedé pensando un momento. ¿Quería tener nuevamente ese anillo en mi dedo? No lo sabía, en un momento me pareció la cosa más importante de todas, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido se me hacía más a un anillo maldito. Algo así como el de El señor de los anillos. No quería tener que llevarlo como una carga al mejor estilo Frodo.

Edward comprendió mis dudas, cerró los ojos y se apartó de mi lado. Me sentía horrible. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar este tema justo ahora? Obviamente tendríamos que hablar de él, pero no quería que nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad se pinchara tan rápido. Y eso era justamente lo que acababa de suceder.

-Edward yo... –Pero me detuvo con un gesto.

-No digas nada, no hace falta –Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama e iba a la cocina.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podíamos volver a lo que éramos antes? Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y quería casarme con él, pero tras nuestra mala experiencia tenía miedo. Era normal y lógico. Edward aún no me había dado completamente la razón en lo que se refería a nuestra economía, es decir, a él aún le molestaba que yo aportase plata. Yo no podía cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en aguas desconocida... o en zonas de peligro, como ya lo habíamos comprobado, tan fácilmente. Necesitaba estar segura y analizar bien las cosas.

Acabábamos de decidir que arreglaríamos el departamento, y que lo haríamos de a poco, lo que implicaba bastante tiempo. Y estaba segura que Edward no querría casarse hasta terminar los arreglos y nuevamente caeríamos en lo mismo. Yo no estaba preparada para más decepciones, o tal vez sí, pero no las quería vivir. No quería que todo volviese a como era antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis miedos, me dolía más y me provocaba más temor pensar qué le podía suceder a nuestra relación si yo no aceptaba. No me sentía obligada, pero sabía que Edward tenía sentimientos, y que este rechazo le dolía mucho. Estaba segura que él había comprendido la magnitud de nuestra pelea, por lo que también sabía que él no se tomaría esto a ligera, y es ahí donde sabía que lo heriría. Si lo rechazaba para él significaría que no confiaba en él, o que pensaba que no le importaba.

Fui hasta la cocina decidida a hablar, lo tendríamos que hacer tarde o temprano, y consideraba que era mejor temprano. Edward estaba sentado en una silla, claramente llorando. Verlo así me partió el corazón, quería lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que si, realmente lo quería. Pero había algunas cosas que me refrenaban.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunté y el se encogió de hombros. Me senté a su lado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos –Por favor Edward... yo quiero arreglar todo.

-Acepto que no te quieras casar conmigo –Edward parecía no querer colaborar, lo que me dejaría a mi todo el trabajo.

-Te amo... –Comencé –No es que no me quiera casar contigo...

-¡Vaya manera de demostrarlo! ¿Es que acaso rechazar el anillo ahora significa decir si? –Dijo con ironía –No hay nada de que hablar, no te quieres casar y punto.

-Te equivocas... hay mucho de que hablar –Le dije decidida -¿Cuándo nos casaríamos? ¿Aceptarías plenamente que yo fuese la que trabajase? ¿No íbamos a arreglar el apartamento?

-Esas son cosas insignificantes... –Me dijo él.

-¿Insignificantes? Pues yo no lo creo –Quería de una buena vez por todas solucionar nuestros problemas –Dame respuestas y yo acepto el anillo sin dudarlo.

-Sabes que yo preferiría esperar... pero si quieres nos casamos mañana mismo –Comenzó -Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre los ingresos... Y creo que no me dejaste más opciones que dejar que tú seas la que aportes más y si el hecho que aún siga aquí pidiéndote matrimonio no te hace entender que eso no me molesta, no sé como explicarlo –Siguió –Y por último el departamento podemos arreglarlo antes durante o después de casarnos.

-De acuerdo, dame ese anillo –Le dije decidida.

-¿¡Qué! –Me preguntó sin comprender.

-Te dije: Dame respuestas y acepto el anillo sin dudarlo –Edward se levantó y salió corriendo, cuando volvió tenía la famosa cajita en sus manos.

Y como si todo sucediera nuevamente, se arrodilló ante mí. Sus ojos, con su brillo característico, se posaron en los míos, y lograron que me olvidara de todo. De nuestra reciente discusión, de cada lágrima que se me había escapado y de cada mal momento. Ahora solo existía Edward y ese anillo. Sonreí involuntariamente, y toda la rudeza con la que me había expresado momentos atrás desapareció de mi cuerpo.

-Isabella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Me preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Si, si, si claro que quiero! –grité completamente emocionada.

Esperé a que él volviera a deslizar el anillo por mi dedo y luego me lancé a sus brazos. Nuevamente estaba comprometida y esta vez terminaría casada. Besé sus labios con urgencia, pues lo necesitaba sentir en todo mi cuerpo. Con el pulso acelerado y mis manos sudadas lo arrastré hasta el sillón. No tenía tiempo para llegar a la habitación, luego podríamos estar allí también.

No llevábamos mucha ropa puesta así que no hubo mayores problemas. En un tiempo record nos encontrábamos desnudos y dispuestos a sellar nuestra promesa, nuevamente. Y si por mi fuese lo haría toda la noche. La excitación recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome hacer cosas que nunca imaginé. Y el resultado fue perfecto, definitivamente el sexo de reconciliación era el mejor.

...

Edward me tuvo que llevar hasta el trabajo porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos y ya había perdido el autobús. Durante todo el trayecto ambos permanecimos con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro. Tenía el anillo colgado a una cadenita alrededor de mi cuello. Habíamos decidido esperar para contarle a nuestros amigos, que oficialmente habíamos retomado nuestro compromiso. Esperaríamos al fin de semana que iríamos a casa de Rose y Emmett para cenar, para contarles. Por eso no tenía puesto el anillo en mi dedo, y lo tenía oculto debajo de mi remera.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos despedimos con un fogoso beso. Bajé del auto y no pude evitar mirar el reloj. Aún me quedaban cuatro minutos para llegar a tiempo. Hoy era algo así como mi primer día trabajando oficialmente para ellas, y no quería llegar tarde. Sabía a la perfección que a mis amigas no les importaría, pero a mi si. No me gustaba ser impuntual y desde luego quería ser una buena empleada. Corrí los últimos metros hasta llegar a la puerta del local.

No había nadie. Ni Alice ni Rose habían llegado aún. Tomé las llaves de la tienda que mis amigas me habían confiado y entré. No era normal que ellas llegaran tarde, así que no pude evitar preocuparme. Mientras las esperaba me puse a acomodar las cosas. El reloj indicó que era hora de abrir y ellas aún no habían llegado.

Temerosa como nunca me tomé el atrevimiento de abrir yo, después de todo la gente no tardaría en llegar y no sería bueno hacerlas esperar. Y no me equivoqué, apenas abría las puerta entró una mujer, y luego otra y otra y otra. En cuanto tuve un respiro llamé a Alice.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó ella como si nada.

-¿¡Dónde estas! ¿¡Dónde esta Rose! –Le grité desesperada, ya había entrado una nueva clienta y estaba yo sola.

-Oh lo siento Bells, no pudimos avisarte... –Dijo ella con verdadero tono de lamento –A Rose un idiota la chocó cuando íbamos para allí y ahora estamos haciendo el papeleo –Me dijo.

-¿Están bien? –Pregunté nuevamente alarmada -¿Les pasó algo?

-Si, estamos bien, pero el auto de Rosalie quedo destruido así que ella esta totalmente enojada, quiere matar al otro conductor –Para mi amiga su auto era como su hijo.

-Me alegro que estén bien, debo colgar hay gente -Y sin esperar su respuesta corté.

Mis amigas aparecieron recién a la tarde, y pudieron comprobar lo movido que estaba el día. La gente no paraba de entrar por lo que no tuvimos ni un minutos para charlar. Ya me dolían los pies de estar tanto tiempo parada, maldecía el momento en que había decidido usar tacos.

Cuando por fin cerramos, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en uno de los sillones que había en el local. Mientras Rose y Alice cerraban la caja y discutían por el diseño de mañana yo traté de pensar en Edward. Inconscientemente me llevé la mano al cuello y sentí, a través de mi ropa, el anillo. Me moría de ganas por colocármelo en la mano, pero habíamos decidido anunciarlo los dos juntos el sábado por la noche en los de los chicos.

-Bella lo sentimos mucho –Se disculpó Rose.

-Por favor, no se tienen que disculpar –Le aseguré –Para empezar ustedes son las dueñas, pueden venir o no cuando ustedes quieran y además ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Dejar el auto tirado en la calle y venir aquí? No, esta bien, es solo que me preocupé y me desesperé un poco.

-Pero ni siquiera te llamamos... –Insistió Alice –Lo sentimos de verdad, gracias por encargarte de todo –Me dijo ella.

-¡Ya esta! No hay que disculparse ni agradecer por nada –Les dije -¿Cómo se volverán a casa? Edward me pasará a buscar y si quieren las podemos llevar.

-¡Oh, eso sería grandioso! –Chilló Alice –Y habando de mi hermano, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Van Alice, solo van –Ja, tenía que desviarla de la realidad o se daría cuenta de mi estado de felicidad.

-Juro que mataré a ese hombre –Se quejó Rose –No lo haré hoy porque pretendo que me lleve a casa, pero el sábado cuando vengan a cenar, juro que lo mataré.

-No hace falta, además recuerda que aún no es seguro que vayamos a tu casa... –Mis amigas hicieron una mueca de tristeza y yo por dentro me moría de la risa. Con Edward habíamos planeado hacerlos sufrir hasta último momento.

...

Rebusqué entre mi armario algo que ponerme. Solamente íbamos a lo de Rose pero quería ponerme linda para Edward. Finalmente me decidí por un pantalón negro que se ajustaba demasiado a mis piernas y una remera azul, su color favorito, con un escote bastante pronunciado. No era muy atrevido, pero a comparación con lo que yo solía usar, era un gran cambio. Busqué una chaqueta negra y salí a la cocina, donde Edward estaba viendo un partido mientras yo me preparaba.

Su reacción me lo dijo todo y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Edward se había quedado con la boca abierta y sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo todo mi cuerpo. Si hubiese sido otro hombre, le gritaría pervertido y le pegaría una buena cachetada. Pero con Edward lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y disfrutar del momento. Esa ropa la había sacado de la tienda unos días atrás, con mi nuevo descuento de empleada.

-No deberías haberte puesto esa ropa –Me advirtió mientras me tomaba por la cintura con firmeza –Ahora llegaremos tarde a lo de mi hermano.

-Edward... no podemos ahora –sabía exactamente lo que él quería, y aunque yo también quería, teníamos un compromiso.

-¡Eres mala! ¿Cómo te vistes así y esperas que me controle? –Me dijo haciendo un puchero –Por lo menos permíteme un beso indecente –Insistió, y yo no podía negarle eso.

Obviamente no paramos en el simple beso indecente, por lo que llegamos a casa de Rose y Emm con una hora de retraso. No me preocupaba, realmente prefería quedarme con Edward a salir con los chicos. Pero antes de tocar el timbre pusimos cara de enojados y fingimos haber tenido una gran pelea.

Los chicos trataban de aligerar las cosas y hacían algunos comentarios para intentar reconciliarnos a excepción de Rose, claro esta, que quiso echar a Edward de su casa. Pero con Edward fingíamos estar muy enojados. Me tuve que morder, literalmente, el labio varias veces para evitar soltar una carcajada. Edward y yo nos estábamos comportando como unos niños, pero la situación era totalmente divertida. Ver como nuestros amigos se preocupaban y hacían de terapeutas mientras que nosotros en realidad estábamos perfectamente, era muy chistoso.

-Chicos –Llamó la atención de todos Edward durante la cena –Con Bella hemos tomado una decisión...

-¡No! –Gritó Alice –Por favor no van a tirar a la basura una relación de tantos años por una estupidez –Dijo ella.

-Alice, el matrimonio no es una estupidez –La contradije.

-¡Vamos Bells! Hoy en día hay muchas parejas que no se casan, es más, el matrimonio no esta de moda –Dijo ella como si eso resolviera todo.

Jasper la tomó de la mano y trató de tranquilizarla. Emmett pasaba la vista de mí a Edward, a quien miraba con bronca. Rose, por su parte, ya se estaba preparando para atacar a mi prometido y Jasper negaba con la cabeza como no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía. Y es que mis amigos sufrían mucho por nuestra pelea, si nosotros terminábamos nada volvería a ser igual entre nosotros seis.

-Lo siento Alice, pero yo quiero casarme –Ella ya iba a protestar, así que decidí terminar con todo de una buena vez –¡Por eso es que acepté el anillo! ¡Estamos comprometido nuevamente!

-¿¡QUÉ! –gritó totalmente enojada la duende -¿Desde cuando están comprometido o re-comprometidos?

-Desde hace tres días –Le contestó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Los reproches de nuestros amigos fueron demasiados extensos. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, dejaron de discutir y nos felicitaron. Me encantó poder colocarme el anillo nuevamente y lucirlo ante todos. Mientras charlábamos sobre nuestra mentira, mis ojos estaban clavados en los de Edward. No podíamos, por más que lo intentásemos, dejar de mirarnos. Cada uno con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, sin otra preocupación (Al menos por el momento) que encontrarnos separados por una silla.

-Ah... –Dije ya cuando nos estábamos por ir –Nos estábamos olvidando de decirles que ya tenemos fecha...

-Isabella Swan –Esta vez fue Rosalie la que gritó -¿¡Cómo se te ocurre obviar ese detalle! Una boda no se prepara de un día para el otro.

-¿Cuándo es? –Exigió mi cuñada.

-Dentro de cinco meses... –Les dije ya subida al auto, no quería que me mataran –Arranca Edward.

Y eso hizo, dejando a mis dos amigas gritando como locas y a los chicos riendo por el comportamiento de sus respectivas parejas.

De camino a casa no podía dejar de sonreír, me sentía como en las nubes. Y es que cada vez veía más cerca y más real la idea de formar una familia con Edward.

* * *

Me dan su opinión?

Ah!

Les cuento que ya esta abierta la votación del Bella&Edward Bitch Contest, yo participó con mi historia UN TAL VEZ, los invito a votar por las historias que más le hayan gustado(Ojala la mia sea una de esas =P) El link esta en mi perfil si quieren pasense!


	5. Comenzando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, no me gusta tardarme tanto, pero he estado un poco enfarma y no tenía muchas fuerzas, por eso tmabién pido disculpas si el capitulo no es muy bueno, sinceramente recien hoy me he sentido un poco mejor.**

**Ahora quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, a los que la han agregado a sus favoritos, a los que la ponen en sus alertas y a los que me dejan su comentario. Realmente GRACIAS!**

**Un beso grande, y perdón nuevamente!**

**Lu**

* * *

**V**

**Comenzando**

Releí una vez más la extensa lista que me había dado Alice. Nuevamente parecía incapaz de comprender lo que yo decía o quería. Otra vez dejaba de lado mi petición y hacía lo que ella quería. ¡Ciento setenta personas! Definitivamente estaba loca. Mi cuñada no parecía entender lo que significaba querer una ceremonia intima y discreta, y eso me molestaba, pero más me fastidiaba el hecho de que no parecía darse cuenta que no teníamos tanto dinero como para invitar a toda esa gente.

-Alice, no. Esto no es lo que acordamos –Le dije molestada, luego de volver a leer la lista –Te dije que quería una ceremonia chica...

-¡Pero Bella! ¡Te vas a casar, eso es algo que no se hace todos los días! –Volvió a insistir ella.

-Tienes razón, solo me voy a casar una vez, por eso quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo –Insistí –Accedí a invitar a las personas que fueron a la fiesta de compromiso porque es lo que corresponde, pero sabes que no se agrega a nadie más... Solo algunos compañeros del trabajo de Edward y a Jacob –Sentencié.

-Si es por la plata sabes que mis padres pagarían todo con gusto –No le dije nada, solo la fulminé con los ojos.

Parecía increíble como mis amigas se empeñaban en contradecirme. La lista era de noventa personas, eso habíamos arreglado Edward y yo, y eso sería. Además de las personas que asistieron al compromiso, estarían cuatro amigos del trabajo de Edward y Jacob, con el cual recientemente había arreglado la relación de amistad.

Alice siguió agobiándome con el tema del dinero pero yo la ignoré, o eso traté. Mis suegros, e inclusive mis padres, nos habían ofrecido a mi y a Edward pagarnos la boda, pero nosotros no lo habíamos aceptado. Queríamos crear nuestra familia y nuestro hogar nosotros mismos, queríamos que todo fuese producto de nuestro esfuerzo y queríamos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.

Carlisle y Charlie habían comprendido inmediatamente nuestra decisión, supongo que lo habían hecho porque ambos tenían un poco el pensamiento de Edward (Ese de que el hombre debe mantener a su familia) y les parecía bien que quisiéramos ser independientes. Reneé no se había enfadado, pero estaba de acuerdo con Alice, ella aún no se rendía; Y Esme, bueno, ella era un tema aparte. Sin que nos los hubiese dicho sabíamos que ella se sentía mal por nuestra decisión, incluso hasta había llorado por el rechazo de hijo. Porque ella así lo sentía, como si Edward la hubiese rechazado a ella, cuando en realidad lo que habíamos rechazado era a su dinero. Rosalie seguía el plan de Alice y de mi madre y los chicos, Emmett y Jasper, gracias a Dios, no se metían en nada, salvo algunas veces donde nos ayudaban a calmar a sus mujeres.

-La verdad Bella, no te comprendo –Comenzó Rose –Cuando yo me casé acepté la ayuda de todos –Dijo Ella, pero claro, la ayuda que le habían brindado era mucho menor que la que me querían dar a mí, el trabajo de ella, y el de Emmett los dejaba en una posición económica mucho mejor que la nuestra.

-Pero tú y yo somos diferentes –Le repetí –Sabes a la perfección que a mí no me gusta llamar la atención.

-¡Es tú boda, tienes que llamar la atención! –Exclamó fastidiada Alice –El día que yo me case se enterará todo el mundo... –Comentó un poco más relajada.

-Primero debes conseguir que el tonto de mi hermano se vaya a vivir contigo –Se burló Rosalie.

-¡Él vive conmigo! –Contestó enojada Alice, y yo suspiré aliviada al saber que ahora se olvidarían de mí, y se enfrascarían en una discusión aparte.

Siempre que Rose estaba aburrida sacaba ese tema de conversación, simplemente para molestar a su cuñada. Alice y Jasper no vivían juntos, o si, pero no de una manera convencional. Jazz había conseguido un excelente trabajo en una importante empresa, con una remuneración increíble, pero quedaba en otra ciudad. Y era por eso que de Lunes a Jueves él vivía en Montebello (Una ciudad cercana a L.A), y los fines de semana vivía con Alice en el departamento de ella.

-¡Lo trasladarán pronto! –Gritó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, claro... –Contestó con malicia Rose –Seguro tiene otra allá...

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –Pregunté sorprendida al ver tanta hostilidad.

Las dos intercambiaron unas miradas extrañas y luego se volvieron a mí.

-¿Quién hará tu vestido? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo –No nos lo has pedido a ninguna de las dos, pero creo que yo soy la mejor opción –Comentó Aly -¿Estas loca? Bella si dejas que ella te lo haga, ten por seguro que no respetará tus gustos –Declaro Rose solo para luego aclarar –Yo soy tu mejor opción.

Me quedé contemplando a mis dos mejores amigas con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era obvio que ellas iban a discutir por quien haría mi vestido. Por supuesto eso yo ya lo había previsto, desde que me comprometí con Edward supe como se resolvería esto. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuanta la situación, no estaría mal aprovecharse un poco.

-¿Mi vestido? –Pregunté sin mucha importancia –Pues la verdad, viendo como se comportan ustedes dos, creo que lo mejor será comprarlo hecho, o hacerlo hacer por otra persona... Digo, después de todo, ninguna de ustedes me presta atención, o eso parece –Dije solo para ver la reacción de mis amigas.

-¡De eso ni hablar Isabella! –Gritó Rosalie –No puedes casarte con cualquier vestido, las mejores somos nosotras... así que elige a una para que te haga el vestido.

-Rose tiene razón –Dijo Alice –Elige... ¿Cuál de las dos será?

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero junto en ese momento entró un grupito de adolescentes al local y cada una se tuvo que poner a atenderlas. Por lo general no me molestaba atender a nadie, pero las chicas de esa edad solían ser muy insolentes y altaneras, así que tenía que poner todo mi empeño en dibujar una sonrisa que pareciese verdadera y en recordar que los clientes generan plata. ¡Cuarenta largos minutos esas revoltosas tardaron en irse! Gritaron, se pelearon, arrojaron la ropa por todo el lugar, se quejaron, volcaron una malteada sobre el hermoso piso de madera, y todo eso, solo para comprar una maldita bufanda.

Luego de que las sabandijas esas se marcharán entró más y más gente, por lo que la conversación con las chicas quedó suspendida. Y eso realmente me alegró, sabía de sobra que no les iba a gustar mi decisión, y que iban a protestar, por eso, era mejor prolongar el momento. Yo tenía muy claro que nunca podría elegir a una sobre la otra, eso era simplemente imposible, no lo haría nunca. Así que ellas tendrán que lograr diseñar juntas un vestido. No me importa si no les gusta la idea, si se quejan o si patalean, lo harían y punto. Después de todo, en la universidad siempre habían hecho sus proyectos y trabajos juntas, y sin ir más lejos, las dos manejaban una exitosa tienda de ropas, Juntas; Así que no podría resultarle una tarea muy difícil.

La tarde se me pasó volando dentro de la tienda. Y cuando me quise acordar ya era la hora del cierre. Las chicas trabaron la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pronto vería a Edward. Tal como lo venía haciendo desde nuestra reconciliación, me pasaría a buscar por el shopping para ir juntos a casa. Pero mi sonrisa se borró tan pronto como apareció al ver a mis dos amigas caminado hacia mi con paso de decisión.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál de las dos será? –Preguntó Aly.

-Bien chicas... –Comencé sin mucho entusiasmo, no quería más discusiones ni nada por el estilo –Antes que nada quiero decirles una cosa –Ambas me miraron con curiosidad y asintieron en señal de que prosiguiese –Tal como ustedes dicen la boda es un momento mágico y debe ser único, por eso les quiero pedir que dejen de pelear, entre ustedes y conmigo, y que me ayuden a planear la boda de mis sueños... tal cual como yo quiera –Ambas iban a hablar pero las calle –Lo digo en serio... De lo contrario quedan fuera de la organización.

-¿Ni siquiera podremos aportar ideas? –Preguntó Rose.

-Si, pero si yo digo que no, es no y no hay replicación –Contesté segura, al parecer iba a ganar –Y con respecto al vestido... –Mis migas abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, expectantes ante mi repentina pausa –Lo harán las dos, ambas tendrán que trabajar juntas y crear el vestido perfecto, y no acepto quejas.

-Pero... –Replicó Alice -¡Bella! –Se quejó Rose

-Pero nada, o lo hacen las dos juntas o me compro algo hecho en una tienda de segunda mano –Y había ganado la batalla.

Para las chicas, las tiendas de segunda mano, eran igual al diablo. Un horror... como ellas solían decirle. Así que preferirían arrancarse los pelos entre ellas, antes que permitir que me casara con un vestido de segunda. Las saludé con un gesto de la mano y salí del local rumbo al estacionamiento, donde mi querido prometido me estaba esperando. Edward se encontraba fuera del auto, recostado sobre la puerta del conductor. Se veía tan sexy. Parecía que los años para él no pasaban, estaba igual que en la universidad, tan sensual y varonil como de costumbre. Nuevamente me dejaba sin aliento y yo me sentía como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Me sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró, era una tonta, ya lo sabía. Ya me tendría que haber acostumbrado a su cercanía, a su sonrisa y a su tacto, pero no lo había hecho. Aún me seguía ruborizando, me seguía agitando y aún olvidaba respirar cuando la cosa subía de tono, Y la verdad, me encantaba. Adoraba la reacción de mi cuerpo, y estaba segura a Edward también le gustaba.

Seguí caminando hasta que estuve frente a él. Con el corazón a mil sentí derretirme cuando me aprisionó entre sus brazos. Sentí el piso moverse cuando acercó, lenta y tortuosamente, sus labios a los míos, Y cuando por fin me besó, simplemente comencé a hiperventilar. Me olvidé de todo y de todos, como siempre solo fui conciente de sus besos y sus caricias. En algún momento Edward abrió la puerta trasera del auto, y en algún otro instante nosotros entramos. Desesperada acariciaba todo su cuerpo, buscando mi droga, porque yo era adicta a él. El aire nos faltaba a los dos, suspiramos y jadeábamos, sedientos el uno del otro.

TOC TOC TOC –Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla seguidos por unas risas, nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.

No era necesario fijarse quien había sido. Esas risas macabras eran demasiado familiares para nosotros: Alice y Rosalie, las rompe momentos. Edward se separó un poco de mí, depositó un beso más en mis labios y luego se incorporó del todo para acomodarse su ropa. Yo, molesta, hice lo mismo. ¿Por qué no se podían meter en sus asuntos? Porque son Alice y Rose, pensé, esta en su naturaleza ser molestas. Una risa se escapó de mis labios tras escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Edward también divertido por la situación.

-Nuestra familia... –Solté en un resoplido –Siempre tan inoportunas...

-Si... pero bueno, podemos continuar esto en casa –Insinuó con esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy, que solo él tenía.

-Entonces arranca.

Nos pasamos a los asientos delanteros y emprendimos el viaje hasta nuestra casa. Me hubiese gustado que fuese más rápido, pero sabía que habían colocado un radar, y que de hecho, ya le habían hecho tres multas por exceso de velocidad, así que no dije nada. En vez de eso, me dediqué a contemplarlo, escuchando la música y deleitándome con su belleza.

Llegamos al edificio, Edward aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento y subimos al ascensor. Me hubiese gustado continuar con lo de antes ahí, pero ya habíamos tenido problemas por "Hacer demostraciones de afecto en el elevador", así que suspiré resignada y me distraje viendo como las luces de los números se encendían a medida que subíamos los pisos. Cuando faltaba uno para el nuestro Edward tapó mis ojos con sus manos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa... –Me susurró.

Sentí como nos deteníamos, y como la puerta se abría. Edward me guió hasta la puerta del departamento, pero no me dejó abrir lo ojos. "No aún" Me dijo cuando intenté quitar sus manos de mi rostro. Él sabía que no me gustaban las sorpresas así que había dos opciones: Una, que la sorpresa fuese realmente buena, o Dos, que algo malo hubiese sucedido y esta era su forma de ponerle humor a la situación. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese la primera.

Caminamos a través, de lo que reconocí, era la cocina hasta llegar a la que antiguamente era mi habitación junto con Alice. No comprendí qué hacíamos ahí, ese cuarto era un desastre, la única utilidad que tenía era ser de ropero y juntar mugre.

-Abre los ojos –Me susurró Edward, y eso hice.

Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se separaron, dejando una clara mueca de sorpresa dibuja en mi rostro. Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando y que no era producto de mi imaginación. Di unos pasos hacia adentro de la habitación, estaba perfecta. Me giré para ver a Edward y él solo sonreía.

Miré nuevamente el lugar, simplemente no lo podía creer. Edward lo había arreglado. Ahora, ese desorden que solíamos llamar armario, era una hermosa habitación. Nuestra habitación, perfectamente pintada de un color natural con unos detalles en azul, con una hermosa cama de dos plazas, y decorada de una manera maravillosa.

-¿Cuándo... cuándo lo hiciste? –Pregunté aún anonadada, pues estaba segura que hoy a la mañana no estaba así.

-Hoy... pedí el día en el trabajo y los chicos me ayudaron –Me explicó –Espero que te guste, traté de hacerlo con los gustos de los dos.

-Es... simplemente perfecto –Contesté –Gracias, te amo.

-Yo también –Me dijo y luego me besó –Y ahora, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos lo que estábamos haciendo antes y de paso estrenamos nuestro nuevo dormitorio?

No le contesté con palabras, las acciones decían mucho más. Por eso, en un solo movimiento, salté a él y enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Lista para todo... Contenta por, poco a poco, comenzar a formar lo que yo tanto quería: Un hogar.

* * *

Su opinión?


	6. El Magnate

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, primero que nada me quería disculpar, he tardado muchisimo en actualizar! Lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir! **

**Segundo quería agradecer a todos por leer y firmar (Tmb x agregar a favoritos a la hsitoria y ponerla en sus alertas) Muchas gracias!**

**Stefi... creo que aquí le agregué un poco de drama jaja... recien comienz! muajaja Grax por firmar siempre!**

**Ahora si... me despido!**

**Gracias a todos...**

**Un beso gigante**

**LU**

* * *

**VI**

**El Magnate**

Me miré una vez más en el espejo antes de salir y partí rumbo a mi nuevo trabajo. Bueno en realidad, esta era mi segunda semana, pero aún no me acostumbraba del todo. Todavía no podía creer que hubiese conseguido empleo en un periódico. Sabía que no era exactamente lo que yo quería hacer, pero era una gran oportunidad y una puerta que debía abrir.

Por ahora solo era la chica que, una vez a la semana, hacía un artículo sobre un lugar turístico para visitar. No era mucho, pero era un inicio, sin mencionar que prácticamente no tenía que ir a la editorial. Podía escribir el artículo tranquila en casa y lo único que tenía que hacer era llevárselo el Miércoles a mi jefe para que lo revisara, si todo estaba bien, se lo dejaba directamente, y si no tenía que llevárselo corregido al otro día para que saliese en la edición del día Viernes.

Realmente este trabajo me había venido como anillo al dedo, con la poca carga horaria que me demandaba aún podía trabajar con las chicas en la tienda. Solo tenía que llegar una hora más tarde los Miércoles, y si fuese necesario, los Viernes. El sueldo estaba bien, no era mucho, pero tampoco era mucho lo que yo tenía que hacer. Sin embargo era un ingreso extra que ayudaba mucho para pagar la boda.

-¡Hola Bella! –Me saludó Margaret la recepcionista de la editorial –Dylan te atenderá en un momento, toma asiento.

-¡Gracias! –Dije yo e hice lo que pidió.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, este era mi segundo escrito, en el otro no había tenido ningún error, y eso había dejado muy contento a mi jefe, por eso no quería fallar en este. Quería mantener un buen nivel de rendimiento, quería que me tomasen en cuenta para otros trabajos y sabía que haciendo bien esto, tal vez lo hiciesen.

Rebusqué en mi bolso mi pen drive y al mismo tiempo saqué la carpeta con el articulo. El papel impreso era para que lo leyese Dylan, y el pendrive era para, en el caso que no tuviese errores, ya dejarlo en la imprenta.

Esperé alrededor de quince minutos antes de que Margaret se acercase y me dijese que podía pasar a la oficina de Dylan. Me levanté del sillón, acomodé mi ropa, aunque en realidad seguía impecable, respiré un par de veces y entré. El lugar era todo lo que yo siempre imaginé que sería la oficina del editor de un diario. Era fantástico y eso me dejaba con la boca abierta, porque si así era en un periodico común como era "El Magnate", no me quería imaginar como serían las instalaciones de uno como "The New York Time"

-¡Bella! –Me saludó mi jefe con una gran sonrisa -¡Que bonita estas hoy! –Inmediatamente me sonrojé, supongo que debería acostumbrarme Dylan parecía una persona muy simpática y cariñosa... un gran hombre según lo que me habían comentado el resto de los empleados –Pasa, toma asiento y muestrame ese artículo tuyo.

-Hola señor Thomas –Dije un poco más profesional, esto era un trabajo después de todo.

-¡Cuanto formalismo! Ya te dije que puedes decirme Dylan, aquí todos lo hacen –Me sonrió apliamente y extendió su mano para que le entregase mi trabajo.

Lo leyó en silencio por varios minutos, estuve segura que al menos lo releyó tres veces. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Era una estupides, recien empezaba y que me corrigiese algo sería lo lógico, pero me había propuesto no equivocarme y contaba con haberlo logrado.

-Muy bien Bella... muy bien –Dijo y yo respiré tranquila –Parece que no se te escapa nada –Me regaló otra sonrisa y esta vez se me contagió.

-Gracias señor, ¿No hay ningun error? –Quería asegurarme de no haber malinterptretado sus palabras.

-¿Señor? Me haces sentir tan viejo... ¡Solo tengo treinta años! –Yo me removí incómoda en mi asiento, esa no había sido mi intención –No te preocupes... –Volvió a sonreir –Y si, no tiene ninguna error... esta perfecto, antes de irte dejale el documento a Margaret, ella se encargará de todo.

-¡Muchas gracias Se... Dylan! –Terminé por decir cuando vi como su ceño se fruncía.

Extendí la mano para estrechar la suya y él hizo lo mismo, pero cuando su mano tomó contacto con la mía tiró de ella y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me quedé congelada... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba por retroceder, totalmente intimidada, pero él aferró su agarre y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios. No me dio tiempo a decir nada porque se alejó de mi y se dio vuelta hacía su escritorio. Yo, muerte de vergüenza y de rabia, me di la vuelta y salí del despacho.

Caminé como un zombie de regreso a casa, y cuando estaba a solo dos cuadras del departamento recordé que no le había dejado el maldito archivo a Margaret. ¡Genial! Aún no había llegado a analizar lo que había pasado dentro de la oficina de Dylan y ya tenía que volver. Me dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar sobre el trayecto que ya había recorrido. Tardé más de lo normal porque estuve intentando encontrarle una lógica a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con mi jefe, pero no encontré nada y cuando Margaret me saludó solo comprobé que estaba más aturdida que antes. Le entregué el pendrive, ella descargó el archivo a la computadora y nos despedimos.

Como había tenido que ir y venir dos veces se me había hecho muy tarde como para regresar a casa así que directamente me fui para el local de las chicas a cumplir mi turno. Creo que durante todo el traeyecto me habré fumado minimo dos atados y medio... esto era una porquería, últimamente casi no fumaba y ahora por culpa de ese tipo, me había convertido nuevamente en un murcielago.

-Hola...¡Apestas! –Me grito Alice cuando me saludó con un abrazo -¿No era que ibas a intentar dejar de fumar? –Me preguntó molesta.

-¿Tienes perfume? –Le pregunté ignorando su quejas –Hola Rose...

-Ten –Me dijo ella extendiendome un frasco de perfume y un chicle de menta –Te ves horrible... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me quedé observando a mis amigas, no sabía si debía contarles. Realmente no entendía nada, pero como siguiera intentando descubirlo por mi misma me iba a voler loca... tal vez ellas me pudiesen ayudar a compreder qué demonios había intentado hacer Dylan en su oficina.

Les conté como se había comportado las cuatro anteriores veces que lo había visto y lo que había sucedido hoy en su oficina. Ellas, como siempre que les pedía un consejo, escucharon atentas e hicieron algunas preguntas sobre ciertas dudas que le surgieron.

-¿Y tu que opinas Bella? –Me preguntó Aly cuando terminé de narrar todo -¿Te sentiste incómoda?

-No sé que opino... Pero si, me sentí incómoda –Les dije nuevamente ruborizada –Pero me cuesta creer que él haya querido cruzar la linea ¡Es mi jefe!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver... –Me aseguró Rose –Sin embargo tu dices que todos se llevan muy bien con él y que todos tienen tratos más amigables entre ellos, ¿No es así?

-Si... ¿Qué piensan chicas, debo preocuparme? –Estaba tan contenta por ese trabajo que ahora no quería tener que dejarlo o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez solo trataba de que te sientas más cómoda, tu sabes... de crear un ambiente laboral más amigable –Dijo Alice un poco insegura.

-Yo no sé que decirte Bells... creo que debes darle una oportunidad más, a lo mejor solo fue un mal entendido –Dijo ella igual de insegura que Aly –¡Pero si se llega a pasar de vuelta... juro que voy y pateo su trasero!

Las tres reímos y comenzamos a bromear sobre el vocabulario de Rosalie, ella se defendió argumentando que eso pasaba cuando vives con Emmett. Asombrosamente el día fue bastante tranquilo dentro de la tienda. Vinieron varios clientes pero todos deciddidos con respecto a lo que querían y no nos hiceron trabajar mucho. Cuando llegó la hora del cierre, me despedí de mis amigas y caminé rápidamente al estacionamiento donde me encontraría con edward.

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro prendí un cigarrillo, sabía que eso molestaría a Edward y que me ganaría una reprimienda pero necesitaba relajarme antes de ir a casa. No le contaría a Edward lo sucedido con Dylan, sabía como era él, y sabía que reaccionaría mal y que querría golpear a mi jefe y hacer que renunciase. Después de todo no había pasado nada, solo me había dado un beso en la mejilla y tal vez yo estuviese exagerando todo. Solo procuraría mantener aún más distancia con él y listo.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto me acerqué a mi prometido comenzó su charla sobre el tabaco y sus consecuencias. No me dio más que un simple pico y se pasó todo el camino a casa retandome por haber fumado. Yo simplemente me quedé en silencio, sabía que había roto mi promesa de intentar dejar de fumar, pero la situación me había sobrepasado y había caído en la tentación.

-¿Paso algo? –Me preguntó mientras comíamos.

-¿Eh? No, no pasó nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Le contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos, era una pésima mentirosa y si lo miraba quedaría más que en evidencia.

-Estas extraña... ni siquiera te quejaste por mi sermón... ¿Tenía algún error el articulo? –Volvió a insitir –Porque si es por eso por lo que estas así, no tienes porque preocuparte, recien empiezas y... –Comenzó a hablar.

-No, estaba perfecto, ya lo dejé en la oficina –Fue todo lo que dije –Voy a hacer una pregunta tonta pero... ¿Puedo fumar un cigarrillo? –Edward me había prohibido expresamente hacerlo dentro del departamento.

-Esta bien, pero luego me cuentas qué es lo que te pasa... Si o si –Me aclaró mientras se servía un poco más de puré.

Yo simplemente asentí, era tonto querer ocultarle algo a Edward. Aveces realmente odiaba ser tan mala mentirosa, no que me gustase mentir, pero en estas situaciones era de gran ayuda. Ahora tendría que contarle lo ocurrido a Edward y sabía que no le gustaría para nada.

Salí a la terraza y prendí un cigarrillo. La nicotina recorrió mi cuerpo y me relajé inmeditamente. Era por eso por lo que no podía dejar de fumar, me ayudaba muchisimo cada vez que estaba nerviosa o preocupada y ahora, entre los planes de la boda y recientemente un jefe un tanto desubicado, me sería más que dificil dejar el vicio.

Edward se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás. Tomó lo que quedaba del cigarro y lo arrojo al suelo para luego pisarlo. Me hizo girar y quedar cara a cara con él. Colocó su frente contra la mia y se quedó así por un largo rato. Los minutos pasaban y nosotros seguíamos igual, mirandonos directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo todo nuestro amor con solo una mirada. Me olvidé de lo que me preocupaba y me permití disfrutar placidamente del momento, dejar por ahora los problemas de lado y solo disfrutar.

No me besó, y sabía que no lo haría pues no toleraba el olor a cigarrillo, pero me abrazó con fuerza y recorrió una y otra vez toda mi espalda, regalandome caricias, haciendome mimitos, dejandome tan suave como la seda. Lo amaba, solo él podía hacerme sentir de esa manera con un abrazo, solo Edward podía calmarme de esa forma... simplemente perfecto.

-Te amo Bells... –Susurró contra mi oído -¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-No pasa nada, seguro estoy exagerando –Traté de persuadirlo.

-No me mientas, eres pésima –Se brulo él –Además recuerda que prometimos no ocultarnos nada... ¿Vas a romper otra promesa? –Eso era jugar sucio, hice un puchero pero el negó –Vamos Bella...

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que me prometas que no te vas a enojar –Le dije.

-No te puedo prometer eso, no puedo controlar mis emociones –Me contestó aún más serio que antes.

Tomé aire y comencé a narrarle lo que había sucedido hoy en la oficina. Traté de ser lo más breve posible, pero Edward no paraba de hacerme preguntas. ¡Esto era horrible! Él había reaccionado tal como yo no quería.

-¡Lo voy a matar! –Gritó cuando temrminé de hablar -¡Te juro que lo mato!

-Amor... estas haciendo un mar de un vaso de agua, tal vez yo me equivoqué –Le dije tratando de calmarlo.

-¡No lo defiendas! –Gritó –No vas a trabajar más con ese gusano... ¡Idota, ¿quien se cree?

-¡Edward! –grité yo también –¡Estas exagerando... no pasó nada solo fue un beso en la mejilla!

-¿Y eso te parece poco? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Esperar a que sea en la boca o algo peor? –Volvió a gritar.

-¡No, por supuesto que no quiero eso! Solo estoy diciendo que no hay que precipitarse, a lo mejor fue un error... Tal vez yo exageré, no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con gente que no concozco y no se... –Dije.

-¡Pues yo trabajo con gente que no conozco y no ando, ni me andan besando todo el tiempo! –Me contestó.

-Amor... por favor, en serio, no quiero perder el trabajo solo por esto –Le dije casi en un susurro -Si vuelve a pasar algo así te juro que renuncio en el moemnto –Le aseguré y Edward se relajó un poco.

Nos quedamos un largo rato charlando, bueno en realidad solo Edward hablaba. No paró ni un minuto de darme recomendaciones y de insistirme en que llevé un gas pimienta en el bolso. ¡Por Dios era mi jefe no un violador! ¡Y realmente no había pasado nada! Me sentía una tonta, no sé, creo que exageré todo... se que su cercanía me puso muy nerviosa y estaba claro que yo quería darle la mano, no era necesario el beso ni ese agarre tan fuerte, pero en definitiva solo había sido un beso en el cachete, nada del otro mundo. Esperaba que nada de eso se repitiese así todo podía seguir igual.

* * *

Me regalan su opinion?

Un beso

Lu


	7. Lindura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertinecen!**

**Hola a todos! Bueno me he tardado un poco más de lo que quería en subir este cap, pero al fin lo he hecho!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, agregar a fav, a alertas y comentar esta historia! De verdad Miles de Gracias!**

**Este cap va dedicado a CAMI21, Espero q te guste y me tarde mucho jaja**

**Stefi: En el último cap de entre hermanos se me cortó una parte de las notas estas ... Simplemente te quería agradecer por firmar siempre! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior cap y el último (Supuse que a ti te gustaría que se besen) Un beso grand ey Grax.. pronto subiré un cpa de Entre Hermanos**

**Un beso grande!**

**lu**

**

* * *

**

**VII**

**Lindura**

Miré una vez más las muestras de las tarjetas. Estaba segura que era una broma, Alice no podía querer que eligiésemos entre uno de los colores... ¡Si eran iguales! ¿Qué diferencia había entre uno y otro? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más sencillo? Cuando le pedí que fuesen de color natural, no sabía que ella me traería un muestrario entero con distintos tonos de natural. Definitivamente me volvería loca.

-Amor, deja de sufrir, solo es una invitación –Me recordó Edward y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que sería tan difícil elegir el color.

-¿A ti cuál te gusta más? –Pregunté mostrándole las cinco muestras que habíamos pre-seleccionado.

-No lo sé, ¿qué no son todas iguales? –Me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si, ya lo se! Por eso te pido que me ayudes, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que mirar para saber donde radica la diferencia? –Edward las miró fijamente por unos instantes y luego chasqueo la lengua.

-¡No tengo idea! –Contestó resignado -¿Qué te parece esta? –Dijo señalando la de un extremo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa? ¿Es distinta a las demás? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-Si, es distinta, ésta estaba en el extremo –Dijo riéndose.

Estuve a punto de pegarle a mi prometido. Los preparativos de la boda me estaban volviendo loca. Yo quería una boda sencilla, y simplemente pensé que por ser simple sería fácil de organizar... ¡Que equivocada estaba! Y aunque no se lo fuese a admitir nunca a ellas, daba gracias al cielo por tener a dos amigas como Alice y Rose, ellas sabían todo, y solo por ellas aún mantenía un poco de cordura.

Miré una última vez el color que había seleccionado Edward y suspiré resignada. Él tenía razón, eran todas iguales, y si iba a seleccionar una sería por una razón tan tonta como la que él había utilizado. Tomé la tarjeta que mi novio había apartado y la coloqué en _"La carpeta de mi boda"_ Cabe destacar que esa no fue idea mía, aunque era muy útil, yo nunca llamaría así a una simple carpeta... pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por recibir ayuda de "Las maestras" Si, Alice y Rose habían enloquecido y me hacían llamarlas así, pero eran mis amigas y las tenía que soportar cuerdas o dementes.

-¿Amor? –Gritó Edward desde algún lugar del departamento -¿Me puedes dar una mano? –Miré a mi alrededor y los busqué entre el desorden, estábamos pintando todo el apartamento y los muebles estaban regados en el medio de la sala.

-Si, ¿dónde estas? –Pregunté mientras seguía buscándolo. Él levantó la mano y fui hasta donde se encontraba -¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Escuchaste alguna vez hablar del body paint? –Preguntó él con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos y una brocha llena de pintura en la mano.

-Mmm no, no que yo recuerde –Seguí su juego -¿Me podrías enseñar de que se trata?

-Sácate la remera... –Me ruboricé al instante y él, impaciente como siempre, no esperó, simplemente se abalanzó sobre mi.

...

-¿Vas a tardar mucho más? –Preguntó Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Si! Aún no termino de sacarme todos los mamarrachos que pintaste en mi cuerpo –Bromeé, aunque era cierto, todavía tenía pintura.

-¿Quieres que entre y que te ayude? –Gritó -¿Quieres que te bañe?

-¡Degenerado! –Grité riéndome.

Cerré la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño. Mi prometido estaba allí, luciendo únicamente sus calzoncillos. Dejándome ver su perfecto torso lleno de pintura. Como siguiésemos jugando así nunca terminaríamos de pintar el departamento. Le di un rápido beso en la boca y dejé que se duchase.

Caminé hasta la pieza, la cual por el momento era el único lugar que no estaba cubierto de polvillo, con pintura fresca o muebles corridos. Luego de que Edward redecorada nuestra habitación simplemente quisimos que el resto del departamento se viese tan lindo como el cuarto. Por eso todo era un caos, no veía la hora de que terminásemos de pintar así por lo menos podríamos colocar los muebles nuevamente en sus respectivos lugares.

Rebusqué en el armario alguna ropa vieja y desgastada, podríamos tener interrupciones como esas pero, teníamos que seguir pintando y gracias a los "Dibujos" de Edward la ropa de antes ya no servía ni para trapo. Fui a la cocina y observé como iba nuestra pequeña remodelación. Solo nos faltaba darle una mano más de pintura a todas las paredes y luego esperar los nuevos muebles.

Habíamos comprado un sillón, un televisor más grande (Todo para que Edward viese los partidos de basketball) y un escritorio para armar nuestro estudio en lo que antes era mi cuarto y el de Alice. A pesar de que la casa era un caos yo tenía una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro, todo iba de maravillas... los planes para la boda y el apartamento cada vez se parecía más al hogar que yo quería formar.

Lo único que me preocupaba era mi trabajo en el periódico. Si bien Dylan no había vuelto a besarme o tener algún contacto físico mayor al de estrecharme la mano, podía notar siempre su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, todo el tiempo me decía piropos y elogiaba algo mío... Estar en la misma habitación que él simplemente me hacía sentir incómoda. Edward se ponía de mal humor cada vez que tenía que ir al periódico, hasta había querido faltar a su trabajo para acompañarme. Yo le aseguraba que estaba todo bien, porque en realidad nada más había sucedido, pero cada vez me sentía más intranquila.

...

Rebusqué en mi armario algo que ponerme. Quería verme linda, hoy era nuestro aniversario y quería estar espléndida para Edward. Tenía que ir a llevar un artículo al periódico, luego ir a la tienda y por último Edward me pasaría a buscar para ir a cenar, por lo que ya tenía que salir lista desde ahora. Aunque odiase estar todo el día tan producida, Edward se lo merecía.

Decidí estrenar unas prendas que me había comprado la semana anterior y salí apurada para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Caminé lo más deprisa que los zapatos me lo permitieron y llegué justo a tiempo. Margaret me recibió con su sonrisa habitual y, como siempre, me dijo que tomase asiento mientras esperaba a Dylan. Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y me puse a releer el artículo que había escrito para ese día.

-Bella... –Me llamó mi jefe desde la puerta de su ofician –Pasa por favor.

-Gracias –respondí y lo acompañé dentro de su despacho.

-¡Que gusto verte Bells! –Comenzó como siempre –Tú alegras mis Miércoles, la verdad... a veces deseo que te equivoques para que vuelvas el Viernes –No supe que decir, nuevamente me hacía sentir incómoda -¿Tienes el artículo? –Dijo luego de comprobar que yo no diría nada.

-Si, aquí tiene –Le dije y le alcancé la carpeta.

-Espléndido... –Dijo sonriendo y guardando el documento en su cajón.

-¿No lo va a leer? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-No hace falta, tu siempre lo haces perfecto –Me contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro –Bien, quería comentarte algo... Tengo para ti una oportunidad única, una de nuestras reporteras renunció esta mañana así que necesitamos una nueva urgentemente, el trabajo es tuyo si lo deseas... ¿Qué me dices?

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡De verdad! ¿¡No es una broma! –Pregunté sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Jaja, claro que es verdad –Me aseguró Dylan –Si aceptas necesito que empieces inmediatamente, tu nuevo horario es de nueve a siete, si dices que si, te pido que te quedes y que hables con Margaret para que te dé un escritorio, te enseñé el funcionamiento de las cosas y te ponga al día en todo lo que haga falta... ¿Y?

-¡Si, claro que si! Solo necesito hacer una llamada y puedo empezar en seguida.

Dylan se levantó de su asiento, yo hice lo mismo y le tendí la mano como para sellar el momento. Aún no me lo podía creer, y no pude evitar desconfiar un poco, pero después de todo ese era le trabajo que yo quería así que no me detuve a pensarlo mucho, solo dejé que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro y se quedara allí por un buen rato.

A penas salí de la oficina de Dylan tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Alice. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no me gustaba dejar a las chicas colgadas de esa forma. Lo correcto hubiese sido que siguiera trabajando hasta que ellas consiguiesen un reemplazo, pero esta era un oportunidad única y no podía simplemente pedir más tiempo. Era ahora o nunca, eso lo tenía claro. Alice atendió al segundo repiqueteo. Le conté de la posibilidad que me acaba de dar Dylan y, contrario a lo que yo pensé, se alegró por mí. Comenzó a gritar (Y estoy segura que también a saltar, pese a no poder verla) de la emoción y me dijo que me llamaría a la noche para que le cuente todos los detalles.

Margaret se sorprendió mucho cuando me acerqué a ella para pedirle que me dijese cuál era mi escritorio y para que me enseñase todo lo que tenía que saber. Su humor de todos los días se esfumó y me explicó todo a ladridos. Por lo general esa actitud me hubiese molestado, pero hoy no me importó. Estaba totalmente feliz y nada me arruinaría el día.

-Eso es todo –Dijo Margaret luego de una extensa charla –Y procura no equivocarte, aquí no podemos perder tiempo enseñando a novatas, no sé en qué estaba pensando Dylan cuando te dio el empleo pero yo no voy a ser tan simpática.

-No se preocupe, no me equivocaré –Le dije desafiándola.

No entendía de dónde había salido tanta hostilidad. Ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, nunca pensé que pudiese destilar tanto veneno. Y aunque fuese una ridiculez, sus palabras me hicieron pensar un poco. ¡Yo realmente era una novata! No quería cometer errores, no quería darle la oportunidad a ella de decirme "Te lo advertí" porque sabía que este trabajo sería mucho más complicado que redactar un simple artículo sobre un lugar turístico.

Me pasé el resto de la jornada corriendo de un lugar al otro, buscando datos, memorizando el nombre de todo el mundo, aprendiendo dónde quedaba cada oficina y asegurándome de no cometer ningún error. A las siete de la tarde Margaret pasó por mi escritorio a buscar los artículos que había redactado, uno sobre política y otro sobre salud. Una vez más me recordó que no había lugar para errores y se marchó con los documentos.

Su actitud me molestaba pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirme en las nubes. Esto era todo lo que yo quería, por esta oportunidad acepté el trabajo en primer lugar, no lo podía creer, simplemente creía que estaba soñando. Estaba acomodando unos papeles cuando mi estomago rugió, apurada por llegar a terminar todo no había salido a comer en la hora del almuerzo y ahora tenía hambre. Salí al balcón que había para fumar un cigarrillo y llamar a Edward. Aún no le había dicho lo del trabajo pero ahora que había terminado podía llamarlo y hablar tranquila.

-_Hola amor –_Dijo Edward al otro lado del teléfono -_¿Qué pasa?-_Me preguntó sorprendido de que lo llamase a esa hora.

_-_Hola cariño, no pasa nada, bueno en realidad si –Casi grité de la emoción.

-_¿Esta todo bien? –_Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, todo de maravillas, estoy en el periódico... así que cuando termines tu turno pásame a buscar por aquí... ¿Si? –Le dije mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-_De acuerdo_ –Me dijo no muy convencido –_A las ocho a más tardar estoy por ahí, ¿Esta bien?_

-Perfecto... Te amo –Le dije antes de colgar.

Aún tenía tiempo para revisar algunos papeles para el día siguiente, así que entré de vuelta y me senté en mi escritorio. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la oficina de Dylan se abrió y él salió por ella. Me sorprendí un poco y hasta me asusté, pensaba que estaba sola a excepción del guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada. Por eso me sobresalté cuando él apareció.

-¡Bella! ¿qué haces aún aquí? ¿No me digas que no llegaste a terminar los artículos? –Preguntó él mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Eh? No, no... terminé todo pero estoy esperando que mi novio me pase a buscar, así que mientras tanto arreglo unas cosas para mañana –Disimuladamente alejé un poco mi silla, no me gustaba que estuviese tan cerca.

-¿Tu novio? ¡Al parecer llegué tarde! –Dijo más para si mismo que para mí, por lo que yo simplemente no respondí -¿Y es una relación sólida o es de esas que permiten aventurillas? –Me sonrojé inmediatamente... Mi jefe se me estaba insinuando.

-Es sólida, es más, estamos comprometidos –Dije poniéndome de pie y estirando mi mano para mostrar mi anillo, nuevamente se había propasado y esta vez no me quedaría callada –Y no creo que sea apropiado que usted pregunte esas cosas –Dije con el tono más serio que encontré.

-Lo siento lindura... No fue mi intención ofenderte, pero entiéndeme no es fácil comportarse cuando tú luces de esa forma –Dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo, haciéndome sentir completamente desnuda.

-¿Disculpe? –Logré preguntar.

-¡Vamos, por favor, no te hagas la tonta! –Dijo señalándome –Comprendo que quieras usar tus atributos para ascender en tu trabajo... me encanta que te pongas linda para mí.

-¿¡Qué! –Este hombre se había vuelto loco –Yo no quiero hacer eso que usted dice, ni me vestí para usted... ¿¡Quién se cree! –Pregunté hecha una fiera.

-Bella... –Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba yo -¿Me vas a decir que te vestiste así simplemente para nada? No tienes porque avergonzarte, si quieres un mejor puesto solo tienes que hacerme unos favores a mí... nada del otro mundo, sucede todo el tiempo en los mejores periódicos –Dio un paso más y quedó frente a mí, instintivamente retrocedí, pero él siguió avanzando y yo seguí retrocediendo hasta que choqué contra una malditra pared.

-¡Aléjese por favor! –Quise gritarle, pero mi maldita voz flanqueo y salió temblorosa.

Dylan se quedó quieto por unos segundos y retrocedió. Yo respiré un poco más tranquila. Sin embargo no me sentí segura, quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero él bloqueaba el acceso a mi escritorio donde tenía mi cartera y mis cosas. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, segura de estar transmitiendo toda la furia que sentía en aquel preciso momento, pero el no me miraba a los ojos, maldito sea, su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo, dándome ganas de vomitar y de cubrirme con algo.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la recepción, allí estaba el guardia de seguridad. Le podría pedir que me acompañase a buscar mi cartera... inventaría alguna excusa, estaba segura que Dylan no se quedaría allí si veía que volvía con el hombre de vigilancia. Podría decirle que escuché un ruido en el balcón o algo así.

Y eso hice. Robert, el guardia, me acompañó gustoso a mi escritorio, incluso revisó el balcón para ver de dónde provenía el ruido que había escuchado, pero obviamente no encontró nada. Tomé mi cartera, unos papeles, el atado de cigarrillo y salí escoltada por Robert del lugar. Estaba temblando, literalmente temblando. No sabía qué hacer, no me quería quedar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, ni siquiera en la puerta. Miré el reloj, las siete y veinte.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Me preguntó el guardia.

-Si... no se preocupe, me tomaré un taxi –Le aseguré mientras le hacía seña a uno. Me subí al taxi, saqué mi celular del bolso y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_**Voy para la clínica, espérame allí.**_

Edward me contestó preguntándome que había sucedido, pero no le contesté. No podía pensar con claridad, así como tampoco atendí sus llamadas. Mis manos temblaban demasiado, estaba un poco mareada. Sentía miedo, aunque fuese una estupidez dado que no había sucedido nada y que ya estaba lejos de él, yo solo quería estar entre los brazos de mi novio. Me sentía estúpida, ¡era tan obvio! ¿Por qué otra razón me daría semejante puesto si no fuese porque quería algo conmigo?

Le pedí permiso al conductor para encender un cigarrillo y gracias a Dios me dejó. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, tenía que tranquilizarme antes de llegar a la clínica donde trabaja Edward o él se preocuparía demasiado. Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon, lágrimas de furia, de impotencia. ¡No podía ser tan tonta! ¡No podía sentirme así! Sentirme tan débil y vulnerable, ¡no debía! Y sin embargo también lloraba por algo más, algo que no sabía definir.. pero tal vez fuese por miedo.

El taxista se detuvo frente a la clínica. Le pagué el viaje, me limpié las lágrimas y bajé del vehículo. Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta, se veía enojado... molesto. Caminé en dirección a él, temiendo que se hubiese enfadado conmigo por no contestarle las llamadas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto estuve más cerca su rostro se relajó totalmente y corrió hasta mi lado.

-¿¡Estas bien! –Preguntó mientras me abrazaba, yo asentí contra su hombro -¿Segura? –Volvió a insistir.

-Si... –Susurré.

-Vamos adentro... –Me dijo.

Me rodeó con un solo brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Más lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y no tuve tiempo a esconderlas. Edward me miraba preocupado y susurraba constantemente que me amaba. Traspasamos las puertas de la entrada y luego caminamos por los pasillos de la clínica, la cual estaba atestada de gente. Llegamos a un consultorio, Edward abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.

-¿Segura que estas bien? –Yo simplemente asentí y me arrojé a sus brazos, deseosa que me abrazara de vuelta -¿Qué pasó?

-Yo... yo... –Quería contarle todo, pero no me salían las palabras, aún estaba muy nerviosa.

-Cuando me mandaste el mensaje y no me respondiste me preocupé, así que llamé a mi hermana, ella me contó lo del nuevo trabajo y me preocupe todavía más... ¿Te hizo algo él? –Me preguntó directamente.

Yo comencé a temblar. Conocía muy bien el tono que Edward estaba utilizando, él se estaba controlando, si yo le decía lo que había sucedido se volvería loco e intentaría hacer una estupidez como ir a golpear a Dylan. Yo no quería que se metiese en problemas, simplemente quería olvidarme de todo.

-Bella... –Dijo entre dientes –Por favor dime qué pasó.

Y yo estallé en lágrimas. ¡Era una idiota! No tenía porque sentirme así, no había sucedido nada, la situación se había controlado. Yo le había pedido que él se aleje y él lo hizo, se alejó. No tenía por qué tener miedo, no tenía que sentirme vulnerable, ahora estaba bien, estaba con Edward, él me cuidaría, no dejaría que nada me pasara... No tenía que sentirme así, y sin embargo lo hacía.

Le conté entre sollozos lo que había sucedido, sintiéndome una tonta, queriendo olvidar todo y no volver a mencionar el tema nunca más, pero esta vez Edward no me lo permitió.

-No Bella, no me vengas con el "No pasa nada" –Me dijo cuando pronuncié aquellas exactas palabras –La primera vez me dijiste eso y mira lo que pasó.

-Pero, pero... Hizo lo que le pedí –Traté de convencerlo.

-No me importa, no se tendría que haber acercado en primer lugar ni siquiera tendría que haberte hablado –Dijo Edward –Es un maldito cabrón...

-Edward... –Le rogué –¿Por favor podemos ir a casa?

-Si, ahora vamos a casa –Me aseguró

Lo acompañé a firmar unos papeles, se despidió de un colega y salimos de la clínica. Caminamos abrazados hasta el auto de él, subimos y emprendimos el viaje a casa. Durante todo el trayecto depósito suaves caricias en mi mano y en mi muslo. Haciéndome sentir más tranquila y segura. Cada tanto me preguntaba si estaba bien y me decía que me amaba. Yo simplemente trataba de concentrarme en su contacto, el cual me mantenía serena, me centraba en el lugar y tiempo, impidiendo que pensase en lo que había ocurrido con Dylan.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa Edward me dijo que me fuese a acostar, que él prepararía algo para comer y lo llevaría a la cama. Así que hice lo que me pidió. Me despojé de esa maldita ropa y me puse mi pijama, una remera de Edward de la universidad. Ya estaba en la cama cuando Edward entró con una bandeja con comida.

-Come –Me dijo demasiado brusco para mi gusto.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? –Le pregunté, sin poder evitar soltar nuevas lágrimas.

-¿Contigo? No, claro que no –Dijo en un tono mucho más suave y parecido al que usaba normalmente –Te amo Bells, ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo?

-¿Tú crees que lo que sucedió fue mi culpa? ¿Tu crees que no debería haber ido vestida así a trabajar? Yo de verdad nunca pensé... yo quería verme linda para ti... De verdad, lo siento.

-¡No, no, no! –Susurró Edward mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas –Por favor Bells, no piense eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada... Corazón no llores –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pero él dijo... –Comencé pero el me cayó con un beso.

-No hables de él –Su voz nuevamente se endureció –No quiero escuchar su nombre por esta noche –Me pidió –Te amo con todo mi corazón, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada... ¿Me crees? –Me dijo con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Yo asentí. Hice a un lado la bandeja con la comida y me acomodé en sus brazos. Allí era donde me sentía segura, amada, protegida, ahí era donde quería estar por el resto de mi vida, entre sus brazos, junto a él... para siempre.

* * *

Su opinion?

Un beso

Lu


	8. Reacción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien! Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! ojala les guste!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, firmar, agregar a favoritos, poner en alertas y comentar esta historia! De verdad... muhcas pero muchas gracias!**

**Bueno ahora si, no los molesto más.**

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

**Reacción**

Me había quedado prácticamente toda la noche despierto, observando como Bella dormía, planeando lo que haría hoy. No me consideraba un hombre al que le gustase la pelea y las venganzas, pero esto lo ameritaba. Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, hace sufrir a Bella. Ese maldito hijo de puta tendría su merecido. Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y fui al baño, donde tomé una ducha y me cambié para lo que sería un largo día.

Salí del baño y llamé a Emmett, se suponía que ya tendría que estar aquí, no terminé de marcar su número cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermano.

-¿Ella esta bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda para pegarle a ese mal nacido? –Luego de que Bella se hubiese quedado dormida y de que hubiese pensado qué haría hoy, había llamado a Emmett para que se quedase con ella durante todo el día. Él era el único que podía faltar a su trabajo toda la jornada y yo no quería que ella estuviese sola.

-Si, creo que esta bien... al menos dentro de lo que se puede esperar –Le contesté mientras tomaba mi maletín –Recuerda que ella siempre se hace la fuerte, nunca admite lo mal que se siente... Nunca quiere molestar a la gente.

-No te preocupes, ella es mi amiga, sé muy bien como es... No me iré aunque me lo ruegue –Me aseguró él y yo me quedé más tranquilo.

Emmett podría ser la persona que más bromease en el planeta, pero cuando había que estar serio él sabía como comportarse, sin mencionar que su palabra era inquebrantable. Debajo del chico bromista había un tipo espectacular, por eso confiaba mi vida a él... y mi vida era Bella. Me despedí de él y salí apresurado hacía el maldito periódico.

No sabía muy bien como funcionaba ese maldito lugar, lo único que me había dicho Bella era que la recepcionista se llamaba Margaret y que era muy amable, o al menos lo había sido hasta que la ascendieron. Así que, con ese único dato, y que el idiota se llamaba Dylan, entré al edificio. Una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años me saludó con mucho entusiasmo, vi en su pecho una placa que decía "Margaret" así que supuse que si jugaba bien mis cartas, ella me dejaría tener una entrevista con Dylan.

-Hola, buenos días –Le contesté regalándole mi mejor sonrisa -¿Cómo esta usted?

-Muy bien, mucha gracias... ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? –Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera, si es posible, tener una entrevista con el editor, el señor Dylan Thomas... –Dije con el tono más educado y con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía.

-Oh... No lo sé, por lo general el señor no tiene mucho tiempo… ¿Qué necesita? Tal vez eso ayude a conseguir que lo atienda –Margaret realmente parecía un encanto... ¿Qué podía decir?

-Verá yo soy médico... –Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, iba por buen camino –Y trabajo en una clínica gratuita... –Otro suspiro más – y quería pedirle si había oportunidad de que nos hiciese una nota... la verdad no contamos con mucho presupuesto y estamos buscando gente que se interese en hacer donaciones, y yo creo que una noticia en este periódico tan reconocido, sería una excelente forma de conseguirlos...

-Espera aquí, veré lo que puedo hacer... –Me sonrió una vez más y prácticamente salió corriendo a lo que supuse sería la oficina de mi "querido amigo".

Mientras Margaret intentaba conseguirme la entrevista, me senté en un sillón que había en la recepción. La sangre me hervía, quería golpear a ese sujeto hasta el cansancio, hasta que quedase inconsciente, no me importaba nada... Solo quería dejarle claro que con Bella, con Mi Bella, no podía ni debía meterse. De paso esperaba poder darle una lección lo suficientemente grande para que no se aprovechara de ninguna otra mujer.

Margaret se estaba tardando mucho, y comencé a temer que quizás no conseguiría la entrevista por las buenas. Me levanté del sillón y comencé a caminar por el lugar. Había muchos escritorios y un montón de gente trabajando en ellos. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia, todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían. Un escritorio me llamó la atención, estaba demasiado acomodado y estaba vacio. Me acerqué con una leve idea de quién sería, y estaba en lo corecto. Ese era el ecritorio de mi prometida, no podía ser de otra forma. Solo lo había ocupado un día, pero ya estaba marcado por ella. Los papeles estaban apilados prolijamente en una esquina, estaban separados por temas con etiquetas de distintos colores. Reconocería esas etiquetas en cualquier sitio, Bella las usaba para acomodar la carpeta de nuestra Boda y además solía usarlas cuando controlaba las facturas e impuestos de la casa.

Un nuevo calor me recorrió el cuerpo, cada minuto que pasaba, las ganas de golpearlo se hacían más intensas. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, como no me dieran una respuesta pronto entraría a esa maldita oficina por la fuerza y haría lo que había venido a hacer. Después de todo si iba a hacer algo que estaba mal, lo haría hasta el fondo y sin culpas.

-La chica de ese escritorio aún no llega... Algunas no tienen escrúpulos... Una aventurilla con el jefe y ya se creen reinas del mundo –Dijo Margaret desde detrás mio, haciendo que me sobresaltase. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué ha dicho el señor Thomas? –Le pregunté, haciendo une esfuerzo sobre humano por no decirle miles de cosas a esa mujer... Una idiota, eso era, ya le dejaría las cosas en claro, pero primero lo primero: Dylan.

-Lo verá en un momento Doctor... –Conestó ella con esa sonrisa suya.

-Doctor Cullen, Edward –Dije y volví al sofa donde minutos antes había estado sentado.

Tuve que recordarme a mi mismo una y otra vez que a las mujeres no se les pega, porque de no ser así Margaret hubiese terminado con la naríz rota. Primero dejaría las cosas claras con el idiota y luego intercambiaría unas palabras con esa vieja. No podía hecerlo en otro orden o no me dejarían hablar con él. Tenía que ser paciente, aunque la paciencia ya se me estaba agotando y lo único que quería hacer era terminar con todo de una buena vez.

No dejaría pasar esto, no podía. Luego de la ruptura con Bella, me prometí a mi mismo defenderla a muerte. Había estado a punto de perderla, a punto de arruinar todo para siempre... Y ya no volvería a cometer ningun error. Eliminaría a todo y a todos aquellos que atentaran contra su bien estar. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese nada, pues su dolor era mi dolor. Tiempo atrás no me había dado cuenta de la situación, había dado muchas cosas por sentadas y había estado a punto de perderlo todo, de perderla a ella. Había necesitado estar a punto de caer por un precipicio para darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo, lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. Había hecho falta que Bella me pusiese contra la pared para que yo reaccionase, y por suerte lo había hecho. Pero no había segundas oportunidades, y desde ese día que ella rompió el compromiso yo me juré a mi mismo no cometer de nuevo los mismo errores, hacer todo lo posible porque ella, mi mundo, fuese feliz. Y en eso estaba... cuando este mal nacido apareció, y por interponerse en su felicidad tendría su merecido, y también lo tendría esa bruja arpía.

Margarte se acercó a mi con esa estúpida sonrisa y me dijo que ya podía pasar. Me levanté, ya sin necesidad de forzar mi amabilidad y me dirigí a su despacho. Golpeé la puerta y cuando escuhé un "Adelante" a través de ella, entré sin pensarmelo dos veces. Cerré a puerta y miré a mi objetivo. Me quedé pensando por unos segundos, ¿qué sería mejor? ¿Golpearlo primero y luego darle las explicasiones o presentarme y luego golpearlo?

No llegué a decidirme, él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de estúpido y me extendió su mano. No pude contenerme, simplemente fue más fuerte que yo, cerré mi mano, y mi puño fue directo a su rostro. No esperaba el golpe así que cayó directo de culo al piso, lo que me dio la oportunidad de pegarle un patada en el abdomen. Sabía que lo de pegar patadas cuando el otro está en el piso era de cobarde, ese era un golpe que no se daba, pero la verdad, poco me importó. Él no se merecía mi respeto ni que tuviese consideración con él.

-¿¡Pero quién demonio te crees! –Gritó desde el piso. Supuse que era el momento de explicar quién era y a qué había venido.

-Perdón mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy el prometido de Isabella swan... –Su rostro pasó de la ira a la sorpesa, pero luego volvió a adquirir esa expresión de superioridad y petulencia... Ya vería –Y vine a dejarte unas cosas en claro.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que esa zorrita te contó pero... –No lo dejé terminar de hablar. No me importaba lo que su boca llena de veneno quería decir.

Volví a pegarle, esta vez fue mi puño el cual chocó contra su abdomen. Quería que le doliese, quería que sufriese y lo iba a conseguir. Llegaría al punto donde me tuviese que rogar que parara. Le di otro golpe, este en la comisura de su boca, produciendo que un hilo de sangre saliese de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro... así lo quería ver... sufriendo.

Pero bueno, él también se defendió, eso era algo lógico, lo menos que podía hacer esa escoria era intentar salvar su pellejo. Sin embargo, no tuvo lo necesario, él podía ser mayor que yo, pero yo me había criado con Emmett, el rey de las luchas, y si quería jugar y comer galletitas de niño tenía que aprender a defenderme. Agradecí mentalmente a mi hermano, gracias a nuestras peleas de niños solo recibí dos golpes, nada en comparación con los que Dylan recibió.

-Y que te quede claro... No puedes meterte con Bella o con ninguna más... –le dije antes de salir de su mugrosa oficina –Ah casí me olvidaba, Bella no trabajará más, pero espero que le des muy buenas referencias –Y dicho eso último salí del lugar.

Al costado de la puerta había algunos curiosos, estaba seguro de que habían escuchado de que iba la cosa y también de que habían supuesto cual era el resultado, por eso ninguno dijo ni hizo nada. Yo caminé en silencio, con la respiración agitada, tenía que ir a la universidad, pero aún me quedaba un detalle por arreglar: Margaret.

La encontré en la recepción tomándose un café. Se sorprendió mucho al ver mi estado, si, definitivamente no me veía tan bien como cuando llegué, pero si que me sentía mejor. Ella retrocedió un poco, supongo que asustada, pero yo no le haría nada, al menos no fisicamente. No se debe golpear a las mujeres, Carlisle me lo había dicho siempre, y yo nunca lo haría. Pero sí quería aclarar las cosas.

-Esa chica que me dijo... Isabella –Ella abrió aún más sus ojos, pues en realidad no me había dado su nombre –Esa chica es mi prometida... Y no tuvo, ni tendría nunca alguna aventura con ese idiota al que usted llama jefe –Le grité– Y solo para que sepa, y para que se pudra en su propia mierda, hoy no vino porque ese hijo de puta intentó propasarse con ella... –Bien, me había pasado con el vocabulario, pero ella se lo merecía, o yo no me podía contener, daba lo mismo.

Era conciente de que todos en el lugar habían suspendido sus tareas y estaban pendientes de mis movimientos. Tal vez esta última discusión había estado de más, pero no me importaba. Prefería que todos se enterasen, no quería que nadie tuviese la idea equivocada de nada. Y ojalá alguna de las empleadas que estaban ahí hubiesen escuchado y me creyeran, ellas debían estar alerta, un hombre como Dylan era una escoria y ninguna debería acercarse a él más de la cuenta.

Salí del edificio del periódico y me subí a mi auto. Ya estaba llegando tarde a una de mis clases, pero la verdad no me importaba. Primero que todo estaba Bella, luego la facultad y por último el trabajo. Antes de entrar al salón de clases llamé a mi hermano para ver cómo estaba todo. Me dijo que bien, aunque claro, mi hermosa novia habia puesto muchas objeciones con respecto a que Emmett se quedase a cuidarle, ella había dicho que no necesitaba niñera y que estaba bien. Pero nadie le gana a Emm. La saludé y hablé con ella unos minutos y luego me despedí. Para mi desgracia no la vería hasta la noche, luego de mi especialización debía ir a la clinica.

...

-¿No me vas a decir quién te hizo esos moretones? –Volvió a preguntar Brandon.

-¡Que pesado eres! –Me quejé, aunque realmente no me molestaba –Me golpeé contra la puerta de la alacena –Mentí muy mal.

-No me engañas... –Me dijo él –Pero si no quieres hablar no te molesto más... El sabado vamos a juntarnos a comer –Dijo cambiando de tema–¿Se prenden tú y Bella? Es en mi casa al mediodía... ¿Qué dices?

-Le pregunto a Bella y te aviso... –Contesté mientras revisaba la lista de pacientes que me quedaban por atender.

-¿A tu amorcito? –Preguntó Steve bromeando– Te tienen atado de pies y manos, la jefa Bella –Volvió a bromear.

-Por supuesto... –Contesté yo– Es la mejor jefa que he tenido... hay que trabajar pero no sabes las exquisitas remuneraciones que da... –Brandon estalló en carcajadas al igual que yo.

Steve se pasaba todo nuestro turno intentando hacerme enojar, simpre bromeaba con mi relación con Bella. Me cargaba por el casamiento e intentaba a toda costa sacarme de mis casillas. Así era él, un bromista al igual que Emmett, pero aún no podía conmigo. Para su desgracia y mi suerte, simpre se me ocurría algo con que contestarle. Brandon, mi otro amigo del trabajo, simplemente se mataba de risa viendo nuestras contastes disputas. Además, por más que Steve molestase con el tema, todo el mundo en la clinica sabía que le besaba los pies a su esposa. Lo que Ximena decía, Steve hacía.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde bromeando. Gracias a ellos mi humor mejoró y esa era la idea. No quería llegar a casa enojado o algo así, quería poder compartir con mi Bella tranquilamente. Quería decirle que ya había solucionado todo y quería besarla. Finalmente, luego de una larga jornada de trabajo y de atender a muchos pacientes, les conté lo que había sucedido a los chicos.

-¿Te aseguraste que comprendiese bien el mensaje? –Me preguntó Steve, mucho más serio de lo que siempre se mostraba.

-Si, pero cuando nos juntemos el sabado no le digan ni una palabra a Bella sobre el tema –Les advertí a los dos, especialmente a Steve que era el más boca floja.

-No te preocupes –Me aseguró Brandon –Como profesional te tendría que dar un buen sermón por lo que hiciste –Dijo un tanto serio –Pero como amigo... ¡Bien hecho!

Me despedí de mis amigos y salí de la clinica lo más deprisa que pude. Quería ver a Bella, quería asegurarme que estaba bien... además estaba seguro que ella querría decirme unas cuantas palabritas. Sabía que se iba a enojar por haberla dejado al cuidado de Emmett, pero no quería que se sientiera sola. Conociéndola, como la conozco, se hubiese pasado toda la tarde pensando y echándose la culpa a sí misma por lo ocurrido con Dylan, o hubiese querido ir a la tienda de las chicas. Hoy se tenía que tomar el día libre, tenía que descansar y tranquilizarse.

...

Entré en casa y lo primero que escuhé fue las risas de Bella y Emmett a todo volumen resonando por todo el apartamento. Un sónido hermoso, la risa de mi novia, no la de mi hermano claro está. Caminé despacio para no ser descubierto pero de nada me sirvió. En cuanto di un paso Bella paró de reírse y en un segundo la tuve frente a mi.

-¿Te parece que a esta edad necesito niñera? –Dijo intentando sonar molesta, pero aún le duraba la risa de lo que fuese que Emm le hubiese dicho –Además –Dijo gesticulando y controlando una sonrisa –Si me eliges un niñero que conozca no tiene sentido, no puedo hacer travesuras –Me dijo con cara de inocente.

La alcé en un segundo y la aprisioné contra la pared. Dos podían jugar, y si ella tenía tanto humor con Emmett lo tendría conmigo también. Comencé a besar su cuello, acaricié sus caderas, provocando que Bella suspirase y comenzara a deslizar sus pequeñas manos por mi espalda.

Sentimos a alguien carraspear y ambos nos soltamos y nos volteamos a ver quien era el que nos interrumpía. Emmett, casí había olvidado que estaba en mi casa. ¡Que molesto era a veces!

-Lo siento señor –Dijo imitando la voz de un niño –Pero debo irme, mi mamá me espera y quería saber si me puede dar mi paga –Bromeo él extendiendo su mano.

-Aquí tienes –Le contestó Bella y dejó algo en su mano.

-Gracias... –Contestó el grandote de mi hermano y salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué le diste? –pregunté yo sorprendido.

-Caramelos... ha intentado toda la tarde encontrar el lugar secreto donde los tengo guardados –Me dijo ella –Ahora... ¿Por qué no sigues con lo que estabas haciendo? –Me preguntó atrayéndome hacia ella y comenzando a besar mi cuello.

* * *

Me regalan su opinon?

Un beso

Lu


	9. Mentiroso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno me he demorado bastante solo tengo como excusa que fue mi cumple y me colgué con los preparativos y festejos! Jaja!**

**Sin mucho más que decir, salvo un enorme GRACIAS! Los dejo leer este cap!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**Ah ah casi me olvidaba... por mi cumple y por una apuesta que gané me han regalo un one-shot ... los invitó a leerlo esta muy lindo: **

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6124766 / 1 / Un_Oso_y_Un_Hada **(ya saben, borren los espacios) La autora es** ALI - LU CULLEN

**Mi hermanita también me regaló un one-shot, pero este es de Naruto... Les dejo el link por si a alguien le gusta el anime (el fic es hermoso):**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6130875 / 1 / Reina_de_corazones **(lo mismo, borran los espacios) y La autora es X. Lalacleao .X (mi sister)**

**

* * *

**

**IX**

**Mentiroso**

-¿Estas nervioso por la boda? –Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos, buscando aún más calor.

-No, estoy ansioso. ¿Tú lo estás? –Me preguntó.

-Un poco… -Estaba recostado sobre su pecho y por eso sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Supongo que esa no era la respuesta que él, o que cualquier hombre, quería escuchar un par de meses antes de casarse. Pero yo no le podía mentir. Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto que lo estaba y no era para menos. ¡Me iba a casar! Haría una promesa ante Dios para toda la vida, y si bien eso era exactamente lo que quería, dar el paso era atemorizante. Había veces, mientras cocinaba o lavaba la ropa, que me ponía a pensar si sería una buena esposa, una buena madre… Cosas así eran las que me preocupaban. No quería cometer errores, pero la experiencia que tenía era nula y los ejemplos que me acompañaban tampoco eran muy buenos. Mamá y papá se habían divorciado…

-¿Estas teniendo dudas? –Me preguntó Edward con la voz temblorosa.

-¡No, claro que no! –Y sentí como su pecho se desinflaba al largar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo –Ya te dije que no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí… Es solo que tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas… Ya sabes de no ser tan buena esposa como lo es tu madre… Yo, yo…

-¡No digas tonterías Bells! –Me dijo mi prometido ahora con su voz totalmente cargada de alegría –Vivimos juntos desde hace mucho, no hay nada de ti que no conozca y sé con total seguridad que serás aún mejor esposa que mi mamá… Además yo ya te considero mi esposa, mi mujer… Casarnos solo me permitirá gritárselo al mundo entero.

Yo sonreí y besé sus labios. Edward siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, como relajarme y como arrancarme una sonrisa. Me abrazó fuerte y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi cabeza, como si yo fuese una niña pequeña entre sus brazos. La verdad me encantaba cuando luego de hacer el amor, nos quedamos así. Sin tener que hacer algo, sin tener prisa, sin preocupaciones… Solo nosotros dos, solo dos almas desnudas entregadas al amor. Estos momentos eran nuestros momentos, momentos perfectos… llenos de cariño y sinceridad.

Nos quedamos un largo rato así. Tirados en la cama sin hacer otra cosa que no sea besarnos y mimarnos, lejos quedaban el trabajo, los compromisos y los preparativos para la boda. Mucho más lejos quedaba el incidente con Dylan, y aunque aún me doliese y me provocase escalofríos, entre los brazos de Edward me olvidaba de todo, me sentía segura y protegida, inalcanzable.

-Por qué no te abrigas, no quiero que te enfermes… -Me dijo haciendo fricción en mis brazos que comenzaban a mostrar piel de gallina.

-No quiero levantarme, aquí estoy mucho más cómoda –Le dije haciendo una especie de carita angelical para que no insistiera.

-Si serás…. Toma –Dijo extendiéndome la camisa suya que había quedado tirada en el piso –Póntela yo voy a buscar algo de comer… Como sigamos así te vas a desnutrir.

-No es mi culpa si siempre te dan ganas a la hora de la cena… -Le contesté sonriendo mientras me colocaba la prenda.

-¿Solo a mí me dan ganas? Si mal no recuerdo la que me arrastró al cuarto fuiste tú –Me dio un beso fugaz y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Edward volvió traía entre sus manos una bandeja repleta de comida y una manta extra para la cama. A pesar de que habitualmente el clima en L.A era bueno, esta noche una tormenta nos estaba visitando y la temperatura había bajado notablemente. Afuera del departamento la lluvia caía torrencialmente y los truenos competían entre ellos para ver quién sonaba más fuerte. La situación era ideal para quedarse en la cama viendo películas y eso haríamos.

Originalmente teníamos una salida grupal con los chicos para ir a cenar a un restaurante que abría nuevo, pero en cuanto vimos que se anunciaba una tormenta cancelamos. Nuestros amigos se enojaron un poco, pero nosotros alegamos que queríamos disfrutar de un "Tiempo pre marital" Lo que significaba: NO MOLESTAR. Y con eso nos los habíamos sacado de encima. No nos molestaba pasar tiempo juntos, al contrario, nos encantaba, pero en ocasiones solo queríamos compartir nosotros dos solos.

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda esta tormenta? –Le pregunté mientras comíamos unas barras de chocolate.

-No, ¿a qué? –

-Al viaje que hicimos a las cabañas, más específicamente a la noche en que te robaste mi virginidad –Dije riéndome.

-¿Me robé? Me haces quedar mal, yo no robé nada, tú me la ofreciste y un regalo así no se desprecia –Se defendió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no la deseabas…? –Dije arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero yo era un caballero y no iba a exigir nada… Aunque por dentro me moría, creía que en cualquier momento explotaría –Y se rió, pero a mí no me causó gracia.

-¡Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho! Eres un mentiroso, recuerdo que siempre me decías que no había apuro y que si fuese por ti me esperarías hasta el casamiento, ahora sé que es mentira –Le recriminé.

-¿Me estas cargando? –preguntó incrédulo, otro error.

-¡Por supuesto que no, yo no miento y no digo algo si realmente no lo pienso! –Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi pijama y me fui al baño.

Era una ridiculez, realmente lo era, pero no me gustaba que ahora fuese el galán y en ese entonces me dijese todo lo contrario. Realmente yo había creído cada una de sus palabras, había sido una ingenua, porque él fue mi primer amor… y yo creí en todo como si los cuentos de hadas existiesen. Y si ahora estaba enojada era porque me sentía tonta, como una niña pequeña a la que habían engañado fácilmente, como quitarle un dulce a un niño, así había sido para él. Unas cuantas palabras dulces, me aseguró de que me esperaría y yo caí a sus pies; y ahora, después de tantos años, se burlaba de mi ingenuidad.

Me quité su camisa y me vestí con mi propia ropa. Cuando salí del baño me lo encontré parado al lado de la puerta. Por la expresión de su cara supongo que aún no comprendía a qué se debía mi reacción, pero no me importaba, aún cuando yo supiese que estaba siendo irracional, inmadura y hasta un poco estúpida, no me importaba. Tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche y lo haría, y si él no lo quería soportar tenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Me puedes decir qué hice? –Me preguntó.

-Deberías saberlo. Toma, no quiero tu ropa –Le entregué su camisa -y saca toda la comida de la cama, se llena de migas, ¿no te enseñaron que no se come en la cama? –Casi grité.

-¿Qué bicho te picó? Hace dos minutos te estabas riendo y ahora te volviste loca… -Dijo mientras levantaba las cosas de la cama. Yo seguía en completo silencio -¿No me vas a hablar?

Silencio.

Me metí en la cama, apagué la luz y me propuse dormir. No quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviese que decir, ¡Nada! Edward terminó de acomodar las cosas prácticamente en la oscuridad y se acostó a mi lado. Su mano se enroscó en mi cintura pero fue rápidamente repelida por un manotazo mío. Insistió un par de veces, me preguntó al menos cinco veces más qué me pasaba y luego se dio por vencido. Lo cual me molestó mucho más. ¡¿Cómo se dormía sabiendo que yo estaba enojada con él?

Estaba furiosa, echaba humo por las orejas. No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía. Todo era su culpa, si él se fijase un poco más en las cosas, si él midiese las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no… El señorcito no piensa las cosas dos veces, eso es muy problemático. ¡Problema sería el que tendría ahora! Ya vería….

Y así se me pasó el rato, pensando en todos los adjetivos que lo describían y en todas las malas palabras posibles. Y lo peor de todo era que muy en el fondo sabía que la que estaba equivocada era yo, y que si él se había dormido era porque me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no dejaría de comportarme así hasta que estuviese lista para hablar. ¡Que rabia! Pero a la larga era todo su culpa, él era el responsable… ¡Todo era por su culpa!

A las cuatro y media de la madrugada no pude más y comencé a sacudirlo. Quería hablar, quería que me escuchara y lo haría. No volvería a decir o hacer algo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Me mentiste! –Le grité al oído.

-¡Bella! –Gritó sobresaltado por mi manera no tan dulce de despertarlo -¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez por todas qué demonios te sucede?

-Me mentiste, eso sucede… -Prendí la luz y me senté en canastitas sobre la cama.

-Bella no seas ridícula, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no te mentí… Te dije que te esperaría y lo hice. Te dije que no había apuro y era verdad, que yo tuviese ganas no significaba que tú te tendrías que apurar….

-¡No me refiero a eso! Me mentiste –Edward se refregó los ojos y me volvió a preguntar qué me pasaba – ¡Pasa que hace quince días me dijiste que podíamos prescindir de protección porque ya había pasado mi etapa de ovulación y todavía estoy esperando mi periodo! ¡Y te haces llamar Doctor, mejor no le des consejos de ese tipo a tus pacientes!

-¡¿Qué? ¿Todo esto es por eso? –Yo asentí - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Seguro que es por otra cosa que no te viene, yo calculé bien… Y de última, ¿Cuál es el problema si estuvieses embarazada? En un par de meses nos vamos a casar y… ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste? –gritó cuando le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

-No hables de un bebe… -Le dije en un susurro –Sabes lo que nos pasó la última vez… No quiero tener un hijo hasta estar preparada… Así que espero por tu bien que esto sea solo una falsa alarma, ¿Me escuchaste?

Lo estaba provocando, sabía que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña y caprichosa, pero no me podía controlar. Tenía mi mente y mi cuerpo hechos un caos, y había algo más fuerte que yo que me controlaba y me hacía comportarme de ese modo. La verdad quería disculparme con Edward, ¡Por Dios si hasta lo había golpeado! Pero No hizo falta. Edward, como si realmente supiese qué era lo que me pasaba, me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a susurrarme cosas bonitas. Depositaba un besito aquí y allá…. Haciéndome olvidarme de todo, tal cual como unas horas antes lo había hecho.

…

Supongo que en algún momento me dormí porque cuando abrí mis ojos Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, completamente vestido y con una bandeja de desayuno. Le sonreí y lo saludé con un beso. Él era simplemente perfecto, tendría que disculparme, me había comportado horriblemente, pero bueno… Ya lo haría luego, ahora la panza me pedía a gritos ingerir todo el contenido de esa bandeja.

-Perdón… De verdad no sé qué me pasó –Le dije cuando terminé de darle el último sorbo al exprimido de naranja –Te amo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Si, lo sé mi loquita hermosa –Me quitó la bandeja de encima y se recostó a mi lado –Yo también te amo –No s besamos por algunos minutos… un mejor por un largo rato, hasta que el ambiente comenzó a ponerse muy caluroso –Cuando me levanté fui a la farmacia… Compré un test…

-Edward yo… -Comencé a balbucear.

-Shh… no te preocupes, no estás obligada a hacerlo ahora –Ese no era el problema, el problema era el resultado –Y no importa si es negativo o positivo, eso no cambia nada, no tienes que preocuparte, las cosas no son iguales que la última vez, nosotros no somos los mismos… Pase lo que pase estaremos bien, ¿Si?

Tomé la bolsita de la farmacia que Edward había dejado sobre la cama y me dirigí al baño. Con las manos temblorosas abrí el envoltorio, no era la primera vez que me hacía una de esas y tenía miedo. El dolor que sentí cuando me di cuenta que había creado la imagen de un bebe que no existía me había destruido, había estado mal por bastante tiempo. Demasiado por un niño que nunca existió… Los recuerdos de mi anterior experiencia se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y me hacían temer aún mucho más.

Hice pis sobre la tabletita, del modo que las instrucciones lo indicaban y llamé a Edward. Esta vez quería que él esperase conmigo el resultado, no quería estar sola, lo quería a él siempre a mi lado. Lo cierto era que deseaba que fuese negativo, si era positivo amaría a mi bebé con todo mi corazón, pero aún no me sentía lista para ser mamá… Quería esperar un poco más… Tenía miedo, no quería sufrir.

-Negativo –Dijo Edward cuando el tiempo se cumplió –Es negativo –Tomé la prueba con mis propias manos y suspiré aliviada tras haberlo comprobado yo misma.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó al percatarme de la expresión de mi prometido… Se veía triste -¿Querías que sea positivo?

-No… No lo sé –Me dijo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta el living donde ambos nos sentamos en el sillón -¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Lo que quieras…. –Nuevamente el temor comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo? ¿No quieres hijos? ¿No confías en que seremos buenos padres? –Me preguntó completamente serio.

¿Por qué? Bueno esa era una pregunta muy compleja. Para empezar estaba aterrada, no hubiese sido algo planificado y tener un hijo es un paso muy importante como para tomárselo a la ligera. Segundo… el recuerdo de esa vez cuando creí estar embarazada no era nada lindo, tercero… ¿Un bebé? ¿Sería yo una buena madre? ¿Le podríamos dar a nuestro bebé todo lo que necesitase? Eran muchas cosas… pero la principal era que no me sentía preparada, no aún.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Edward tras esperar varios minutos -¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Quieres hijos?

-¡Ya! Me dio miedo Edward, no estoy lista…. No lo habíamos planificado… ¡Me aterré! ¿Es eso algo malo? –Le pregunté.

-No, claro que no lo es –Me atrajo contra su cuerpo y me abrazó –Y lo de los bebés… ¿Quieres tener uno, verdad?

-Si… cuando me sienta preparada y le podamos dar todo lo que necesita, si… -Edward me sonrió y besó mi frente -¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

-¿Qué si quiero tenerlos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me encantaría ver tú pancita toda redondita por culpa de nuestros bebes! –Dijo él con los ojos brillosos –Te amo… y claro que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero esperaremos a que tú estés lista…

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú ya lo estás? –Pregunté aterrada.

-Mmm… tal vez sí, pero puedo esperar, seguro que aún me queda mucho por saber y mucho por hacer contigo antes de que lleguemos a esa parte –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y yo inmediatamente me relajé.

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazado y riendo hasta que recordamos que hoy era sábado y que habías quedado en ir a comer a lo de Brandon. Bueno, dado la hora que era y las condiciones en las que estábamos llegaríamos un poco tarde, pero ellos no se enojarían…

…

Dos días después de mi ataque hormonal, porque eso había sido y él único que había sufrido las consecuencias había sido Edward, mi periodo llegó. Era estúpida, realmente lo era. Había estado gritando y llorando por mi retraso y porque aún no quería ser madre pero igualmente cuando me aseguré que no lo estaba me sentí un poquito mal. No de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella vez, pero si me decepcioné, tal vez ser madre era algo que quería mucho más de lo que yo sabía. Sin embargo aún no estaba lista, por más que quisiera un niño esperaría, aún nos quedaban muchas cosas por hacer con Edward. Más adelante…. Más adelante pensaríamos más seriamente en traer al mundo a un mini Edward.

Por ahora solo seríamos él y yo…

* * *

**Me regalan su opinion?**

**Un beso grnade**

**Lu**


	10. Papel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo cap! Perdón por demorarme! **

**Y como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, agregar a fav, poner en alerta y por comentar mi historia! De verdad muchas gracias!**

**Un beso enorme**

**y espero que les guste!**

**LU**

* * *

X

**Papel**

-¡Listo! –Grité desde adentro de la habitación.

Alice y Rosalie gritaron desde la cocina y en dos minutos las tenía a mi lado suspirando, saltando y gritando. Suspiraban como tontas y luego ajustaban aquí y allá, decían que cambio deberían hacer y que estaba perfecto. Yo no entendía nada, lo único que hacía era mirarme en el espejo. Miraba asombrada el reflejo de la que se suponía era yo. No me reconocía, y eso que solamente estaba usando el vestido (y este ni siquiera estaba terminado), mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y no tenía tacones o algún accesorio… pero sin embargo estaba fascinada con la imagen delante de mí. Realmente parecía una novia.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Alice, yo simplemente me quedé embobada con la imagen.

-Si no le gusta seguro que es por tu parte del diseño… -Le dijo Rose a Aly con malicia.

-¡Es perfecto! –Grité antes de que comiencen una pelea -¡De verdad, me encanta!

-¿Enserio? –Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si chicas… -Contesté sin apartar la vista del espejo.

Tomaron algunas medidas más y luego me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido. Lo miré extendido sobre la cama y ahora yo comencé a saltar y gritar. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Cada vez faltaba menos para la boda! Los nervios, a medida que íbamos resolviendo cosas (como el salón, la cena, la música, etc.), cada vez eran menores y ahora solo comenzaba a estar ansiosa. No por la fiesta en sí, aunque no podía negar que estaba encantada con mi vestido y con las cosas que había elegido, pero lo que más quería era poder decir que era La Señora Cullen. Simplemente me moría por poder decirle a todo el mundo que Edward era mi esposo y sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Mis amigas, al verme suspirando y saltando, comenzaron a reír. Me tendría que enojar, pero que más das, ni yo me hubiese imaginado que alguna vez podría comportarme como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Así que solo seguí saltando y gritando. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron a la realidad.

-¿Amor? –Me llamó Edward -¿Se puede pasar?

-¡NO! –Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo -¡No puedes ver el vestido hasta el día de la boda! –Lo retó su hermana.

-¿Lo tienes puesto? –Preguntó emocionado.

-¡No, y aunque no lo tenga puesto no lo puedes ver! –Edward bufó desde afuera del dormitorio y luego se escucharon las carcajadas de Jasper y Emmett.

Con las chicas nos quedamos un rato más en la habitación, hablando sobre algunos detalles y sobre las cosas que faltaban hacer, hasta que Jasper golpeó la puerta con tanta insistencia que no nos quedó otra opción más que salir del dormitorio e ir a preparar la comida.

…

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y yo estaba lavando los platos. Miraba con disimulo el living de mi apartamento, donde se encontraban mis amigos o mejor dicho parte de mi familia, porque después de todo Emmett y Alice eran mis cuñados, y Rosalie y Jasper mis concuñados. Los cuatro, junto con Edward, estaban sentados alrededor del televisor y jugaban a un video juego, la verdad nada había cambiado, salvo que ahora ya no estábamos más en la universidad, y ahora todos teníamos más responsabilidades, pero a pesar de eso seguíamos siendo los mimos, y al parecer seguíamos haciendo las mismas tonterías.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, hacía bastante que no estábamos así los seis, sin ningún problema de por medio, simplemente riendo y jugando. Miré a Edward detenidamente, se estaba riendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, al parecer había cortado a la mitad al personaje de Jasper. Rosalie insultaba a Emmett porque la había matado y Alice simplemente protestaba porque su personaje no era suficientemente rápido. Sí, todo era igual que siempre. Me giré, quedando de espalda a mis amigos, y seguí acomodando las cosas que habíamos utilizado para comer. Aún con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho más? –Me susurró Edward desde detrás haciéndome sobresaltar al sentir sus brazos enroscarse en mi cintura -¿Te asusté? –Preguntó riendo.

-Solo me sorprendiste, hace un segundo estabas allí –Dije señalando el sillón. Me giré y quedamos frente a frente.

-Descuartizar a Jasper es divertido pero prefiero que estés a mi lado… -Volvió a susurrar, haciéndome estremecer –Deja de lavar y ven con nosotros…

-Ya voy, me falta poco… -Besé rápidamente sus labios y me volví a girar para terminar mi labor.

Pero Edward jaló de mí y me alejó de la cocina, diciéndome que Alice tenía algo que decir y que no quería esperar más. Aunque en realidad cuando me senté entre ellos, mi amiga estaba tan entretenida debido a que acababa de ganarle a Rose que no dijo nada. Se me ocurrió que tal vez no quería decir nada y que solo era para que me sentase con ellos, y en realidad no me molestó. Quería pasar tiempo con ellos, teníamos que aprovechar los fines de semana cuando todos nos podíamos juntar, cuando Jasper estaba en la ciudad y cuando Emmett no tenía que viajar por algún negocio.

Pronto yo tuve un joystick y comencé a jugar, y aunque le gané a Edward los chicos dijeron que no valía porque yo solo había apretado todos los botones al mismo tiempo, que así no se jugaba. ¡Malos perdedores! Siempre decían los mismo, no era mi culpa que yo, sin saber jugar bien, les ganara a ellos que se sabían en teoría todos los combos y que se yo cuantas cosas más. La verdad ganar o perder me importaba poco, pero era divertido verlos enojarse y poner excusas absurdas para no admitir sus derrotas.

-¡Admitan su derrota! –Gritó Alice riendo –Y ahora cállense que Jazz y yo les tenemos que decir algo –Todos inmediatamente dejamos de conversar y prestamos atención a nuestra amiga y a Jasper que se había parado y ahora estaba al lado de su novia -¡Trasladaron a Jasper! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno entonces quiere decir que te quiere más a ti que a la otra –Bromeó Rosalie, Alice y yo nos reíamos y los chicos se quedaron mirándonos sorprendidos, los Cullen´s miraban molestos a Jasper.

-¿Qué quiere decir Rose con la otra? –Preguntó Emmett enojado.

-¡No tengo idea! –Se atajó Jazz, quien comenzaba a retroceder –De verdad que no hay otra… Diles Aly.

Rose estalló nuevamente en carcajadas y prosiguió a explicarle a los chicos. No había mucho que explicar, salvo que Rose siempre molestaba a Alice con ese tema, siempre le decía que a Jasper no los trasladaban porque él no quería ya que allí tenía otra mujer. Nada importante, incluso ya hasta Alice se lo tomaba como una broma y hasta ella misma bromeaba a veces.

Cuando Emm y Edward estuvieron completamente seguros de que Rose solo bromeaba se volvieron a sentar en el sillón y felicitaron a Jasper. Y nosotras hicimos lo mimos con la duende, quien no paraba de saltar y gritar. Definitivamente hoy parecíamos tontas de tanto saltar y gritar como unas adolescentes. Pero bueno, las circunstancias lo ameritaban, después de todo no todos los días transfieren a tu novio o no todos los días es la primera prueba de tu vestido de novia.

…

Estábamos acostados viendo una película, los chicos se habían ido hacía un rato y ahora la casa estaba sumergida en paz. Descansaba contra el pecho desnudo de Edward, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, un sonido hermoso que siempre quería escuchar, adoraba estar así, acostados juntos, haciendo nada, solo disfrutando de algunos minutos de tranquilidad.

-Falta poco… -Comentó él -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Impaciente… -Contesté sin siquiera pensarlo –Ya mismo quiero gritar que eres mi esposo.

-¿Ya no estas nerviosa? ¿No tienes ninguna duda? –Preguntó demasiado serio para mi gusto.

-No, no tengo dudas… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú si las tienes? –El miedo me invadió de repente, no había considerado ni una vez que él se hubiese arrepentido o que no estuviese seguro.

-No, no tengo dudas –respondió tras unos segundos - Pero… -Mi corazón se detuvo –quería estar seguro de que tú no las tuvieses –Dijo finalmente.

-¡No hagas nunca más eso! –Le grité luego de golpearlo suavemente -¡Casi me muero de un infarto!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice? –preguntó sin comprender.

-¡Pensé que no querías casarte conmigo! –Dije ya casi llorando.

-¿Por qué no me querría casar contigo? Si mal no recuerdo yo soy el que te lo propuso y es a ti a la que le costó aceptar –bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Si, pero fui yo la que tuvo que romper el compromiso para que te decidieses! –Las lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas -¿Te quieres casa conmigo si o no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Me dijo sin pensarlo –Te amo con todo mi corazón, no tengo ninguna duda, me quiero casar contigo.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunté un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, seguro –Y luego atrapó mis labios entre los suyos.

No me dio tiempo a nada, no dejó lugar a ninguna duda, me aseguró una y mil veces que quería casarse conmigo. Me besó hasta que la última gota de inseguridad se escurrió de mí ser. La tranquilidad, poco a poco, volvió al cuarto y yo pude, nuevamente, concentrarme únicamente en el sonido de su corazón. Latidos que ahora eran un poco más alborotados, tal vez producto de las caricias y de los besos. Besos que me habían hecho olvidar del miedo, de la angustia que sentí cuando pensé que él tenía dudas. Besos…

…

Salí de la ducha cubierta únicamente por una toalla y fui hasta la habitación. Edward aún estaba en la cama, aunque ya estaba despierto. Estaba acomodando su maletín para ir a la clínica. Lo besé rápidamente y me dispuse a cambiarme, no debía retrasarme mucho, debía ir a la tienda a trabajar. Después del incidente con Dylan había vuelto a trabajar a tiempo completo con las chicas, y aunque me había gustado trabajar en algo relacionado a lo que había estudiado no podía negar que trabajar en la tienda me gustaba. Sin embargo seguía revisando todos los días el periódico en busca de algún diario, revista o imprenta que buscasen gente.

-Me voy a dar una ducha –Anunció Edward -¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, me cambio y me voy, ¿por? –Le pregunté mientras revolvía mis cajones en busca de qué ponerme.

-Para hacer esto –Y antes de que pudiese pregunta "¿Qué?" Edward ya me había abrazado y estaba devorando mis labios. Nada de lo que pudiese quejarme, nada que no quisiese hacer. Así que le devolví el beso con ganas, con ansias, con pasión.

Algunos minutos después nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa en nuestras bocas.

-Mejor me voy a bañar –Dijo él -¿Mi pantalón dónde está? –Preguntó antes de salir del cuarto.

-¡Lo dejaste en el estudio, ahora te lo traigo! –Dije mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Gracias amor –Me besó nuevamente y se fue al baño.

Miré la hora, tenía que apurarme si no quería llegar tarde. Me coloqué los zapatos y fui hasta el estudio por el pantalón de Edward. Estaba donde lo había visto, colgado en la silla de la computadora, lo agarré y salí corriendo hasta nuestra habitación. Lo deposité en la cama, con cuidado de que no se arrugase y cuando me estaba por ir noté que un papel se había caído del bolsillo al suelo. Lo alcé pensando que sería alguna receta o algo por el estilo, pero cuando lo tuve en mis manos unas letras escritas muy prolijamente llamaron mi atención. Temblando desdoble el papel blanco.

_Edward sé que me dijiste que olvidase lo que había pasado, sé que no te tengo que escribir, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me siento bien, no creo que sea lo correcto. Sabes que te quiero mucho, y sabes lo mucho que significó para mí ese beso, no puedo simplemente olvidarme, no lo puedo hacer por más que me lo pidas, porque creo, o mejor dicho siento que tú tampoco puedes. ¿Es que para ti no significó nada? No lo puedo creer, no cuando me correspondiste… Solo quiero que lo pienses, aún hay tiempo… Por favor… Muero por sentir otra vez tus labios._

_Tuya siempre…_

_Valery_

El sonido de la ducha abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con cuidado doble nuevamente el papel como estaba, cuidando de que ninguna lágrima cayera sobre la hoja y lo dejé sobre la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía esperar a que él me dijese algo? ¿Debía dejar la nota sobre la cama para que él se diese cuenta que la había leído? ¿Debía ir y hablar con él? Y si hacía esto último, ¿de qué hablaría? La carta era lo suficientemente clara, no había mucho que explicar…

No podía pensar, las manos me temblaban y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos. Quería ser fuerte, quería creer que las cosas no eran así, que esa mujer estaba inventando todo, pero… ¿para que lo haría? ¿Con qué propósito arruinaría lo mío con Edward? Y si era verdad, ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué significaría esto? Por lo que la carta decía Edward se había arrepentido o algo así, porque no quería que ella le escribiese o algo por estilo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho, eso no borraba que él la hubiese besado.

-¿Bella? –Gritó Edward desde el baño.

Quise ser fuerte, no quise huir, quise quedarme y hablar, pero no pude…

-Me voy… -Grité.

Tomé mi bolso, la carta y salí del departamento. Escuché a lo lejos un "Nos vemos mi vida" de parte de Edward y eso fue todo. No podía pensar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como yo quería, no paraba de llorar y la respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse a causa de mis sollozos. Como pude, a causa del temblor de mis manos, busqué mi celular y les envié un mensaje a las chicas avisándoles que llegaría tarde. No podía ir a trabajar sin antes tranquilizarme y estaba segura de que no lo lograría inmediatamente. Respiré una y otra vez, intentando calmarme, pero sin conseguir nada, salvo sentir una horrenda puntada en mi pecho, una punzada que parecía desgarrar mi corazón cada vez que el aire entraba a mi cuerpo.

Releí una y otra vez las palabras que ella había escrito, tratando de encontrar algo que me dijese que eran mentiras, tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudase a tranquilizarme, algo que me hiciese poder ir a hablar con Edward. Buscando algo…. Algo que nunca encontré.

_¿Es que para ti no significó nada? No lo puedo creer, no cuando me correspondiste…_

Volví a leer esa oración. Él le había correspondido, Edward la había besado, mi prometido había besado a otra mujer…

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro, caían en picada, se deslizaban sigilosamente, humedecían todo a su paso… Todos menos esa carta, carta que me percaté de que siguiese intacta. Carta que había cambiado todo, que me estaba perforando de apoco el corazón.

Sin embargo seguía insistiendo en que antes de seguir sacando conclusiones debía hablar con él, Edward tenía que contármelo con sus palabras, no podría creerlo con total certeza hasta que las palabras saliesen de sus labios. Hasta que él me dijese que toda y cada una de las palabras que ella había escrito eran verdad….

No podía, simplemente no quería creer aquello… pero no había muchas opciones.

La imagen de Edward con otra seguía apareciendo en mi mente y aunque trataba de alejarla, no podía.

_Solo quiero que lo pienses, aún hay tiempo… Por favor… Muero por sentir otra vez tus labios._

Me dolía de solo leer esa última frase.

Cerré los ojos, queriendo olvidar todo, pero lo único que conseguí fue volver a ver esa maldita imagen que mi mente había creado…

Él con otra…

Otra con él…

Ella lo besó…

Él le correspondió…

¿Y yo?... ¿Qué hago yo?

* * *

**Me regalan su opnión?**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Lu**


	11. Un poco más lejos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien! Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por comentarla!**

**No quiero demorarme mucho! Así que simplemente les agradezco por todo y ... ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Lu**

* * *

XI

**Un poco más lejos**

Estaba sentada en el sillón, miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos. De vez en cuando algunas traicioneras lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Intentaba mantener la calma, intentaba no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, intentaba controlar mis impulsos. Pero cada minuto me ponía más ansiosa y más nerviosa, a cada segundo me sentía peor, más triste, más preocupada. Quería y no quería que él llegara, deseaba y no deseaba que hablásemos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y por momentos se apagaba, tenía miedo… Miedo de escuchar aquello que tanto temía.

No había ido a trabajar. Ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo hubiese podido ocultar las marcas del incesable llanto que me había atacado luego de encontrar esa carta. Además, no me había tranquilizado en toda la tarde, no hubiese habido modo de que les ocultase a las chicas lo que me pasaba. Por eso me quedé toda la tarde encerrada en el apartamento, llorando e intentando encontrar una explicación lógica, alguna excusa, algo que me ayudase a desaparecer todo. Pero no había encontrado nada, ninguna solución… Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Edward.

Miré el reloj una vez más. Eran las ocho de la noche, Edward llegaría de la universidad en cualquier momento. Él no sabía nada, no sabía que había faltado al trabajo, no sabía que había estado llorando y definitivamente no sabía que yo sabía acerca de Valery.

Sentí como introducía la llave en la cerradura, y luego el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Edward entró sonriendo y no fue hasta que se acercó para besarme que notó mi estado.

-¡Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó alarmado al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba –Bells, ¿estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

Yo le entregué la carta que había encontrado esa mañana, la había tenido en la mano desde ese momento, la había leído mil veces solo para asegurarme de no estar equivocada, solo para intentar encontrar algún indicio de error, pero nada, no había nada. Sola la mención de ese beso.

Edward la tomó entre sus dedos y a penas la abrió sus ojos se abrieron como plato. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro y cuando Edward intentó abrazarme yo me puse de pie. No podía, no quería que me tocara hasta que me explicase todo, hasta que me dijese que todo era mentira… Aunque claro, yo estaba casi segura de que eso no sucedería.

-La encontré hoy, cuando te alcancé el pantalón se cayó del bolsillo… La recogí pensando que sería alguna receta –Le expliqué. Edward seguía mudo, con la vista fija en mí, pero no decía nada -¿Es verdad?

-Bells… No es lo que tú piensas… Yo te amo –Mi corazón se desgarró un poco, no lo estaba negando, no lo hacía –Fue un beso, no significó nada… Te lo juro.

Sentí como las piernas se me aflojaban, como si fuesen de gelatina, y tuve la necesidad de sentarme nuevamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Edward, mi Edward, había besado a otra mujer. Lo que decía esa carta era cierto…

-¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿Le correspondiste? –Pregunté, no sabía qué era lo que me impulsaba a seguir hablando, porque por dentro me sentía vacía…

Edward bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Mi corazón volvió a desgarrarse. Ese era el peor silencio, era una contestación silenciosa, peor que un rotundo sí, peor que todo lo que me hubiese imaginado.

-Bella en serio, fue solo ese beso, no pasó nada más, no sentí nada… ¡Por favor! –Volvió a intentar abrazarme y nuevamente me alejé de él –Te amo, solo a ti, te juro que fue solo eso, no tuvo ningún sentido para mí.

-¿Cuándo fue? –Mi boca iba más rápido que mi mente y comenzaba a preguntar cosas que no estaba segura si quería oír.

-Hace una semana… Cielo, si no te lo dije es porque no significó nada… ¡De verdad, no fue nada! –Intentó excusarse –Bella lo único que saqué de ese beso fue reafirmar que solo te amo a ti, que solo existes tú para mí, pero por lo demás no significó nada…

-¡¿No significó nada? –Grité -¡Claro que significó algo! ¡Significa que me engañaste, que no te alcanza conmigo y que aún después de todos estos años necesitas reafirmar lo que sientes por mí! –El llanto casi ni me dejaba respirar pero aún así seguí gritando -¡Y encima me lo ocultaste! –Traté de tranquilizarme pero nada servía –Si no hubiese significado nada me lo hubieses dicho inmediatamente…

-Bella por favor, tranquilízate, no te hace bien estar tan nerviosa… -Me dijo mientras intentaba acercarse una vez más.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? ¡Un poco tarde, Edward! ¿Sabes lo que me hace mal? –Edward se quedó en silencio -¡Tú, tú me hace mal! ¡Me lastimas, Edward! –Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mi rostro, humedeciendo todo y haciéndome cada vez más dificultosa la respiración.

-Perdón Bella, te juro por lo que más quieras que no significó nada, que solo te amo a ti –Dijo una vez más –Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que seas mi mujer, eres la única… ¡Por favor Bells, perdóname! –Me rogó.

Yo cerré los ojos y negué con mi cabeza. Todo era demasiado, el corazón me dolía, lo sentía roto, y ya comenzaba a sentirme mareada. Lo miré una vez más y volví a negar, ahora no podía, no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo, no podía olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente.

Así que me dirigí a nuestra habitación, busqué mi bolso de viaje y comencé a guardar un poco de ropa. Era consciente de que Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estaba llorando y seguía pidiéndome perdón, pero no podía pensar, no con claridad y no quería decir o hacer algo de lo que después pudiese arrepentirme.

Cuando terminé de armar mi equipaje y me di vuelta para salir de la habitación, Edward me cortó el paso. Lo miré a los ojos, él lloraba, yo lloraba pero no había nada más que hacer.

-¿Vas a la casa de mi hermano y Rose? –Me preguntó con la voz cortada -¿Puedo llevarte?

-No, Edward, esta vez me voy un poco más lejos –Sus ojos se abrieron ante mis palabras –Me voy a casa de mi mamá…

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Se terminó todo? ¡Por favor Bells, te amo…! –Dijo una vez más.

-Necesito pensar, estar un tiempo sola… Lo siento pero ahora no puedo contestar esas preguntas –Le dolía, podía verlo en sus ojos y aunque él fuese el responsable de todo, me dolía hacerlo sufrir, pero yo también estaba sufriendo, más que él me atrevería a decir y necesitaba distanciarme.

-Por favor quédate, quédate y arreglemos las cosas… ¡No fue nada, te lo juro, no significó nada! ¡Te amo a ti sola! –Repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, pero no me servía.

-Edward, por favor déjame pasar… No me puedo quedar –Edward se hizo a un lado pero me siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿Te puedo llevar al aeropuerto? –Preguntó –Bells, en serio… No me dejes, te amo…

-Me tengo que ir Edward… -Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y tomé el ascensor.

Cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio él ya estaba en la puerta. De seguro había bajado las escaleras corriendo. Volvió a insistir con lo mismo, y volvió preguntarme si podía alcanzarme al aeropuerto. Le dije que no, necesitaba estar a solas. Necesita pensar y con él cerca no podría. Así que tomé el primer taxi que pasó y lo miré por una última vez.

El aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno para ser un día de semana. Me acerqué al mostrador de una de las aerolíneas que siempre tomaba para ir a lo de mamá y saqué un pasaje para el vuelo más próximo que había. Por suerte solo tendría que esperar unos cuarenta minutos, en el estado que me encontraba no tenía muchas ganas de estar en un lugar lleno de gente.

Me debatí entre avisarle o no a Reneé de que iría a su casa. No quería llegar a su casa sin avisar, eso era de mala educación, pero tampoco quería tener que dar muchas explicaciones, al menos no por teléfono, ya que sabía que una vez dentro de su casa debería contarle lo que había pasado. Reneé simplemente no era de las personas que dejan pasar las cosas con facilidad.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 543, por favor acercarse a la puerta n° 3 para así poder abordar el avión –_Dijeron por el altoparlante.

Miré una vez más mi pasaje, para corroborar que ese fuese mi vuelo, y luego caminé hasta la puerta tres. Hice la fila, todos los trámites necesarios y finalmente pude subir al avión. Me senté en el asiento del lado del pasillo y prendí mis auriculares. No quería conversar con nadie, no tenía ganas de fingir sonrisas, ni de mentir. Lo único que quería era llegar a Phoenix y fumarme un cigarrillo. Pero al parecer mi suerte definitivamente se había puesto en mi contra.

Una señora de alrededor de cincuenta años se sentó a mi lado y no se quedó quieta en todo el viaje. Se quejó por todas las cosas posibles y me golpeó con su bolso de mano al menos diez veces. Lo único que pude hacer fue fingir que dormía, de ese modo al menos no me hablaba, o mejor dicho podía fingir que no la escuchaba porque la vieja esa igual me hablaba.

-¡Nena! –Gritó -¡Querida, ya casi llegamos! –Volvió a gritar y esta vez tuvo el atrevimiento de sacudirme –Abróchate el cinturón –Me dijo mientras ella hacía lo propio con el suyo.

Respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme. Por lo menos ya no lloraba, aunque estaba segura que apenas estuviese sola lo haría, pero por el momento lo único que sentía era fastidio. Estaba molesta, lo estaba con Edward, con la señora que me había molestado durante todo el viaje, con la maldita ordenanza que prohibía fumar en los aviones y con mamá que seguro no me dejaría en paz una vez que estuviese en su casa.

La azafata pidió que todos se abrocharan los cinturones, y anunció el aterrizaje. Algunos pasajeros se pusieron nerviosos, otros hasta pusieron cara de miedo, por mi parte simplemente cerré mis ojos y esperé a que todo terminara. No tenía miedo, desde pequeña que había viajado de un lado a otro. Por un lado con mamá y sus locas vacaciones y por otro lado de ir y venir de casa de Charlie a la de Reneé.

Bajé del avión, busqué mi bolso y me apresuré a tomar un taxi. Ya era la madrugada y aunque conocía muy bien a la ciudad no quería vagar a esta hora sola. Le indiqué al conductor la dirección de mamá y durante el viaje le mandé un mensaje a Reneé. No tenía llaves de la casa, me las había olvidado y no quería despertarla con el timbre.

_**Mamá estoy en Phoenix, en quince minutos llego a casa.**_

Se lo envié y apagué mi celular. Conociéndola como lo hacía, me llamaría inmediatamente y aún no estaba muy segura de qué decirle, así que simplemente me desconecté de todo. Pronto el taxi frenó y me di cuenta de que ya había llegado. La luz del porche estaba prendida y podía ver a mamá mirando a través de la ventana del comedor. Pagué el viaje y bajé.

Con bolso en mano y con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir abracé a mamá que había salido a recibirme. Entramos en silencio, sin decirnos nada. Phil, que no sabía de dónde había salido, tomó mi bolso y se perdió escaleras arriba. Mamá me guió hasta el sillón y me hizo sentar.

-¿Me dirás que sucedió? –Preguntó entre seria y preocupada.

-¿Puedo hacerlo mañana? Estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco… -Mentí.

-De acuerdo –Dijo ella aun cuando sabía que yo estaba mintiendo –Como no me avisaste que vendrías no preparé nada, pero puedes dormir en el cuarto de tu hermano, Phil ya lo pasó a nuestra cama, mañana arreglaremos el cuarto de huéspedes –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo -¿Segura que no quieres hablar ahora?

-Mañana mamá, mañana hablamos –Le aseguré.

Una vez en el cuarto de Stefan me sentí terriblemente mal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor intensidad y frecuencia y nuevamente me sentí mareada. Mi mente daba giros bruscos, se movía entre los recuerdos de esa tarde y de la última vez que había estado en esta casa. Esa vez Edward me había propuesto matrimonio y yo había aceptado. El cuarto en el que ahora me encontraba había sido mío y aquí había dormido con Edward durante mi estadía, aquí habíamos hecho el amor varias veces.

Pero ahora mi cama no estaba, ni las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y blanco. Una cama en forma de auto deportivo adornaba el cuarto y las paredes lucían un hermoso color celeste. Algunos juguetes estaban regados por el piso, en su mayoría eran autos, también había algunos posters de películas infantiles. Sí, este ya no era mi cuarto, ahora era de mi hermanito.

Todo había cambiado, el mundo había avanzado y aunque yo también lo había hecho ahora me sentía mal. De pronto, ante la gran posibilidad de que lo mío con Edward terminase, me di cuenta que ya no recuperaría nada. De que todo había cambiado mientras yo me aferraba a él. Mi lugar fijo, seguro, que era junto a él, había desaparecido y ahora me sentía perdida.

…

-¡Bells, Bells, Bells! –Gritó una voz infantil mientras me sacudía suavemente -¡Despierta Bells! ¡Tienes que ver mis nuevos juguetes! ¿Me trajiste caramelos? –Preguntó de pronto Stefan.

-Buen día enano… -Le sonreí mientras me incorporaba en la cama –Gracias por prestarme tu auto –Dije haciendo alusión a su cama.

-¡Esta genial, ¿a que sí? –Dijo y saltó a mi lado –Me la trajo Papa Noel en las navidades –Me contó -¿Y el tío Eddie? –Preguntó con curiosidad -¿Dónde está?

-Edward no vino, Stefan –Dijo mamá que acaba de entrar al cuarto –Hijo, ¿por qué no dejas que tu hermana se cambie tranquila y luego le enseñas tus juguetes…? Papá te está esperando para desayunar, hay galletitas de chocolate.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas, Stefan depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para tomar su leche. Mamá sin embargo, se quedó de pie observándome. Estaba claro que quería una explicación, pero yo no sabía si podría hablar de ello. Respiré hondo y le indiqué que se sentara en la cama.

-Me peleé con Edward –Le expliqué, no sin soltar varias lágrimas.

-No quiero sonar pesada, pero eso ya lo había deducido –Dijo Reneé –Bella, sabes que puedes contarme todo…

-Ya lo sé… Es que… Es que… me duele –Susurré finalmente, dejando escapar un sollozo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué discutieron? ¿Tan malo fue para que te vinieses hasta Phoenix? –Preguntó con suavidad.

Comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido, o mejor lo que había descubierto. Intenté ser lo más breve posible y no hondar demasiado en los detalles pero Reneé no me lo permitió. Dijo que debía soltar todo, que hablar de ello me haría bien, pero la verdad lo único que sentía era un terrible dolor en mi pecho. Lloraba sin parar y me abrazaba a mamá como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-No me pude quedar… -Le dije –Esta vez no sé qué hacer mamá, estoy perdida, te juro que no puedo.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras –Me aseguró –Pero deberás pensar en lo qué harás… ¿Lo amas?

-¡Por supuesto que lo amo! –Grité entre llantos –Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-¿Y él te ama? –Me preguntó en un susurro.

-No sé, ya no sé qué pensar… -Le dije –Antes estaba segura, pero ahora… Ahora perdí la confianza en él, ya no sé qué creer y que no… -Mamá me abrazó más fuerte y no me soltó hasta que dejé de llorar.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a tu hermano, tengo que llevarlo al jardín de infantes… ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Sí, me cambio y bajo.

Fui al baño, lavé mi cara, me até el pelo en una cola, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en la maleta y bajé. Stefan ya tenía su mochila puesta y su lonchera en mano. Su guardapolvo azul tenía bordado su nombre, se veía tan bien. Cuando le dije que lo acompañaría hasta el jardín insistió en que fuese yo la que lo llevase de la mano. Y así lo hice. Lo había extrañado tanto, la última vez que lo había visto había sido en las vacaciones de invierno, había crecido mucho, pero eso era normal en los niños de su edad. A los cuatro años uno cambia constantemente, física y mentalmente.

-Más rápido Bells –Se quejó mi hermano mientras jalaba de mi mano -¡Llegaré tarde!

Aceleré el paso y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al jardín. Mamá saludó a la maestra, me presentó y luego ambas nos despedimos de Stefan, quien me hizo prometer que sería yo la que lo fuese a buscar. Caminamos un rato con mamá por la costanera, hasta que ella me dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algunas diligencias. Me ofreció que la acompañara pero preferí quedarme en la playa. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Con la primer a pitada sentí todo mi cuerpo relajarse. Pero lejos estaba de sentirme mejor, me dolía el corazón, estaba perdida, confundida… Miré mi celular… Tenía treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward. ¿Debía llamarlo? Por lo menos debería mandarle un mensaje para que supiese que había llegado bien. Pero sinceramente ni eso quería hacer, no creía que él se mereciere ese trato. Sin embargo, se lo envié.

_**Edward, estoy en lo de mi mamá, llegué bien. No me llames…**_

Inmediatamente me llegó una contestación, nuevamente me pedía disculpas y repetía las mismas palabras, las mismas frases. Pero a decir vedad cuanto más las repetía menos valor tenían para mí. No le contesté nada más, por el momento no quería saber nada de él, no podía pensar en nada, solo quería relajarme, solo por unos minutos.

Pensé en las chicas, ellas también me habían llamado y me habían enviado mensajes. Al parecer, por lo que estos decían, Edward solo les había dicho que habíamos discutido, pero no les había contado el motivo. Me sonó muy cobarde, si había tenido los huevos para engañarme y mentirme, debería tenerlos para enfrentarse a sus hermanos y amigos.

_**Estoy bien, cuando pueda las llamaré y les contaré todo.**_

Les mandé ese mensaje a Alice y a Rosalie, no quería que se preocupasen, pero aún no podía hablar de ello. Me había costado horrores contárselo a Reneé, estaba segura que no podría revivir la experiencia tan pronto. Me dolía, me desgarraba el corazón como si me hubiesen clavado una estaca y ahora la removían dentro de mí. Me sentía desfallecer… Todo daba vueltas, todo era confuso, ya no me sentía segura, ya no sabía nada.

Había creído en él, lo había dado todo por él y él me había destrozado… Me había engañado.

* * *

Me regalan su opinion?

Un beso

Lu


	12. Horizonte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde demasiado tiempo, pero tuve una serie de problemas personales que me impidieron poder actualizar antes! Corri de un lado para otro y no tuve tiempo para nada, sin mencionar que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor! Pero por lo menos ahora me acomodé con los horarios! De verdad lo siento, perdonen por la demora! Aca les traigo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y haganme saber su opinión, si?**

**Este cap va dedicado a: Cami. Gracias por tus hermosos mensajes y obviamente va dedicado especialmente por tu cumple, quería subirlo anes, pero bueno vos ya sabes mis razones! Un beso grande y muchas gracias.**

**Ahora sí, los dejo leer tranquilos, un beso grande y espero sus reviews!**

**Lu****

* * *

**

XII

**Horizonte**

-Bells... –Me llamó Stefan -¿El tío Eddie está enojado conmigo? –Dejé de limpiar las papas y me giré para ver a mi hermanito que estaba en la mesa de la cocina dibujando.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Hacía ya una semana que estaba en Phoenix y Stefan preguntaba por él todos los días, pero esta última pregunta me sorprendió.

-Porque no vino a visitarme, él me lo había prometido… -Su carita reflejaba una tristeza que rompió todas mis barreras, no podía dejar que él creyera eso.

-No Stefan, Edward no está enojado contigo –Sonrió un poco pero aun así no recuperó su alegría –Lo que pasa es que él y yo discutimos, y soy yo la que está enojada con él.

-Entonces perdónalo y dile que venga –Me sequé las manos y me senté junto a él, acaricié su carita, pero Stefan no sonrió.

-No puedo hacer eso, son temas de adultos y no son tan sencillos –Le expliqué.

-¡No me importa! ¡Eres mala, no quiero ser más tu hermano! ¡Lo prefiero a Eddie! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, acto seguido tiró todos los útiles que había estado usando para dibujar y salió corriendo.

Yo me quedé en completo silencio. Nunca antes Stefan se había comportado de ese modo conmigo, de hecho él no solía portarse mal, mamá siempre decía que era un angelito. Entendía que quisiera ver a Edward, se llevaban muy bien, pero esa no era excusa. Recogí el desastre que había hecho y salí de la cocina para buscarlo y hablar con él. Lo encontré en su cuarto, estaba llorando y tirando juguetes por todos lados.

Al principio no quiso hablar conmigo, pero luego de varios intentos logré que me escuchara. Le expliqué que había veces donde las personas, por más que se quieran mucho no pueden seguir juntas porque les hace mal, intenté que entendiese, de la manera más simple, que había una gran posibilidad de que Edward y yo no volviésemos a ser una pareja, pero también le aseguré que él podría ver alguna vez a Edward, le dije que estaba segura de que Eddie, como Stefan le decía, estaría encantado de venir a visitarlo algún día.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, en serio –Stefan me abrazó fuertemente y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su carita –Pero estoy segura que a él no le gustan los niños que se portan mal –Bajó la vista y me abrazó nuevamente –Lo que hiciste en la cocina no está bien, no debes comportarte de ese modo…

-Perdón, no lo haré más –Lo abracé yo también y juntos volvimos a la cocina.

Mientras seguía preparando la cena me quedé pensando en Edward. Desde que había llegado a lo de Reneé no habíamos hablado, él me había llamado varias veces pero aún no me sentía preparada para escuchar su voz. Lo único que habíamos hecho era mandarnos algunos mensajes de texto. Sin embargo todas mis respuestas fueron negativas. No quería que viniese a Phoenix, no quería ir a Los Ángeles y no quería que me llamase. Cuando estuviese lista sería yo la que lo buscase a él. Pero los días pasaban y yo no sentía ninguna mejora, no me sentía menos traicionada ni sentía que podía volver a confiar en él. Mamá decía que estaba bien, que no apresurara ninguna decisión, que sola y con el tiempo me daría cuenta de qué era lo que quería.

El único problema, o el problema que más pronto debía resolver era el de la boda. El salón seguía reservado, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas y solo faltaba un mes, hoy faltaba exactamente un mes. Tenía que decir qué hacer con eso, no podía sostener por más tiempo las cosas, habíamos invertido bastante dinero en ella y si la cancelaba ahora aún podríamos recuperar un poco. No que la plata realmente importase, pero no quería que Edward perdiese su plata, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer cancelar todo, no estaba segura de poder cerrar los ojos y dejar todo atrás.

Porque lo amaba, lo amo y lo voy a amar siempre, y aunque me duela y me desgarre el corazón, no puedo simplemente apartarlo de mi vida, lo necesito tanto, pero al mismo tiempo me lastima, me desangra pensar en él, pensar en él besando a otra, pensar en todo lo que rompió con ese beso, en todas las promesas que no cumplió.

-¡Hija, algo se quema! –Gritó mamá entrando por la cocina. Apagó la hornalla en la que estaba haciendo arroz y me miró con cara preocupada -¿Estas bien?

-Eh… Sí –Me había sumido demasiado en mis pensamientos -¿Puedes encargarte de la cena? –Le pregunté mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Mamá asintió –Voy a dar una vuelta…

Salí de la casa a tiempo para evitar que mamá viese mi repentino ataque de nervios. Los días lejos de él se estaban volviendo un infierno, pero no me imaginaba cómo podía hacer para perdonarlo, y cómo podía hacer para poder volver a confiar en él. Prácticamente corrí hasta una placita que había cerca de casa y sola una vez que me senté en un banco pude respirar con normalidad. Las lágrimas no faltaron en ningún momento y mi único acompañante fue un cigarrillo. No podía seguir así, sabía que debía tomar una decisión, pero por extraño que pareciera no quería. Pues también sabía que una vez que me decidiese ya no podría cambiar de parecer, ese no era mi estilo, así no era yo.

_-¡Mi hermano es un idiota, realmente lo es! –Gritó Alice -¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? ¡Lo voy a matar, te juro que lo mato! –Me arrepentí de haberle contado los detalles del por qué me encontraba en Phoenix._

_-Aly… Esto no me ayuda –Le dije con un poco de miedo, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría._

_-Si, tienes razón, perdóname… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Que pregunta más estúpida! ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –Preguntó._

_-No, no es necesario… -No podía ayudarme, no realmente._

_-De acuerdo… -Se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, luego me preguntó en casi un susurro -¿Terminaras todo? _

_-No lo sé –La voz se me quebró, no podía hablar o pensar en él durante mucho tiempo sin llorar –Me traicionó… Me duele, Aly._

_-Ya lo creo… -Otra larga pausa, estaba segura que mi amiga pensaba cada palabra antes de decirla –Probablemente lo que diré es una idiotez, pero tengo que decirlo… -Otra pausa –Fue un beso, y ya sé que eso es mucho, pero me refiero a que peor hubiese sido que se acostase con ella… A lo que voy es que no se si eso puede ser considerado engañarte… -No escucharía nada más, simplemente corté la comunicación._

Más lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos cuando pensé en la primera y única conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Alice desde que había llegado a casa de mi madre. Recuerdo a la perfección que cuando me dijo esas cosas tuve ganas de tomar un vuelo e ir hasta su casa para matarla. ¿Cómo podía decir que lo que había hecho Edward no se consideraba engañar? No soy tonta, sé que hay traiciones peores, sé que un beso ante el tipo de relación que teníamos no es mucho, al menos no como acto, pero sí lo son sus consecuencias. Porque con ese insignificante beso destruyó todo, me engañó, arruinó la confianza que había entre nosotros y nubló todo el respeto que sentía por él.

_-Bells… No sé qué decirte –Murmuró Rose al otro lado del teléfono -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?_

_-Gracias Rose, pero no es necesario, tengo suficiente con mamá y Stefan –Dije._

_-Si Alice me escucha me mata pero… -Tomó aire y luego dijo –Yo quiero mucho a Edward pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡En este último tiempo se mandó demasiadas cagadas! Yo solo quiero verte bien a ti… No te aferres a algo que te lastima… -Soltó Rosalie._

_-¿Qué quieres decirme? –Pregunté algo molesta, sabía qué era lo que ella insinuaba, y aún no estaba lista para escuchar aquello._

_-Que alguien que te lastima tanto, no te merece –Dolorosa como una cachetada, así era mi amiga –Digo que tal vez deberías terminar todo. Lo que hizo no está bien, yo personalmente no perdono infidelidades, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré, mis novios de la adolescencia lo sabían y así les fue, Emmett también lo sabe y aún estamos juntos… Para mí no importa cuánto ames a una persona, no debes aceptar nunca esa clase de comportamiento…_

_-¡Rose! –La interrumpí antes de que siguiese –Aún no puedo pensar en eso… Lo siento, debo colgar…Besos._

Un sollozo se escapó de entre mis labios, me dolía lo que él había hecho, me dolía no tenerlo cerca, me dolía imaginarlo a mi lado y me dolían las opciones que tenía, esas dos que mis amigas me habían dado cuando las llamé la primera vez. Estaba claro… O debía perdonarlo, cómo había dicho Alice, o debía terminar con él, tal cual como Rose me había aconsejado. Pero no sabía que quería, no sabía si podría perdonarlo y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo. ¿Valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro? ¿Qué tan segura de sus sentimientos estaba?

Me llevé el cigarrillo a la boca y di una larga pitada, la nicotina llenó por un efímero segundo el vacío de mi corazón, pero eso era solo una sensación, una mala jugada, porque en realidad nadie podría llenar ese lugar, porque ese lugar tenía nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen, me robó todo en el instante en que lo conocí y a pesar de los años aún no me acostumbraba, aún reía y lloraba por él. Lástima que ahora solo llorase…

Un mensaje de mamá me trajo a la realidad. Me sorprendí al observar el reloj y darme cuenta lo tarde que era. Terminé de fumar mi cigarrillo y con pasos lentos regresé a la casa. Ciertamente no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que volver a la habitación que ocupaba, no quería quedarme sola entre esas cuatro paredes, dentro de ellas me sentía morir, sentía que no tenía salidas, me sentía encerrada… Pero no podía simplemente quedarme fuera toda la noche, tenía que regresar.

-¡Isabella! –Gritó Reneé cuando abrí la puerta -¿Quieres matarme de un susto? Te vas llorando, no respondes mis llamadas…

-Lo siento mamá, tenía que despejarme un poco –Contesté sin muchas ganas.

-No puedes seguir así –Su voz se suavizó un poco, pero se notaba que estaba molesta -¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-¡No es fácil! –Grité yo -¡Lo amo mamá! ¡Me iba a casar con él, estaba dispuesta a todo y él me engañó!

-Te entiendo hija, pero…

-No mamá, no digas nada. Ya sé que tengo que decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer, pero ahora no puedo –Le dije y luego comencé a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto.

-Edward llamó hoy… -Comenzó mamá y yo me detuve en seco -¿No crees que debería hablar con él, verlo? Tal vez eso te ayude…

-¡No, no quiero verlo! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? –Pregunté aún sin girarme a verla, no quería que supiese que ya estaba llorando.

-Quería venir a verte, le dije que no, que tú no querías… Pero puedes llamarlo…

-Aún no estoy lista…

Saludé a mamá con un simple: buenas noches, y subí corriendo el tramo que me quedaba de las escaleras. Una vez en mi recamara cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me tumbé en la cama. Simplemente me dediqué a llorar, a recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Edward.

…

Me desperté con el repiqueteo de mi celular. Miré la pantalla, tenía una llamada perdida de Edward y un par de mensajes de las chicas. Me llamó la atención la hora en que me había llamado Edward, las siete de la mañana era muy temprano, incluso para él. Miré mi reloj solo para comprobar que ya era cerca del mediodía, normalmente me despertaba más temprano pero como era sábado había dejado que mi cuerpo descansase todo lo que quisiese. Contesté rápidamente los mensajes a Alice y Rose y me levanté de la cama sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirme.

Con pereza comencé a vestirme, un nuevo día comenzaba y las perspectivas para éste eran tan malas como las de ayer. Nunca me había considerado una persona pesimista y realmente odiaba serlo, pero últimamente no podía pensar si quiera en salir del hoyo en el que me encontraba. No era depresión, como mamá había sugerido unos días atrás, no era terquedad. Simplemente había vivido muchos años acunando la idea de una familia junto a él y ahora todo temblaba y amenazaba con desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

Cuando terminé de vestirme salí de mi cuarto dispuesta a ayudar a mamá en lo que fuese que estuviese habiendo o dispuesta a jugar con Stefan. Pero una voz en el piso inferior me dejó congelada. La conocía a la perfección, miles de veces había susurrado mi nombre, me había dicho las cosas más dulces y también las que más me lastimaron. Era su voz, la voz de Edward. Agudicé mi oído dispuesta a enterarme qué hacía aquí.

-Edward te lo dije ayer por teléfono, ella no te quiere ver –Dijo enojada mi mamá.

-Reneé por favor, ayúdeme –Rogaba Edward.

-Te ayudé hace cuatro años a que le propusieses matrimonio, le hiciste una promesa y claramente fallaste, no tengo por qué ayudarte –Contestó Reneé –Por favor vete, Bella no vendrá a verte así que retírate…

Me desconecté de la conversación, mi mente intentaba pensar en varias cosas a la vez pero parecía que lo único que conseguía era escuchar a algún lado masoquista de mi cerebro que le ordenaba que bajase a verlo. Sí, quería verlo. Saber que estaba a tan solo metros de él me dejaba totalmente idiotizada y me hacía querer observarlo. Era una necesidad, una que debía atender cuanto antes, ya no importaba si verlo y pensar en él me provocaba dolor, necesitaba verlo.

Guiada por mi instinto y por mis sentidos bajé la escalera, procuré hacerlo con cuidado, sabía que en el estado en el que me encontraba podría caerme fácilmente. No me sentía muy bien, el aire parecía no ingresar correctamente a mis pulmones y mis piernas se aflojaban a cada paso que daba. Era claro para mí que mi cuerpo no quería verlo, mi cuerpo era consciente del dolor que él podría producir pero mi mente no pensaba igual, ella sabía que debía verlo, que necesitaba verlo, y que hacerlo sería tan satisfactorio que valdría la pena soportar todo el dolor que esto conllevase.

Llegué a la plata baja, caminé por el living y llegué hasta donde él y mamá estaban discutiendo. Ambos se callaron en cuanto me vieron. Reneé comenzó a decirme algo, pero no la escuché, lo mismo hizo Edward y mi reacción fue igual. Mis oídos estaban desconectados, solo servían mis ojos. Clavé mi vista en él, era hermoso, de eso nunca había dudado, pero parecía que mi memoria no le hacía un buen homenaje. Sin embargo estaba distinto. Unas dobles ojeras adornaban sus ojos y se veía un poco pálido, definitivamente no se veía bien, pero decidí que eso no debía importarme.

-¡Bella! –Gritó mamá sacándome de mi transe –No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres, yo le estaba diciendo que se fuese –Dijo ella mirándome con preocupación.

-Está bien mamá, hablaré con él.

Salí de la casa, pasé de largo a Edward, él tendría que entender y así lo hizo, porque le dijo algo a Reneé y luego caminó detrás de mí. No sabía adónde ir. Así que simplemente caminé, Edward intentó entablar una conversación varias veces pero yo no estaba lista, ni siquiera lo escuchaba. No había planeado esta conversación, no me había preparado para verlo, pero aquí estaba y yo tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ordenar mis ideas, tenía que calmar los sentimientos.

Llegamos rápidamente a la playa, realmente no había querido ir ahí, no quería estar en un playa junto a él, ese lugar traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos bastantes enterrados, de cuando éramos prácticamente unos adolescentes, de cuando aún íbamos a la universidad. Pero ahí estábamos y ya no había nada más que hacer. Lo miré a los ojos, él me miró a los ojos y simplemente me quebré, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y de mi cuerpo se apropiaron unas terribles ganas de pegarle. Quería hacerle daño, quería que él sufriese todo lo que yo lo hacía, pero a la vez quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo e inmediatamente las imágenes de él con otra venían a mi cabeza.

-Bella… -Mi nombre en sus labios me provocó una sacudida, ya no se sentía como antes, ya no era dulce, ahora era acido, doloroso –Bells por favor… -Extendió su mano hacia mí, intentando acariciar mi mejilla pero yo se la aparté de un manotazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije varias veces que no quería que vinieses, ¿cómo se te ocurre importunar así en la casa de Reneé? Ella no tiene por qué soportar nuestros problemas… -Lo de mamá era una excusa, yo lo sabía y él lo sabía, después de todo yo era la que había ido como niña pequeña a llorar en los brazos de su mamá.

-Bella por favor, hablemos… -Su voz era tan suave, tan dolorosamente hermosa que me provocaba más ganas de llorar –Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que arruiné todo pero te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacer algo así –Me dijo.

-¿Y qué hago yo con eso? ¿Cómo esperas que te crea y que te perdone? Me mentiste una vez y con eso alcanzó para que dudase de todo –La respiración se me hacía dificultosa y las lágrimas se escurrían por mi rostro sin piedad alguna.

-No significó nada, te juro que no dude nunca… Solo me tomó desprevenido, no sentí nada, y si le correspondí fue por un impulso, fue por estupidez… -Se acercó a mí y estaba vez no me alejé –Te amo, lamento haberte lastimado, pero de verdad no sentí nada, en cuánto reaccioné me alejé de ella, tú misma leíste su carta, sabes que yo le dije que no sentía nada, que no quería nada –Tomó mis manos entre las suyas –Te amo solo a ti, por favor confía en mí.

-Ya lo hice –Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre –Y tú me traicionaste…

-¿Me amas? –Me preguntó.

-No importa si lo hago…

-Sí, sí importa –Me aseguró él –Si me dices que no me amas te dejó en paz y nunca más te molesto, pero si me amas te seguiré buscando hasta que me perdones –Dio un paso hacia adelante y yo retrocedí uno –Bella no puedo estar lejos de ti, sé que fui un idiota, pero lo eres todo para mí y simplemente no soy nadie sin ti, por favor… -Sus ojos estaban levemente humedecidos, pero yo simplemente no podía decir que sí.

Tomé aire y luego me senté en la arena, contemplé a Edward, él estaba perplejo, no comprendía mi modo de actuar. A decir verdad ni yo lo comprendía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, simplemente debía hacer lo que mi mente y mi corazón me ordenasen. Necesitaba un momento de paz, así que con un gesto le pedí a Edward que no hablase pero también le pedí que se sentase junto a mí. Me quedé contemplando el horizonte ahí donde el agua se mezclaba con el cielo, ahí donde la línea se volvía confusa y donde no se distinguía el principio ni el final.

Tenía que admitir que estar sentada junto a él me hacía sentir mejor de lo que lo había hecho en días. Pero cuando me ponía a pensar en ello las dudas me asaltaban. Por eso intentaba no hacerlo, quería disfrutar del momento, quería olvidarme de todo por minutos, solo quería mirar esa línea… el horizonte, nunca definido, siempre a la vista, nada estable, siempre cambiante.

El tiempo pasó, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, sabía que él no disfrutaba ese momento como yo lo hacía, sabía que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y por una vez me permití ser egoísta. Por una vez no me importó su sufrimiento, porque si él quería una oportunidad debería respetar mis tiempos, mis momentos, mis sentimientos. Y aún cuando no sabía si podría darle esa oportunidad, al menos ahora lo consideraba. Pero la imaginación no era mucha y los temores se desbordaban.

-¿Qué va a pasar, qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que ir a trabajar y yo me muera de la inseguridad? –Le pregunté.

-Te dije que nunca ocurrió ni ocurrirá de nuevo una cosa así –Me aseguró él.

-Sí, pero eso no resuelve nada, cuando tú te vayas, cuando decidas salir a tomar algo con tus amigos yo estaré pensando que podrías engañarme… -Era la cruda verdad.

-Si es necesario no saldré, por ti me dejaría todos mis amigos de lado –Dijo con seguridad.

-Nuevamente no me sirve, no quiero que seas mi esclavo, no puedes no tener amigos –Tomé aire y continué –No quiero estar en una relación así, es enfermizo… Quiero poder volver a confiar en ti, pero no sé cómo.

-No sé qué hacer para que eso suceda, pero haré todo lo que me pidas –Sus palabras no servían, no me hacían sentir mejor –Te amo Bella, quiero casarme contigo, mantengo todas las promesas que te hice, sigo sintiendo todo lo que te demostré, todo lo que te declaré… Ese besó no cambió nada para mí.

-Pero sí lo hizo para mí, y tú sabías lo que hacías, sabía que no debías hacerlo, sabías que eso me lastimaría e igualmente lo hiciste. ¿Qué tengo que pensar yo respecto a eso? –Lo miré a los ojos y esperé una respuesta que me ayudase, algo a lo que aferrarme. Pero él se quedó en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y lo único que nos unió fue el contacto visual, sus ojos clavados en los míos, mis ojos en los suyos. Recordé cuantas veces me perdí en ellos, cuantas veces los vi oscurecerse de placer, cuantas veces los vi brillar de felicidad. Eran muchos sentimientos, muchos recuerdos, muchos momentos compartidos. Intenté imaginarme mi vida sin él, y no pude. Vi dolor, tristeza, angustia. Sabía que dolería intentarlo, dolería aún más intentarlo y fracasar, pero estar si él sería simplemente insoportable.

-Te amo Bells… Por favor, dame una oportunidad –Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el sol me bañara con sus rayos.

Tal vez estuviese mal, tal vez fuese masoquista, tal vez estuviese equivocada pero lo necesitaba, como aire para respirar, lo necesitaba. Mi felicidad estaba junto a él y no podía simplemente cerrar todas las puertas. Tenía que intentarlo, lucharía por lo nuestro, nunca había sido fácil y no tenía por qué serlo ahora.

-Rosalie se enojara… y si yo te pondré a prueba, ella te someterá a una tortura –Sonreí tímidamente, no sabía de dónde estaba sacando el humor, pero lo hacía, y eso me hacía sentir bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí, que me perdonas? –Preguntó.

-No, eso significa que te daré otra oportunidad… Y no lo arruines porque no hay más –Lo miré a los ojos y vi cómo éstos brillaban, haciendo que yo sonriera.

Edward tomó mi mano y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observando el horizonte, esa línea difusa, esa que mezclaba todo. Tal vez debería aprender que el futuro era igual, que nada es seguro y que debía luchar todos los días por lo que tenía con él. Y solo esperaba que el amor fuese suficiente, que el amor pudiese solucionarlo todo, que fuese más fuerte. Porque realmente lo amaba y no quería ni imaginarme una vida sin él.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Me regalan su opinion?

¡Ah! Y por supuesto quiero agradecerles a todos por leer y comentar mi historia! Esta vez no pude responder ningun review, lo lamento mucho, siempre me gusta agradecerles porque realmente sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me sirven un monton, pero esta vez simplemente me fue imposible! GRACIAS; MUCHAS GRACIAS, para éste cap prometo contestar a todos!

Un beso

Lu


	13. Idas y vueltas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia. **

**No les quiero robar mucho tiempo... La verdad no tengo muchas cosas que decir, más que muchas gracias... Y espero que les guste jaja**

**Grax Stefi por tus comentarios... Siempre me alegran! =) Y una pregunta... ¿cómo haces para que aparezca esa corazoncito en el review? Comprenderas que la tecnología y la informática no es lo mio, ni siquiera se hacer eso jaja**

**Un beso grande a todos y nos leemos!**

**Lu... Lulubel... Luci ... Morsa (como me dice mi hermana la fea, no por el fisico, si no porque yo me auto apodé así al no poder salir de la pileta), Luli... Y muchas cosas más jaja! **

**pero como yo siempre digo (de hecho así era mi fotolog)... Simplemente lU ***

**Los quiero mucho!**

* * *

XIII

**Idas y vueltas**

Edward abrió la puerta y ambos entramos al departamento. Se sintió bien, volver a casa, estar junto a él pero aún no estaba segura, no del todo y temía no volver a estarlo nunca más. Edward caminó con mi bolso en una mano y con el suyo en la otra y fue hasta nuestro dormitorio. Lo seguí en silencio, no habíamos hablado mucho durante el vuelo. En lo personal había dormido, no tenía ganas de fingir que todo estaba bien, no quería armar una nueva burbuja y que después se pinchase cuando llegase a L.A.

-¿Pasa algo? –Me preguntó mientras acomodaba su ropa en el ropero.

-No se… -Realmente no lo sabía, por momentos me sentía bien y por otros no -¿Te molesta si esta noche duermo sola? No es necesario que tú te vayas, yo duermo en el sillón –Aclaré antes de que sugiriese eso.

-Me importa poco si duermo en el sillón o en la cama, lo que me pone mal es dormir sin ti… -Edward no la estaba pasando nada bien, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Apenas si podía hacer algo para sentirme bien yo misma, no podía sumar lo de él -¿Cómo resolveremos las cosas si no compartimos juntos? –Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, no sabía que más hacer.

-No lo sé Edward, de verdad que quiero solucionarlo pero no puedo olvidarme de todo, no de un día para el otro –Él asintió y tomó una muda de ropa -¿Qué haces?

-Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú descansa… Me pedí una semana en el trabajo, así que si quieres mañana podemos hacer algo juntos –Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

La situación era un asco, odiaba todo lo que estábamos pasando, quería poder volver el tiempo atrás. Me acerqué hasta él, y lo tomé del brazo, obligándolo a que me mirase. Su tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, el brillo ya no estaba y me podía ver reflejada en ellos, pero no era como antes. Todo parecía gris, y ese tono no me gustaba, quería que fuese de colores, quería que brillasen… Quería solucionar las cosas pero aún no sabía cómo.

-Te amo –Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que las pensase, pues eran verdad, aún después de todo lo que habíamos vivido lo seguía amando.

-Yo también –Besó mis labios y luego salió definitivamente de nuestro cuarto.

Cerré la puerta. Caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Me sentía perdida, sola… No podía tenerlo cerca demasiado tiempo y tampoco podía estar mucho separada. Mi locura llegaba a tal grado que tenía miedo que mientras yo durmiese él fuese a buscar a Valery. Me quité la ropa con la que había viajado y me coloqué la remera de Edward que utilizaba para dormir. Su olor estaba impregnado en ella, no era ninguna novedad, yo la guardaba entre su ropa con ese propósito. Me acosté y me tapé con las sabanas, estaba temblando, la noche era fría y el no estar acompañada en una cama tan grande no ayudaba.

Me removí dentro de la cama, froté mis piernas la una con la otra, coloqué una manta extra, pero seguía sin entrar en calor. Miré el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada. No había podido dormir ni un poco, mi cerebro no parecía querer apagarse y mi cuerpo no colaboraba. Sabía lo que necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él, pero no estaba segura, tenía miedo.

Di vueltas por una hora más, finalmente cuando el reloj marcó las tres me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Edward dormía en el sillón. No sabía si debía despertarlo, no era justo para él, no era su culpa si yo no sabía lo que quería, pero realmente estaba segura que no podría dormir sin él a mi lado. El tiempo que estuve en casa de Reneé fue suficiente, no quería dormir sola. Me senté en el piso y apoyé mi cabeza en un lugarcito que quedaba libre del sillón. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que él y yo estábamos acostados en nuestra cama.

Poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, sentir la calidez que emanaba Edward, sentir el movimiento de su pecho cuando éste respiraba me hizo entrar en una especie de transe que terminó por relajar todo mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente me dormí.

-¿Bells? –Escuché su voz llamarme desde lejos -¿Bella? –Su mano me sacudió suavemente y decidí que era momento de abrir mis ojos -¿Qué haces aquí? –Me incorpore lentamente, me dolía terriblemente el cuello por haber dormido sentada en el piso y con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá.

-No podía dormir… -Le dije mientras me estiraba.

-Me hubieses despertado –Susurró.

Y me quedé mirándolo. Algo no iba bien, él no estaba bien, yo no estaba bien, las cosas no estaban bien. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ver a Edward sonreír, quería verlo alegre, feliz…

-¿Me amas? –Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, ¿dudas de eso? –Negué rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? –Ya no lo soportaba.

-Porque tengo miedo, metí la pata, no quiero perderte, y tengo miedo de que no logres perdonarme… Dijiste queme darías una oportunidad, pero hasta ahora no solucionamos nada –Dijo en un murmullo –Nunca antes me habías pedido dormir sola, y después cuando no pudiste dormir no me despertaste, en cualquier otro momento te hubieses abalanzado sobre mí…

-Solucionaremos las cosas –Dije –Te prometo que lo haremos, porque yo sufro igual que tú al estar en esta situación… Te juro que arreglaremos todo, el único problema es que no sé cómo –Me senté a su lado en el sillón y tomé su mano –Te amo y todavía quiero casarme contigo, solucionaremos las cosas, de una u otro forma lo haremos…

-¿Me lo prometes? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Te lo juro… -

Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos al suyo. Mis labios, impulsados por una fuerza mayor, corrieron a buscar los suyos. El beso ahogó toda pena, todo dolor y toda inseguridad, al menos por el momento. Me embriagué con su aliento, dejé a mis sentidos volar, los dejé libre… Miré, pobre, toqué, olí y escuché todo lo que Edward quiso darme. Verlo así, tan desesperado, tan hermoso, tan mío; degustar su esencia, su sabor, su lengua; tocar sus músculos, sentirlos tensarse bajo mis caricias; oler su fragancia, respirar su aroma en mi cuerpo y escuchar los gemidos que de su boca se escapaban me llevaron al mismísimo cielo.

Sin quererlo a un nivel consciente, sin haberlo pensado ni planeado, nos encontramos desnudos en el sillón. Él encima de mí, ambos con la respiración agitada, con una capa de sudor cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, deseosos, lujuriosos… Edward se adentró en mí y perdí toda noción de la realidad, me olvidé del por qué estábamos distanciados, del por qué me había ido y solo me concentré en lo que estábamos haciendo, en el presente. Se sentía maravilloso, tan placentero, tan reconfortante. Me sentía completa, al igual que siempre, Edward completaba todo lo que faltaba en mí. Me hacía sentir única, especial…

-¡Edward! –Gemí cuando llegué al orgasmo, él dio unas estocadas más y luego gimió mi nombre.

Nos quedamos unos minutos recostados, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizasen, hasta que Edward, sin previo aviso, me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó en alzas hasta nuestro dormitorio. Me depositó en la cama, me cubrió con las sabanas y las mantas, y besó mi frente.

-Hace frio, no quiero que te enfermes –Me explicó antes de que si quiera pudiese preguntarle algo –Descansa un poco mientras yo preparo el desayuno, ¿te parece? –Yo simplemente asentí. Tenía que admitirlo, luego de hacer el amor con Edward, nunca podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos reaccionar o conversar.

Ya no sentía frío, ya no me sentía tan sola, pero las dudas me volvían a acechar. No era algo que podía controlar, los celos y la inseguridad aparecían en un segundo y en otro se iban. Tenerlo cerca me ayudaba, pero a la vez lograba imaginarme cosas que no quería. Parecía idiota, retorcida, pero no podía hacer nada. Me puse a pensar, a intentar encontrar una solución, algo que nos ayudase pero el cuerpo me pedía a gritos descansar y los parpados se me cerraban solos.

…

-Tengo que ir a la clínica a firmar unos papeles –Dijo Edward mientras acomodaba su maletín.

-¿No dijiste que habías pedido una semana libre? Aún quedan dos días –Me quejé desde la cama.

-Sé, y así es, pero me olvidé de revisar unos expedientes y tengo que firmarlos para que le den un tratamiento a una paciente –Me explicó.

-¿Y ella estará ahí? –La alegría que había experimentado esa mañana ya se había esfumado.

-¿La paciente? –Preguntó sin comprender.

-No, no la paciente… ¡Valery! ¿También te besaste con la paciente? –Casi grité. No estaba bien, pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

Edward dejó de acomodar sus cosas y se sentó a mi lado. Pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo normal y suspiró. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habíamos regresado de Phoenix. Las cosas no habían ido perfectamente, pero dentro de lo que se espera marchaban bastante bien. Habíamos compartido bastante tiempo juntos, aunque hubo algunos momentos en los que le pedí que me dejara mi espacio, otros en los que necesité ver a mis amigas, despejarme un poco y pensar una y otra vez cada cosa. Pero las cosas estaban caminando, sin embargo la simple mención de la clínica me había vuelto loca.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Preguntó tomando mi mano.

-¡No sé! ¡¿La verdad? –Volví a gritar -¡Quiero poder estar segura que nada va a pasar nunca más! ¡No la quiero cerca de ti!

-Bella no va a pasar nada, te lo juro… -Quería creerle, pero ya me había mentido una vez –Ya te lo dije un millón de veces, no siento nada por ella, no quiero nada con ella…

-Eso no me sirve… -Quizás estuviese comportándome como una tremenda idiota, pero realmente me dolía, sentía un vacío en el pecho que me hacía dudar de todo, estaba aterrada.

-No puedo dejar de verla para siempre, si pudiese lo haría, pero necesito el trabajo, lo necesitamos –Dijo refiriéndose a nosotros dos –No puedo hacer más de lo que hago…

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –Edward me miró sin llegar a comprender a qué me refería –Quiero verla, quiero ver cómo es, quiero saber qué tiene ella…

-¿Para qué Bella? No tiene nada, ya te dije, no significó nada para mí –No me importaba, ciertamente no lo hacía –No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Tienes algo que ocultar? –Edward rápidamente me dijo que no –Entonces quiero acompañarte…

Y así lo hice. Durante el camino en auto a la clínica no le dirigí la palabra. Estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, quería verla, conocerla, quería que supiera que Edward no estaba libre, que estaba conmigo, quería que supiera que su estúpido beso no había afectado nuestra relación (por más mentira que eso fuese), quería dejar las cosas en claro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la clínica, todo el coraje, toda la seguridad con la que le había pedido a Edward que me dejase acompañarlo, se esfumaron. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si ella era más linda? ¿Qué pasaba si no me sentía lo suficiente para hacerle competencia? La cabeza me daba vueltas, no entendía el por qué de mi comportamiento, no me gustaba mi actuar, no me sentía yo misma…

Edward me preguntó varias veces si me encontraba bien, obviamente le mentí. Aunque estaba claro que él se dio cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Cómo podía estar bien si no me reconocía ni a mí misma? Estaba actuando como una desquiciada, como una de esas mujeres con severos problemas psicológicos. No quería ser la esposa celosa, no quería vivir retándolo, hostigándolo con preguntas, persiguiéndolo, quería que todo fuese como antes. Quería que él pudiese salir de la casa sin que yo me preocupase, quería que Edward tuviese amigos, saliese con ellos… ¡No quería ir a su trabajo para asegurarme que nadie lo mirase!

-Te espero en el auto –Le dije cuando ya no aguanté más las ganas de llorar.

-Pero... ¿No querías...?

-No importa, de verdad, prefiero esperarte fuera –Edward me miró preocupado e intentó decirme algo, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la "Dra. Valery" y mi mundo pareció congelarse.

No quería verla, ya no me importaba cómo se veía, no quería saber nada de ella. Solo quería estar con él, con Edward. Juntos, sin problemas. Quería dedicarme a pensar en mi boda, quería volver a saltar de la alegría en mi próxima prueba del vestido, quería quedarme hasta tarde pensando en ese día, no quería verla. Pero el destino tenía otros planes, o bueno en realidad yo me lo había buscado.

Se acercó hasta donde estábamos Edward y yo. Intenté mantener mi mirada en el suelo, pero la curiosidad me ganó y levanté la vista. Y ahí estaba. No era como yo me la había imaginado, no era fea, no era vulgar, era… Era muy linda. Tenía el pelo castaño, unos ojos claros hermosos y un cuerpo perfecto. Sentí mis piernas debilitarse al mismo tiempo que Edward pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me sostenía con fuerza.

-¡Edward! –Dijo ella con una sonrisa -¿Cómo has estado? –Me quería morir, hasta su voz era sensual.

-Hola Valery –La saludó Edward –Te quiero presentar a mi prometida… Valery, ella es Bella… Bella, ella es Valery –Intenté reunir fuerzas y sonreír, no creo haberlo logrado del todo bien.

-Un gusto en conocerte –Dijo sin mirarme mucho, su mirada estaba puesta en Edward, y él simplemente me miraba a mí, eso me dio un poco más de seguridad -¿Ya vuelves a trabajar? Te hemos extrañado mucho por aquí… -La odiaba, definitivamente lo hacía.

-No, todavía no, me quedan algunos días más… Solo vine a firmar unos papeles, ahora si me disculpas estoy apurado –Tomó mi mano con firmeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a su consultorio, arrastrándome con él.

Una vez dentro de su consulta, me estampó contra la pared y me abrazó fuertemente. No sabía cuánto necesitaba ese abrazo, hasta que él me lo dio. Mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Edward depositaba pequeños besos en todo mi rostro y murmuraba palabras dulces, palabras de ánimos, me aseguró una y otra vez cuanto me amaba y que ella no había significado nada. Y yo le creí. Ya no tuve más dudas, ya no le di más vueltas al asunto, lo amaba, él me amaba y estaba dispuesta a perdonarle su error y a volver a confiar en él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar decidida, mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba. No lograba conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba para sostener mi propio peso y salir de la clínica caminando por mis propios medios. Estaba segura que de intentarlo, me caería en el primer paso, por eso me aferré con fuerza a Edward. El tiempo pasó y poco a poco me fui recuperando. Creía que había hecho como una catarsis, como si hubiese eliminado de mi sistema todo lo malo que venía acumulando, todo el dolor, el temor, la angustia, la incertidumbre… Todo eso desapareció. Ahora solo estábamos él y yo, y me moría por decírselo, por decirle que ya no se preocupase, que volviese a sonreír como siempre, que ya me sentía mejor.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó en un susurro –Bella amor, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, aunque estaré mucho mejor cuando vayamos a casa –Edward se alejó un poco de mí y se detuvo a observar mi rostro, buscando algo que le indicase que estaba mintiendo –Estoy bien, en serio… Solo un poco cansada, por eso quiero ir a casa, quiero quedarme lo que queda del día en la cama contigo…

-Dame un segundo –Besó mis labios y luego se puso a rebuscar entre sus cosas, tomó unos papeles, los firmó y me dedicó una sonrisa –Vamos, dejamos esto en la recepción de camino al estacionamiento.

Y eso hicimos. Antes de lo que pensé estuvimos con nuestros pijamas, en nuestra cama, en nuestro hogar comiendo un kilo de helado. Edward incluso aceptó comprar limón, mi sabor preferido. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así, no que antes del "incidente" hayamos estado mal, pero era bueno de vez en cuando quedarse en la cama simplemente haciéndonos mimos, comiendo helado del cuerpo del otro y… disfrutando de los placeres carnales.

No era ingenua, sabía que dentro de dos días, cuando él tuviese que ir a trabajar, las dudas se volverían a apoderar de mí, sabía que recordaría su imagen y que me volvería loca de celos, pero también sabía y también recordaría el abrazo que Edward me dio dentro de su consultorio. La fuerza con la que me sostuvo y la seguridad que sentí entre sus brazos, recordaría también cuanto lo amaba y cuanto me amaba él a mí. La pasión y el cariño de sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor, todos los momentos difíciles que pasamos juntos. Sí, me pondría celosa, pero también recordaría todas esas cosas bonitas, todas esas pruebas de que nuestro amor era más grande que cualquier estúpido beso, y me quedaría tranquila. Porque ella tal vez le había arrancado un beso, pero yo tenía su corazón, tenía su promesa de un para siempre y ella simplemente se quedaría con las ganas.

-Te amo… -Murmuró Edward antes de quedarse dormido y esas fueron las palabras perfectas, no necesitaba nada más.

-Yo también…

* * *

**Me regalan su opnión?**

**Jaja ya deben estar cansados de leer la misma frase, para la proxima me busco una nueva!**

**Luuuuuuu**


	14. ¿Lista?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... ¡Que lastima!**

**Hola a todos... Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y obviamente por leer la historia! **

**Cre que les he contestado a todas, pero si me ha faltado una... Perdón! Igualmente les vuelvo a agradecer: GRACIAS!**

**Stefi: Muchisimas gracias por tu review! siempre me arrancas una sonrisa! Y sí, Entre Hermanos tiene epilogo, lo subí hace batsante ya... Lo que pasa es que la cambié de categoría, ahora y no esta más en Edward&Bella si no que esta solo en Bella, igualmente sio queres entra a mi perfil y desde ahí buscalo! Un beso enorme y grax otra vez!**

**¡Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean el cap! Un beso enorme!**

**Lu**

* * *

XIV

**¿Lista?**

–¿Es que no quieres casarte? –Me preguntó Edward mientras yo aún sostenía los boletos de avión en mi mano.

–Claro que quiero, pero no así –Dije una vez más –Tenemos una fecha programada, tenemos amigos invitados, un vestido en la casa de tu hermana, un salón reservado…

–¿Y? Podemos festejar luego… –Yo simplemente negué –¿Estás segura que tu "no" no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió? –Y con esa simple pregunta el ambiente se tensó. No me gustaba hablar sobre el tema, no era necesario que me recordase los pequeños cuernos que tenía, ya me acordaba yo sola –Lo siento…

–No entiendo cuál es tu apuro, el casamiento es la semana que viene… –Edward se removió intranquilo –No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré, simplemente no quiero casarme en Las Vegas por tu inseguridad…

–¿Quién dijo que estoy inseguro? –Preguntó molesto –El hecho de que me quiera casar contigo antes, solo significa que no aguanto más…

–Pues para mí significa otra cosa –Dije decidida –Mira Edward, la verdad no te entiendo, estamos a Lunes, para el viernes de la semana que viene a esta hora, ya estaremos casados… Es tonto querer fugarse, en serio… No me voy a arrepentir, pero no quiero hacer las cosas a los apurones…

Edward besó mis manos y me quitó los pasajes de avión. Su cara mostraba un poco de decepción y a la vez miedo. Estaba segura que él quería adelantar todo por miedo a que en la iglesia me arrepintiese. Pero eso no iba a pasar, se lo había prometido miles de veces, le había asegurada que pese a todo lo que habíamos pasado me quería casar con él. Con las mismas o incluso quizás más ganas que cuando me pidió matrimonio la primer vez.

Me levanté de la cama que era donde estábamos sentados conversando y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Era tarde, el reloj ya marcaba la media noche y al día siguiente ambos teníamos que ir a trabajar. Sin mencionar que Edward mañana rendiría la última materia que le quedaba de su especialización. Si aprobaba habría terminado de cursar todas sus materias y podría comenzar a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo y de mejor paga que la clínica gratuita, lo que también lo alejaría de la… Bueno digamos de la mala junta.

Volví al cuarto y Edward me esperaba ya en la cama. Me acosté a su lado, Edward me abrazó por la cintura y luego de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello ambos caímos en el más profundo de los sueños.

…

Mentiría si dijese que estaba concentrada en el trabajo. Pobre de las clientas que atendí, una chica me tuvo que repetirme seis veces cuál era su talle de jean. Alice, pese a molestarse por mi falta de atención, se reía de mí. Especialmente lo hizo cuando, sin querer, tiré mis lentes de sol a la basura y no el envoltorio de unas galletas. Realmente intentaba focalizar, pero me era imposible. Cada dos segundos miraba el reloj, anhelando que se hiciesen las doce del mediodía. A esa hora se suponía que Edward ya habría terminado de rendir y me llamaría para contarme el resultado.

–Bells aún falta… –Dijo Rose –Recién son las once, deja de preocuparte, ya sabrás cómo le fue…

–Lo sé… pero… –Alice simplemente se rió y Rose fue a atender a una cliente.

Sabía que estaba demasiado ansiosa y quizás hasta nerviosa, pero es que éste día, a mi modo de ver, podría llegar a ser el principio de una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Además, obviamente, compartía las expectativas de Edward. Sabía que él deseaba poder terminar su carrera de una buena vez por todas. Estaba ansioso por poder buscar un trabajo es un hospital más importante, aunque hoy a la mañana me había comentado que le gustaría seguir trabajando en la clínica.

Mi primera reacción fue la enfadarme, y la de despotricar como un loca de que él quería seguir trabajando ahí por Valery, pero pronto me tranquilicé. Edward me explicó, y yo lo comprendí casi inmediatamente, que le encantaba su trabajo allí. Aún cuando le robase bastante tiempo le gustaba poder ayudar a la gente sin recursos. Esa clínica funcionaba gracias a una fundación y a los subsidios del gobierno. Quizás no le pagasen demasiado, quizás fuese un caos, pero me había dicho que no tenía mejor recompensa que poder curar a un niño o a una persona sin recursos. Por supuesto me había dicho que en cuento encontrase otro trabajo bajaría las horas que trabajaba en la clínica, me aseguró que por nada del mundo perdería tiempo para estar junto a mí.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y corrí a buscarlo. Lo había dejado fuera del bolso para poder atenderlo inmediatamente.

–¡Hola! –Casi grité cuando atendí.

–Hola amor… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Edward al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Qué cómo estoy? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te fue? –Miré el reloj –¡A penas son las once y diez!

–Tranquila Bells… Estás más nerviosa que yo antes de rendir –Se rió él.

–¡Edward! –Volví a gritar yo –¡Deja de jugar y dime cómo te fue!

–¡Aprobé! Estás hablando oficialmente con el Cardiólogo Edward Cullen –Comencé a gritar y a saltar. Las personas que estaban en la tienda me miraban con cara de preocupación, pero poco me importó.

Intercambiamos unas palabras más pero pronto, demasiado para mi gusto, tuvimos que despedirnos. Él tenía que ir a firmar unos papeles y yo tenía que seguir trabajando. Igualmente arreglamos para que Edward me pasase a buscar por la tiende a la noche y fuésemos a cenar juntos. Debíamos celebrar y yo tenía varias ideas en mente.

Y si antes de la llamada estaba distraída, ahora solo podía pensar en lo que haríamos a la noche. Alice no me regañó ni nada por el estilo porque ella estaba tan feliz como yo porque su hermano hubiese terminado su especialización. Rose era otro tema, por supuesto que se alegraba por Edward, después de todo él era su cuñado y amigo, pero como no compartía tanto la emoción se dedicó a retarnos por el resto de la jornada laboral. Estaba claro para mí y para Alice que solo lo hacía porque se sentía excluida.

Finalmente llegó la hora del cierre. Alice y yo ya nos habíamos calmado un poco por lo que Rosalie estaba de mejor humor y hasta se unió a algunas de nuestras bromas. Acomodamos todo, pusimos cada prenda en su lugar, contamos las ganancias y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos se me ocurrió una idea.

–¡Chicas! –Casi grité antes de que pusiesen llave a la puerta –Necesito su ayuda… –Ambas me miraron expectantes por lo que continué con mi idea –¿Me ayudan a verme linda? Seguro traen un poco de maquillaje con ustedes y yo… ¿Podré llevarme algún conjunto de la nueva línea de lencería?

–¡Bella picarona! –Gritó Aly mientras volvía a entrar en el local –¡Le darás a mi hermano la mejor celebración-sexo de todo el mundo! –Me aseguró.

–¡Yo no dije que tendría sexo! –Mentí ridículamente, y es que una cosa es insinuarlo y otra muy distinta anunciarlo como lo acababa de hacer mi amiga.

–No seas tonta Bella –Me dijo Rose –¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día, no eres la única con pareja! –Bromeó y me arrastró hasta la parte de lencería.

Las chicas discutieron, para variar, sobre cuál conjunto era más sexy y adecuado para mí. A mi parecer todos los que ellas eligieron eran extremadamente reveladores, pero ese era el punto, ¿verdad? Así que sin protestar entré al probador y me coloqué un conjunto de encaje negro que incluía porta ligas y unas medias negras muy ¿llamativas? Bueno no sabía cómo describirlas pero la verdad me gustó mucho el reflejo del espejo. Luego me dieron un vestido azul, no era ni muy formal, ni muy casual… Se podría decir que era de coctail, y para qué mentir… ¡Me encantó! Finalmente salí de tienda perfectamente arreglada para mi celebración con Edward.

Caminamos juntas hasta el estacionamiento, ellas se despidieron de mí y yo continué mi caminó hasta el auto de Edward que estaba estacionado unos metros más allá. Como siempre, él se bajó del auto y me ayudó a entrar en él. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo carmesí cuando susurró un montón de halagos en mi oído, aunque algunos más que halagos eran deseos para con mi cuerpo.

Una vez dentro del auto y de camino a un restaurante me empezó a contar con más detalles en qué había consistido el examen. Puede que yo no fuese doctora, pero más o menos entendía lo que él me explicaba y me encantaba escucharlo hablar como todo un profesional, se me hacía tan sexy. Manejó por un largo rato hasta que paró frente a un restaurante muy elegante, y yo lo miré con cierta duda.

–¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a otro si quieres… –Dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

–Yo pensaba que podíamos ir a… un hotel –La última parte se la susurré.

Se alejó de mí y me miró totalmente sorprendido, por lo general no era yo la que aportaba esa clase de ideas, pero al comprobar que no estaba bromeando puso el auto en marcha y salió manejando hacia la otra dirección.

Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, no hizo falta, las acciones iban más allá que las palabras. Mi mano jugueteó todo el camino por su muslo, intentando pasar la línea y tocar su entrepierna, pero deteniéndome a un milímetro de mi objetivo. Pronto, quizás más pronto de lo normal debido a la velocidad con la que manejó, llegamos a un hotel. Habíamos ido en otras oportunidades cuando la urgencia fue tal que no pudimos esperar a llegar a casa. Edward habló en la recepción pidió una habitación y rápidamente subimos.

Ya en el ascensor comenzamos a besarnos, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, humedeciéndolo… Excitándome. Su aliento nublaba mis pensamientos y lo único que quería era llegar a ese maldito cuarto. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el segundo piso y nos encontramos con una pareja de ancianos. Sus rostros demostraban cuan indignados estaban de habernos pillados montando semejante espectáculo en el ascensor, pero no nos importó mucho. Había veces que simplemente las sensaciones le ganaban a todo, y en éste caso los modales o las apariencias poco importaban. Después de todo mi cuerpo deseaba al de Edward más que nada en el mundo.

Entre beso y beso entramos por fin a la habitación. Todo estaba muy lindo pero lo único me importaba era que la ropa de Edward ya estorbaba. Caminé hasta la cama e hice que él me acompañara. Nos recostamos y seguimos con los besos y las caricias. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y comenzaban a abrir su camisa, uno a uno los botones fueron abriéndose y finalmente pude sentir su suave piel bajo mi tacto. Seguía siendo tan hermoso, tan sexy… Seguía teniendo el cuerpo trabajado en la medida perfecta y por sobre todas las cosas seguía excitándome como el primer día.

–Aún tienes mucha ropa –Dijo entre jadeos cuando comencé a acariciar su intimidad por encima de su pantalón.

–Eso tiene solución –Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirme solo para él, únicamente para él.

–¡Guaw! –Dijo cuando quedé solo en ropa interior –Quieres matarme, ¿verdad? –Yo negué inocentemente –Eres la más hermosa, la más sexy y la mujer más sensual que jamás conocí… Ven para aquí, voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo…

Se incorporó un poco de la cama y, tomándome de la mano, me hizo recostarme junto a él. Sus manos fueron directo a mi cintura y me aprisionó contra él, demostrándome qué tan listo estaba para lo que quedaba de la noche.

…

Edward depositó la bandeja con comida sobre la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Se me hacía bastante difícil no besarlo y repetir lo que acabábamos de terminar, cuando solo lucía su bóxer pero logré contenerme cuando mi estómago se quejó por la falta de comida. Edward sonrió y me señaló la comida. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, suerte que el hotel tenía servicio al cuarto las veinticuatro horas, si no hubiésemos tenido que salir a buscar algo para comer.

–Gracias… –Dijo luego de tomar un poco de refresco –Tu idea de celebración fue mucho mejor que la mía –Sonrió.

–De nada… Considérelo como su regalo Dr. Cullen –Edward besó mi frente y me rodeó con su brazo.

–Voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te asustes ni nada por el estilo –Comenzó a decir –Es algo que estuve pensando desde hace un tiempo y que quiero que tú también lo pienses…

–Edward explícate, no entiendo nada y me estás asustando… –Edward me abrazó aún más fuerte y retiró un poco la comida.

–No debes asustarte… –Me dijo –Bien… He estado pensando bastante y creo que estoy listo para ser papá… Sé que la última vez que lo hablamos tú me dijiste que aún no te considerabas preparada, pero yo creo que los dos seríamos unos excelentes padres –Moví mi boca como para decir algo pero nada salió de ella –No tienes que decir nada, realmente no te quiero poner presión, solo quería que supieras que cuando tú te sientas lista… Me gustaría intentarlo.

–¿Realmente quieres ser padre? –Pregunté cuando me recuperé del shock –¿Estás listo para eso? –Me costaba hacerme la idea de que Edward quisiera ser padre, aún éramos bastante jóvenes, no teníamos prisa.

–Sí… He pensado en todo, en nuestra edad, en nuestros trabajos, en nuestra casa y estoy seguro que podremos hacernos cargo de todo… No veo nada que nos haga empeorar la situación, solo creo que podemos mejorar –Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda –Me imagino una hermosa niña igualita a ti y se me acelera el corazón…

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. No es que nunca me hubiese imaginado mis hijos con Edward, de hecho eso era lo que quería, pero nunca me lo había planteado tan seriamente como Edward. No sabía si estaba lista, aún no consideraba que hubiese aprendido lo suficiente como para poder enseñarle todo a mi bebé. Pero la imagen que pintaba Edward era muy hermosa, a diferencia de que yo me imaginaba a nuestro bebé igualito a él.

–¿Me estás diciendo que si yo te dijese de intentarlo ahora mismo, tendríamos relaciones sin protección y buscaríamos quedar embarazados? –Edward asintió –Pero aún no estamos casados…

–Eso no importa y tú lo sabes, para empezar puede ser que nos tome varios intentos y segundo solo falta una semana para casarnos… Igualmente no te estoy diciendo esto para que lo intentemos, quiero que lo pienses bien, y evalúes la situación y reveas qué es lo que quieres –Me explicó –Yo estoy listo, pero no quiero ser papá hasta que tú no estés completamente decidida…

–Lo pensaré… –Le aseguré, él me respondió con una sonrisa y luego se levantó de la cama y se llevó la bandeja de comida.

–No quiero ser aguafiestas pero es tarde y mañana ambos trabajamos… –Yo asentí mientras me levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar mi ropa –¿Quieres que nos quedemos a dormir aquí? Podemos levantarnos un rato antes y pasar por casa para cambiarnos…

–De acuerdo, me encanta la idea –Lo besé en los labios y juntos nos acostamos. Pusimos el despertador y caímos dormidos en el más placentero de los sueños.

…

Apenas pasaron dos horas y mis ojos se abrieron. El reloj marcaba las seis y aún quedaba una hora para que el despertador sonase. Las palabras que me había dicho Edward antes de dormirnos y el sueño que acababa de tener, donde él sobaba mi vientre abultado y le hablaba a nuestro bebé, me habían activado el cerebro. Había muchas preguntas, demasiadas para mi gusto e incluso había menos respuestas, pero lo que más me preocupaba era lo siguiente: ¿Estaba lista para ser mamá? Y aún lo más importante… ¿quería ser mamá?

Sí, quería ser mamá. Eso era algo que sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había estado segura de ello desde aquella oportunidad en la que creí estar embarazada. Me acuerdo a la perfección el vacío que sentí cuando el doctor nos informó a mí y a Edward que no se trataba de un embarazo, sino que era un quiste. El dolor que me acompañó por un tiempo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo me diese cuenta que realmente quería ser mamá, y que obviamente quería que Edward fuese el padre de mis hijos. Ese no había sido el momento, sin embargo la sensación siempre había permanecido en mí y me había repetido una y otra vez a mí misma que cuando llegase el momento se daría.

¿El momento había llegado? Edward creía que sí. Yo tenía veinticinco años, no era ni muy joven ni muy grande, parecía ser la edad ideal, pero ¿estaba lista emocionalmente? ¿Era lo suficientemente madura como para ser madre? Algo en mi interior se removió y me dijo que sí. ¿Sería eso cierto? La imagen del sueño volvió a ocupar un lugar en mi mente e instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi vientre. Un bebé… Un bebé de Edward y mío… Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, eso sería maravilloso…

–¡Edward! –Grité mientras lo sacudía –¡Edward, despierta!

–¿¡Pasa algo! –preguntó sobresaltado.

–Estoy lista… quiero ser mamá… ¡Intentémoslo! –Le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

–¿Estás segura? ¿Lo pensaste bien? –Dijo ya un poco más despabilado.

–Sí, quiero que seamos papás… –Edward besó mis labios con tanta ternura que sentí derretirme.

Miré el reloj una vez más… Eran las seis y media, teníamos el suficiente tiempo como para intentarlo un par de veces… Y Eso hicimos.

* * *

Bueno, normalmente pongo: Me regalan su opinión? Pero dije que buscaría un nueva forma de mendigar reviews así que hoy voy a decir:

**Había una vez, en un pais muy lindo llamado Argentina, una chica que deseaba con todo su corazón recibir la opinión de la gente que leía sus historias, cansada de mendigar por ella con la misma frase de siempre, decidió inventar un cuentito para que la gente le dejara un mensajito con lo que le había parecido la historia. Éste es ese cuentito, y ustedes son las personas... ¿Qué haran? La chica espera con ansias saber su opinión...**

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**


	15. Blanco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**XV**

**Blanco**

Observé detenidamente mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿Era yo? ¿Realmente estaba despierta? No estaba segura… Todo iba demasiado deprisa y yo no llegaba a comprender nada. De pronto, sin ningún tipo de aviso ni de permiso, una silenciosa lágrima descendió por mi mejilla hasta perderse en mi cuello.

-¿Estás bien? Aún puedes cambiar de parecido… -Dijo Rose mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

Miré una vez más mi reflejo. Era yo, estaba despierta y esta era la realidad. Una lágrima más se escabulló de mi ojo y mi mente viajó a los últimos sucesos, sucesos que me habían traído a este momento.

_-¿Hola? –Pregunté._

_-¿Isabella? –Dijo una mujer al otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Quién habla? –Mi pulso se había acelerado y mi corazón latía rápidamente, como una premonición de lo que esa mujer diría._

_-Valery –Casi se me cae el teléfono, pero lo sujete con fuerza –Necesito que hablemos, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_-¿Y por qué querría hablar yo contigo? Te voy a pedir… -Pero ella me interrumpió._

_-Es sobre Edward, sobre él y yo, y creo que antes de casarte necesitas saber varias cosas… No quiero seguir guardándome cosas, no es mi estilo –Dijo._

_-No, tu estilo es robar prometidos… -El veneno salía solo de mi boca y yo no hacía nada por detenerlo._

_-Piensa lo que quieras, tengo cosas muy interesantes que contarte… Te veo en dos horas en la esquina de las calles 1° de Mayo y Pellegrini, ahí hay un bar…. Búscame –Y cortó la comunicación._

_Sin poder recuperarme del shock, y una vez pasado mi momento de valentía, me dejé caer en el sillón. Aún sostenía con fuerzas el teléfono. ¿Quién se creía que era? La odiaba, realmente lo hacía… ¿Por qué tenía que venir a molestar cuando tan solo faltaban tres días para la boda y por qué demonios tenía Edward que estar de viaje?_

-¿¡Bella! –Insistió una vez más Rose -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Rose… -Mi amiga me miró con las cejas alzadas, claramente no me creía.

-Aun hay tiempo, si tienes dudas no deberías dar nada por sentado –Mis ojos estaban clavados en el espejo, más precisamente en el reflejo que éste otorgaba de mí -¡Isabella Swan, ¿puedes dejar por un minuto el maldito espejo? ¡Me estas preocupando!

-Ya te dije, estoy bien… Nada que unos minutos de tranquilidad no puedan arreglar –Mi amiga bufó pero salió de la habitación dejándome absolutamente sola, o bueno… También estaba mi reflejo.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y caminé por la pequeña habitación. Era extraño, no me sentía como pensé que lo haría. Las lágrimas se escurrían con tanta facilidad que cada vez eran más y cada vez las sentía menos. Se habían vuelto una parte más de mí. Solo esperaba que llegado el momento, cesaran.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo mi momento de reflexión. La cabeza de Alice se asomó por ella y segundos después mi amiga estaba parada a mi lado. Observando detenidamente mi rostro. Estaba haciendo su control, verificando que todo estuviese bien, seguramente Rosalie le había ido con el cuento de mis lágrimas. Y dada la situación no podía ocultarlas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por ella? –Preguntó –Bella… No te apresures en tomar una solución, tal vez primero deberías hablar con Edward…

-Alice… -La interrumpí, ella se calló y aguardó a que continuara –sabes que te quiero mucho, pero en estos momentos realmente necesito estar a solas.

-De acuerdo, estaré en la otra habitación –Me abrazó fuertemente –Apoyaré cualquier cosa que decidas.

Vi su figura desaparecer por la puerta y volví a sentarme en la silla, frente al espejo. Más recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, y nuevas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas.

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que acudir a ese bar? No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de qué podía ser lo que esa mal nacida tenía para decirme, pero estaba segura que su llamado no era para felicitarme, ni que la reunión era para entregarme el regalo de la boda. Nada que proviniese de ella podía ser bueno, Valery simplemente contaminaba todo lo que tocaba, o al menos eso intentaba, porque en definitiva, sus intentos por separarme de Edward no habían resultado._

_Sin embargo, el encontrarme con ella podía poner en duda nuevamente todo. Yo era consciente de que con Edward en Forks, demasiado lejos de mí, era más vulnerables a sus ataques y a sus envenenadas palabras. Y por supuesto siempre podía decir algo que fuese verdad, después de todo el beso sí había ocurrido. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Con Edward ya habíamos superado esa idiotez y no dejaría que un poco de nervios me hiciera volver atrás._

_¿Iría al encuentro de ella?_

-¿Amor? –La voz de Edward a través de la puerta me trajeron de vuelta al presente -¿Amor estas bien?

-¿¡Edward! –La voz se me distorsionó -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alice está preocupada… ¿Quieres que hablemos? –Preguntó.

Caminé hasta la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Tan solo pensar que Edward estaba al otro lado de ella me hacía llorar aún más. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan distinto a cómo lo imaginé alguna vez. No había nada de qué hablar, ya tampoco había que preocuparse por ello… Simplemente quería unos minutos de paz, pero al parecer mis amigas no me los darían.

-Edward… -

-¿Si? –Preguntó al otro lado.

-Tú solo espérame donde se supone que tienes que estar –Limpié un par de lágrimas –Yo caminaré hasta ti… Ya sabes, luciendo un vestido blanco.

-Te amo… -Susurró.

-Yo también…

_Entré con pasos decididos al bar en el que me había citado. La frente en alto y mis ideas bien acomodadas. Me había tomado cerca de hora y media pensar y darme cuenta de qué era lo que quería hacer, pero ahora ya tenía todo resuelto. La busqué con la mirada y la encontré. Estaba sentada en una mesa contra la ventada. Me acerqué con el mismo paso decidido con el que había entrado al bar y me senté frente a ella._

_-Ya comenzaba a pensar que no ibas a venir… -Me dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su café –Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte algo para tomar._

_-No es necesario, no me quedaré tanto tiempo, tengo que resolver los últimos detalles de la fiesta –Ya no me intimidaría._

_-Pareces muy segura… Ya me dirás qué piensas hacer luego de que termine de contarte lo que tengo que decirte… -_

_-No, tú escucharas lo que yo tengo para decirte –Abrió su boca para decir algo pero enseguida retomé la palabra yo –No me interesa ni quiero saber nada de lo que tengas para contarme, y quiero que escuches muy bien lo siguiente: No te quiero volver a ver nunca, no quiero que llames a mi casa, a mi celular o al de Edward. Tu relación con él es y será estrictamente laboral, ¿me escuchaste?_

_-¿Y cómo estás tan segura que es exclusivamente profesional? ¿Cómo haces para quedarte tranquila en tu casa, mientras él pasa largas horas conmigo en la clínica? ¿Quieres que te cuente las cosas lindas que me hace… que me dice? –Definitivamente era una zorra._

_-No, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras –Sus palabras no me harían dudar –Y puedo quedarme totalmente tranquila en mi casa porque al final del día, cuando vuelve del trabajo es a mí a la que besa y le dice cuánto la ama, es a mí a la que le hace el amor todas las noches… Y es conmigo con la que se va a casar en tres días, así que si me disculpas –Dije poniendo de pie –tengo muchas cosas que hacer…_

_Le dediqué una última mirada y salí de esa lugar sintiéndome la reina del mundo. Jaja, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto, tal vez me sentía mejor de lo que debía e incluso estaba siendo un poco infantil, pero nunca antes le había hablado así a alguien… Y se sentía muy bien. No que ahora comenzaría a actuar así siempre, pero era bueno saber que cuando lo necesitase, podría contar con tener lo suficiente para defender lo que era mío._

Sonreí al recordar la cara de Valery cuando le dejé sentada solo en ese bar. De ese encuentro no sabía nadie, o bueno al menos no lo habían sabido hasta hoy, cuando Alice y Rose encontraron la dirección del bar anotado en un papelito. Me habían obligado a decirles de qué se trataba y finalmente les conté que en ese sitio me había citado Valery para contarme ciertas cosas "interesantes" sobre Edward. Por motivos de tiempo y de detalles que habíamos tenido que solucionar para la boda, no había podido contarles el desenlace del encuentro, es por eso por lo que ellas creen que quiero cancelar la boda. Una completa ridiculez.

Bueno, tal vez el hecho de que no he parada de llorar en todo el día las tiene confundidas, pero es que aún no me lo puedo creer. Me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco. Las chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo con el vestido, realmente me siento una princesa… Simplemente hermoso. El peinado, el maquillaje -que he arruinado un poco con las lágrimas- y el saber que Edward me está esperando en la iglesia hacen que mis ojos brillen de la alegría y que ésta se transforme en cristal líquido.

No veo la hora de poder bajar y unirme a él para siempre, pero Charlie aún no viene a por mí. Supongo que está bien, aún estamos a tiempo y se supone que la novia siempre debe hacerse rogar un poco, lo que no sabe la gente que esta novia está totalmente regalada al novio.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y por ella entraron mis dos amigas, ambas estaban radiantes. Rose con un vestido largo color champagne, sujetado a su esbelta figura solo por un bretel. Combinado con varias telas del mismo tono, que se amoldaban a sus curvas y que formaban distintos volados desde la altura de su cadera, hasta el piso. Sin duda alguna uno de sus mejores diseños. Alice tenía su corta cabellera suelta, con unas leves ondulaciones. Su vestido, a diferencia del de Rosalie, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El color natural de la tela junto con su nívea piel le daban a Alice un toque angelical y totalmente delicado. El modelo bastante sencillo, escote corazón, ceñido a la cintura por un lanzo de un tono más oscuro se lucía especialmente por la tela, tan fina y trabajada que hacía al vestido un modelo digno de la pasarela.

-Deja de mirarnos con esa cara y dinos qué te pasa –Dijo Rose bastante enojada –No has parado de llorar desde que llegamos a la iglesia.

-Ustedes dos –Dije señalándolas –deben dejar de mirar tantas novelas, si no estuviesen tan mal influenciadas por ellas, se habrían dado cuenta que éstas –Me limpié las últimas lágrimas que había derramado –son de alegría, y sabrían, también, que no puedo dejar de mirarme en el espejo porque aún no puedo creer que por fin llegó el día y que en minutos seré Isabella Cullen.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó Aly con una tímida sonrisa queriendo asomarse a su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto! –Casi grité de la alegría –Y muchísimas gracias… El vestido esta precioso.

-¿De verdad te gustó? –Preguntó Rose.

-No… ¡Me encantó! –Las dos se abalanzaron sobre mí y nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo –Ahora… Que una se quede conmigo para ayudarme a retocar mi maquillaje y que la otra vaya a calmar a Edward, no quiero ni pensar las cosas que le habrán dicho…

-Yo voy con mi hermano, tú quédate con Bells –Le dijo Alice a Rose.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió prácticamente corriendo de la pequeña habitación que había en la iglesia. Mientras Rose retocaba maquillaje, yo me concentré en mi vestido. Por supuesto era blanco. Mamá había sugerido que fuese de color natural, que luciría mejor con mi piel, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Tal vez no fuese pura, pero por más tonto que sonase para mí el ideal de novia era una vestida de blanco, y esa quería ser yo. No por mí, sino por Edward.

No tenía palabras para describir el increíble trabajo que habían hecho las chicas. Seguía totalmente sorprendida por lo bien que el vestido se amoldaba a mi cuerpo. Me veía linda… me sentía linda… Escote en V, ceñido en mi cintura y con una tela espectacular el vestido se adueñaba de mi cuerpo. Como una cascada de nieve virgen la tela caía con gracia y movimiento sobre mis piernas. Una pequeña cola adornaba el final de semejante obra de arte y mi sonrisa completaba el atuendo. Me veía como una princesa, no por mis propios méritos, el vestido se llevaba todo el trabajo pesado, pero la imagen me cautivaba… Simplemente hermoso.

-¿Estás lista? –Me volteé rápidamente cuando escuché la voz de Charlie. Y ahí estaba, vestido con un elegante traje negro y esperándome en la puerta –Alice me dijo que alguien estaba un poco impaciente, ¿no te dijeron que la novia se tiene que hacer rogar?

-Sí, pero desafortunadamente soy demasiado impaciente –Dije con la misma sonrisa de antes –Rose, ¿todo está listo?

-Sí, voy a ocupar mi lugar… ¡Suerte! –Dijo luego de besarme y abrazarme –Charlie cuida de que no se caiga…

Mi padre rió y yo intenté fulminarlo a él y a mi amiga con la mirada, pero a quién quería engañar… ¡No podía dejar de sonreír! Tomé el brazo que Charlie me extendió y luego de respirar profundamente, comenzamos a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la iglesia. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta y mi mente comenzó a grabar cada segundo que pasaba. Hoy era el día, el momento había llegado…

Una monja nos sonrió, me preguntó si estaba lista y luego de que yo asintiera abrió las puertas. La alfombra roja apareció delante de mí junto con una iglesia llena de amigos y parientes. Todo estaba hermoso, en cada banco había un bonito arreglo floral, pero lo único que me importó fue Edward. Al final del pasillo, parado como una hermosa estatua del más fino de los mármoles, se encontraba mi prometido. Mi futuro esposo. Edward sonrió, yo aumenté aún más mi sonrisa, y todo salvo él, dejó de tener sentido.

Quería correr junto a él, no entendía por qué Charlie se empeñaba en caminar tan lento, ni por qué estaban tan separadas las puertas, del altar. La marcha nupcial resonó en el ambiente y guiada por papá comencé a caminar rumbo a mi vida, a mi futuro… a mi todo. Atesoré cada sentimiento y cada sensación que me embargó y solo cuando estuve frente a él, solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que lo había visto parado junto al cura.

-Estas hermosa… -Susurró cuando simbólicamente Charlie le entregó mi mano –Te amo…

El Padre nos dio la bienvenida por lo que solo pude susurrar un "yo también". Sentí algunos flashes de fotos a nuestras espaldas y luego me concentré en la ceremonia. Cada palabra, cada oración y cada mirada que Edward me dedicó durante la misa, se grabaron a fuego en mi corazón. De chica, incluso cuando acepte casarme con Edward, me había imaginado que éste día sería distinto. Me imaginé a mí misma completamente nerviosa, dudando de dar éste gran paso, asustada… Pero no había ninguno de esos sentimientos dentro de mí, hoy solo había lugar para la alegría, la felicidad y la infinita dicha. Hoy era el día que me uniría a Edward para siempre, hoy era el último día de una etapa hermosa, y el inicio de la más maravillosa de las aventuras.

-¡… Y los declaro: Marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia… -Las palabras del padre hicieron que soltara algunas cuantas lágrimas, pero fue la sonrisa de Edward la que me desarmó por completo.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, demasiado desquiciante para mi gusto, sus labios me regalaban una sonrisa torcida -mi preferida- sus ojos, tan brillosos como la más exquisita de las piedras, me miraban tan intensamente que me hacían perderme en ellos. Cada segundo estaba más cerca, cada respiración era más la proximidad y… Finalmente pude sentir aquello que le daba sentido a mi vida, aquello por lo que despertaba cada mañana, aquello por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir y a dar vida.

El roce de sus labios con los míos completó mi existencia. Su aliento fundiéndose con el mío le daban magia al momento, y el amor que emanaba en cada gesto, en cada mirada, en cada movimiento hicieron a mi alma enteramente feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé si alguien dijo algo o qué pasó exactamente. Pero rápidamente, o al menos eso me pareció, muchos brazos nos envolvieron y las felicitaciones comenzaron a llegar. Hubiese gritado e incluso llorado, si la mano de Edward no hubiese sujetado la mía constantemente. Finalmente, cuando nos abrieron paso, pudimos caminar juntos por el pasillo. Atravesamos las puertas y una lluvia de arroz nos recibió. En la primera fila pude divisar a Emmett ordenándole a Stefan que arrojase la mayor cantidad de arroz posible.

-¡Felicitaciones! –Gritó mamá hecha un mar de lágrimas -¡No puedo creerlo, mi bebé se casó! –Su abrazó me contagió las lágrimas y luego de ella apareció Esme.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo también entre un desenfrenado llanto -¡Gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo!

-¡Somos oficialmente cuñadas! –Gritó Aly -¡Por fin mi hermano hizo una buena! –Edward a mi lado se quejó, más en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

Los saludos, comentarios y felicitaciones siguieron llegando hasta que Rose, con su habilidad para mandar, les pidió amablemente a los invitados que se dirigieran al salón donde sería la recepción. Edward y yo, mucho más tranquilos, nos dirigimos a la limusina que habíamos alquilado para la ocasión.

-¿Puede detenerse en algún lugar tranquilo de camino al salón? –Le preguntó Edward al conductor en cuanto nos subimos –No bajaremos del auto, solo queremos conversar un poco.

-No hay problema, tomaré el camino de la costanera –Y dicho eso el coche arrancó y Edward subió el cristal que dividía la parte trasera del asiento del conductor.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme. Primero la frente, luego cada una de mis mejillas y finalmente mis labios. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto… Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si hubiesen sido creados para permanecer juntos, como si el destino de unos hubiese sido estar con los otros.

El coche se detuvo y Edward lentamente finalizó nuestro beso. Sus manos tomaron las mías y mirándome directamente a los ojos me dijo que me amaba.

-Casi me muero cuando Alice me vino a decir que tenías dudas y que no parabas de llorar, ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó.

-Pasó que tu hermana es una metida –Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios –y una mala, porque ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre lágrimas de tristezas y lágrimas de felicidad. En ningún momento sentí dudas, solo ansias, quería bajar y casarme contigo…

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso –Dijo y me robó un beso -¿Aún sigues queriéndolo hacer? No quiero que te desanimes ni que se arruine nuestra noche por el resultado, aún es muy pronto y…

-¡Sí, quiero hacerlo! –Casi salté de la alegría -¿Lo trajiste? –Edward asintió y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero que te desanimes, puede no ser lo que esperamos…

-Sí, estoy segura Edward. Imagínate que dé positivo, nos habremos enterado el día de nuestra boda… ¡Sería maravilloso! Y si es negativo… Bueno aún no quedan muchos días de licencia para intentarlo –Tomé la cajita que contenía el test de embarazo que me había hecho la noche anterior y temblando saqué el dichoso palito. Dos rayitas: positivo. Una rayita: negativo.

-¡No lo mires, aún no lo mires! –Gritó Edward y tapó el resultado –Te amo… Con todo mi corazón, simplemente te amo…

-Yo también –Más lágrimas caían mientras Edward lentamente retiraba la mano del test –Míralo tú, yo no puedo con los nervios.

-Es…

…

-¿Estás cansada? –Preguntó Edward cuando el último invitado se fue.

-Solo de bailar… De ti, nunca –Besó mi frente.

-Tengo una sorpresa… -Lo miré extrañada.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas… -

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón las mías siempre te encantan –Tenía razón, supongo que él era la excepción a la regla –Toma –Dijo extendiéndome un sobre.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté desconfiada.

-Míralo…

Abrí el delicado sobre plateado y saqué la tarjeta que había adentro. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y mis brazos se enroscaron inmediatamente alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Es de verdad? –pregunté.

-Por supuesto, sé que habíamos acordado no irnos de luna de miel pero… Lo siento, no me pude resistir –Besé con desesperación sus labios.

-¡Eres el mejor marido de todos! –Grité luego de leer una vez más la tarjeta -¡No puedo creer que volveremos luego de tantos años!

-Inclusive pedí la misma cabaña… Espero que te guste.

-¿Qué me guste? ¡Me encanta! –Besé su mejilla y sonreí ante la idea de volver a aquella cabaña en las montañas donde pasamos nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, donde por primera vez hicimos el amor. ¡Era el mejor regalo de bodas!

* * *

**Bueno... Después de varios días asomo mi cabecita por acá... Lamento la demora pero finalmente pude terminar el cap! Quiero agradecerles por todos sus hermosos comentarios y por ler mi historia! Espero que este cap les haya gustado. En mi perfil subi los links de los vestidos de Alice, Rose y Bella por si quieren darse una mejor idea de cómo son.**

**Una vez más: ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero, si no es mucho pedir, su opinión.**

**Lu**


	16. Arde

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos... Bueno Acá les traigo un nuevo cap! Disculpen la demora... pero me fue simplemente imposible tenerlo listo antes!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y darle un oportunidad a mi historia, realmente me hacen muy feliz, y aquellos que se toman su tiempo y me dejan su opinión, eso es relamente importante para mí!**

**No los molesto más y los dejó que lean tranquilos!**

**Un beso enorme...**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**XVI**

**Arde… **

Sentí los brazos de Edward enroscarse en mi cintura por detrás. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y respiró profundamente. El aire de las montañas era exquisito, especialmente en las mañanas. Todo en este lugar era tan rico y hermoso, el olor a tostadas recién hechas, a la madera húmeda a causa del rocío, la tierra fresca… Todo era maravilloso.

-Te levantaste temprano –Comentó mientras besaba mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me encantan las mañanas aquí, tienen un algo que me genera tanta paz… -Edward se giró un poco y terminó sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco triste –Preguntó Edward –Creo que te estás maquinando mucho…

-No voy a mentirte, me hubiese encantado que esa prueba diese positivo, pero no fue así y no hay problema –Era la verdad, por supuesto me había desilusionado un poco, pero esa posibilidad siempre había existido, llevábamos muy poco tiempo intentándolo, prácticamente nada –Realmente estoy bien…

-¿Segura? Estás extraña… -Lo miré a los ojos y simplemente sonreí –O quizás un poquito loca –Se burló de mí.

-Pues es una lástima que te des cuenta recién ahora, ya firmaste un contrato y estás atado a mí por el resto de tus días –Edward besó mis labios y como si estuviese impulsado por un resorte se puso en pie rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un picnic? Puedo preparar algo de comida y podemos pasar el día en la montaña… -Propuso.

-Me encanta la idea –Me puse de pie yo también y, tomando su mano, comencé a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

Hacía ya cuatro días que estábamos en el complejo y no podía estar pasándola mejor. Edward era perfecto, simplemente estaba a cada segundo mimándome y consintiéndome. Como siguiese comportándose de esa manera pronto terminaría por volverme como Alice, una persona que simplemente no acepta un no por respuesta. Mientras Edward se disponía a preparar la comida que llevaríamos yo fui hasta el dormitorio a armar un pequeño bolso. El día estaba hermoso y el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para poder usar un bañador. Tomé el bikini que Alice me había obligado a empacar, un par de toallas, el protector solar, la cámara de fotos y una muda de ropa por cualquier cosa.

Tomé el atado de cigarrillos, el encendedor que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y fui a la cocina a buscar a Edward. Casi se me caen las cosas de la mano cuando lo veo cocinando con el torso desnudo y cantando una canción que no llegué a reconocer. Se veía tan bien, demasiado incluso. Debería saber que cuando estaba así, tan irresistiblemente sexy, simplemente no me podía contener. Era más fuerte que yo, simplemente tenía una atracción indescriptible que me hacía querer arrojarme a sus brazos y fundirme con él de todas las formas posibles.

-Es más divertido si en vez de devorarme con la mirada lo haces con la boca… -Dijo Edward quien aún estaba de espaldas a mí, cocinando.

-Eres un tonto –Dije completamente roja a causa de su comentario, el cual por cierto era totalmente acertado, pero en el momento no venía al caso –¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Me encantaría… -Dijo acercándose a mí, tanto que mi corazón latió con más violencia y mi respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa –que dejaras este vicio horrible… -Y me quitó los cigarrillos de la mano –Primero es completamente desagradable, segundo es totalmente perjudicial para tu salud… Y tercero, si quieres que tengamos un bebé tienes que dejarlo sí o sí.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Estoy intentándolo, deberías alegrarte…. Me compré este atado cuando salimos de L.A. Y aún me quedan muchos… Definitivamente bajé la cantidad…

-Me alegraré cuando no fumes ninguno –Lo fulminé con la mirada, quería enojarme, de verdad que quería, pero simplemente terminé sonriendo.

Sabía que Edward se preocupaba únicamente por mi salud y por la de nuestro futuro bebé, claro una vez que lo concibiésemos, pero eso sería cuestión de tiempo. Edward y yo nos encargábamos de intentarlo todos los días, no lo hacíamos como una obligación, por supuesto, de lo contrario no tendría sentido, pero digamos que la luna de miel estaba siendo realmente sensual. A mi esposo, por Dios que bien que suena eso, siempre se le están ocurriendo nuevos lugares y nuevas posiciones en donde intentarlo, definitivamente no me estaba aburriendo.

Edward besó mi frente, y se fue a cambiar. Yo, mientras tanto, comencé a guardar la comida en una canasta y a limpiar los utensilios que él había utilizado para cocinar. Los sándwiches que había preparado junto con la ensalada primavera, se veían deliciosos, tanto que me daban hambre, aun cuando todavía era temprano y no hacía tanto había desayunado. El aire de las montañas despertaba mi apetito de un manera atroz, como siguiese comiendo así engordaría antes incluso de quedar embarazada.

Edward llegó en ese preciso momento y tomando la canasta salimos de la cabaña. El sol se ubicaba cada vez más alto en el cielo, aumentando la temperatura y quitándome un poco las ganas de dar una larga caminata, pero de todos modos seguimos con el plan original y comenzamos a recorrer el sendero que llevaba al pie de la montaña. Durante el camino me dediqué a observar el paisaje, simplemente era hermoso, me hacía recordar tanto a Forks que hasta me daba un poco de nostalgia. Por supuesto en Forks nunca llegaba a hacer tanto calor, pero de todos modos la cantidad de verde que había a mí alrededor me llevaba a años anteriores en los que aún vivía con Charlie.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a subir a una roca para continuar con el camino.

-En Forks… ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero realmente extraño vivir en un pueblo, sin mencionar lo mucho que echo de menos a papá –Edward me rodeó con su brazo y su fragancia simplemente me arrancó una sonrisa.

-Lo viste hace 6 días en nuestra boda, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero casi no tuvimos tiempo para compartir, es totalmente injusto… Tú pudiste viajar a Forks unos días antes del casamiento, yo con todos los preparativos ni siquiera podía llamar a mamá –Me quejé infantilmente.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de visitarlo, si quieres podemos irnos antes de aquí y desviarnos para visitar a tu papá –Inmediatamente me alejé de él y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward Cullen cómo puedes si quiera proponer suspender nuestra luna de miel por ir a visitar a Charlie, quien incluso ahora que estamos casados es capaz de hacernos dormir en cuartos separados –Lo reté juguetonamente -¿Es que acaso ya no me soportas? –Ahora utilicé mi muy fingido llorisqueo.

-Eres terrible fingiendo –Se burló –Mejor dedícate a escribir…

-Lo haré, de hecho ya tengo el primer capítulo –Dije contenta.

Luego de cansarme de recibir negativas en las entrevistas de trabajo, y tras la mala experiencia que había tenido con Dylan, había decidido intentar utilizar mi título para otra cosa. Si bien había estudiado periodismo, la cantidad de literatura que nos habían enseñado era tal que me servía para escribir un libro. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Al principio, cuando se me ocurrió la idea, la descarté inmediatamente porque considere que sería un desastre, pero de igual manera no pude evitar garabatear algunas hojas. Hojas que Edward había encontrado y había leído… Y creo que realmente no me mintió cuando me dijo que le había encantado y que realmente debía considerarlo.

Sin embargo con todo el traqueteo de la boda y la fiesta no me había podido sentar a escribir seriamente hasta que llegamos aquí, y ciertamente creo que el aire de las montañas no es solo delicioso sino que también es inspirador. Los dedos se movían solos por el teclado de mi laptop y los minutos se me pasaban volando cuando escribía. Por supuesto no me quedaba todo el tiempo escribiendo, después de todo estaba en mi luna miel y créanme cuando les digo que tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer. Disfrutar con mi marido es una de ellas. La más excitante y por la que me despierto todos los días.

El camino cada vez se hacía más dificultoso, Edward me tenía que estar ayudando y a la vez sujetando cada vez que mis piernas se encontraban con algún obstáculo muy difícil de superar. No conocíamos el lugar, a diferencia de los locales que conocían a las montañas como las palmas de sus manos, pero no teníamos miedo de perdernos. El camino para volver siempre era descendente y luego no nos quedaba más que bordear un poco la montaña para llegar al complejo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, cuando empezamos a salir me dijiste que habías sido Boy Scout, ¿no puedes encontrar más fácilmente un lugar para que nos podamos sentar? Mis piernas no dan más… -Dije cuando volvíamos a toparnos con un pendiente muy pronunciada.

-Mentí… -Mis ojos se abrieron como plato –Lo siento, pero ese día estabas muy linda, demasiado para que yo pudiese pensar con claridad, y simplemente quería impresionarte…

-¿Debería enojarme? Creo que sí, eres un tonto… ¿Querías impresionarme? ¿No te dabas cuenta que prácticamente estaba babeando por ti?-Edward se encogió de hombros y simplemente besó mis labios.

-Tal vez no sea un chico Scout después de todo, pero apostaría lo que quieras que a menos de cincuenta metros hay un arroyo, podemos detenernos allí –Dijo ayudándome una vez más a subir la montaña.

-De acuerdo pero si te llegas a equivocar harás lo que yo quiera… -Edward sonrió de lado y me extendió la mano para que siguiésemos por el camino.

Y tal como había dicho, unos metros más adelante, oculto entre mucha vegetación había un hermoso arroyo que descendía velozmente por la montaña. No era muy profundo, de hecho se veían claramente las pequeñas piedras que había en su lecho, pero un poco más arriba había una hermosa cascada que de seguro sería ideal para relajar un poco la espalda. La transparencia del agua, la pureza que está parecía demostrar y el color de las piedras en el fondo hacían de ese pequeño arroyo un lugar mágico. Definitivamente quería tomar algunas fotos.

Edward me ayudó a superar el último obstáculo y pronto estuvimos en la orilla del arroyo. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea venir a pasar el día a la montaña, el calor estaba siendo bastante sofocante y ahora podríamos refrescarnos. Me senté en el piso y comencé a desatarme los cordones, quería introducir mis pies en el agua. Ya luego me pondría el traje de baño. La temperatura era ideal y la corriente del arroyo te dejaba una hermosa sensación. Edward a mi lado hizo lo mismo y pronto nos encontramos jugando con el agua. Mojándonos como niños pequeños,

-¿Puedo al menos ir a cambiarme? –Pregunté cuando Edward me arrojó tanta agua que terminé por ahogarme un poco con ella.

-Toma –Dijo extendiéndome el bolsito que yo había preparado, él simplemente se quitó la remera ya que la bermuda de baño se la había colocado en la cabaña -¿A dónde vas? –Me preguntó cuando me puse de pie y comencé a caminar.

-¿A cambiarme? -¿Qué no era obvio?

-¿Realmente vas a ir atrás de un árbol? ¿No crees que te he visto suficientes veces desnuda como para que te puedas cambiar aquí? –Me preguntó con cierto tono de broma.

Miré en todas las direcciones asegurándome que no hubiese nadie más observando, lo cual era bastante tonto, ya que obviamente éramos los únicos en esa parte de la montaña. Me quité la remera, dejándola caer al piso, no importaba si se ensuciaba, después de todo ya estaba empapada. Desabroché el botón del short de jean que traía puesto, bajé el cierre y dejé que se deslizara solo hasta la tierra. Miré a Edward, era extremadamente divertido y a la vez excitante sentir su mirada fija en mí. Podía ver como sus ojos poco a poco se oscurecían por el deseo. Él quería, yo lo sabía, por eso seguí jugando un poco más.

Solo un conjunto de lencería blanco cubría mi cuerpo. Me giré un poco, quedando de espaldas a Edward, y con los movimientos más lentos que pude llevé mi mano hacia el broche del sujetador. En cuestión de segundo el corpiño le hacía compañía al resto de mi ropa. Podía sentir a Edward moverse inquieto un poco más atrás y una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro. Tapé mis bustos con mi ante brazo y me giré para verlo una vez más. Estaba totalmente listo para mí, simplemente perfecto.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –Pregunté con una fingida inocencia.

-Si sigues jugando con fuego, te podrías quemar –Me advirtió mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-No sé de qué hablas… -Edward sonrió de lado y cuando llegó a mi lado me hizo girar una vez más y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en mi espalda.

La electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo me hacía estremecer a cada segundo. La dulzura y sensualidad con la que Edward besaba mi espalda me volvía completamente loca. Bajé mi antebrazo, entregándome completamente a él. Pero Edward solo rió y continuó besando mi espalda, aunque esta vez más cerca del cuello… cada vez más cerca, lo sentí en mi oreja, susurrándome cosas dulces, cosas tiernas y de pronto algo no tan inocente. Me sonrojé inmediatamente, pero poco importó todo eso cuando una de sus manos rozó mi pecho. Y yo, involuntariamente, solté un gemido. No había nada que pudiese hacer para reprimirlo.

Su boca recorrió un camino por todo mi cuello, humedeciéndolo, excitándome. Cerré los ojos, me dejé hacer, simplemente me entregué al placer. Edward era definitivamente un dios en lo que al sexo se refería y yo era la mortal encantada de jugar con él. Gemí una vez más cuando sentí la humedad de sus besos en mi pecho… ¿Cuándo se había puesto frente a mí? ¿O es que yo había girado? Realmente no lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba cuando la lengua de Edward estaba jugando tan exquisitamente con mi pezón. Más gemidos se escaparon de mi boca cuando sentí sus dientes, no mordió simplemente me llevó al paraíso.

Besó el valle que había entre mis senos y antes de que pudiese quejarme sentí como comenzaba a trazar un nuevo camino, esta vez hacia el sur. ¿Y quién demonios era yo para impedírselo? Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y los sujete con fuerza cuando lo sentí dibujar círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo. Sabía adónde quería ir, mi cuerpo ya sabía lo que venía y simplemente comenzó a contraerse por la anticipación. Los dientes de Edward jugaban con el elástico de mi braga, ¿no podía simplemente romperla y tirarla? Ya no la quería en mi cuerpo, pero Edward siempre disfrutaba haciéndome desear… Siempre me llevaba a todos los límites y hoy no sería la excepción.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó contendiendo una risa cuando me removí inquieta.

-Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que sucede –Le dije con la voz estrangulada a causa de la excitación que ya sentía.

Edward rió, estaba a punto de pegarle cuando sentí como me acariciaba por encima de la delgada tela. Quería matarme, y estaba segura que algún día lo lograría. Nuevamente se puso en pie, ya que durante el camino de besos por mi abdomen había terminado arrodillado, y una vez más se paró a mis espaldas. Y gemí aún más fuerte cuando lo sentí. Me abrazó por detrás y siguió jugando con mis bragas. No había espacio entre los dos y ahora mi cuerpo se doblaba de placer.

Introdujo una mano dentro de mi braga y cuando pensé que iba a tocarme, de una manera extraña pero igual de excitante la hizo descender hasta el suelo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda pero Edward seguía con su traje de baño, y eso era inaceptable, en especial cuando él estaba tan listo como yo, extremadamente listo. Ahora fui yo la que giró y con mucha menos paciencia que Edward le quité su bañador. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza cuando lo tuve completamente desnudo ante mí.

Edward acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y besó mis labios con desesperación. Nuestros cuerpos en completo contacto, nuestras intimidades rozando peligrosamente y nuestras respiración completamente descontroladas. Poco a poco fuimos avanzando hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra un árbol. Edward se detuvo y me miró preocupado pero yo simplemente volví a besarlo y a mover mis caderas en claro signo de que quería que continuase.

-Te amo –Casi grité cuando él tomó una de mis piernas y la elevó, provocando así mayor contacto.

-Yo también –Y tuve que contener otro gemido más –Y amo también lo flexible que eres.

Mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura y con ayuda de Edward, más el sostén que el árbol me proporcionaba, él se introdujo en mí. Primero lo hizo suavemente, como una melodía lenta y delicada, luego las estocadas fueron aumentando la velocidad, así como también lo hizo la fuerza. De la boca de Edward se escapaban excitantes gemidos y de la mía, ya ni siquiera se podía llamar gemidos a esos. Simplemente gritaba, o eso intentaba porque a veces ni voz me quedaba, cuando Edward arremetía con fuerza dentro de mí.

Sentí los espasmos recorrer todo mi cuerpo y poco a poco ir centrándose únicamente en mi bajo vientre. Edward jadeaba en mi oído cada vez que se enterraba más y más en mí, él también estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Como un rayo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo e instintivamente llevé mis manos a la espalda de él. Me sujeté con fuerza, ya nada tenía sentido… Lo sentía… Lo sentía y llegó. Edward dio una estocada más y susurró mi nombre en mi oído. Él también había alcanzado el clímax.

-E-Eso es-estuvo… F-Fantástico –Dije como pude. Edward salió de mí y me sujetó antes de que me cayera al piso. Me alzó como a una novia y sin decir ni una palabra, creo que a causa de que su respiración era un caos, me llevó hasta el arroyo.

Me dejó delicadamente de pie frente a él. El agua se sentía tan fresca en mis piernas que inmediatamente quise zambullirme entera. Me agaché y prácticamente tuve que sentarme para que el agua llegara a mi cintura y fue ahí cuando lo sentí.

-¡Ayyy! –Grité e inmediatamente me puse pie.

-¿¡Qué sucede! –Preguntó alarmado Edward.

-¡Me arde! –Volví a gritar –Me arde la espalda –Dije un poco más tranquila pero seguramente con la cara contorsionada a causa del ardor.

-Déjame ver… -Dijo haciéndome girar y casi pude sentir como reprimía las ganas de gritar o decir algo él también.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué tengo! –Su silencio me daba miedo.

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… Y-Yo…. Y-Yo… -Depositó un suave besó en mi espalda, gestó que me hizo saltar un poquito y me giró de nuevo –Lo siento cariño…

-¿Qué tengo? –Pregunté una vez más.

-Yo… Tú… El árbol… -Y ahí lo comprendí, probablemente me hubiese raspado toda la parte posterior recién contra el árbol. No había sido muy inteligente –Lo siento amor, fui un idiota –Se disculpó una vez más.

-No es tu culpa, tonto –Dije sonriendo –Ni yo me di cuenta que me estaba lastimando mientras tanto –No iba a negar que me dolía, pero si ponía en una balanza lo que acaba de experimentar contra un poco de ardor, definitivamente prefería volver a rasparme –En serio, si no quieres que me enoje saca esa cara de cordero degollado y ayúdame. Creo que por más que me arda un poco al principio debería mojarme igual… -Edward simplemente se quedó en silencio contemplando el agua que bañaba nuestros pies -¿¡Edward! ¿Edward?... ¡Edward! –Terminé gritando.

-Lo siento… -Lo fulminé con la mirada –Me refería a no prestar atención –Dijo aún un tanto perdido –Sí, tienes razón, deberías mojarte, hay que limpiar la piel y además eso te refrescará –Asentí mientras nuevamente intentaba sumergirme.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando el agua bañó por completo mi cuerpo. Ardía, realmente ardía, pero intenté fingir que no lo hacía por Edward. No me sorprendía que se echara la culpa, era muy propio de él asumir todas las responsabilidades, pero esta vez no era su culpa. Incluso él se había detenido cuando choqué por primera vez contra el árbol, y fui yo la que lo instó a continuar. Ahora no me podía quejar, y realmente no lo hacía. Hacer el amor al aire libre, contra un árbol y en medio de la nada era una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido junto a Edward. Había sido tremendamente excitante… Ni loca me arrepentiría.

Edward besó mi espalda bajo el agua, produciéndome una sonrisa involuntaria, poco a poco el ardor fue disminuyendo hasta que solo fue una molestia. El agua realmente me ayudaba, la frescura que sentía junto con la corriente del agua me habían hecho tranquilizar y relajarme hasta el punto que tenía sueño. Pero por supuesto no me dormiría. No mientras Edward siguiese teniendo esa cara de culpabilidad innecesaria.

-Mi vida… -Susurré, Edward estaba sentado un poco más atrás y yo apoyaba suavemente mi espalda en él –Te amo…

-Yo también –Dijo mientras besaba mi hombro –Perdóname… Fui un idiota, me dejé llevar completamente.

-No quiero más disculpas, quiero… -Edward me instó a seguir –Quiero un helado de chocolate con mucho dulce de leche y baño de frutilla –Dije sonriendo -¿Crees que podríamos comprar cuando lleguemos a las cabañas?

-Lo que tú quieras –Me aseguró Edward –Ahora deberíamos comer y vestirnos un poco –Yo asentí y ayudada por él me puse de pie.

Edward volvió a colocarse su traje de baño y yo finalmente también me puse mi bikini, ya vería más tarde cómo haría para soportar la remera rozando constantemente contra mi piel, por ahora lo único que quería hacer era pasar un día perfecto junto a Edward. Mi esposo comenzó a acomodar las toallas sobre el césped, a modo de mantel y luego sacó de la canasta la comida.

-¿Quieres que me disculpe? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Eh? –Dijo sin comprender.

-¿A ti no te ardió sumérgete en el agua? –Pregunté sonriendo.

-No es nada –Dijo quitándole importancia.

-Pues a mí me encanta, de ese modo cualquier otra chica sabrá que eres mío –Me acerqué a él y acaricié las marcas que yo misma le había dejado cuando llegué al clímax. Mis uñas se habían marcado en su espalda, los rasguños se extendían bastante y aunque sabía que no era nada gracioso, una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro –Te amo… Lo eres todo para mí.

-Tú también cielo… -Besó mis labios y luego nos dispusimos a comer.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejaran saber su opinión?

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer!

Un beso y abrazo enorme,

Lu


	17. Luna de miel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todas! Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y coemntar mi historia.**

**Stefi: Hacía mucho que no sabía de vos. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, gracias por leer y firmar.**

**Disculpen si me tardé mucho, sinceramente escribí todo un cap y despues no me gustó así que lo borré. Pensarán que tengo problemas mentales, y están en lo correcto, los tengo. Pero no podía subir algo que no me gustaba. Por eso verán que este cap es cortito, pero no se preocupen ya tengo otro escrito y lo subiré esta noche o a más tardar mañana a la mañana!**

**Miles de gracias por leer...**

**Un beso gigante!**

**Lu**

* * *

XVII

**Luna de miel**

-¡Au! –Grité cuando sentí el desinfectante rozar mi espalda -¿¡Qué clase de médico eres tú! –Le grité a Edward -¿Siempre haces sufrir a tus pacientes de este modo?

-No seas infantil, ¿cómo quieres que no te arda? –Y siguió aplicando el maldito producto –Ya casi termino, sería mucho más fácil y rápido si colaboraras un poco –Ignoré olímpicamente sus palabras y seguí retorciéndome sobre la cama.

Hoy era el último día de nuestra luna de miel. Mi espalda, luego de aquella brillante idea que tuvimos, seguía igual de lastimada. Edward había comprado una crema cicatrizante y me desinfectaba todos los días, pero eso no ayudaba a que no me ardiese o que el roce con las remeras me molestase. Sin mencionar lo feo que se veía cuando usaba el bañador o alguna remera o vestido sin espalda. Una señora que también se alojaba en una cabaña se había acercado al día siguiente de esa hermosa tarde en la montaña preguntándome si mi marido me golpeaba. Tuve que insistirle varias veces hasta que por fin se alejó convencida de que Edward nunca en su vida me había puesto un dedo encima, o al menos de una forma violenta.

Edward besó mi espalda y supe que había terminado la tortura. La verdad la limpieza y curación de esos horribles raspones dolía más que las heridas en sí mismas, por eso le había pedido a Edward, prácticamente rogado, que no lo hiciera más, pero el Dr. Cullen se había negado rotundamente. Edward me ayudó a levantarme y con mucho cuidado comencé a vestirme.

Por ser el último día habíamos decido no hacer nada muy agotador ya que por la noche queríamos salir a tomar algo a un hermoso restaurante que había en el pueblo cercano. Hoy no haríamos ningún excursión, no iríamos a ningún arroyo ni subiríamos a las montañas, hoy simplemente nos quedaríamos los dos en la cabaña disfrutando de un día de absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Habíamos preparado mucha comida, teníamos refrescos y algunas pelis para ver. En definitiva toda una tarde por delante…

El sonido de mi celular me alertó, miré la pantalla y la imagen de Alice me hizo sonreír.

-¡Aly! –Chillé a través del auricular -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Bells… Bien muy bien y ¿tú? –Preguntó un tanto distraída.

-Bien, bien… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Alguna cosa de último momento para que me molestes en mi luna de miel? –Pregunté en broma, pero el silencio al otro lado me preocupó -¡Alice!

-Lo siento, lo siento Bells… Es solo que… -Su voz volvió a apagarse -¡Tengo las fotos de su boda! –Gritó completamente emocionada -¡Ja, te engañé, pensaste que pasaba algo malo!

-Y sí que lo pasa, ¡te has vuelto loca! –La mataría, juro que uno de estos días la mataría -¿¡Cómo haces una cosa así! ¡Realmente me preocupé!

-Sí, sí… Cómo si te importara otra cosa que no sea hacer cochinadas con mi hermano –Y seguía sumando puntos en contra –Jaja, bueno lamento molestarte solo quería contarte que ya tengo el álbum y el video y que ambos están preciosos…

-Gracias Aly, supongo que mañana a última hora nos veremos, calculamos que llegaremos cerca de las diez de la noche… -No pude evitarlo, mi voz simplemente sonó triste, realmente no me quería ir, los días aquí con Edward eran tan mágicos.

-Cambia ese tono, seguro que allá o acá tú y mi hermano lo harán como conejitos –Enana diabólica.

-Cortaré la comunicación, en serio lo haré, a veces eres simplemente un duende maligno –Y sin decir más, apreté el botón rojo.

Cuando alcé la vista Edward estaba a poyado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome. Se veía tan lindo, tan sensual, tan sexy, tan excitante… Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no quería darle la razón a mi cuñada, no al menos de momento, más tarde, a la noche cuando volviésemos de la cena… Bueno ya veremos. Sonreí yo también y caminé hasta donde Edward estaba y, pasando una mano por su cintura y abrazándolo con delicadeza, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salita donde una gran tele y mucha comida nos esperaban.

…

Subí el cierre del vestido y dándome una última mirada en el espejo, salí del baño. Edward había ido a la administración a arreglar las cuentas para mañana irnos a primera hora mientras yo me arreglaba para ir a cenar. Ahora ya estaba lista y él todavía no regresaba. Caminé hasta la cocina y fue ahí donde mi mente se iluminó. Sobre la mesa estaban mis cigarrillos, ese atado que Edward me había quitado hacía unos días. Tomé un cigarro y… Lo volví a guardar. No quería fumar, quería quedar embarazada y Edward había sido muy claro sobre ese tema. Así que, respirando profundamente, tomé el atado, saqué todos los cigarrillos y los metí en el lavado. Una vez que estuvieron todos mojados, absolutamente arruinados, cerré la canilla y suspiré resignada.

-¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer? –Preguntó Edward haciéndome sobresaltar, no lo había sentido llegar.

-Sí… Y no quiero ningún comentario o me arrepentiré -Dije luego de respirar profundamente -¿Estás listo? –Edward asintió y me extendió la mano para salir juntos de la cabaña.

-Estás hermosa –Besó mis labios por un segundo y luego me abrió la puerta de su auto para que pudiese entrar.

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y bañado por una hermosa lluvia de estrellas. El clima perfecto, era una noche calurosa pero con una leve brisa que bailaba por el cielo haciendo tolerable la temperatura. A mi lado Edward manejaba impresionantemente a una velocidad normal, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su mano derecha descansaba sobre mi muslo. Mis ojos, como casi siempre, se clavaron en su rostro, apreciando cada detalle de él. Era increíble lo que bien que se veía, incluso ya comenzaba a juzgarlo como injusto. ¿Por qué él siempre se veía mejor, es que el tiempo no lo afectaba? Su piel, siempre pálida, lucía un poquito más bronceada producto de todos estos días que habíamos estados expuestos al sol. Se veía hermoso, como un modelo.

Edward dobló en la última curva de la ruta y ante nosotros comenzaron a aparecer las primeras casitas de la localidad. Era un pueblo muy pintoresco, lleno de color y de vida. Los vecinos paseaban por las calles a todas horas, se sentaban en las puertas de sus viviendas, con sus hijos y mascotas y disfrutaban de una hermosa mañana, de una tranquila tarde o de una fresca noche. Avanzamos por las cuadras hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Un pequeño restaurante que rezaba el nombre: "Una buena comida" Era el único del pueblo y como tal estaba lleno. Cuando entramos una señora muy amable nos recibió y nos guió hasta una de las mesas. El lugar estaba inundado por un exquisito olor a comida y por todos lados se escuchaban pequeños fragmentos de conversaciones, risas y carcajadas.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Edward una vez que estuvimos sentados en una pequeña mesa contra el ventanal que daba a la calle.

-Es hermoso, es una lástima que en L.A no haya un lugar así para comer tranquilos, todos los restaurantes son muy… -No encontré la palabra justa, es decir aquí todo parecía tan hermoso, tan hogareño que te daba una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad –Gracias mi vida, estas han sido las mejores vacaciones que he tenido –Me incliné un poco y besé fugazmente sus labios.

-Gracias a ti cielo, gracias por ser mi esposa –Mis mejillas inmediatamente se colorearon de un leve tono carmesí y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Repítelo…

-¿El qué? –Fruncí mis cejas, él sabía lo que quería -¡Ah! ¿Quieres que repita eso que acabo de decir? –Asentí silenciosamente –Lo siento, no quiero… ¡Ay! –Gritó Edward cuando lo pateé por debajo de la mesa –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Te amo mi cielo, eres la mejor esposa que se puede tener.

-No es lo mismo que dijiste hace segundos, pero como es mejor te voy a perdonar –Ahora fue Edward el que se inclinó y me robó un beso.

En ese momento llegó la camarera, que al juzgar por su apariencia, era la hija de la señora que nos había recibido, y tomó nuestros pedidos. No muchos minutos más tarde teníamos los platos servidos frente a nosotros, y tal como el olor lo había preanunciado, el sabor era exquisito. Nos pasamos la velada entre mimos, conversaciones y algunos chistes. El tiempo se pasó volando en aquel hermoso restaurante y antes de que yo pudiese darme cuenta nos encontrábamos de regreso en la cabaña.

No pude evitar que mi rostro reflejara un poco la tristeza, aquí todo era perfecto, pero allá en L.A no podíamos compartir tanto tiempo juntos, ambos trabajábamos y había demasiadas obligaciones. Definitivamente iba a extrañar estar de luna de miel, más aún la sensación de paz que se respiraba en las montañas. Al parecer yo había resultado ser más una chica de pueblo que una citadina, y pensar que cuando vivía en Forks siempre me quejaba de su poca vida social.

Mientras Edward iba al baño yo fui a la habitación y comencé a preparar el bolso, saqué toda la ropa que habíamos colocado en el armario y la puse sobre la cama. Comencé a doblarla, dejándola lista para guardarla cuando las manos de Edward me envolvieron por detrás, presionándome contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que continuara con mi labor. Mi piel, fiel a sus costumbres, se tensó ante el contacto, mis nervios se crisparon y mi respiración se aceleró. Giré en el poco espacio que me quedaba, y estuve frente a Edward. Nuestras bocas a centímetros de distancia, nuestras narices rozándose, nuestros cuerpos expectantes…

-No tienes por qué acomodar todo ahora –Susurró –Yo tenía en mente hacer algo más divertido par nuestra última noche aquí –Besó mis labios y ese fue el final.

En nada más que en sus caricias y en sus besos, pude pensar. El aire, completamente denso, comenzaba a escasear y mi corazón la tía desbocadamente. Con Edward era siempre así, el tiempo podía pasar sobre nosotros, pero las sensaciones y los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Igual que aquella primera vez dejé que mi mente se desconectara y que mi corazón y mis sentidos me guiasen, con Edward era muy fácil perderse de la realidad, y es que con cada estocada te llevaba al paraíso.

…

Me desperté acurrucada en el sillón, lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadieron. Mi rostro inmediatamente se puso rojo, no recordaba alguna sesión de sexo más erótica y sensual que la de anoche. Me incorporé lentamente ya que mi cuerpo estaba aún un poco cansado y comprobé que efectivamente no vestía nada más que la camisa de Edward. Luego de desperezarme, me incorporé y comencé a buscar a mi marido por el resto de la cabaña. Descarté la cocina, el baño y finalmente lo encontré en la habitación. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y lo observé terminar de acomodar el bolso hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

-¿Hace mucho que estás ahí? –Preguntó con una sonrisa y acercándose para robarme un beso.

-No, no mucho –Fui hasta la cama y cerré el cierre del bolso –No era necesario que acomodases toda la ropa… Yo podía hacerlo –Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarme.

-Quería ganar tiempo, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irnos –Lo miré confundida, pensé que ya habíamos hecho todo para así hoy poder viajar temprano –No nos tomará mucho tiempo, tú cámbiate mientras yo hago el desayuno –Asentí y tomando la ropa que Edward había dejado fuera del bolso fui al baño.

Cuando salí del baño ya cambiada, un exquisito olor a tostadas recién hechas me invadió. Desayunamos rápidamente y luego Edward prácticamente me arrastró hacia afuera alegando que nos quedaba poco tiempo. Sin darme cuenta terminamos llegando a la montaña, mis pies me pedían a gritos un descanso y mi boca quería exigirle una explicación a Edward, pero cada vez que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos un: "Ya casi llegamos" salía de sus labios.

Edward tomó mi mano y mi hizo detener luego de lo que yo consideré una eternidad. Cansada y con calor lo miré expectante, esperando que me besara o que al menos me diese un poco de agua pero lo único que hizo fue susurrar un: "es aquí". Miré para todos lados buscando algo extraordinario, pero lo único que había era árboles y más árboles.

-Mira que eres despistada –Dijo sonriendo –Debería enojarme contigo –Bromeó mientras me señalaba un árbol en especial –Estuve buscándolo desde que llegamos, no fue muy inteligente de mi parte tallarlo tan lejos de la cabaña… -Edward seguía hablando pero yo estaba enamorada de lo que estaba viendo, ahora me sentía tonta por haberme preocupado por descansar, había valido la pena.

Miré embobada el corazón con nuestros nombres tallados por Edward, y mi leyenda que decía "por siempre juntos". A decir verdad me había olvidado completamente de ese detalle, pero el hecho de que Edward sí se acordase era simplemente hermoso. No podía creerlo, después de tantos años ese corazón seguía allí, intacto. Al igual que nosotros. Recuerdo que ese día habíamos ido de excursiones con los chicos, fue justamente al día siguiente de haber estado con Edward por primera vez…

_Al principio no entendí qué estaba haciendo mi novio, pero cuando me acerqué un poco pude ver como tallaba nuestros nombres en un árbol y los enlazaba con un corazón. Definitivamente me moría de amor por él. No podía ser más tierno y perfecto._

_-¿Muy infantil? –Preguntó refiriéndose a lo que acaba de tallar._

_-Para nada –Tomé la navaja que sostenía Edward y agregué: "Por siempre juntos"_

Abracé a Edward con fuerza y luego besé sus labios, susurrándole cuanto me había gustado su detalle y lo mucho que lo amaba. El camino de regreso se me hizo mucho más corto, quizás porque estaba terriblemente feliz luego de haber visto ese corazón tallado, tal vez porque ya se acercaba la hora de despedirnos del lugar y realmente no me quería ir, o simplemente porque durante el camino no estuve constantemente pensando en que estaba cansada de caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, Edward guardó todos los bolsos en el baúl de su auto, le pidió al dueño del complejo que nos sacara una foto frente a la casa y luego partimos de regreso a nuestra casa. No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, definitivamente volveríamos.

* * *

**Bueno ustedes ya me dirán qué les pareció, yo solo quiero agradecerles una vez más! **

**Besos de dulce de leche y abrazos de miel!**

**(Dulce de leche, lo mejor que hay en Argentina)**

**Lu**


	18. Nervios

**Discliamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno dicen por ahí que lo prometido es deuda así que para que no me tilden de morosa aca les traigo el otro cap!**

**Como simpre, quiero agradecerles por leer y por comentar! ¿Saben que me hacen muy feliz con eso, verdad?**

**Ahora, y de máxima importancia, tengo que hacer una aclaración:**

**Dado que no puedo permitir que le gente crea que en Uruguay hay un dulce de leche más rico que en Argentina, tengo que corregir a mi querida amiga. Lo siento Cami, pero el de aca es mejor jajaja =P Y si no, hay que ver como en mi casa desaparecen potes y potes de la heladera... Pobre de mi papá, siempre que va a buscar ya no hay más!**

**Ahora sí, dejo de molestarlo!**

**Un beso enorme (Untado con el más delicioso de los dulce de leche) y muchas pero muchas gracias!**

**Lu**

* * *

XVIII

**Nervios**

Mis manos temblaban involuntariamente, era una tontería, no debía estar nerviosa, era una simple consulta, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que estuviese preparada. Jugueteé una vez más con las llaves del auto de Edward y miré el reloj. Faltaba poco menos de media hora para tener que irme, el día recién comenzaba y las chicas seguían sin aparecer, probablemente el mal clima las estaba retrasando, pero estaba segura que llegarían a tiempo, o eso esperaba.

Dentro del centro comercial no se podía apreciar la caótica tormenta que se estaba desatando en las calles, salvo en la parte del patio de comidas donde el techo tenía unos enormes ventanales. El clima solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa, el viento y los continuos truenos me hacían saltar cada pocos segundos y si no comenzaba a entrar gente a la tienda pronto me volvería loca. El repiqueteo de mi celular me hizo brincar del susto, debía calmarme, estresarme tanto no me haría para nada bien.

-¿Hola? –Pregunté pues no había visto el visor.

-¡Bells! –Gritó la voz aguda de Stefan y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Moustritro! –Dije a modo de saludo y una pequeña risita se escuchó a través del teléfono -¿No se supone que deberías estar en el jardín de infantes? –Pregunté intentando sonar seria, pero su llamada me había alegrado tanto.

-Sí, pero llueve muuuuuuuucho –Dijo alargando la "U" excesivamente –Así que mamá y papá me dejaron faltar y estoy viendo los dibujitos –La voz de Phil se escuchó de fondo y Stefan pronto se despidió –Ahí viene papá, no sabe que te llamé jiji -Dijo en un murmullo que me dejaba saber que no quería dejar de hablar -¿El tío Eddie está contigo?

-No, está trabajando pero le mandaré muchos besos de tu parte, ¿te parece bien? –Le pregunté.

-¡Sí, sí y dile que me encantó el auto de carreras! –Sonreí, Edward consentía demasiado a mi hermanito -¡Te quiero Bells! –Y dicho eso la comunicación se cortó.

Cuando levanté la vista mis dos amigas aparecieron por la puerta, miré el reloj y aún faltaban quince minutos para las diez que era la hora en la que se suponía debía irme. Rose, hecha una furia, estaba insultando a los taxis, al parecer no había querido exponer su auto a la tormenta y se habían demorado porque los taxis no parecían tampoco querer salir con la lluvia y el viento. Alice, por su parte, parecía a punto de desmayarse debido a que sus zapatos se habían mojados, yo solo quería irme.

Esperé los más pacientemente que pude a que ambas terminaran con sus lamentos y sus quejas y luego de decirles que no había ninguna novedad en la tienda, prácticamente salí corriendo al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Cuando nos despertamos y vimos lo horrible que estaba el tiempo Edward había insistido en que yo me llevase su auto, y él había arreglado con Brandon para que lo pasase a buscar. Ahora, tal como lo habíamos acordado más temprano, yo pasaría a buscarlo por la clínica e iríamos a la consulta médica.

Una vez dentro del auto respiré profundamente, intentando inútilmente relajarme, y arranqué. Odiaba manejar cuando llovía, en las calles todo el mundo parecía volverse loco y el tráfico era un desastre, pero esta era la forma más rápida y seca de llegar a destino, así que simplemente tuve más cuidado del habitual y me dirigí hacia la clínica, donde Edward me esperaba.

…

-Tranquila amor –Dijo Edward mientras sostenía mi mano que un segundo antes había estado golpeteando el tablero del auto –Es solo una consulta, ya verás que está todo bien…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Tan tranquilo? –Pregunté, realmente el hecho de que él estuviese tan seguro me ponía aún más nerviosa -¿Qué pasa si nos dice que algo va mal?

-Eso no sucederá, primero sin hacernos análisis no pueden decirnos nada, segundo… Amor, solo llevamos intentándolo poco más de un mes, aún es muy pronto –Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia delante.

Sabía que Edward tenía razón, era consciente que el tiempo que llevábamos intentando quedar embarazados era muy poco pero me seguía sintiendo nerviosa con respecto a ese tema. ¿Por qué si hay tantas mujeres que sin desearlo ni intentarlo se quedan embarazadas, yo, después de casi un mes y medio de intentarlo, aún no puedo concebir un bebé? Era injusto, o eso me decía a mí misma, lo cierto era que realmente era poco el tiempo y yo de todos modos me estaba preocupando.

Edward estacionó frente a una clínica privada y sentí mi estómago retorcerse de los nervios. "Es solo una consulta, es solo una consulta" me repetía una y otra vez. Cuando vi el nombre del médico mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa, miré a Edward y este solo me sonrió. Cuando me dijo que nos había hecho una cita con un médico para que me quedase más tranquila le había agradecido, pero nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle el nombre del doctor, supuse que sería uno bueno pero que no conocería su nombre, por eso simplemente no pregunté. Sin embargo, el ver un nombre conocido, me hacía sentir un poco más segura, pensar que el Dr. Jenks sería el que nos atendería me daba un poquito de tranquilidad. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en una consulta post operatoria luego de aquella vez que creí estar embarazada cuando estábamos en la universidad, en ese entonces se había portado de maravillas conmigo.

Con una sensación un poco más relajada entré a la clínica, no era la misma que la otra vez pero el panorama era igual. Por donde mirase había mujeres embarazadas y aunque quise evitarlo, no pude dejar de sentirme un poquito mal. Sin embargo la mano de Edward sosteniendo la mía con fuerza me ayudó a esperar pacientemente hasta que fuese nuestro turno. Durante toda la espera no dije nada y Edward tampoco intentó entablar una conversación, lo cual me pareció un poco raro pero supuse que en el fondo él también debería estar aunque sea un poco nervioso, y que era por eso por lo que estaba tan callado.

-¿Swan, Isabella? –Llamó el doctor y sentí mis piernas debilitarse lentamente.

Edward dio un apretoncito en mi mano derecha, dándome fuerzas y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. El doctor seguía viéndose como yo lo recordaba, regordete y con un gracioso bigote. Nos saludó a ambos estrechando nuestras manos y nos hizo pasar al consultorio.

-Tiempo sin verlos –Dijo una vez que estuvimos sentados frente a su escritorio –Edward, leí en el boletín oficial que te graduaste de tu especialidad, ¡te felicito!

-Muchas gracias –Edward sonrió y me rodeó con el brazo, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarme –Me tomó más tiempo del que planeaba pero bueno…

-¿Bromeas? Lo has hecho fantástico, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿24? –Edward asintió -¡24 años y ya tienes una especialidad y una maravillosa esposa –Dijo señalando la alianza de mi esposo.

El Dr. Jenks intercambió un par de palabras más con Edward, aligerando el ambiente y haciéndome reír en varias ocasiones. Al parecer hacía poco se había encontrado con Carlisle en un congreso y habían tenido la oportunidad de ponerse al día. Edward parecía mucho más relajado que en la sala de espera y bromeaba y reía sin parar. Finalmente, luego de un rato relativamente largo si se consideraba que afuera había gente que esperaba ser atendida, se dedicó a leer mi historial clínico ya que yo había sido su paciente en una ocasión.

-Bueno chicos… –Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse, entre bromas y comentarios me había olvidado de todo -¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

-Bueno con Bella queremos quedar embarazados –Dijo Edward con un enorme sonrisa en su rostro –Hace solo poco más de un mes que lo estamos intentando pero queríamos ver si había algo que podíamos hacer para aligerar las cosas –Miré a Edward a mi lado y su mirada tan cálida y profunda me hizo relajarme completamente.

-Bien… -Dijo pensando el doctor –Para empezar deben saber que aún es muy pronto, no les hará ningún examen ni nada porque tienen que considerar que las posibilidades que tienen de concebir en el primer mes de intentarlo es de un %20 a un %25 –Edward apretó mi mano, sin embargo yo me sentía un poquito defraudada… ¿Tan pocas posibilidades? –No te preocupes Isabella, cuando menos lo esperes estarás embarazada –Intenté sonreír pero creo que no lo conseguí –De todas formas hay ciertas cosas que pueden hacer para ayudarse, tomen –Dijo extendiéndonos una especia de panfleto –Lean esto, y Bella –Dijo mirándome especialmente a mí –No quiero que te impacientes, haz las cosas que dice ahí y quédate tranquila, eres joven y estás en perfecto estado de salud, es cuestión de tiempo, estresarte y ponerte demasiado ansiosa solo empeorará la demora, ¿si?

-Si –Dije un poco más tranquila -¿Entonces no nos hará ningún estudio? –Pregunté para asegurarme de haber comprendido bien.

-No, no de momento, ambos son jóvenes y gozan de buena salud –Dijo sonriendo –Y en mi experiencia profesional hacer estudios innecesarios solo pone más nerviosa y ansiosa a la pareja –Edward y yo asentimos –Hagan todo lo que dice ahí y vuelvan a venir en un mes y medio aproximadamente, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en llamar –Los tres nos pusimos de pie y tras despedirnos del Dr. Jenks, salimos del consultorio.

La consulta no había sido como yo me la imaginé, de hecho estaba segura de que si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa y preocupada la hubiese disfrutado mucho más. Edward tenía razón, no había por qué preocuparse tanto, y ahora que el mismo médico me había confirmado que aún era muy pronto me sentía mucho mejor, sin mencionar que en mis manos tenía una gran lista de cosas por hacer para ayudarnos a quedar embarazados.

Aprovechamos para pedir el próximo turno ya que estamos en la clínica y luego fuimos al estacionamiento en busca del auto. Edward ya no estaba callado sino que comentaba alegra sobre un caso de una niña que había atendido esa mañana en la clínica antes de que yo lo fuese a buscar. Al parecer se había cortado la cabeza al caerse de la cama luego de tener una pesadilla. Era asombroso escucharlo hablar, no importaba que tan pequeño o sencillo fuese el caso que le tocaba, a él simplemente le encantaba poder ejercer la medicina y eso que aún no lograba conseguir trabajar exclusivamente como cardiólogo.

Una vez que estuvimos viajando por las atestadas calles de la ciudad Edward propuso, ya que ambos habíamos pedido la mañana libre en nuestros respectivos trabajos, ir a tomar algo a algún bar. Obviamente accedí, no tenía ganas de separarme de él, quería compartir con Edward el mayor tiempo posible.

-Lamento haberme puesto tan nerviosa, creo que exageré un poquito con todo esto de la ansiedad –Le dije una vez que estuvimos sentados en un bar, bebiendo algo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, sé que solo estabas preocupada –Besó fugazmente mis labios -¿Te sientes un poco más tranquila ahora?

-Sí, fui una tonta, debí haberte escuchado… -Me sentía muy avergonzada, Edward me había dicho muchas veces que no debía preocuparme y que debía ser paciente y yo no le había hecho caso, había hecho falta que un médico me lo dijera para que yo razonase –Prometo tomármelo con más calma de ahora en adelante…

-Te amo –Me dijo –No me importa cuánto tardemos en quedar embarazados, lo único que quiero es que sigamos juntos –Sonreí como boba, Edward siempre decía un comentario hermosa y acertado en cada ocasión especial.

Terminamos de beber los exprimidos que habíamos ordenado, Edward pagó la cuenta y retomamos nuestro viaje rumbo a nuestros trabajos. La tormenta seguía golpeando con fuerza a la ciudad y por todos lados se veían personas completamente mojadas y con sus paraguas rotos a causa del viento. Edward a diferencia de mí, debía devolver las horas que había pedido para ir al médico, así que nuevamente, luego de dejarlo a él en la clínica, fui yo la que se llevó el auto, ya que según Edward de esa manera no debería esperar un taxi para regresar a casa.

Llegué a la tienda y no me sorprendió verla tan vacía, el día realmente estaba horrible y nadie saldría de su casa a no ser que fuese realmente indispensable. Alice y Rose inmediatamente comenzaron a fastidiarme, primero preguntándome como me había ido en la ginecóloga ya que ellas pensaban que era allí a donde había ido. Era una tontería, Edward me había dicho que me ayudaría mucho si hablaba sobre el tema con ellas, pero me daba vergüenza, no quería que nadie supiese que estábamos intentando tener un bebé porque eso haría que luego me preguntasen: _¿Y? ¿Ya estás embarazada?_; Y yo no quería agregarme más presión de la que ya sentía.

Y luego Alice no tuvo mejor idea que sugerirle a Rose que me probaran la ropa de la nueva colección. Al parecer mis amigas, al igual que cuando estábamos en la universidad, seguían creyendo que jugar a la Barbie Bella era divertido. Por supuesto intenté negarme, alegando mil y una excusas pero nada me dio resultado y terminé "desfilando" para ellas cada maldita prenda de la colección. Y no quiero ni mencionar las fotos que las muy malvadas me sacaron mientras vestía los distintos modelos con el celular de Rose. "Debo probar la camarita, es nuevo y quiero asegurarme que ande a la perfección", decía mi amiga la rubia cada vez que me quejaba cuando el flash me cegaba.

Finalmente, cuando una bondadosa persona entró a la tienda, pude escabullirme a la parte trasera y ponerme MI ropa. El resto de la jornada pasó muy tranquila, muy pocos clientes entraron y las chicas ya me habían probado toda la nueva ropa así que no tenían nada más que hacer. No había tenido oportunidad de leer el panfleto que nos había dado el Dr. Jenks, cuando salimos de la consulta con Edward nos entretuvimos conversando de otras cosas, en parte creo que fue adrede, como para no agobiarnos con tanta presión, pero ahora que no tenía nada que hacer la curiosidad me estaba comiendo viva.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –Preguntó Alice cuando me vio rebuscando en mi bolso -¿Tienes comida? ¡Muero por un bocado de algo!

-¿No eras tú la que estabas a dieta? –Pregunté bromeando cuando saqué un alfajor de chocolate, en realidad no era eso lo que estaba buscando, más bien estaba intentando leer el panfleto dentro de mi bolso iluminándome con la luz de mi celular, pero cuando Aly gritó por comida no pude evitar gozarla con el alfajor que tenía dentro -¿Cuánto era que había aumentado? –Le pregunté a Rose.

-¡700 gramos! –Exclamó fingiendo horrorizarse –¡Alice por el amor de Dios, no comas más! –Mi cuñada bufó molesta y luego me arrebató el chocolate de la mano.

Unos días atrás Alice había llegado desesperada pidiéndonos consejos ya que había aumentado de peso. Cuando con Rose le preguntamos si había aumentado mucho, ella muy contrariada nos dijo que si: ¡Aumenté 700 gramos! Había prácticamente gritado mientras lloraba. Era una exagerada, 700 gr. no eran nada, y por supuesto Rose y yo nos habíamos reído de ella, como consecuencia Alice no nos había hablado por dos horas y cuando fuimos a almorzar había dicho que solo comería una ensalada porque estaba a dieta.

-Us-te-des –Dijo con la boca llena –Rían-se to-do lo que quie-ran, pero yo seguiría diciendo que 700 gr. es mucho, al menos lo es en mi pequeño cuerpo –Dijo enfadada.

Rose y yo rodamos los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos al ver como Alice devoraba de una manera casi desagradable el alfajor que me había robado. No era propio en ella comer de esa forma pero probablemente se debiera al aburrimiento.

….

Llegar a mi casa sin Edward me resultó extraño, hacía ya un buen tiempo que habíamos compaginado nuestros horarios para que él pudiese pasar a buscarme por el centro comercial y de ese modo ambos volviésemos juntos al departamento. Pero hoy, como tenía que hacer horas extras para devolver las de la mañana, había llegado sola.

Como no tenía muchas cosas que hacer fui hasta la habitación a cambiarme de ropa, me vestí con algo más cómodo y no tan formal, y me dirigí a la cocina. Mientras esperaba a Edward podía hacer la cena para que cuando él volviese no tuviese que esperar para comer. Saqué el libro de recetas que me había regalado Esme la última vez que la había ido a visitar ya que mi querido esposo había bromeado con que solamente sabía cocinar 5 platos y que estaba cansado de comer siempre lo mismo (ese día sentí muchas pero muchas ganas de matarlo) y comencé a leer la receta que había seleccionado para ese día. Pescado, realmente no me gustaba cocinarlo porque dejaba su olor impregnado por todos lados, pero desgraciadamente era uno de los platos favoritos de Edward y hoy quería sorprenderlo.

Mientras limpiaba y cocinaba ese horrible pescado recordé que en mi bolso seguía ese bendito panfleto que tanto había querido leer esa tarde, durante el viaje a casa me había olvidado por completo de él, pero ahora no podía dejar de querer leerlo, sin embargo debía cuidar la comida, no quería quemarla. Cuando finalmente pude apartarme de la cocina, prácticamente corrí a la habitación y busqué el papel en mi bolso.

_¿Cómo acelerar el proceso?_

_El hecho de realizar un seguimiento de su ciclo menstrual y de mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección cuando esté ovulando incrementarán las probabilidades de concebir un bebé. A muchas parejas se les recomienda mantener una __vida sexual saludable y regular__; aproximadamente tres veces por semana será suficiente, pero estará bien si mantienen relaciones sexuales con menor o mayor frecuencia que la anteriormente mencionada; pero lo más importante será recordar llevar un __registro de sus ovulaciones__. En cualquier caso, cuánto más sexo tenga, mayores serán las probabilidades de quedar embarazada. __La dieta, el peso, el hecho de ser fumadora, de consumir alcohol y cafeína__ son factores que podrían estar afectando su fertilidad. Es así que debería seguir una dieta sana y balanceada y además debería tratar de perder algunas libras o kilos de más si usted o su pareja estuvieran excedidos de peso. Si fuera fumadora, debería abandonar el cigarrillo ahora mismo. Las mujeres que están intentando quedar embarazadas deberían evitar el alcohol y la cafeína. _

Leí el primer párrafo bastante entusiasmada, en el solo se hacía un pequeño resumen de las cosas que se debían hacer y luego se hablaba detalladamente de cada paso. Hablaba sobre la importancia de intentar no perder la sensualidad y el deseo a la hora de tener sexo, ya que esto es de gran importancia para la fertilidad del hombre, mantener el libido alto en ocasiones se torna difícil si tu pareja comienza a ver al sexo como una obligación e incluso podía llegar a sentirse usado. Daba algunos consejos para mantener el romanticismo de la pareja y la sensualidad.

También hablaba sobre la alimentación, el estilo de vida que se debía llevar y por último, había unas muy bien ilustradas imágenes de las distintas posiciones que se recomendaban para facilitar la concepción. Me sentí completamente tonta cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y que mis manos temblaban un poco, ¡que ridiculez, solo eran unos dibujitos! El tema es que me imaginaba a Edward y a mí haciendo esas poses y mi cuerpo ya se anticipaba.

-¿Bella? –Llamó Edward cuando entró al departamento –Amor, ¿qué haces? –Me preguntó cuando me encontró sentada en la cama completamente roja y nerviosa.

-Yo… Yo… Estaba leyendo esto –Dije mostrándole lo que el Dr. Jenks nos había dado esa mañana. Edward simplemente sonrió y besó mi frente, luego tomó el panfleto y miró divertido los dibujos.

-Eres increíble –Besó mis labios una vez más y tiró de mi brazo para que me pusiese en pie –Vamos a comer, vi que hiciste una cena fabulosa y estoy famélico… Con esta hambre no podré tratarte como te mereces –Me guiñó un ojo y yo simplemente me sentí en las nubes.

¿Podría Edward ser más sexy? Juraría que no, pero de una forma u otra él siempre conseguía sorprenderme.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que opinan? A mi parecer Bella esta loca, pero bueno supongo que esos son los efectos secundarios de drogarse con Edward todos los días... Ustedes dirán!**

**Yo por lo pronto le cuento que es muy temprano y extrañamente estoy muy despierta! **

**Besos de caramelos masticables y abrazos de miel derretida (¿No soy una dulzura?)**

**Mucha gracias por leer! **

**Lu **


	19. Positivo y negativo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Lamento la demora pero se venció mi licencia de word y, como ya dije en otras ocasiones la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos bien, estuve intentando bajar una nueva por dos semanas y no pude T.T Pero gracias al cielo hoy mi hermana se apiadó de mí y mágicamente (haciendo cosas que no entiendo) consiguió validar el office =) [Gracias fea]**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y obviamente también por dejar sus comentarios.**

**Stefi: Muchas gracias! Y si no entendí mal me preguntaste porque puse: Besos de dulce de leche. Bueno en realidad es una tontería, digo así para molestar a una amiga que siempre me dice que soy muy pegajosa y cariñosa, cosa que no es cierta del todo, lo que realmente pasa es que ella no tiene corazón ni sentimientos. Jaja, entonces yo para molestarla siempre le digo cosas así, bien empalagosas =) Muchas gracias x leer siempre y por comentar.**

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de olvidarme quería anunciarles que a esta historia le quedan pocos capitulos. No sé exactamente cuántos, supongo que entre 4 y 5.**

**Una vez más, muchisimas gracias por leer!**

**Un beso enorme y un abrazo de osito cariñosito,**

**Lu**

* * *

XIX

**Positivo y negativo**

Releí una vez más el último párrafo que había escrito. Aún no me convencía del todo, probablemente mi habilidad para escribir se estuviese deteriorando junto con mi calma. Era increíble lo tensa y ansiosa que podía ponerme en determinados momentos del día. Si no fuese porque había dejado de fumar en la luna de miel, juro que tendría a mi alrededor tres atados completamente vacios y dos más por abrir. No quería sentirme así, realmente odiaba estar en este estado, pero no lo podía controlar, y ya ni sabía cómo intentar calmarme.

Aconsejada por Esme, me había comprado una linda plantita que coloqué con mucho amor en la terraza del departamento. Según mi suegra cuidar de las plantas era realmente una terapia muy efectiva cuando se trataba de calmar la ansiedad y el estrés, en mi caso no había funcionado. Lo único que había logrado mientras "cuidaba" al vegetal era matarlo. A los pocos días había acabado pudriéndose por exceso de agua. Me sentí fatal, ¿cómo esperaba tener y cuidar un niño si una mísera planta no podía sobrevivir una semana bajo mi cuidado? Edward había intentado tranquilizarme diciéndome que cuidar de una planta y de un niño no era lo mismo, _-Obviamente al niño le darás muchos más cuidado y ya verás como todo saldrá perfecto_- Me había dicho cuando me encontró llorando e intentando "revivir a la planta".

Sin embargo, pese a que Edward y Esme me intentaban contener yo no lograba tranquilizarme del todo. Seis largos meses habían transcurrido desde que habíamos comenzado a intentar quedar embarazados, y si bien luego de aquella primera visita al doctor mis nervios se habían calmado, luego de dos meses más las dudas y los temores me habían vuelto a invadir.

Y quizás Edward tenía razón y debería contarles al resto del grupo sobre nuestros frustrados intentos por quedar embarazados, tal vez él estuviese en lo cierto y el sincerarme con todos me ayudaría a poder relajarme un poco, pero yo seguía sin querer contarle a las chicas, especialmente desde que nos habíamos enterado que Alice estaba embarazada, recuerdo a la perfección ese hermoso pero horrible día a la vez.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que el Dr. Jenks nos había atendido, obviamente no había ningún bebé en mi útero, y tal como él nos había dicho, habíamos ido a otra consulta. El resultado había sido insípido. Nos había dicho que esperaría un mes más y luego nos haría los primero estudios. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme. Por un lado estaba ansiosa por hacerme esos estudios, porque no quería seguir intentándolo para que luego nos dijesen que necesitábamos algún tratamiento, si ese era el caso quería comenzar cuanto antes, pero... ¿Qué si realmente teníamos problemas para concebir? ¿Y si algunos de los dos definitivamente no podía? No quería enterarme de eso, no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar.

Abatida como estaba llegué a casa de Rose, dado que ese día mis amigas habían arreglado una reunión de chicas. Durante el camino me mentalicé para quitar esa extraña sensación de mi estómago, debía formar una sonrisa e intentar relajarme y estaba segura que con Rose y Alice podría hacerlo, ellas siempre me hacían sonreír.

_-¡Bella! -Gritó alegre Alice en cuanto puse un pie en la casa de mi otra amiga, y no pude evitar sonreír, ¿quién podría hacerlo cuando a tu lado tienes un duende hiperactivo? -¡Apúrate! Rose está haciendo palomitas de maíz..._

_Seguí a Alice por la casa hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Efectivamente mi platinada amiga estaba haciendo palomitas de maíz, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la cocina parecía a punto de prenderse fuego. Rápidamente y antes de que alguna de las dos terminase por acabar con la casa de Emmett, tomé las riendas del asunto y terminé cocinando yo._

_Era relativamente gracioso o al menos desde mi perspectiva, que Alice y Rose, quienes tenían a los hombres menos colaboradores y más exigentes a la hora de los quehaceres de la casa, fuesen las menos habilidosas en ese tipo de tareas. En cambió yo, que dentro de todo se podría decir que sabía hacer las cosas de la casa, producto de haber vivido con Charlie por tanto tiempo, estaba casada con Edward. Un espécimen extraño que disfrutaba de cocinar, limpiar la casa y hacer las compras._

_Cuando tuvimos todo listo para la reunión (Las palomitas, los refrescos y mucho pero mucho chocolate) fuimos al living de Rose y nos sentamos, al igual que cuando estábamos en la universidad, en el piso al mejor estilo indio. Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza, a lo mejor él tenía razón y contarle a las chicas me ayudaría, es decir... Solo hacía falta darse cuenta con que facilidad ellas lograban cambiar mi humor y alegrarme, como para saber que ambas me ayudarían a tranquilizarme un poco._

_-Y bien Aly... ¿Qué era eso que nos querías contar? -Miré sorprendida a Rose, no me acordaba que ella hubiese mencionado que mi cuñada tenía algo que contar... O quizás lo había hecho, sí creo que así fue, el problema es que Rose me llamó cuando estaba esperando a que el Dr. Jenks nos atendiese, y por eso no le había prestado atención._

_-¡Isabella! -Gritó Alice entre enojada y divertida -¿Podrías volver por un momento de Bellalandia y escuchar lo que tengo que contar? -Yo asentí casi inmediatamente, quería saber qué se traía entre manos esta vez mi amiga, además lo acaba de decidir, luego que ella contara su noticia yo les contaría que había estado intentando quedar embarazada por ya tres meses, necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien._

_-¡Dale Aly! - Se quejó impaciente Rose._

_-De acuerdo... -Hizo un silencio como aumentar el suspenso y luego gritó -¡Estoy embarazada!_

_No sé cómo hice pero me las arreglé para esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar a una de mis mejores amigas. Y aunque creí que las palabras simplemente no saldrían de mi boca logré felicitarla como correspondía. Estaba alegre por ella, por supuesto que lo estaba, especialmente al ver como sus ojitos brillaban ante la emoción, pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal. Yo quería eso, quería poder gritar esas dos palabras que segundos antes había dicho Alice. _

_-¿Lo estaban intentando o...? -Preguntó Rose sin perder la alegría en su voz._

_-No, o quizás, no lo sé muy bien -Ambas la miramos sin llegar a comprender -En realidad estuvimos una noche sin protección, no es la primera vez pero ante siempre nos preocupabamos y contábamos los días para ver si teníamos que preocuparnos pero... Esta vez no -Alice sonrió radiantemente y continuó - Luego de esa noche ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario ni pregunta sobre el tema, estábamos tan despreocupados por las posibles consecuencia que supongo que inconscientemente a ninguno de los dos le molestaba la idea de tener un bebé._

_-¡Es fantástico! -Gritó alegre Rose -Bella, ¡seremos tías! -Sonreí, desde luego que lo hice, pero sinceramente por dentro me estaba muriendo._

_No quería sentirme así, no quería tener ganas de llorar cuando mi amiga estaba tan feliz, no quería sentir eso... Eso que yo bien sabía se llamaba envidia. Y ni siquiera podía decir que era envidia de la buena, porque tal cosa no existía y yo seguía preguntándome por qué Alice que no lo había estado buscando con tantas ganas como yo, había quedado embarazada y Edward y yo seguíamos sin obtener un resultado positivo._

Sacudí mi cabeza como queriendo alejar el recuerdo, obviamente luego del anuncio de Alice no les conté de mis frustrados intentos. No quería romper la alegría que flotaba en el ambiente ni mucho menso quería poner a Alice en una situación incómoda, cosa que probablemente pasaría si ellas se enteraban de que no podía quedar embarazada.

Desde ese momento decidí que nadie más se enteraría de nuestros intentos hasta que oficialmente estuviese embarazada. Los únicos que sabían eran Esme y Carlisle. La primera porque Edward un día, desesperado por intentar calmarme, había llamado a su madre para pedirle un consejo, y el segundo por razones médicas, consultas y ese tipo de cosas. A estas alturas luego de seis meses estaba completamente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, no quería a nadie preguntándome si estaba o no embarazada. Por el contrario quería que todos se centrasen en el embarazo de Alice.

Por supuesto, una vez que superé el primer golpe de enterarme que mi amiga tendría un bebé antes que yo, mi felicidad por Aly aumentó hasta niveles increíbles. El pequeño duende asesino resultaba extremadamente gracioso. Ninguno de los cinco entendía como alguien tan pequeño podía seguir siendo tan energético con el increíble vientre que tenía Alice. Edward incluso estaba preocupado, el cuerpo de su hermana era muy pequeño para soportar tanto peso. Sin embargo, Alice llevaba sus cinco meses de embarazo a la perfección, aún cuando había aumentado más de lo normal, se veía simplemente radiante. Y Jasper... Bueno Jasper era un tema aparte, solíamos bromear con que tendríamos que comprarle un babero a él y no al bebé. La adoración que sentía por Alice y por ahora el pequeño que estaba creciendo en su interior, era tan intensa que a veces si los observabas juntos te sentías de más. Cuando él la miraba a los ojos... Para ellos no existía nadie más.

-Amor -Me llamó Edward desde la puerta del dormitorio -¿Por qué no te acuestas? Ya es tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano... -Me volteé a verlo y no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-En seguida voy -Él asintió.

Me sentía fatal. Edward estaba muy preocupado, demasiado. Y todo se debía a mí, y quizás él estaba exagerando, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando el tema se centraba en mí, pero de igual manera era mi culpa que él luciese así la mayoría del tiempo. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, muy nerviosa y él, además de tener las mismas preocupaciones que yo, tenía que preocuparse por mi salud. Era totalmente absurdo, o no tanto, pero de igual manera no quería que tuviese esa cara. Realmente estaba preocupado.

Unas semanas atrás luego de que mi periodo me llegase, me había sentido tan mal que terminé prácticamente desmayándome. La presión por el piso y un dolor de cabeza horrible me habían dejado dos largos días en cama. No quería ser así, quería poder sonreír y relajarme, realmente lo estaba intentando pero no podía. Si no era por lo de no quedar embarazada, la preocupación surgía de otro lado. Como en este preciso instante. Algunos minutos atrás estaba bien, me sentía bien y con ánimos de que pronto quedaría embarazada, pero me frustraba no poder escribir un párrafo decente para el libro en el que llevaba trabajando desde la luna de miel. Y el sentirme frustrada en cualquier otro aspecto me remetía casi obligadamente a lo que más me molestaba.

-¡Cariño! -Me llamó Edward una vez más. Apagué la compu y fui hasta el dormitorio -¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente -E intenté sonreír, estaba segura que si seguía poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en sentirme mejor, lo lograría -Mañana llegan tus padres, ¿quieres que prepare alguna comida especial?

-No, no quiero que trabajes -Lo miré ceñuda, no me molestaba cocinar para su familia -No me mires así, quiero que disfrutes de la comida, no que estés pendiente de la cocción de cada plato -Me quité la ropa y completamente desnuda me acosté junto a él -Esto... Estaba pensando... -No pude evitar reír ante la reacción de Edward, era increíble, dormía todas las noches desnudad y él siempre reaccionaba igual, uno pensaría que se acostumbraría, pero no... Y eso me encantaba.

-¿Cielo? ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? -Pregunté juguetonamente.

-Después hablamos -Y sin decir nada más me besó con bastante lujuria.

...

Me desperté con una sonrisa bailando por mis labios y totalmente perfumada con la masculina fragancia de Edward. Adoraba despertarme oliendo a él, me resultaba tan sexy. A mi lado Edward aún dormía, pero solo bastó que me girase para prender el velador para que él abriese sus ojos. Una sonrisa también adornaba su rostro y no era para menos, hacía bastante, si se consideraba que desde hacía meses que lo hacíamos todos los días, que no hacíamos el amor. Una semana era bastante tiempo sin estar juntos, y es que entre mi desmayo y el trabajo de ambos, llegábamos muertos, por lo que anoche había sido realmente magnífico.

-¿A qué hora tienes que entrar a la tienda? -Preguntó Edward aún desperezándose -¿No puedes faltar?

-Sabes que no puedo -Bese sus labios y rápidamente me puse en marcha -Ayer encontramos a tu hermana queriendo cargar un montón de cajas en el depósito... -Le comenté desde el baño mientras cepillaba mis dientes.

-La voy a matar, a ella y a Jasper -Dijo entre dientes -Si la vuelves a ver haciendo tonterías me llamas...

-No seas tan sobre protector, Alice sabe lo que hace -Dije intentando calmarlo.

-No, realmente no sabe y tampoco sigue las indicaciones del médico -Quizás Edward tenía razón pero Alice se veía tan llena de energía que era difícil pedirle que se quedase sentada -Seriamente su cuerpo es muy pequeño y aumentó mucho de peso, debe cuidarse, no puede estar saltando y moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro.

-La tendré más controlada -Le aseguré, Edward entró al baño y comenzó a lavarse él también los dientes.

-Gracias y prométeme que cuando tú estés embarazada harás exactamente lo que el médico te diga -Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi estómago.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad crees que quedaré embarazada? -Edward me abrazó por detrás y depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello -Sonreí feliz, hoy sentía que todo podía ocurrir, que pronto el maldito test daría positivo y que todo este tiempo sería recompensado.

-Gracias mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ti -En realidad si lo sabía: Me volvería loca -Te amo...

-Yo también -Juntó nuestros labios una vez más.

Terminé de prepararme, y luego de arreglar con Edward los detalles para la cena con sus padres esa noche, salí prácticamente corriendo hacia la tienda de las chicas, o al menos lo más rápido que mis zapatos con tacones me lo permitieron. Esme y Carlisle venían a visitar principalmente a Alice, Esme no quería perderse los detalles del embarazo de su pequeña y Carlisle, obviamente igual de emocionado con la idea de ser abuelo, quería asegurarse también de que todo estuviese en orden. Sin embargo, una vez que Esme venía a L.A, cosa que realmente no disfrutaba salvo por el placer de visitar a sus hijos, quería pasar tiempo con todos ellos por igual. Por eso, y para que ninguno se sintiese mal, habíamos organizado una cena todos juntos, originalmente iba a ser en la casa de Emmett, que era la más espaciosa y cómoda, pero una vez más Rose había decidido remodelar un par de habitaciones.

El departamento de Alice estaba descontado, junto con Jasper estaban en plena mudanza. Mudanza que iba tediosamente lenta debido a que él único que empacaba, por ordenes de él mismo, era Jasper. Alice no tenía permito mover un dedo dentro de su casa y eso no ayudaba a que finalmente terminasen de empacar todo. Habían conseguido una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones para que cuando el bebé naciera, estuviesen más cómodos. Además el barrio donde estaba situada era mucho más tranquilo que donde vivían ahora, e ideal para criar a un niño.

-¡Bella! -Me saludó alegremente Alice cuando ingresé al local -¡Tuviste relaciones con Edward! -Mi rostro inmediatamente se tiñó de un rojo intenso y comencé a abrir y cerrar mi boca incapaz de decir una palabra -¡Te dije Rose, tengo un sexto sentido!

-Eso no es sexto sentido -Se quejó Rose mientras salía de uno de los probadores -Tú hermano mantiene a Bella "entretenida" prácticamente todos los días -Alice cruzó sus brazos sobre su abultado vientre, en clara actitud de estar enojada.

-Como sea -Dijo bruscamente -¿Dónde iremos esta noche? ¿Mis padres ya llegaron?

-Emmett los iba a ir a buscar a las 10 al aeropuerto, así que ya deben estar aquí -Alice comenzó a brincar emocionada, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la miramos con ganas de matarla -¡Alice! -La reprendió Rose -¡Compórtate, sabes que no puedes andar saltando!

-Lo siento, lo siento -Pero obviamente no nos convenció, nuestra amiga seguía sin ser consciente del cuidado que debía tener -En fin, ¿dónde iremos a comer?

-Edward reservó en ese restaurante nuevo, ese que esta sobre la playa -Alice estuvo a punto de comenzar a saltar una vez más pero se contuvo al percatarse de nuestras miradas.

-¡Ya, Ya! No me miren así -Rose y yo sonreímos.

La mañana se nos pasó rapidísimo, ese día, con motivo a la visita de mis suegros, las tres trabajaríamos solo medio día. A la tarde iría la chica que trabajaba los fines de semana. Así que cerca del medio día estuvimos oficialmente libres. Alice nos pidió que la acompañásemos a una tienda donde vendían ropa maternal. Su guardarropa ya no le servía y la ropa para embarazadas que se había comprado era más bien casual, ella quería un vestido para la cena de esa noche. Alice brillaba de alegría, estaba tan feliz que incluso casi podías perdonarle cualquier cosa. Y es que para ella esa noche era bastante importante.

Carlisle, al que siempre había visto como un hombre encantador y alegre, no lo era tanto con Jasper. En un principio, cuando él y Alice habían comenzado a salir en la universidad, Carlisle parecía de acuerdo con la relación, incluso se mostraba muy contento con el hecho que el mejor amigo de su hijo mayor saliese con su pequeña, estaba prácticamente seguro que ella estaba en buenas manos. Cuando se graduó y aceptó ese trabajo en otra ciudad comenzó a dudar, por un lado debía admitir que era muy maduro de su parte tener como prioridad progresar económica y profesionalmente, pero por otro no le agradaba mucho que su hija pasara tanto tiempo pensando en él. Según Carlisle, Alice descuidaría sus estudios.

Cuando finalmente Alice se graduó y se fue a vivir sola, ya terminó por convencerse: Jasper no le agradaba. No le parecía bien que él viajase los fines de semana solo para dormir con su hija, ese no era el compromiso que él esperaba que Jasper tuviese para con Alice. Sin embargo, su genio se tranquilizó un poco cuando supo que habían trasladado a Jasper y que oficialmente se mudarían juntos.

Pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando se enteró que Alice estaba embarazada. Estaba contento, aún cuando inmediatamente no lo hubiese admitido, para cualquiera que lo observase era obvio, pero no le agradaba que su nieto fuese un bastardo. No creía apropiado que dado las circunstancias Jasper no le pidiese matrimonio a Alice.

-¿Qué les parece este? -Dijo Alice modelando un hermoso vestido color negro -¿Me veo muy gorda?

-Alice... Estas terriblemente gorda -Le aseguró Rose -Pero te ves hermosa -Alice sonrió encantada y cerró una vez más el probador para descambiarse.

-¿Creen que papá se portará bien con Jasper? -Preguntó mientras esperaba para poder abonar los cuatro vestidos que se había comprado -Mamá me prometió que hablaría con él pero...

-Creo que a estas alturas Carlisle está más emocionado por ser abuelo que preocupado por tu estado civil -Contestó Rose -Además... ¿No dijiste tú que Jasper tenía pensado hablar con él?

-Sí, esta tarde... Me dijo que pasaría por el hotel y lo invitaría a tomar un café -Alice se veía nerviosa, aún así estaba tan feliz que era bastante difícil creer que realmente algo la preocupaba.

-No te preocupes, Jasper es muy bueno tranquilizando a la gente, seguro tu papá termina convenciéndose de que Jass está haciendo todo bien -Le aseguré -Y si no resulta siempre puedes alegar que él no le dijo nada a Edward cuando vivía conmigo pero no se quería casar...

-¡Eres un genio! -Bramó mi amiga y luego de tomar las bolsas, salió de la tienda escoltada por nosotras -Solo espero no tener que llegar a eso.

-No lo harás, quédate tranquila -Alice asintió y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

...

Edward me llamó sobre la hora avisándome que la clínica estaba llena de pacientes y que probablemente llegaría tarde, me dijo que si quería que fuese yendo al restaurante para no llegar tarde yo también. Pero, incluso después de tanto tiempo, no me gustaba ir a ningún lugar sin Edward, más aún cuando eran reuniones sociales, y es que simplemente no me sentía completa, sentía como si me faltase algo. Así que le dije que tomaría un taxi hasta la clínica y lo esperaría hasta que terminase, desde allí el camino al restaurante era un poco más corto y yendo en auto, manejando como él lo hacía, llegaríamos bastante rápido.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo, comprobando que todo estuviese bien, y salí del departamento en busca de un taxi. Algunos minutos más tarde estaba caminando por los pasillos de la clínica. Me acerqué a la recepcionista y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle por Edward alguien gritó mi nombre.

-¡Bella! -Dijo emocionado Steve -¡Vaya estas...! -No completó la frase, simplemente silbó de una manera muy graciosa. Y pese a saber que él era así, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Hola Steve -Saludé al amigo de mi esposo -¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado -Dijo sin perder la sonrisa -¿Buscas a Edward? -Asentí mientras comenzaba a caminar con él por otro corredor -Debí suponer que no te habías vestido así para mí -Siguió bromeando -Edward me dijo que sus padres venían de visita.

-Sí, y hay una cena familiar -Comenté mientras leía un cartel que rezaba "maternidad" -Supongo que me estás llevando con Edward, ¿verdad?

Y justo en ese momento me señaló una puerta de madera. Un membrete decía: "Dr. Cullen, Edward". Sonreí involuntariamente, su nombre junto a la abreviatura de doctor sonaba perfecto. Sin embargo, me sentí un poquito mal, él no me había dicho que le habían dado un consultorio privado, antes estaba en la sala de urgencias. Steve golpeó la puerta sacándome de mis propias cavilaciones y unos segundos después Edward estaba parado frente a mí. Se veía radiante con su bata blanca y su estetoscopio colgado alrededor del cuello. Juro que podría arrastrarlo hacia alguna sala vacía y...

-¿Amor? -Llamó mi atención -Estas hermosa...

-Gracias -Dije un poco avergonzada de que él me hablase así delante de varios pacientes que estaban esperando ser atendidos -Tengo que atender a cuatro pacientes más y soy todo tuyo, ¿me esperas?

-Claro... -Edward besó rápidamente mis labios y luego llamó a su próximo paciente.

-¿Grint, Jack? -Un hombre de mediana edad se levantó de un asiento e ingresó detrás de Edward al consultorio.

Media hora más tarde Edward acababa de llamar a su último paciente y yo miraba intranquila el reloj. No era por mí, más que nada por Edward, después de todo eran sus padres y sus hermanos con los que íbamos a cenar. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, hora en la que estábamos citados para cenar, suponía que llegaríamos un poco tarde.

A las nueve y cuarto Edward salió de su consultorio junto a su último paciente. Rápidamente avanzamos hacia el estacionamiento y subimos a su auto a toda prisa. Edward solía manejar rápido y también solía hacer algunas maniobras un poco arriesgadas, pero nunca antes había manejado tan deprisa por la ciudad, a tal punto que mis manos se sujetaron con fuerza al tapizado del asiento.

Solo me percaté de que llegamos cuando el auto se detuvo abruptamente. Mi ojos habían permanecido fuertemente cerrados desde que frenamos muy justo en un semáforo. Edward se bajó del auto y rápidamente abrió mi puerta. Mis manos seguían fuertemente aferradas al asiento y Edward comenzó a reírse.

-No fue tan malo -Se defendió.

-No, tienes razón, fue horrible... La próxima vez que manejes así juro que me bajo -Edward rodó los ojos y ayudándome a salir me guió hasta la puerta del lugar.

Ingresamos al restaurante y tal como las críticas habían dicho, el lugar era espectacular. Un señor se acercó y luego de decirle a nombre de quién estaba la reserva, nos guió a través de todo el salón hasta una puerta que daba al exterior. Una especia de plataforma hacía que esa parte estuviese a la altura de la calle, pero si te asomabas a la baranda podías observar la arena debajo y unos metros más lejos el mar rugiendo furioso. Simplemente perfecto.

-¡Edward! -Chilló enojada Alice en cuanto nos vio -¡Llegas tarde y mal vestido! -Dijo observándolo de arriba abajo -¿No podrías al menos haberte quitado la bata?

-Lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde, la clínica estaba llena y... -Pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

-Como sea... Siéntense y pidan que nos estámos muriendo de hambre, mamá no me dejó ordenar algo hasta que ustedes llegasen.

Inmediatamente todos estallamos en risas, Emmett había sonado igual que mi hermanito de cuatro años. Era increíble como él podía seguir siendo tan infantil, luciendo tan aterradoramente grande. Nos sentamos en los dos asientos que quedaban vacios y ordenamos lo primero que vimos en la carta. No queríamos hacer esperar más a nadie, Emmett definitivamente comenzaría a enojarse si no comía pronto.

Jasper me pidió que le pasara el vino y yo inmediatamente centré mi atención en él. Quería ver si su charla previa con Carlisle había funcionado o no. Alice parecía estar completamente feliz, a excepción de cuando sus ojos se posaban en Edward, a quien obviamente aún no perdonaba por llegar tarde y mal vestido, pero tranquilamente también podía seguir preocupada por Jasper.

De todos modos, para cuando la comida llegó a la mesa me había olvidado de mi objetivo y me había centrado en Edward. Por supuesto se había quitado su bata y lucía perfecto, tan perfecto que hasta comenzaba a dudar de si se había o no cambiado para la ocasión.

La cena fue agradable, aunque no tanto para Alice. Entre Jasper, Carlisle y Edward la volvieron loca sobre su alimentación y de paso, aprovecharon la oportunidad para regañarla por estar todo el día de pie y moviéndose de una lado para el otro. Rose y Emmett fueron los primero en retirarse. Mi amiga dijo que se debía al trabajo de mi cuñado, pero cuando ella se excuso para ir al baño Emmett no perdió tiempo en explicarnos que realmente hoy era noche de disfraces y que a ellos no les gustaba perder "esa" rutina.

Luego Alice, obligada por Jasper, se despidió de sus padres y de nosotros, y junto con Jasper se fueron a descansar. Me parecía sumamente tierno que mi amigo fuese tan cuidadoso con la salud de Aly durante su embarazo, la ayudaba en todo y además seguía mimándola. Por supuesto ahora estaba mucho más firme y si él decía que debía ir a descansar, pues Alice no tenía alternativa, era divertido que, para variar, se hiciese todo lo que Jasper decía y no lo que Alice quería.

-Iré a buscar el auto -Anunció Edward luego de pagar la cuenta.

-Yo te acompaño, ¿esperan aquí? -Nos preguntó Carlisle a Esme y a mí.

-Por supuesto cielo -Contestó Esme, y ambos hombres se alejaron -¿Cómo has estado cariño? -Me preguntó una vez que estuvimos absolutamente solas.

-Bien... -Cerré los ojos, si bien no me gustaba hablar de ello, de vez en cuando era bueno desahogarse -Seguimos sin tener éxito... Y todavía estamos esperando los resultados de los últimos estudios...

-¿Estudios? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Edward no te dijo nada? -Esme negó con la cabeza -Hace unos días nos hicieron nuevos exámenes, en teoría estarán mañana.

-No debes preocuparte antes de tiempo -Me dijo con una voz tan dulce que casi me largo a llorar, estaba demasiado sensible -Si quieres y necesitas hablar con alguien más que no sea mi hijo ya sabes... Me quedaré varios días -Sonreí ante su gesto, a veces pensaba que tenía dos mamás, porque cada vez que Reneé no estaba cerca, Esme me ayudaba en su lugar.

El auto de Edward aparcó frente a nosotras en ese momento, Carlisle iba en el asiento del copiloto por lo que Esme y yo viajamos en el asiento trasero. Edward manejó mucho más despacio, tanto que en momentos ni sentía que avanzábamos. Dejó a sus padres en el hotel en el que se estaban hospedando y luego nos dirigimos a casa. Mañana era otro gran día y ya comenzaba a dudar si podría o no dormir. La tensión era tal que estaba segura que podría costarla con un cuchillo, y Edward parecía igual de preocupado que yo, supongo que el resultado de esos estudios nos daba miedo a los dos.

* * *

Bueno... Ustedes me dirán. ¿Qué les pareció?

Un beso enorme

Lu


	20. Detenidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero realmente debía priorizar el estudio! Tenía una examen final super importante y tenía que aprobar sí o sí, así que no me quedó más opción que dejar de lado la compu y centrarme en los hermosos libros.**

**Muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios! Sepan que cada uno de ellos me hace enteramente feliz.**

**No quiero extenderme mucho más, ahora soy una persona libre... Por lo que intentaré no tardarme demasiado en subir el proximos capítulo!**

**Un beso gigante!**

**lu**

* * *

XX

**Detenidos**

Miré una vez más los resultados de los análisis, a mi lado Edward me miraba inquieto. No sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Era bastante difícil, sin embargo ya habíamos hablado sobre esta posibilidad antes si quiera de hacer los estudios, pero eso, obviamente, no hacía las cosas más sencillas. Doblé con cuidado el papel, lo guardé en el sobre y miré a mi marido. Sus ojos no parecían los mismo, podía darme cuenta que ese papel lo había afectado a él tanto como a mí.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunté con la voz quebrada, realmente estaba poniendo todo de mí para no llorar y empeorar las cosas –Tú dime qué hay que hacer y yo lo haré…

-Yo… Yo no lo sé –Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, solo que en ese momento no podía pensar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? –Me miró confundido, eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y ambos acabábamos de llegar del trabajo –Tenemos que relajarnos un poco, más tarde hablaremos sobre esto, los resultados no cambiaran con el paso del tiempo.

-Tienes razón –Besó mis labios por un segundo y luego se puso de pie –Me cambio y vamos.

-¡No! –Me mordí el labio, no había quería sonar tan desesperada -¿Podemos ir ya, así como estamos? Realmente necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Edward asintió, tomó las llaves del auto y juntos salimos del departamento. Apenas ingresamos a su coche prendió la radio y la puso bien alta. Me sentí un poco mal, pues no sabía si lo hacía para distraerse o para evitar conversar conmigo, sin embargo me tranquilicé cuando empezó a cantar una canción.

Era extraño, no sabía si realmente habíamos caído en la realidad, si realmente éramos consientes de lo que esos resultados significaban, pero de momento actuábamos así. Despreocupadamente, retrasando el momento que ambos sabíamos, tarde o temprano llegaría. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que no estábamos casados y ninguna responsabilidad caía sobre nosotros, de hecho me hacía recordar a cuando íbamos a la universidad, donde ningún problema real nos atosigaba. Y lo único que me mantenía en el presente eran nuestras ropas. Ambos estábamos vestidos como habíamos ido a trabajar, yo aún tenía una camisa blanca con una pollera tubo negra y una zapatos condenadamente altos, Edward incluso aún tenía la bata.

Llegamos a la playa y la inmensidad de esta de pronto me hizo sentir insignificante, como si mis pensamientos o mis problemas no fuesen nada en comparación a este enorme mundo, como si no debiese dolerme, pero lo hacía, de una manera desgarradora. Miré a Edward, sus ojos tan trasparentes y al mismo tiempo misteriosos. No podía precisar cómo se sentía, pero no lo estaba pasando bien, al igual que yo parecía estar sufriendo por dentro.

Una ola rompió ferozmente contra la playa y mi mente pareció iluminarse. Con desesperación, tanta que me costó más de lo que debió, me quité mis zapatos y salí corriendo hacia el mar. Necesitaba sentir algo más fuerte, algo más grande.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Edward e inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de mí, pero yo tenía ventaja y no quería detenerme -¡¿Bella qué haces? –gritó entre enojado y preocupado.

Pero nada importó cuando sentí la helada agua contra mi piel. Nada más me interesó cuando el mar bañó mi cuerpo y lo llenó de sal. Se sentía bien, se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Las ropas se pagaron a mi cuerpo, ejerciendo un peso mayor, pero seguía avanzando, quería nadar. Las manos de Edward tomaron fuertemente mi cintura y me hicieron girar para quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te vas a enfermar! –Podía ser, el agua estaba realmente helada, pero eso era lo que me gustaba, lo que me hacía sentir viva -¡Bella! –Grito intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

-Solo un poco más, prometo cuidarme –Una ola rompió un poco más atrás mío y mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante, quedando aún más cerca de Edward –Realmente lo necesito -Mi marido asintió y soltándome me dejó nadar, sin embargo él se quedó a mi lado.

Por momentos me volvía más consciente de la temperatura y sentía el agua como miles de cuchillas clavándose en mi piel, por otros instantes parecía olvidar el resultado de ese estúpido estudio y sonreía, y por otros solo disfrutaba de la libertad que el mar me daba. Cuando Edward consideró que ya había tenido suficiente, me pidió una vez más que salga del agua. No quería salir, pues temía desmoronarme si lo hacía, pero él insistió y una vez más no pude negarme a una petición suya.

El viento golpeó violentamente mi cuerpo haciéndome tiritar inmediatamente. Antes de ingresar al mar no me había percatado de esa constante brisa y ahora… Ahora estaba muerta de frío. A mi lado Edward también estaba completamente empapado y temblaba levemente. Rápidamente caminamos hacia el auto, recogiendo en el camino nuestros zapatos. Edward fue directamente al baúl del auto y sacó de él una campera.

-Sácate la ropa y ponte esto –Dijo entregándomela.

-¿Y tú? –Era suya, y yo no quería que se enfermase, después de todo la de la brillante idea había sido yo.

-Ponte la campera –Dijo en tono serio, ese que podía llegar a aterrarme.

Bajé el cierre de la pollera y la deslicé fuera de mi cuerpo, luchando contra la tela que insistía en adherirse a mi piel. Estaba muy segura que necesitaría al menos tres lavados para quitarle toda la arena y la sal, lo mismo con mi camisa blanca. Finalmente quedé en ropa interior. Miré hacía todos lados, aunque era una ridiculez pues a esta hora no había nadie en la playa y rápidamente me quité el corpiño para colocarme inmediatamente la campera. Miré a Edward, él también se había quitado la ropa y ahora estaba en bóxers. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar aún más fuerte. Definitivamente no había pensado mucho antes de meterme al mar.

Edward abrió la puerta del auto y yo entré rápidamente. Los primeros segundos el cambio fue notorio y sentí un poco más de calor pero en cuanto mi cuerpo se acostumbró, los espasmos y temblores volvieron. Edward ingresó por la otra puerta y tras poner el auto en marcha, encendió la calefacción. Sin embargo seguía sin ser suficiente, allí donde los conductos de la calefacción tocaban mi cuerpo, se sentí perfecto, pero el resto seguía temblando. A mi lado Edward parecía estar pasándola igual que yo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Preguntó molesto mi marido mientras friccionaba sus palmas en un intento de buscar calor -¿El mar solucionó todo?

-Lo siento Edward –Sí había sido tonto e imprudente, pero me sirvió –De todas formas no te pedí que ingresaras conmigo…

-¿¡Y qué iba a hacer! –Gritó aún más molesto –¿¡Ver desde la orilla como hacías una estupidez!

-¡Podías hacer lo que quisieras! –Grité yo también.

-No, no podía… -De pronto todo enfado, toda mueca de disgusto o ganas de pelear desaparecieron de su rostro, su mirada se clavó en la palanca de cambio, evitando deliberadamente la mía, y susurro –Sabes que no puedo dejar de cuidarte –Y el momento había llegado, aún cuando lo quisimos retrasar, aún cuando quise fingir por un tiempo, era hora –Lamento no poder darte eso que tanto quieres, es mi obligación y yo… Yo simplemente te fallé.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Edward me miró a los ojos y me asustó lo que vi, ese no era mi Edward, ese no era mi marido –No digas tonterías, tú al igual que yo leímos ese informe, y puede que no sea médico pero para mí quedó todo muy claro…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Sí, la movilidad de tu esperma es baja pero mi útero está dispuesto a aniquilar cualquier cosa que intente permanecer en él… -Era difícil decirlo en voz alta, como siempre hacerlo significaba admitir que el problema era real, y eso era siempre lo que más costaba –Eso significaban esas palabras en el informe, ¿verdad? –Edward asintió lentamente -¿Y ahora qué sigue? –Pregunté y simplemente no pude impedir que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

-Así como están las cosas tenemos un %5 de probabilidad de poder concebir –Más lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas –Podemos intentar algún tratamiento de fertilidad…

-¿Eso serviría? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-Puede ser, pero el porcentaje de probabilidades seguirá siendo bajo de todas formas –Cerré los ojos fuertemente, como queriéndome cerrar a esos números, pero era lo que había, era una de nuestras pocas posibilidades y aún cuando me doliese quería intentarlo.

-¿Podemos…? Es decir, ¿tú quieres intentarlo? –Pregunté con temor, no sabía cómo se sentí Edward respecto a esto.

-Yo quiero todo lo que tú quieras, quiero verte sonreír y definitivamente quiero tener un bebé contigo… Así que sí, quiero intentarlo –Me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con desesperación.

Quizá no lo lográsemos con un tratamiento, quizás nos costara mucho y fuese casi imposible, pero el simple hecho de que Edward y yo quisiésemos lo mismo ya me hacía feliz. Tendríamos un hijo, aunque nos tomase años, tendríamos un hijo.

La temperatura del auto comenzó a subir rápidamente. Atrás quedaron los espasmos por el frío, aunque mi cuerpo seguía temblando, esta vez de placer. Edward besaba mi cuello mientras que sus manos viajaban por mis muslos y mi cuerpo ya se preparaba para lo que se venía. Retiré el asiento para atrás y lo recliné lo más que pude, Edward se pasó para mi lado y colocándose entre mis piernas siguió besando mi cuerpo. La campera ya no cubría mi cuerpo dándole a él más acceso a este, ahora solamente me encontraba con mis bragas y el roce con el cuerpo de Edward me estaba volviendo loca.

Lentamente deslizó la última prenda que me cubría y la arrojó al asiento trasero, se desvistió él también por completo, besó mis labios una vez más y cuando estaba a punto de ingresar en mí unos golpes en la ventanilla nos interrumpieron.

Rápidamente Edward se desplomó sobre mí para tapar mi desnudez, aunque poco se podía llegar a ver porque su auto tenía los vidrios polarizados. Sin embargo, la imagen del policía golpeando una vez más la ventanilla fue demasiado clara antes mis ojos. Como pudo Edward volvió a colocarse su bóxer, me cubrió con la campera y acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento bajó un poco el vidrio de la ventana.

-Documentos, por favor –No hizo falta que el oficial nos lo dijese, estábamos en problemas.

Tardamos solo un segundo en percatarnos que no los teníamos. Edward no había llevado su billetera y yo no había tomado mi cartera. Sin embargo mi cabeza pareció iluminarse y abrí la guantera del auto donde ambos guardábamos nuestros registros de conductor. Edward sonrió y se los entregó al policía.

-Bien –Dijo tras corroborar nuestras identificaciones –Les voy a pedir que desciendan del vehículo –Mis mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de un fuerte rojo y miré a Edward con miedo.

-Disculpe, mi señora no está vestida como para salir –Realmente no sabía qué era más vergonzoso, que nos hubiesen descubierto en esa situación, o que tuviese que salir del auto vistiendo únicamente una campera de Edward.

-Desciendan del auto, por favor –Volvió a repetir y por su tono de voz supimos que no teníamos otra opción.

Edward subió nuevamente la ventanilla del auto. Buscó mis bragas en el asiento trasero, me las entregó y me dijo que me quedara en el auto mientras él buscaba en el baúl mis ropas mojadas. Edward salió del auto e inmediatamente escuché la voz del policía diciéndole que se detuviese, él le explicó que quería alcanzarme ropa y al parecer lo dejó avanzar porque enseguida estuvo a mi lado extendiéndome mi pollera. Él ya se había puesto su pantalón y tenía su camisa en la mano. Me costó bastante vestirme porque la prenda seguía completamente mojada y llena de arena. Cuando estuve lista salí del auto y me paré junto a Edward, el policía delante de nosotros.

-¿Son conscientes que este es un lugar público? –Ambos asentimos –Y entonces sabrán que éste no es lugar para hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sí, pero no era lo que parecía… Como verá se nos mojó la ropa y entonces teníamos frío –Miré a Edward con ganas de pegarle, realmente pensaba que el hombre se creería esa mentira. No había forma de mal interpretarlo.

-Les voy a pedir que me acompañen a la comisaría –Mi corazón latió rápidamente, nunca antes me había metido en problemas.

-¿No lo podemos solucionar de otra forma? –Y aunque por un segundo la idea de Edward me pareció brillante, cuando vi la expresión en el rostro del oficial supe que eso solo lo había empeorado.

-Voy a solicitar otro móvil para que los podamos escoltar hasta la comisaría –Tragué en seco, esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

El oficial se acercó al patrullero y tomando la radio solicitó ayuda. Y si antes tenía miedo, cuando escuché que le respondían y que pronto estarían en la playa creí que me caería al piso. Sujeté con fuerza la mano de Edward. Al parecer era oficial, por primera vez en mi vida iría a una comisaría y no precisamente para saludar a papá.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y el otro patrullero llegó. Los oficiales le explicaron a Edward cuál era el procedimiento, le advirtieron que no intentase escaparse, algo que obviamente no teníamos pensado hacer, y luego subimos al auto. Edward hablaba, estoy segura que estaba tratando de tranquilizarme y de decirme que seguramente en cuanto llegásemos a la comisaría todo se resolvería, pero yo simplemente estaba bastante traumada. No sabía si esta detención quedaría en nuestros antecedentes, no sabía qué tan grave era lo que acababa de suceder, no sabía nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos tomó, pero eventualmente llegamos a la comisaría. Desde ese instante todo comenzó a ir peor. Para empezar nos separaron, a Edward lo llevaron a una celda y a una habitación completamente cerrada. No entendía nada, intenté preguntarle a una policía qué era lo que sucedía y qué tenía que hacer pero no me respondió.

Ya estaba a punto de largarme a llorar cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un policía acompañado por mi cuñado.

-¡Emmett! –Medio llorisqueé y corriendo fui a abrazarlo.

-Cuando lo deseen pueden retirarse –Comentó el oficial antes de irse.

-Bella… Tranquilízate –Me calmó Emmett mientras palmeaba mi espalda –No pasa nada… Estás bien, ¿verdad? –Supe que se refería a si estaba bien físicamente así que asentí rápidamente –Ven vamos, seguro te enfermas.

Solo en ese momento recordé que mi vestimenta era un desastre. En la parte de arriba todavía tenía la campera de Edward, bien cerrada cubriéndome por completo; Y pegada a mis piernas, mojada y llena de arena, tenía la pollera negra, mis pies estaban desnudos, ni siquiera me había acordado de ponerme los zapatos.

-¿Y Edward? –Pregunté mientras salíamos de esa horrible habitación.

-Demorará un poco más en salir, querer sobornar a un oficial no lo ayudó mucho –Bromeó.

-¡Emmett! –Chillé molesta, ¿cómo podía bromear cuando su hermano estaba detenido?

-¿¡Qué! –Se defendió -¡Les pasa por hacer exhibiciones en lugares públicos! ¿No vieron las luces del patrullero? Es ahí cuando deben separarse y cubrirse…

-¿Cómo hacemos para que dejen ir a Edward? –Decidí que lo mejor era obviar sus bromas molestas.

-Contigo fue fácil, pagué la fianza y ya estabas libre… Mi hermanito necesita un abogado –Me explicó entre risas.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Un abogado! –Inmediatamente dejé de caminar, no me iría de allí sin Edward –Emmett… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Tranquila, ya llamé al mío pero lamentablemente demorará un par de horas y por orden de Edward debo llevarte a mi casa, así que… Vamos, andando que ya es tarde y me perdí la cena –Lo fulminé con la mirada, de verdad era tonto si pensaba que me iba a ir sin su hermano.

-Quiero ver a Edward –Emmett rodó los ojos sin embargo, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al mostrador que acabábamos de pasar.

Le preguntó algo al oficial y luego me llamó para que lo siguiese. Avanzamos por un corredor, luego doblamos en otro, hicimos algunos metros y una pequeña celda apareció delante de nosotros. Edward estaba allí, estaba acostado en esa horrible litera. ¡Por Dios, era espantoso! En cuanto me vio se paró y se acercó a las rejas. Suspiró aliviado cuando estuvo lo más cerca que pudo y luego sonrió. Realmente no entendía cómo podía hacerlo estando dentro de esa celda, pero me quedé más tranquila cuando vi que se encontraba bien.

-Amor, ve con Emmett a su casa, en cuanto pueda voy para allá.

-No, no me voy a ir hasta que me expliquen cómo son las cosas exactamente –Seguía sin saber si nos habían detenido por un cargo grave o si no tenía importancia.

-No pasa nada… -No parecía muy seguro.

-¡Edward! –Me quejé sabiendo que me ocultaba algo.

-En serio, no pasa nada… Emm te explicará todo de camino a su casa –Y me miró de una manera que simplemente no me dejó lugar para replicas –Te amo

-Yo también –Le tiré un beso y comencé a alejarme de allí.

Durante el camino Emmett me explicó que realmente no había de qué preocuparse. Como mucho tendríamos que pagar una multa, el único inconveniente era que como Edward había intentado sobornar al policía le habían imputado un cargo más y ese sí no se podía resolver con una multa, por lo que tenía que ir un abogado y aclarar la situación.

-Pero no tendrá ningún problema, ¿verdad? Me refiero a largo plazo, esto no le quedará como antecedente, ¿cierto? –Pregunté preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, afortunadamente mi hermanito sabe coimear y utilizó la frase "¿No sé puede resolver de otra manera?" El abogado dirá que se refería a que le hagan una citación y se presentasen otro día o algo así, no tienes que preocuparte –Respiré tranquila.

-¿Y por qué tardará tanto? –No podía evitar preguntarlo, no me gustaba nada que mi marido se quedase en la comisaría.

-¿Vas a preguntar todo? –Bromeó Emm y yo lo fulminé con la mirada –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Tardará porque debe esperar que un juez lo habilite y lamento decirte que ya es bastante tarde y despertar a un juez no es algo fácil –Yo asentí.

El resto del camino a su casa se la pasó bromeando sobre la situación, y debo admitir que aunque fingí ofenderme y enojarme, en algún nivel también me parecía gracioso, solo que no me relajaría hasta que Edward estuviese a mi lado. En cuanto llegamos a la casa de mis amigos, Rose se sumó a las bromas, aunque por supuestos las suyas eran mucho más sutiles y al mismo tiempo me hacían sonrojar el triple, pues ella conocía muy bien mis puntos débiles.

Mi amiga nos sirvió un poco de comida y luego, tras hacer algunos chistes más, se excuso y se fue a dormir. Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche y al día siguiente debíamos ir a trabajar por lo que Rosalie me instó a hacer lo mismo, es decir a ir a descansar, pero yo simplemente no podía hacerlo hasta no tener a Edward a mi lado. Emmett aseguró que en cuanto su hermano llegase subiría a hacerle compañía, pero mientras tanto se quedaría conmigo.

Un tranquilo silencio inundó el ambiente luego de que Rose se fue. Era extraño, con Emmett no se solía tener momentos así, por eso había que disfrutarlos, pero desafortunadamente, tanta tranquilidad me hizo pensar en los resultados de los estudios y en la posibilidad de hacer un tratamiento de fertilidad. Odiaba que Edward no pudiese estar a mi lado, en ese momento realmente necesitaba uno de sus abrazos, esos que tanta tranquilidad y seguridad me trasmitían. Pero en su lugar tenía a Emmett, quien si bien era un increíble amigo y un excelente cuñado, seguía sin ser mi esposo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó luego de algunos minutos –Si es por Edward realmente no debes preocuparte….

-No, no es eso –Respiré hondo intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar –¿Rose y tú…? –Su mirada me penetró de tal manera, que solo pude preguntar aquello que tanto moría por saber -¿Rose y tú han intentado tener hijos?

-Lo hemos hablado –Dijo sonriendo, Emmett no parecía Emmett, por extraño que sonase realmente parecía un adulto, una persona seria y responsable –pero aún no creo que estemos listos.

-¿Y Rose? ¿Qué piensa ella? –La sonrisa de Emmett se borró inmediatamente.

-Ella esta lista, estoy seguro que nació lista –Dijo intentando recomponer su sonrisa –Solemos discutir por ello, pero al final del día siempre logramos solucionar todo –Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos en el proceso, lo cual me hizo acordar a Edward y simplemente no pude evitar sonreír -¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Mi hermano se está portando bien?

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Era una ridiculez, dado que obviamente yo había sacado el tema a colación porque sinceramente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero ahora no me parecía tan buena idea. Al parecer hoy solo se me ocurrían tonterías. Intenté responder, pero mis labios parecían sellados y mis cuerdas vocales parecían no querer funcionar. Debía decirlo, tarde o temprano se enterarían y solo haría el problema más grande si trataba al tema como algo tabú.

-Lo hemos estado intentando por más de seis meses –Expliqué.

-Lo sé… -Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, Edward me había dicho que no se lo había contado a nadie –No te enfades con mi hermano, él realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien… -Asentí, lo entendía –Me dijo que se harían unos estudios, ¿ya tienen los resultados?

-Cinco por ciento… -Susurré –Tenemos solo cinco por ciento de probabilidades de quedar embarazados –Emmett asintió y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, lo tenía sentado a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente.

Me sentía pequeña, allí entre sus brazos me sentía como una niña perdida. Sin embargo me sentía cálida, con una nueva sensación en mi interior. Probablemente, como en tantas otras ocasiones, Edward tenía razón y hablar de ello me haría mejor. De hecho, el simple abrazo de mi cuñado me hacía sentir menos sola, menos desconectada del resto.

La sensación de soledad, el dolor de verme sola, alejada de mis amigas por ocultar la verdad, temiendo que todo el mundo supiese mis problemas, todas esas cosas habían estado causando estragos en mi interior, y en el proceso había arrastrado a Edward conmigo. Si intentaba buscar en los últimos meses recuerdos realmente alegres… Simplemente no los encontraba. Las últimas risas enteramente alegres eran las de nuestra luna de miel, luego había dejado que la ansiedad consumiese mis días. Y si bien mi paranoia había sido acertada, pues efectivamente no podía tener un bebé -o al menos la posibilidad era bajísima- no había valido la pena.

Tantos temores, problemas y tanta tensión solo me habían llevado a un estado horrible, donde todo parecía peor de lo que era, donde no podía disfrutar de nada porque mi mente estaba constantemente pensando en las trabas, y nunca en los logros.

-¿Bella? -Me llamó la atención Emmett –Cuando menos lo esperes, recibirás eso que tanto quieres.

Yo solo sonreí, probablemente mi cuñado tenía razón. Quizás no lo lograse inmediatamente, tal vez no lo lograra del modo que yo siempre deseé, pero lo haría, y obviamente me tomaría de sorpresa. Y aún cuando odiase las sorpresas, estoy segura que esa me encantaría. En ese preciso instante el timbre sonó y, parándome como un resorte, corrí hasta la puerta principal y la abrí de par en par. Y allí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, con las ropas hechas un desastre y con el cabello totalmente desordenado. Edward…

Sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, realmente quería cambiar las cosas desde este momento. No más drama, no más preocupaciones. Aún éramos jóvenes, muy jóvenes en realidad, y teníamos toda una vida por delante, ya nos encargaríamos de ir resolviendo los problemas a medida que surgiesen, mientras tanto simplemente quería disfrutar.

-¿Algún motivo en especial por el cual sonríes tanto? –Preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Solo estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado –Besó mis labios por algunos segundos y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

-Gracias por todo, luego te pago la fianza y el abogado –Emmett sacudió su mano como quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes Eddie –La cara de mi esposo se transformó y yo no pude evitar sonreír –Ya me has pagado…. Me has dado material para molestarte de por vida –Edward lo retó con la mirada, mas su hermano no se intimidó –solo espera a que le cuente a papá… ¡Y a Charlie! Jaja –Siguió riéndose a nuestra costa, mientras Edward y yo nos despedimos y subíamos al auto.

* * *

Bien... Espero que les haya gustado!

Sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y mensajes de todo tipos son bien recibidos! Please denle al botoncito que dice review y haganme saber qué les pareció, su opinión y todas las cosas que crean pertinentes o que simplemente quieran decir. Yo por ejemplo el día de hoy quiero decir...

¡Que ganas de ser una niña una vez más e ir a la colonia de vacasiones donde te enseñan a hacer adornos para el arbolito de navidad con vasos de plástico, papel crepé y algodón!

Y por si se lo preguntan... Ya he decidido que quiero para navidad: Un corazón a prueba de balas... El único problema... Pues no se encuentra en las tiendas, si alguien sabe de algún mercado negro, me avisa, ¿si?

Sí, sí, lo se... Estoy delirando, pero esto es totalmente normal en esta fecha del año. Hay tres cosas que amo: Mi cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo! Y cuando estamos cerca de alguna de esas fecha mi cerebro se descompone y empieza a arrojar locuras... Sepan disculpar mi delirio, supongo que no tiene cura.

Un beso! Espero sus reviews!

lU


	21. Un cumpleaños, una sorpresa y una notici

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo... Ojala les guste. Obviamente quiero agradecerles por leer la historia, por agreagarla a sus favoritos, a sus laertas y por dejar sus comentarios. Sepan que me hace muy feliz abrir mi mail y tener correos con sus reviews! =) Así que si quieren dejarlos... Yo no me enojo =P**

**Bueno no los molesto más...**

**Un beso grande**

**lu**

* * *

XXI

**Un cumpleaños, una sorpresa y una noticia**

-¿Vas a burlarte de mí por mucho tiempo más? –Pregunté molesta mientras cortaba la lechuga.

-Mmm, déjamelo pensar… -Tomé el bol donde se suponía que debía preparar la ensalada y se lo arrojé a la cabeza –Continua así, ya veo por qué te arrestaron, al final eres una busca pleitos –Busqué en la mesada algo más con que golpearlo, pero cuando me di vuelta con el colador en la mano mi dulce cuñado ya se había escabullido.

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde el incidente por el cual Edward y yo habíamos terminado detenidos y Emmett seguía bromeando al respecto. Creo que el peor error de Edward había sido llamarlo a él y no a su padre, que en su momento se había encontrado en la ciudad, o a Jasper. Ahora comenzaba a creer que Emmett no dejaría de molestarme por el resto de mi vida.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y pronto tuve a un duende rechoncho parloteando alegremente a mi lado. Alice hablaba tan rápido que simplemente no escuché ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero de todas formas sonreí encantada. Finalmente todos se habían enterado de que estábamos intentando tener un bebé, pero también les habíamos comentado las pocas posibilidades que teníamos de concebir. Alice aseguraba que dentro de poco quedaría embarazada, según ella había tenido un sueño donde ambas teníamos un niño en nuestros brazos. Pero yo simplemente trataba de ignorarla, no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Rose era la que menos opinaba del tema. Por supuesto siempre que lo consideraba necesario me decía algunas palabras de ánimo, pero si ese no era el caso, ella simplemente no hacía mención del tema. Por mi estaba bien, yo no les había contado para que estuviesen todo el día sobre mí, simplemente para sincerarme y explicarles por qué a veces terminaba en la comisaría.

-¿Bells? –Preguntó preocupada Aly, y caí en la cuenta que directamente había dejado de prestarle atención -¿Escuchaste lo que te pedí?

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? –Alice rodó los ojos y sentándose en la silla volvió a empezar.

-Mañana tengo turno con el médico, y si todo sale bien podremos saber el sexo del bebe –Yo sonreí, hacía meses que Alice quería saber qué sería pero el pequeño no se dejaba ver, cada vez que iban a la consulta parecía hacerse una bolita solo para conservar el misterio –Jasper debe trabajar, tiene que hacer una presentación y le es imposible postergarla… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Estás segura? –Aly asintió enérgicamente y yo solo pude sonreír –Entonces por supuesto, seguro que te doy buena suerte y por fin podrás saber cuál es el sexo.

-¡Ojalá! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca sin poder comprar ropa de otro color que no sea blanca y amarillita! –Rodeé los ojos, Alice no se cansaba de comprar ropa nunca, además había comprado ropa rosa y celeste, diciendo que eran modelos únicos y que más adelante ya no estarían disponibles.

-¿Me ayudas? –Le pregunté señalando las zanahorias –Hay que rallarlas –Alice asintió y la detuve antes de que se pusiese de pie.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que tu hermano me mate? –Alice se cruzó de brazos claramente enojada –No me mires así, realmente debes evitar estar mucho tiempo de pie… Quédate sentada, yo te alcanzo las cosas –Mi amiga suspiró resignada y esperó a que le entregase las zanahorias y el rallador.

En ocasiones realmente disfrutaba hacer rabiar a mi amiga, porque solo así parecía capaz de calmarse un poco y de bajar las revoluciones, sin mencionar que el silencio en su compañía era un tesoro, y cuando se enojaba, por lo general, no hablaba. Un regalo perfecto, así le decía yo. Seguimos preparando la comida en silencio. En la sala se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett y Jasper disfrutando del último juguete de mi esposo: Un televisor plasma de 42 pulgadas conectado directamente a la consola de juegos. Rosalie estaba en la terraza acomodando las sillas y poniendo las mesas. Hoy era un día especial, era el cumpleaños de Edward, y pese a que él había insistido en que no quería hacer nada, con las chicas planeamos una fiesta sorpresa. Aunque a estas alturas dudábamos que él ya no supiese, con amigos como Emmett y Jasper, quienes no saben ocultar cosas, probablemente ya se hubiese enterado.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez la voz gruesa de un hombre invadió el lugar. Inmediatamente dejé de preparar la ensalada y corrí a la sala para encontrarme con Charlie. Se veía bien, igual que siempre y una gran sonrisa recorrió su rostro al verme. Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos, más concretamente desde mi boda, en la cual tampoco pudimos disfrutar mucho, ya que solo le dieron permiso en la comisaría para venir un día antes de la fiesta, pero ahora… Ahora me había prometido que se quedaría algunos días.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó mientras dejaba su bolso sobre el sillón.

Pero yo simplemente no me pude contener, y antes de que él se diese cuanta de mis intenciones corrí a abrazarlo, realmente lo había extrañado. Y si bien nunca fui muy cariñosa, no al menos con él, simplemente quise hacerlo, quise abrazarlo fuertemente. Charlie respondió con algunas palmeadas torpes en mi espalda, algo muy de su estilo, y luego se separó de mí sin perder su sonrisa.

-Este lugar está incluso más lindo que la última vez que vine –Comentó con sus ojos puestos en la pantalla plasma -¿Ahí se pueden ver los partidos?

-¡Si! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Emmett y Jasper.

Y en ese momento supe que había perdido a Charlie, ya me lo imaginaba todos los días sentado frente al televisor viendo algún partido. Los hombres eran simplemente increíbles. Así que, sin siquiera detenerme a decirles que se pusieran a ayudar, porque obviamente no lo harían, salí a la terraza para ver si Rose necesitaba algo.

-Te ves fantástica –Comentó Rosalie cuando me vio.

-Gracias –Aunque estaba claro que ella siempre pensaría eso pues era mi amiga, y aún más importante, llevaba puesto un vestido de su colección –Esme y Carlisle no tardan en llegar, me ayudas con la comida.

Media hora más tarde la comida estaba lista, una pequeña pila de regalos adornaba el sillón, las luces apagadas y todos nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás del sofá. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento, y ya comenzaba a sentirme tonta pues seguramente Jasper y Emmett habían arruinado la sorpresa. Alice, debido a que no se la podía ocultar de ninguna forma, se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo frutillas -Jasper había tenido que irlas a comprar de emergencias porque Aly aseguraba que fallecería si no comía algunas- y esperando "pacientemente" a que su hermano llegase.

Esme y Carlisle habían llegado con el tiempo justo, su vuelo se había retrasado y por poco se pierden la sorpresa. De momento estaban peleados, al parecer Esme había querido sacar los pasajes para un horario más temprano pero Carlisle se había negado diciendo que no quería retrasarse en el trabajo y que además con este vuelo llegarían más que bien. Mis suegros eran especiales, cuando discutían –algo que ciertamente no era muy común entre ellos- solo duraban peleados como mucho media hora. En cualquier momento Esme se rendiría y haría las paces con su esposo, o en su defecto Carlisle admitiría su error y le daría toda la razón a su mujer; De cualquier manera estaba segura que para cuando Edward atravesase esa puerta ambos estarían tomados de las manos.

El ruido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura nos alertó a todos, el picaporte giró y mientras Edward entraba y prendía la luz, todos nos pusimos de pie y gritamos "sorpresa". Hice un puchero cuando vi su sonrisa, él ya sabía, mataría a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa –Murmuré mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento, intenté olvidarme que mi hermano me lo había dicho pero no pude –Yo asentí y poniéndome en puntillas de pie besé sus labios –Aunque definitivamente no sabía que habías invitado a mis padres y a Charlie… -Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, quería que lo celebrásemos como corresponde –Edward besó una vez más mis labios y luego se dispuso a saludar al resto de los invitados, incluyendo a Alice que gritó desde la cocina para que vaya a saludarla pues no quería dejar de comer sus frutillas.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente. Edward y Carlisle estaban teniendo una conversación al parecer muy interesante o atrapante, porque tenían las cabezas pegadas una a la otra y no paraban de conversar, seguramente era sobre algún congreso o algo por el estilo. Edward había asistido a uno la semana anterior y según tenía entendido Carlisle no había podido ir, así que probablemente le estuviese contando sobre las conferencias. Alice y Jasper hablaban con Esme sobre las cosas que aún tenían que comprar para el bebé, y Emmett y Rose conversaban con mi padre. Todos parecían estar pasándola muy bien, por lo que, luego de asegurarme que todo estuviese bien y que no faltase nada en la mesa, decidí unirme a alguna de las conversaciones.

Emmett le contaba a mi Charlie que el fin de semana anterior habían ido a ver un partido de basquetbol y que allí había conocido un jugador de base bol famoso que al parecer le encantaba el basquetbol. La conversación me parecía aburrida y por la cara de mi amiga supe que a ella también así que iniciamos una propia.

Rose me estaba contando sobre la idea de hacer un desfile en otra ciudad con la idea de promocionar la marca cuando mi cuñado se puso de pie, pidiéndole a mi papá que lo aguardase un momento que tenía algo importante que mostrarle. En primer momento ignoré completamente la situación pues asumí que se trataba de alguna foto o de algún autógrafo que le había pedido al jugador, pero cuando vi esa sonrisa suya, esa que te decía que quería divertirse, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y miré a Edward buscando ayuda, pero mi esposo estaba ocupado y no podía llamar su atención o me dejaría en evidencia yo misma, solo esperaba que Emmett no hiciese exactamente lo que yo pensaba que iba a hacer.

A los pocos minutos Emmett apareció con un papel en sus manos, por un segundo volví a considerar que se trataba de una foto o un autógrafo pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi padre supe que nada bueno podía suceder.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta relacionada a su trabajo? –Preguntó Emmett y sentí como mi corazón se aceleró.

La atención de varios en la mesa se posó en Emmett y en mi padre. Edward estaba listo para saltar sobre su hermano si le era posible, Jasper estaba conteniendo una risa, y Alice y Rose se debatían entre preocuparse o simplemente comenzar a reír. Por mi parte no sabía qué hacer, le había pedido especialmente a Emmett que no dijese nada delante de nuestros padres, especialmente delante de Charlie. Pues sabía cómo reaccionaría mi progenitor, siendo él un sheriff ya me lo podía imaginar dándome todo un sermón sobre buena conducta y el actuar de un ciudadano responsable.

-No quiero sonar mal educado ni algo parecido, pero… ¿No cree que una multa es muy poco para quienes hacen exhibicionismo en las calles? –Charlie lo miró confundido, obviamente no comprendía de dónde venía esa pregunta –Verá, el otro día llevaba a la hija de un amigo a comprar un helado a la playa y nos topamos con una parejita en un auto, podrá usted imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo –Era increíble lo serio que podía llegar a actuar si realmente se lo proponía.

-Emmett no molestes a Charlie, vino a disfrutar, no a trabajar –Le reprendió Edward.

-Tranquilo Edward, no me molesta –Aseguró papá –Por supuesto que es poco, pero es lo que sucede cuando la sociedad pierde sus valores y la gente deja de respetarse… Tener relaciones en la vía pública, si fuese por mí los dejaría al menos un día en la comisaría, sin posibilidad de fianza, quizá así lo piensen mejor antes de hacer lo mismo…

-Tiene razón –Comentó Esme que de pronto parecía prestar más atención –Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada, una buena lección les serviría para cambiar un poco su conducta –Carlisle apoyó la opinión de su mujer y Emmett solo pudo sonreír con malicia.

-Eso mismo pensé yo –Dijo orgullo de sí mismo Emm -¿Cree que podrá hacer algo con este expediente? –Extendió el papel y supe que ya no había nada más por hacer.

Charlie tomó el papel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Con la mirada buscó inmediatamente a Edward, obviamente estaba enfadado. Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a preguntar qué sucedía pues Charlie parecía a punto de matar a Edward y Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett no podían dejar de reír.

-Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación –Era una amenaza, sabía que lo era y agradecí porque no tuviese su pistola encima -¡Edward, estoy esperando una explicación!

-Eres un idiota Emmett –Dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a Charlie –Papá no te enfades con Edward, él no tiene la culpa… -Charlie mi miró expectante, y yo por un momento no supe qué decir, obviamente no era su culpa, más bien de los dos, pero eso tampoco ayudaría a tranquilizar a papá, así que opté por decir lo primero que se me ocurrió -¡Realmente no estábamos haciendo nada malo! –La carcajada de Alice casi me hizo llorar de la impotencia, ¿es que nadie me ayudaría?

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo exactamente? –Preguntó Charlie al borde de perder la cordura.

-¡Un bebé! –Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca y no llegué a censurarlas antes de decirlas.

Charlie y Reneé no sabían que hacía un tiempo que con Edward estábamos intentando quedar embarazados, no porque no se los quisiera decir, aunque en realidad aún me sentía un poco mal hablando sobre ello, si no porque consideraba que era un tema importante y que como tal debía hablarse personalmente. Y si en algún momento había considerado contárselo a Charlie, definitivamente no me había imaginado hablando sobre ello delante de toda la familia y poniéndolo como excusa para justificar lo sucedido esa noche en la playa.

-Isabella, ¿puedes explicarte mejor? –Preguntó Charlie molesto.

-Emmett, juro que te mataré –Dije mirando a mi cuñado quien aún seguía riéndose a mi costa -¿Me acompañas a dentro? –Le pregunté a papá mientras con la mirada buscaba a Edward para que me acompañase.

Charlie asintió y los tres nos levantamos de la mesa, nos excusamos con el resto e ingresamos a la sala para poder conversar un poco más tranquilos y sin la necesidad de soportar las risas infantiles de nuestros amigos. Charlie seguía enojado, obviamente creía que cuando dije un bebé estaba tratando de eludir la situación. Y aunque sabía que mi padre estaba enojado, consideré que contarle la verdad era lo ideal para el momento. Después de todo, quería que él supiese, quería que él también formase parte de esto, de mi vida.

-Con Edward estamos intentando quedar embarazado –La expresión de mi padre se suavizó un poco, aunque por supuesto quería más excusas –Sé que está mal lo que hicimos pero ese día fue… -Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi boca se secó, eran temas delicados.

-Hace cerca de nueve meses que los estamos intentando –Continuó Edward apretando mi mano para darme fuerzas –El día que nos arrestaron nos habían dado los resultados de unos estudios… Su hija y yo tenemos muy pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo –Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y Edward hizo una pausa para secarlas y besar mi frente –Ese día ambos nos sentíamos mal y Bella sugirió ir a la playa –Charlie asintió, mas sus ojos estaban clavados en mí intentando encontrar alguna forma para tranquilizarme –Nos metimos al mar con nuestras ropas y cuando salimos estábamos helados así que nos quitamos la ropa, ingresamos al auto y prendimos la calefacción –Le explicó, más Charlie parecía no prestarle atención.

-¿Estás bien hija? –Preguntó preocupado, olvidándose por completo la razón original de su enfado.

-Si papá, realmente se que no es una excusa, solo pensé que querrías saberlo… -Charlie asintió y, pidiéndole permiso a Edward con la mirada, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo seguían siendo algo torpes, pero la sensación que transmitía era simplemente increíble. Charlie no era una persona que expresara sus sentimientos libremente, de hecho yo tampoco lo era. Ambos éramos más bien reservados, cayados… Por eso siempre se nos había resultado muy fácil vivir juntos. Recuerdo que cuando estaba por mudarme a Fork, luego de que Reneé se casara con Phil, no podía dejar de preocuparme por cómo sería vivir con Charlie, a quien no veía más de una dos semanas al año. Obviamente todo resultó muy bien, y ahora… Ahora no quería llorar más.

-Ya es hora del postre –Dije rompiendo el abrazo –Los demás deben estar esperando.

-Bella –Me llamó Edward, intentando descifrar mis sentimientos, pero yo simplemente negué.

-Estoy bien, en serio –Dije tras la miradas incrédulas de mi padre y mi marido -¿Vamos? –Dije señalando la terraza donde algunos minutos antes habíamos estado cenando.

-De acuerdo –Accedió Charlie y luego, volteándose hacia Edward y mirándolo con su cara más espeluznante, le advirtió –Como vuelva a leer un informe así no me importará nada, ¿de acuerdo? –Edward asintió.

Volvimos a la mesa donde un clima un tanto incómodo reinaba. Esme y Carlisle parecían haberse enfadado con Emmett y al mismo tiempo parecían haberse enterado de qué era eso con lo que su hijo mayor nos había molestaba. Sí, ellos sabían. La mirada que le dedicó mi suegro a Edward era la misma que solía darle a Alice de chica cuando hacía algo que tenía prohibido. Carlisle estaba enojado, y Esme no se quedaba atrás.

Mataría a Emmett en cuanto pudiese, se suponía que hoy íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano, no a enojarnos entre todos por una tontería. Le pedí a Rose ayuda para servir el postre, mi amiga se puso de pie y ambas miramos a Esme, por lo general ella siempre insistía en ayudar pero esta vez solo miró hacia otro lado. Edward estuvo a punto de reprender a su madre por su actitud, pero le advertí con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que en silencio junto con Rose fuimos a la cocina y preparamos las cosas para servir el postre.

Estaba molesta, con Emmett, con Charlie, con Carlisle y con Esme. Era el cumpleaños de Edward y no podían simplemente quedarse toda la noche con esa horrible cara larga. Tenía que hacer algo, no me había esforzado tanta para que al final Edward no pudiese disfrutar de su fiesta como correspondía.

-¿Voy llevando los platos a la mesa? –Preguntó Rose.

-Si, por favor… y ¿podrías decirle a Edward que venga un minuto? –Ella asintió y salió a la terraza.

Unos minutos después Edward llegó, su seño fruncido, al parecer Carlisle y Charlie habían vuelto a expresar su disconformidad con respecto al asunto. Le dije que cambiara la cara, que no quería ver a nadie más enojado o enfadado. Dude algunos segundos y luego le comenté eso que llevaba toda la noche pensando, y ahora, considerando que todos parecían estar de mal humor, creía que sería aún mejor. Yo estaba feliz, lo que tenía para decir era algo que me alegraba mucho, pero solo lo haría si Edward estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Estás segura? –Me preguntó cuando terminé de hablar -¿No quieres esperar un poco más?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te arrepientes? –Pregunté preocupada, el día anterior era él quien no había podido dejar de hablar del tema.

-No, por supuesto que no –Me aseguró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –Haré lo que tú quieras… Solo quiero verte sonreír –Y lo hice, porque simplemente me encantaba cuando Edward me trataba así.

Tomamos la torta helada que había hecho esa misma tarde y juntos fuimos a la terraza. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco, no se habían arreglado pero al menos ya habían comenzado a conversar entre ellos. Coloqué una velita en el centro de la torta, la encendí y todos comenzamos a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Edward. Con ayuda de Rose serví el postre, lo cual fue toda una odisea porque Alice no dejaba de comerse el merengue de cada porción que le pedíamos que pasase a alguien más y Emmett metía sus dedos en la crema helada. Había veces en las que simplemente Aly y Emm me hacían recordar a dos pequeños, dos niños revoltosos de esos que siempre se las arreglan para salirse con la suya.

Luego de la torta todos parecían haber olvidado que estaban enojados el uno con el otro. La primera en arrepentirse fue Esme, quien no dejó de disculparse por no habernos ayudado a mí y a Rose, e insistió en ser ella la que lavase los platos sucios. Obviamente me negué rotundamente, era mi casa, ella era mi invitada y no quería que se pusiese a lavar cacharros. Charlie parecía aún estar pensando en lo que le habíamos dicho con Edward, supongo que él no se imaginaba que podría llegar a ser abuelo tan pronto. Alice y Jasper estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, al parecer mi sobrinito o sobrinita no dejaba de moverse y Jasper le estaba hablando contándole sobre lo loca que sería su familia. Carlisle volvía a hablar con Edward, y Rose y Emmett parecían estar discutiendo por algo.

-Edward, cariño –Llamé su atención por sobre todas las conversaciones.

-¿Ya? –Preguntó, yo simplemente asentí –Bien –Besó mis labios y luego se dirigió a todos los presentes -¿Pueden escucharnos por un momento? –Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro –Con Bella tenemos algo que decirles…

-Si es otro informe de la policía, ahórratelo muchacho –Dijo papá, y aunque intentó sonar serio ni él pudo evitar sonreír.

-No es eso, papá –Mis mejillas se habían teñido de un tono carmesí, y que el resto también riese no ayudaba a mi nerviosismo -¿Nos van a prestar atención? –Me quejé.

-Sí, sí… Dinos Bells –Respondió Alice.

-Bien… -Respiré hondo –Como todos saben, Edward y yo llevábamos bastante tiempo intentando quedar embarazados –Sentí la mirada de todos, expectantes ante mis palabras –Y como también saben, no hemos tenidos buenos resultados… Así que decidimos adoptar un niño –Lo dije con una sonrisa pero en cuanto vi algunas de las expresiones de mis amigos me sentí un poco mal.

-¿Y qué pasó con el tratamiento de fertilidad que estaban haciendo? –Preguntó Alice.

-Alice… -Siseo Edward, claramente enojado.

-Solo preguntaba –Se defendió.

-Está bien… -Entendía que tendrían preguntas –No funcionó Alice, simplemente no estaba dando resultados –Ella asintió en silencio.

-¡Los felicito! –Dijo Esme entre lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para felicitarnos.

Sus brazos alrededor de nosotros se sintieron tan bien, especialmente después de ese extraño recibimiento que nuestra noticia había tenido a lo largo de la mesa. Realmente no había considerado la posibilidad de que alguno no estuviese de acuerdo o no considerase que esa fuese la mejor opción. Y es que esta no era una decisión tomada al azar. Cuando nos enteramos hace dos meses que las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas, decidimos intentar con un tratamiento de fertilidad, pero como también sabíamos que eso no nos garantizaba nada, también comenzamos a plantearnos cuáles eran nuestras otras opciones.

Habíamos analizado cada una de las alternativas que el médico nos había planteado. Y al final habíamos estado de acuerdo que queríamos adoptar un bebé. Habíamos hecho un poco de investigación, incluso habíamos hablado con un matrimonio que había adoptado recientemente, y eso era lo que queríamos. Un niño, un hijo… No importaba si biológicamente no era nuestro, lo amaríamos de igual manera y le daríamos todo el amor que tuviésemos.

-¿Ya averiguaron para iniciar los trámites? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-De hecho… -Mis mejillas se ruborizaron aún más, no sabía por qué me ponía tan nerviosa, esto era algo que yo quería –Bueno… Lo que realmente queríamos contarle es que… ¡Ya iniciamos los trámites! –Esme nos abrazó aún más fuerte y Alice soltó un gritito de alegría.

Algunos se sorprendieron un poco, como Charlie quien tardó cerca de cinco minutos en reaccionar o Jasper, que solo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua, pero finalmente todos nos felicitaron. Era extraño, yo lo sabía, supongo que no esperaban que diésemos esas noticias, pero era algo emocionante para nosotros, algo que nos llenaba de esperanzas y alegría, y queríamos compartirlo con ellos, con nuestra familia.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno... Ustedes dirán!**

**Un beso grande y una vez más... ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias!**

**Lu**


	22. Comenzando de cero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos**... Bueno sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero también muchas cosas. Primero las fiestas, con las cuales estube muy ocupada entre preparativos, trabajo y por qué no... Festejar. Luego me enfermé y me pasé la primer semana del año en cama y con fiebre. Recien pude ponerme a escribir la semana pasada... Y bueno el viernes ya tenía listo el capitulo y lo estaba leyendo para corregirlo cuando alguien toca el timbre en mi trabajo (un hotel) y me consulte por un habitción. Para resumirles... Me robaron. Se llevaron la plata de la caja, mi celular y mi netbook. Mi compu donde precisamente estaba el capitulo que se suponía debía subir, junto con un monton de historias más que pensaba subir en cuanto terminase esta. Yo estoy bin y sé que eso es lo que importa, pero de todas formas me da rabia, por no decir muchas otras palabras. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos.

Sepan que con todo esto no me estoy excusando, realmente me molesta tardarme tanto en actualizar, y se que a ustedes también. Simplemente les quería contar para que sepan que no me olvidé ni pienso dejar esta historia. Hablando de ella quiero **agradecerles infinitamente** por leerla, por dejar su comentario y por agregarlas a favoritos y a alertas.

No les robo más tiempo solo me falta por decir que este es el **penultimo capitulo**. El siguiente es el final y luego habrá un epilogo.

Muchisimas gracias y espero que les guste!

Lu

P.d: al teclado de la compu que uso no le anda bien la "e" y la "a" así que si llega a haber una palabra mal escrita que no entiendan, intenten agregar alguna de esas letras.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XXII

**Comenzando de cero.**

Es increíble cómo de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar. En un instante todo puede ser maravilloso y al siguiente el mundo se derrumba ante tus pies. Y no importa cuanto lo pienses o cuantos creas estar preparado, no importa si es la primera vez o la séptima, siempre es lo mismo, nunca se está listo.

Y aunque se intenta ser optimista, y se piensa que es solo una mal pasajero, que es una mala tormenta o un mal necesario, es inevitable cuestionarse. Simplemente imposible no preguntarse ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Es que no cesará más? ¿Qué hice yo? Y la respuesta nunca llega, y probablemente nunca llegará. Y luego vuelves a intentar ser optimista, te dices a ti misma que estás exagerando todo, que estas haciendo un mundo de un poroto, pero a pesar de todo no puedes evitar sentirte triste.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? –Preguntó Edward una vez más –Si quieres podemos cancelarlo todo, aún hay tiempo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, es solo cuestión de tiempo... –Edward siguió doblando su ropa pero su rostro no se suavizó ni un poquito, obviamente no me creía.

Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Edward, luego de que sus padres y Charlie se fuesen, Edward me comentó sobre una propuesta de trabajo que le había ofrecido Carlisle. Al parecer el Dr. Gerandy se retiraba y quedaba un espacio bacante en el hospital de Forks. El trabajo en sí era una excelente oportunidad para Edward, quizá el sueldo no era el mejor, al menos no al inicio, pero la posibilidad de ocupar una alto cargo junto con la facilidad para ejercer mejor su especialidad, era algo que no podía rechazar.

Sin embargo también había bastantes dificultades. Era difícil mudarse, es decir deberíamos dejar a todos nuestros amigos, mi trabajo en el tienda y, además, estaba el tema de la adopción. De hecho el mismo Edward había rechazado en primer lugar la oferta cuando Carlisle se la comentó. Sabíamos que hacía muy poquito que habíamos presentados los papeles necesarios, y no era como si esperásemos obtener un niño de inmediato, pero el simple hecho de mudarnos y de cambiar de trabajo disminuía nuestras probabilidades.

Las agencias de adopciones eran muy estrictas en lo referente a ello, y en parte yo estaba de acuerdo. Los niños no debían insertarse en familias inestables, ya sea emocional como económicamente. Un hogar donde los padres tuviesen trabajos inestables, ocasionales o mal remunerados no era apropiado para los niños. Yo entendía eso, realmente lo hacía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuán injusto era que tuviésemos tantos problemas por simplemente mudarnos.

-Cariño... –Llamó mi atención Edward nuevamente –Aún podemos cancelar todo, no hemos ido a la agencia de adopción ha anunciar los cambios, realmente quiero un bebé –Dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé, yo también –No pude evitar entristecerme un poco, me había emocionado mucho con lo de la adopción y todos estos cambios estaban derrumbando todo –Pero este trabajo es una gran oportunidad y no puedes desperdiciarla –Él asintió y ambos sonreímos.

Era difícil, por supuesto que lo era, pero tampoco era como si en Forks estuviésemos absolutamente solos. Allí vivían los padres de Edward y mi propio padre. Ambos habíamos vivido en Forks y el clima ciertamente no era una molestia, el tema era comenzar todo de nuevo. Y aunque en cierta parte era emocionante, también resultaba un poco desalentador. Es decir, se suponía que ya habíamos armado nuestro hogar. Aquí en L.A, en el pequeños departamento en el que habíamos vivido con Alice durante la universidad, y ahora deberíamos comenzar todo de cero.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo? Las chicas podrían encargarse de acomodar aquí... –Negué con la cabeza.

-Hay muchas cosas por hacer, tengo que ir a la agencia de adopción, hay que guardar todo en cajas y controlar la mudanza, el camión vendrá entre semana y quiero estar presente para supervisar todo... Además tú necesitas adaptarte a tu nuevo trabajo, si voy contigo no seré más que una distracción.

-Pues no me molestaría –Sonreí al ver sus ojos brillar, Edward seguía siendo tan apasionado como aquella primera vez en las cabañas de las montañas.

-En una semana estaré contigo –Le aseguré mientras le ayudaba a cerrar su maleta y a colocarla en el suelo.

Habíamos acordado que él se iría primero. Solo se llevaría su ropa y algunos elementos para el trabajo. El Dr. Gerandy ya había dejado oficialmente de trabajar y Forks no podía solo con un médico. Así que él iría para incorporarse al hospital lo antes posibles, para arreglar algunos papeles y para acomodar la casa a las que nos iríamos a vivir. Se trataba de una pequeña casa, bueno pequeña en comparación a la de los Cullen, que los padre de Edward tenían un poco más adentro del bosque. Con Alice solíamos ir allí de pequeñas en el verano, en aquellos días en los que la temperatura nos permitía bañarnos en el río que pasaba justo de tras de la casa. Ciertamente no me acordaba mucho de lugar, ni de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero si Edward había accedido a ir a vivir allí debía estar aceptable. Probablemente tendríamos que hacerle algunos arreglos pero eso era lo de menos, después de todo nada nos apuraba.

-Aún falta media hora para que Jasper venga por mí, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado? –Preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás y depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Realmente preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, poder disfrutar solo de ti –Edward asintió y con cuidado me tomó en brazos y me depositó sobre la cama.

-Descansa... yo iré a preparar unos aperitivos –Asentí e inmediatamente cerré los ojos.

Últimamente tenía unos dolores de cabeza insoportables que no me dejaban dormir por la noche. Edward decía que seguramente se trataba de todo el stress y los nervios que sentía por el tema de la mudanza y del cambio de vida. Quizá tenía razón, de todos modos no le daba importancia.

Abrí los ojos cuando Edward se recostó a mi lado. Llevaba una bandeja repleta de galletitas y dos vasos con chocolatada. Le sonreí encantada y tomé varias galletas para mojarlas en la leche. Las meriendas de niños eran mis favoritas. Edward besó mi frente y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda. Era imposible no relajarme, él sabía que cuando hacía eso mi cuerpo simplemente parecía desplomarse y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Me desperté con el sonido del timbre. En algún momento me quedé dormida y Edward, sabiendo lo mal que estaba durmiendo, simplemente me dejó dormir hasta el preciso instante en el que Jasper lo vino a buscar. Nos despedimos rápidamente, con algunos besos y pocas palabras. Habíamos acordado que yo no iría a despedirlo al aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos era bueno en lo referente a ello y sería más sencillo de este modo.

Finalmente me encontré sola en el departamento que de momento me parecía demasiado grande para mí. Sabía que esta sería la parte más difícil. El simple hecho de tener que mudarme y dejar todo atrás me aterraba y me entristecía terriblemente, hasta este momento lo había soportado bastante bien con Edward a mi lado, pero ahora... Ahora estaba sola y debía encargarme de un montón de cosas. La idea era tener todo listo para el jueves, así el camión de la mudanza llegaría antes, y partir junto con Emmet el viernes o el sábado a más tardar.

Pero había muchas cosas por hacer. Además le había prometido a las chicas quedarme con ellas hasta que consiguiesen un reemplazo. Sin embargo Rosalie estaba teniendo problemas para hacerlo y Alice... Bueno Aly estaba tan redonda que no la dejábamos hacer nada. Su embarazo iba muy bien, pero de todas formas Edward y Carlisle le seguían diciendo que tome muchas precauciones y que cuide su peso.

Decidida a terminar todo cuanto antes, tomé un cajón de la cómoda y vacié su contenido sobre la cama. Se trataba de mi ropa interior, así que deje los suficientes conjuntos como para el resto de la semana y el resto lo guarde en una caja. No importaba si estos días utilizaba pantys de ositos, después de todo nadie las vería.

...

-¿¡Bella! –Gritó Alice desde la puerta del apartamento, no había tocado la puerta simplemente había utilizado una vez más su propia llave.

Miré a mi alrededor. La habitación era un desastre, había llenado varias cajas entre ropa y algunos adornos, pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Supongo que es increíble cuantas cosas puede uno acumular en tan poco tiempo, o mejor dicho cuanto puede uno meter en un lugar tan pequeño.

-Hola Aly –La saludé cuando por fin llegó al dormitorio que compartía con Edward.

-Esto es un desastre –Se quejó –Suerte que Jass no me dejó hacer nada cuando nos mudamos –Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie ya que estaba sentada en el piso -¿¡Aún no estás lista! –Preguntó de pronto haciéndome sobresaltar -¡Rose te matará!

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la cena, te dije que hoy iríamos a su casa a comer. Se enojará mucho cuando sepa que te olvidaste y ...

-No, no, no... –No iba a caer dos veces en su trampa -¡Alice no me dijiste nada! ¿Otra vez te olvidaste de invitarme?

-¡Rose me asesinará, me matará! –Comenzó a llorisquear – Le aseguré que te diría y que no me olvidaría y ahora... ¡Ahora me descuartizará! ¡Estúpidas hormonas que me hacen olvidarme de todo!

-Tendría que enojarme y no ir porque intentaste engañarme, pero como soy buena y dentro de ti esta mi sobrinito, iré –Alice comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos que pronto se terminaron en cuanto le recordé su estado.

A pesar que me di prisa y que no me arreglé mucho, llegamos media hora tarde a lo de Rose. La cara de nuestra amiga reveló inmediatamente lo molesta que estaba por nuestro retraso, y aunque le dijimos que la que se había demorado con el tema de la mudanza era yo, simplemente no nos creyó. Así que se enojó aún más con Alice por haber olvidado el compromiso.

Rosalie se pasó toda la cena sin hablarnos. Como siempre su mal genio le impedía simplemente olvidarse de una tontería, después de todo ya estábamos allí. Finalmente, cerca de las once de la noche, cuando llegó Emmett a la casa comprendimos que el enojo de nuestra amiga no era solo para nosotras. Al parecer había discutido con Emm. Y si nuestros amigos eran ardientes en la cama, cuando peleaban... Eran mucho peor. Ambos eran muy testarudos y ninguno de los dos se dignaba a ceder. Así que sus peleas solían durar varios días.

Emmett nos saludó con una sonrisa a Aly y a mí, y a Rose la ignoró olímpicamente, sin embargo nuestra amiga no demostró ningún signo de debilidad o de tristeza. No nos dijo nada, ni mencionó algo sobre la pelea, pero así era ella. Si le parecía lo correcto o si no se arreglaba rápidamente con mi cuñado, nos contaría.

-Mamá decoró la casa del bosque –Mencionó Alice mientras clavaba su cuchar en el pote de helado.

-¿¡Qué! –Pregunté alarmada, realmente no quería que nuestra mudanza fuese una molestia para Esme.

-No empieces –Me atajó Alice –Quizá aquí todos estemos tristes por la mudanza de ti y de mi hermano, pero allá en Forks mi mamá está como loca de la felicidad, así que yo que tú me busco un trabajo rápido o la tendrás a mi mamá internada en tu casa mientras Edward trabaje...

-No seas mala con tú mamá –Se quejó Rose –Ella no hace más que desvivirse por ayudar a tus hermanos y a ti –Tomó el pote de helado y fulminó a Alice con la mirada –Sabes que no puedes comer tanto, te hará mal.

-Edward no está aquí para reprenderme así que... –Sacó la lengua como niña pequeña y no pude evitar reírme, Aly definitivamente sabía cómo hacernos reír.

-Realmente debes cuidarte, no me preocupas tú, pero si mi sobrinito –Le dije mientras yo también comía un poco de helado.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo dramatizando Alice -¡Siempre supe lo mucho que me querían!

Con Rose seguimos reprendiendo y molestando a Alice por un rato más. El duende parecía no entender que su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para almacenar a un bebé y además comer como un elefante. Jasper se la pasaba retándola y controlándola, pero de todos modos ella lograba salirse con la suya.

En el trabajo ya prácticamente no podía hacer nada. Con Rose no queríamos que se quedase parada por mucho tiempo así que por lo general se quedaba detrás del mostrador y era la encargada de cobrar. Era también por eso por lo que Rose se estaba tardando tanto en encontrar un reemplazo para cuando yo me fuese. Según ella no tenía tiempo de entrevistar posibles empleadas porque debía atender el negocio todo el tiempo. De todas formas yo sabía que se había visto con al menos 20 personas, sin embargo nuevamente ninguna le parecía adecuada para el puesto.

Solo esperaba que se decidiese pronto, le había prometido que me quedaría aquí hasta que ella encontrase a alguien más, pero realmente no sabía cuánto más podía soportar lejos de Edward. A penas si se había ido hoy y ya lo extrañaba, era inevitable, simplemente no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

-¿Realmente te irás a vivir a Forks? –Preguntó Rose de la nada –Para mí Edward debe rechazar el trabajo y se tienen que quedar aquí –Dijo como si se tratase de decidir qué íbamos a comer.

-Rosalie... –Comencé un tanto confundida – Me voy a Forks –Le aclaré-Edward ya se fue, y en cuanto pueda estaré allí con él.

-Pero hace frío y es un pueblucho –Dijo como si eso cambiase algo.

-Rose ya he vivido en Forks y créeme que el clima no me detendrá –Le aseguré -¿Es por esto por lo que aún no has conseguido mi reemplazo? –Le pregunté.

-No entiendo por qué te quieres ir... –Alice no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarnos a las dos.

Cuando les había dicho a las chicas que con Edward nos iríamos a vivir a Forks la única que realmente había reaccionado como yo lo esperaba era Alice. Rose, por su parte, se había mostrado indiferente y fuerte. Me había dicho que era un pena y que me extrañaría pero los sentimientos simplemente no llegaron a sus palabras. Sin embargo yo sabía que realmente la noticia la ponía mal, pero debido a su forma de ser no expresaría mucho más.

Ahora, viéndola intentando ocultar cómo se sentía, era más que obvio. Sin decirle ninguna palabra más me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Rápidamente Aly se unió a nosotras y pronto las tres estuvimos riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Encontré a tu reemplazo hace una semana –Murmuró Rosalie contra mi oído.

-¡Rose! –Pero a pesar de que quise sonar ofendida no lo logré.

...

Cerré la última caja minutos antes de que los de la mudanza llegaran. Se trataba de las fotos. Y obviamente mientras las guardaba no había podido evitar derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas. Es sorprenderte como en unos pocos años se puede llegar a crear tantos recuerdos. Había fotos del día que inauguramos el departamento con Alice y Edward. Había también de la primera vez que Emmett, Jasper y Rose vinieron a visitarnos, así como también de la fiesta que dimos. Había fotos de cuando Edward y yo éramos solos amigos, de cuando comenzamos a salir y luego de los viajes que habíamos hecho juntos. Guardé con mucho cuidado el álbum de fotos de nuestro casamiento así como también el video.

-¿Señora? –Llamó mi atención el encargado de la mudanza -¿Esa era la última caja?

-Sí –Firmé unos papeles que me entregó –Esta es la dirección a la que deben ir –Dije extendiéndole un papel con la dirección de mi padre, no había forma que pudiesen encontrar la casa de los Cullen o la nuestra dentro del bosque, ni entrar hasta allí con ese gran camión -¿Cuándo calculan que llegaran?

-Depende del estado de la carretera así como del clima, pero si todo marcha bien llegaremos el viernes por la tarde –Yo asentí.

Algunos minutos más tarde el departamento quedó absolutamente vacío y nuevas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. No había nada que hacer, era increíblemente triste ver el lugar donde has vivido por tanto tiempo completamente vacío. Allí donde miraba algún recuerdo surgía. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Era difícil dejar todo, pero debía concentrarme en las cosas buenas. Como el nuevo trabajo de Edward, o el poder estar más cerca de Charlie y de los padres de Edd. También vería a viejos amigos y podría empezar de cero. Intentar olvidarme de todas las cosas que habíamos vivido últimamente...

Pero eso no me tranquilizaba, quizás porque Edward estaba lejos y el estar separada de él solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Tal vez cuando me reuniese con él no me sentiría tan mal y tan nostálgica por dejar mi hogar. Además debía considerar que Forks también había sido mi hogar, había vivido allí por mucho tiempo, y pese a que cundo me mude allí la primera vez pensé que todo sería horrible, terminé conociendo a Aly y por consiguiente a Edward.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Edward.

-¿Amor? –Respondió rápidamente Edward -¿Sucede algo? –Respiré hondo luego de escuchar su voz, sabía que estaba preocupado porque nunca lo llamaba a esa hora, simplemente por el hecho de que estaba trabajando.

-Lo siento –Me disculpé con la voz entre cortada a causa del llanto –Es que te extraño... –Me sentí como una tonta, molestándolo porque simplemente me sentía sola, pero no podía dejar de lado la necesidad de escuchar su voz, de sentirlo aunque fuese de alguna forma un poquito más cerca de mí.

-Cariño... –Dijo en un suspiro, al parecer un poco más tranquilo –No te preocupes, puedo hablar tranquilo.

-Acaban de irse los de la mudanza –Le comenté, realmente me importaba poco sobre qué hablásemos, solo quería hablar –El departamento se ve extraño sin los muebles y sin ti –Le dije.

-¿Quieres venirte para aquí? –Me preguntó –Emmett no se enojará si no lo compañas.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas no me parece justo, el viernes saldremos... Ya esta todo listo. Rose consiguió mi reemplazo, ya fui a hablar con los de la agencia de adopción y antes de ir para lo de Alice pasaré por la inmobiliaria para dejarle las llaves –Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar seguir llorando, era una adulta y todo esto no se trataba más que de una mudanza, sin embargo me sentía terriblemente mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó –No te demores mucho, ve para lo de Alice, no quiero que te quedes sola mucho tiempo, ¿si?

-Sí... Te amo mucho y te extraño –Le aseguré.

-Yo también mi vida –Sonreí un poco al escuchar esas palabras, de una forma u otra Edward siempre conseguía levantarme el ánimo –Lo siento, pero debo colgar...

-No te preocupes, de todas forma ya debo irme –Le aseguré -Nos vemos el domingo, cuídate...

-Tu también.

Tomé el bolso de mano que me había preparado para los días que me quedaría con Alice y para el viaje, le eché una última mirada al departamento y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Una sensación de vacío, parecida a la que se siente cuando uno quiere vomitar, se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Se sentía extremadamente raro. No era solo la tristeza de dejar atrás una forma de vida, sino también la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverían las cosas a la normalidad.

Eso era una certeza, el que en algún momento con Edward pudiésemos acostumbrarnos y estabilizarnos, era algo que no podía ponerse a dudas, pero el problema era que no sabía cuánto nos tomaría. Podía tratarse de meses, un año o más. En ese sentido no teníamos ninguna certeza de nada, el terreno que pisábamos, especialmente yo, era increíblemente resbaladizo.

Aquí tenía un trabajo, no quizá de lo que yo había estudiado, pero si de lo que me gustaba. Me encantaba trabajar con mis amigas. Era algo que me mantenía ocupada y con lo cual podía vivir tranquila. En mis ratos libres seguía escribiendo, y sí, algún día quería intentar publicar un libro, pero eso era algo con lo que no podía contar, no al menos como un trabajo asegurado. Por otro lado en Forks no sabía de qué podía llegar a trabajar. No había un periódico ni una revista local, no había una librería ni una biblioteca local aparte de la del instituto, la cual ya tenía a su bibliotecaria. Lo más cerca que había era el periódico de Port Angels, el cual era muy pequeño y probablemente no tenía un puesto bacante o directamente no estaba buscando más empleados.

Eso, junto con el alejarme de mis amigas y amigos, era lo que más me desalentaba. El no saber qué podría hacer allí. No es que fuese una adicta al trabajo o algo por el estilo, pero si era de la clase de personas que necesita un trabajo. Necesito un algo en qué distraerme, no voy a poder simplemente quedarme en mi casa mientras Edward trabaja.

Luego de ir hasta la inmobiliaria me dirigí a casa de Alice. Originariamente me iba a quedar en lo de Rose, ya que sería con Emmett con quien viajaría a Forks. Pero dado que Jasper estaba como loco con el trabajo me había pedido si podía quedarme con Alice para hacerle compañía. El duende maligno no le daba ni un respiro a mi pobre amigo y siempre que llegaba a su casa la encontraba limpiando, acomodando la ropa o haciendo algo que ella sabía no debía hacer. Así que sería algo así como su niñera por dos días, el viernes luego del trabajo Emmett iría para allí y partiríamos con el auto de Edward hacia Forks.

-¡Será genial! –Comentó Alice en cuanto llegué a su casa –He ido a comprar un montón de chocolate y golosinas, además alquilé algunas pelis y ya le envié a Rose –Me dijo muy emocionada.

-Aly solo me quedo unos días, no es mi intención molestarlos, te recuerdo que tienes pareja –Alice rodó los ojos y tironeó de mi brazo hasta llevarme a una habitación continua a la suya.

-Esta será la habitación del bebé, pero por estos días es tuya –El cuarto estaba decorado con colores unisex dado que aún no sabían el sexo del bebé –Disculpa si los ositos y las mariposas no son lo tuyo –Bromeó -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó al percatarse de mi rostro.

-S-Sí... Es s-solo que no había visto antes el cuarto, quedó muy bonito –Todavía no estaba amueblado salvo por una cama que seguramente había colocado allí Jasper para mí, pero se notaba que ambos estaban esperando con ansias al pequeño.

-Lo siento... –Se disculpó -¿Quieres dormir en otro lugar?

-¿Estás bromeando? Este lugar esta más que bien –Le aseguré fingiendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Respiré hondo y continué conversando con Aly sin embargo, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en el cuarto del bebé. Yo también quería decorar uno, lo quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora sentía que me estaba alejando un poquito más, que nuevamente se estaba retrasando todo. Y aunque realmente había aceptado el embarazo de Alice y estaba completamente emocionada con mi futuro sobrinito/a no podía dejar de pensar que yo quería lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar que con Edward queríamos exactamente lo mismo.

Alice creyó mi farsa o simplemente no deseó hacerme hablar porque siguió parloteando alegre sobre la tarde genial que íbamos a pasar junto con Rose. Tuve que recordarle que pese a que ninguna de las dos había ido a trabajar ese día, Rosalie si lo había hecho y que probablemente llegaría con un humor de perro por pasarse toda la tarde enseñándole el manejo de las cosas a las dos empleadas nuevas (Sí, mi amiga había considerado que dentro de poco Alice no podría ir más así que había aprovechado y había contratado un chica más, después de todo la tienda estaba trabajando mucho y podían con los gastos).

...

Miré a mi cuñado caminando de una lado al otro mientras hablaba con Edward desde mi celular. Había llegado a casa de Alice y Jasper justo cuando yo estaba hablando con Edward y ambos no tuvieron mejor idea que ponerse a hablar entre ellos para examinar qué ruta era más conveniente tomar. ¿No podrían haber hecho eso antes? Se suponía que en estos momento era yo la que tenía que estar hablando con mi marido, despidiéndome de él para poder comenzar el viaje y por fin poder encontrarnos. Una semana sin Edward era demasiado y mi cuerpo comenzaba pasarme factura. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi humor era todo menos bonito.

-Toma –Dijo Emm extendiéndome el celular –No tardes mucho, quiero salir lo antes posible para evitar la hora pico del tráfico –Lo fulminé con la mirada y tomé el celular.

-Edward... –Comencé a quejarme.

-Lo siento cielo es que quería hablar con mi hermano , quiero que llegues lo más rápido posible pero de la forma más segura, ¿sí? –Se excusó.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Es solo que te extraño... –Le dije.

-Ya lo sé, yo también te extraño –Me aseguró –Pero piensa que en dos días, tres a más tardar nos estaremos viendo.

-De acuerdo, debo colgar... Emmett no deja de hacerme señas par que partamos –Respiré hondo y luego agregué-Te llamaré en cuanto paremos a descansar, besos, cuídate...

-Tú también –Y la conversación terminó.

Me despedí de Alice, Jasper y Rose, les prometí volver a más tardar para el nacimiento de mi sobrinito para el cual faltaba tres meses, y luego nos fuimos con Emmett. Al parecer, por como se habían despedido, mis dos amigos aún seguían peleados, pero estaba claro en los ojos de Rose que lo iba a extrañar y que estaba preocupada por el viaje que haría, por eso no me extrañó que a los cinco minutos de salir de la casa de Jass y Aly, ella lo llamase y lo amenazase de muerte si es que le pasaba algo. La amenaza era ridícula, pero sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para ellos, así que simplemente sonreí y me dediqué a pensar en que cada vez faltaba menos para ver a Edward.

La primera parte del viaje se me pasó rápido. Y aunque Edward había estado preocupado por la conducción de su hermano, debía admitir que manejaba mucho mejor que él. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo respetaba los límites de velocidad. Cuando se hicieron las ocho de la noche Emm disminuyó la velocidad y comenzamos a buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche. Edward le había dado una lista de hoteles que quedaban de camino pero en cada uno de los que paramos no había lugar. Probablemente tendríamos que haber hecho reservaciones pero como no sabíamos exactamente la hora en la que saldríamos y donde descansaríamos...

Finalmente nos detuvimos en un motel. El lugar parecía salido de una película de terror, varias de las luces que lo iluminaban estaban quemadas y se notaba de lejos que hacía mucho que no le hacían alguna clase de mantenimiento.

-¿Tendría dos cuartos para pasar la noche? –Preguntó Emm mientras yo examinaba el resto del lugar.

-¿Dos? –Preguntó extrañado el hombre, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a recibir solo parejas.

-Sí, dos –El hombre asintió y le entregó dos llaves -¿Cuánto es?

Emmett terminó de arreglar la cuenta y luego tomó nuestros bolsos y caminamos juntos hacia donde el encargado nos había indicado que eran las habitaciones. Los pasillos eran aún más horribles que el lobby pero no debía importarme, después de todo solo descansaríamos, mañana a primera hora retomaríamos nuestro viaje. Arreglamos con Emm para encontrarnos más tarde para ir a cenar algo y cada uno entró a su respectivo cuarto.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa cuando cerré la puerta luego de entrar. Nunca antes había estado en un sitio así. Con Edward, las pocas veces que nos habíamos hecho un escapadilla, siempre habíamos ido hoteles importantes. Edward nunca me había llevado a un motel propiamente dicho, así que estaba un poco sorprendida. Miré nuevamente el cuarto, si bien el lugar por fura parecía sucio y venido a menos, la habitación por dentro estaba completamente impecable. La decoración... Bueno no sé si llamarlo decoración esta bien hecho pero, había un espejo en el techo, la cama tenía colchón de agua, había un caño para hacer stripp dance, un jacuzzi en el baño, todo decorado en tonos de rosas, otro espejo en una de las paredes y un montón de catálogos con juguetes sexuales. El mini bar tenía un montón de variedades de cremas con distintos sabores y algunos dulces con formas extrañas.

Toqué mis mejillas, estaban completamente rojas y las sentía arder bajo mi piel. De pronto el lugar me pareció muy pequeño y la necesidad de tomar un baño con abundante agua fría se hizo inminente. Sin pensarlo mucho más tomé una toalla y me metí en el baño. Por supuesto era igual de impresionante que el cuarto, pero al menos parecía un poco más normal. Quince minutos más tarde salí envuelta en la toalla ya un poco más calma. Definitivamente mi cuerpo no aguantaba mucho tiempo sin el de Edward, es decir, solo había pasado una semana. Y el imaginarme todas las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos en este cuarto... Sacudí mi cabeza, no tenía tiempo par tomar otra ducha fría y seguir con esos pensamientos solo me volvería más impaciente. Tomé mi celular y decidí que lo mejor era avisarle a Edward que ya nos habíamos detenido a descansar.

-¿Amor? –Preguntó Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? –Le pregunté mientras me recostaba en la cama –Nos alojamos en un motel al costado de la ruta, no había plazas en ningún otro.

-Le dije al estúpido de Emmett que hiciera reservaciones, ponlo al teléfono, quiero hablar con él –Dijo enojado.

-No está aquí, además... –Mis mejillas se volvieron a incendiar de solo pensarlo, pero de todo modos continué con mi idea –Nunca me llevaste a un sitio como este –Le dije intentando sonar sexy y atrevida –Estoy recostada en la cama y mirando el espejo del techo...

-Bella... –Su voz había sonado estrangulada –¿Quieres que le mande saludos a mi padre? Casualmente está justo a mi lado –Bufé molesta, la única vez que me animo a hacer una cosa así y Edward no puede hablar.

-¿Aún estás en el hospital? –Le pregunté frustrada.

-Sí, lo siento... –Se disculpó –Si quieres te llamo más tarde cuando llegue a casa...

-Mejor mañana, ¿sí? Ahora iremos a comer algo y luego nos costaremos para poder partir mañana temprano –Le expliqué –Besos, te amo...

-Yo también, cuídate...

Corté la comunicación y me dispuse a cambiarme, Emmett tocaría en cualquier momento mi puerta para que vayamos a cenar. Solo esperaba que consiguiese un lugar un poco más agradable a la vista o me daría asco de solo mirar la comida.

Cinco minutos más tarde me encontré con Emm en l lobby. El conserje seguía mirándonos como si fuésemos bichos raros, así que le dije a mi cuñado que lo esperaba en el auto mientras él preguntaba las indicaciones para llegar a un restaurante. Finalmente terminamos en un bodegón, y aunque era muy sencillo, el olor a la comida era exquisito. La especialidad de la casa eran las pastas así que no lo pensamos dos veces y pedimos un plato de ñoquis cada uno. Estaban perfectos, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo repetí mi porción, Emmett por su parte repitió tres veces, así que no me sentí tan mal.

Para cuando llegamos al motel sentía que la panza me iba a explotar. Quizá los dos platos no habían sido mucho, pero el postre con dulce de leche y helado había estado de más. M despedí de Emmett y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Fui directo a la ducha con la esperanza que un poco de agua aliviase el mal estar que sentía por semejante atracón, sin embargo no dio resultado. Me recosté boca abajo con una almohada a la altura de mi panza intentando nuevamente mitigar los retorcijones de panza que sentía, pero nada sirvió. Finalmente, pasada la media noche, me levanté y vomité todo lo que había comido. Definitivamente esos ñoquis no me habían caído bien y el helado solo lo había empeorado todo.

No recuerdo a qué hora exactamente me dormí, solo sé que ya era demasiado tarde y que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un poco de descanso. De todas formas, antes de que pudiese descansar aunque sea lo mínimo necesario, Emmett golpeó mi puerta anunciándome que ya era hora de partir. Desayunamos algo rápido y pronto estuvimos en la carretera viajando rumbo a Forks. Era sábado por la mañana y la ruta estaba un poco cargada, así que calculamos que tendríamos que hacer una noche más de escala y que llegaríamos el domingo a media mañana.

El pronostico del viaje me derrumbó un poco, aún no lograba poner una sonrisa definitiva en mi rostro ante el hecho de mudarme, y el estar separada de Edward no ayudaban a que me sintiese mejor. Eran simplemente muchas cosas, de hecho aún seguía recordando el hermoso cuarto que Alice había decorado para su pequeño con mucho dolor. Era difícil resignarse a algo que realmente quieres, pero supongo que por el momento todo eso quedaría en lista de espera.

-Te ves fatal –Comentó Emmett –Tienes más ojeras que de costumbre... ¿Mala noche?

-Cielo, gracias Emm –El sarcasmo plasmado en cada palabra –La comida me cayó mal, vomité varias veces...

-¿A ti también? –Preguntó –Creo que no fue la comida, sino el agua, tomamos agua del grifo...

-Tal vez -Comenté -¿Por qué están peleados tú y Rose? –Pregunté de repente, era ser extremadamente metida pero estaba aburrida y si no conversaba sobre algo terminaría por dormirme.

-Por una tontería, sin querer arruiné un vestido de ella –Lo miré detenidamente, era obvio que me estaba mintiendo, lo cual era extraño porque Emmett no solía censurar nada, pero de todos modos no dije nada. Si él no me quería contar tendría sus motivos.

-Eres un mal esposo... –Bromeé.

-Eso parece...

Luego de eso intenté no dormirme, pero mis ojos me resultaban demasiados pesados y la monotonía del paisaje no ayudaba a distraerme lo suficiente como para enfocarme en algo. Así que finalmente me quedé dormida. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos el sol ya se había escondido y no tenía idea de dónde me encontraba.

Emmett me explicó que estaba tan dormida que cuando me había preguntado si quería que parásemos a comer le había dicho que no. Así que solo había cargado combustible y había comprado unos emparedados y unos refrescos par cuando despertase. Me entregó la comida y comenzó a burlarse de mi forma de dormir. Realmente no le di mucha importancia, estaba más concentrada en leer algún cartel que me indicase en qué lugar nos hallábamos. Probablemente estuviese por parar a descansar, pero una vez más Emm me sorprendió.

-Estamos en por llegar a Port Angels –Me explicó –Si quieres podemos detenernos pero...

-¡No! –Casi grité -¿En cuánto llegáremos?

-Una hora más o menos, todo depende de la velocidad y el tráfico –Lo miré incrédula, no había ni un auto cerca nuestro, el tiempo que demorásemos solo dependía de la velocidad con la que él manejase –Si quieres puedo volver a dormirme y fingir que no me doy cuenta de la velocidad a la que manejas.

-¿Le aviso a mi hermano que llegaremos esta noche? –Preguntó tomando su celular.

-No, prefiero que sea una sorpresa –Emmett asintió y antes de que pudiese cerrar mis ojos pisó el acelerador a fondo.

No me gustaba la velocidad, y nunca había aprobado que los límites de velocidad no se respetasen, quizá porque había sido criada por un policía, pero esta vez... Simplemente deseaba ver a mi esposo con toda mi alma. Así que recé un poco y apreté mis ojos, con la esperanza de que pronto pudiese abrazarlo.

Supongo que una vez más me quedé dormida porque Emmett me sacudió un poco y cuando abrí mis ojos nos encontrábamos estacionados en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Edward. Al parecer no importaba cuantas veces la visitara, ni cuanto tiempo pasara en ella, la casa simplemente seguiría pareciéndome impresionante. Sonreí con solo pensar que del otro lado de esa puerta estaba Edward y casi con desesperación me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y salí corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Tss... –Me giré justo a tiempo para atrapar las llaves que me había arrojado Emmett, le sonreí y busqué entre el manojo la que correspondía.

Abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero de todos modos Emmett arruinó todo cuando entró gritando un "Estoy en casa" a todo pulmón. Inmediatamente llegó Esme al recibidor, era bastante tarde así que probablemente, dado que estaban despiertos, tendrían visitas. Me sentí un poco mal por interrumpir su reunión pero las ganas de ver a Edward lo superaba todo.

-¡Bella, cariño! –Me saludó emocionada mientras me abrazaba –No los esperábamos sino hasta mañana –Dijo un poco confundida y con el ceño fruncido en dirección a su hijo mayor -¡No quiero ni saber a qué velocidad viajabas!

-Recién llego y ya me estás regañando –Dijo mientras acomodaba los bolsos en un rincón -¿hay comida? Muero de hambre.

-Ya voy a prepararles algo, tú también comes, ¿verdad Bella? –Asentí mientras con la mirada intentaba encontrar a Edward –Está arriba... –Me explicó dándose cuenta inmediatamente de qué era lo que necesitaba –Tuvo un día difícil en el hospital y hace un rato se excuso para descansar. Ve a buscarlo, está en su cuarto...

-¡Gracias! –Y sin más demoras subí corriendo la escaleras, apenas saludando a Carlisle y a una pareja que probablemente serían amigos de mis suegros.

Había pasado tantas tardes en esa casa que me sabía de memoria la ubicación de todas las habitaciones. A pesar que cuando éramos pequeñas Edward prácticamente nunca estaba en casa, y cuando lo hacía siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto escuchando música o leyendo, también me había aprendido su habitación.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de madera, no sabía si sería mejor tocar o entrar directamente, como así tampoco si debía despertarlo en el caso que ya estuviese dormido. Esme había dicho que había tenido un día difícil, no quería molestarlo e impedir que descansara pero... ¡Hacía una semana que no nos veíamos!

Toqué suavemente, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara si estaba despierto, y lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertarlo en el caso que estuviese durmiendo. Sin esperar ni un minuto más abrí la puerta e inmediatamente toda sensación de angustia y de tristeza desapareció. Su olor estaba impregnado en toda la habitación y mi cuerpo reaccionó como siempre. Estaba dormido, apenas si se había metido debajo de las sabanas y como hacía habitualmente, solo vestía sus boxers.

Me tomé unos minutos para contemplarlo. Parecía imposible que este día comenzaba una nueva vida para nosotros. Y aunque estuviese aterrada y un poco preocupada, todo eso podía soportarlo con él a mi lado. Porque a pesar de todo, también me sentía un poco esperanzada e ilusionada. Siempre era bueno y hasta alentador el poder comenzar de cero, el poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, de aire puro. Quizá inclusive este fuese un cambio positivo.

Me quité mis zapatos y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo me recosté a su lado. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la calidez que solo él podía darme, de esa sensación de sentirme completamente segura y feliz. Solo así, solo con él.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó medio dormido, medio despierto.

-Tranquilo... –Susurré contra su oído mientras besaba su espalda desnuda –Descansa...

Pero obviamente se giró y abrió aún más sus ojos. Su sonrisa simplemente me desarmó y en cuestión de segundos estaba encima de mí besándome como si en ese mismo instante el mundo se fuese a acabar. Se veía tan puro, tan suave y tan dulce que simplemente no podía creer que realmente me hubiese elegido a mí, que realmente me amase. Y estoy segura que si no fuese porque estaba en ese preciso momento besando todas las partes de mi piel que encontraba expuestas, lo creería irreal e imposible.

-No te esperaba hasta mañana... –Dijo cuando tuvimos que dejar de besarnos para regularizar un poco nuestra respiración –Si me hubieses dicho, no me hubiese acostado.

-Quise sorprenderte... –Edward sonrió y me atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo –Te extrañé muchísimo.

-Yo también... –Besó mis labios por unos segundos y luego se incorporó un poco arrastrándome con él -¿Debemos bajar?

-Tu mamá estaba preparando algo para que comiésemos Emm y yo pero...

-Vamos –Dijo tomando mi mano y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Se colocó unos pantalones y una remera y juntos descendimos las escaleras.

-Eleazar, Carmen –Dijo Edward cuando llegamos al salón, dirigiéndose a las dos personas que me había cruzado antes y a las cuales prácticamente no había saludado por ir a ver a mi esposo –Les presento a mi esposa, Bella, ellos son muy buenos amigos de mis padres.

-Un placer conocerlos, disculpen mis modales anteriormente, es que...

-No te preocupes querida, debías ver a tu hombre, yo lo entiendo –Dijo la mujer guiñándome un ojo.

Yo asentí y me arrimé un poco más hacia Edward. Realmente lo había extrañado mucho así que no quería separarme de él ni por un segundo. Nos quedamos un rato conversando con los padres de él y sus amigos, y luego, una vez que finalicé de comer los bocadillos que Esme me había preparado, nos despedimos de todos. Era tarde y ambos queríamos descansar, además Edd me había prometido llevarme al día siguiente a conocer nuestra casa. Según él ya estaba la mayoría acomodado, solo faltaba limpiar un poco y podríamos irnos a vivir allí.

Me quité la ropa, me coloqué una de las remeras de Edward y sin más ambos nos metimos bajo las sabanas. Mañana podríamos ponernos al día, ahora era tarde y solo necesitábamos descansar juntos, tan solo con el calor del otro cada uno podría estar tranquilo. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

* * *

**De acurdo, entonces... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Please, dejenme sus hermosos reviews!**

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**


	23. Donde debo estar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno... Aquí está! El último capítulo. No quiero extenderme, simplemente quería agradecerles de todo corazón por haber leído mi historia. Muchisimas gracias por comentar y por agregarla a sus favoritos. Realmente me ha encantado escribirla así que me da un poquito de pena que ya se termine. De todas formas aún queda el EPILOGO. **

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**LU**

* * *

XXIII

**Donde debo estar.**

-¿Esta es la última? –Le pregunté a Edward abriendo la caja que acaba de depositar en el suelo de nuestro nuevo dormitorio.

-Si... –Dijo comenzando a desempacar su contenido -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo viaje y hoy no paramos en todo el día.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Charlie y cancelas la cena? –Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás –Has estado trabajando todo el día...

-No, no te preocupes. Solo me recostaré un rato mientras tú te duchas –Edward besó mi cuello y luego me soltó para poder ir al baño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui directo a la cama. Apenas nos despertamos esta mañana, desayunamos y Edward me atrajo para aquí, nuestra nueva casa. La idea de él era que solo viese cómo estaba quedando todo, pero finalmente lo convencí de que nos pusiésemos a desempacar y a ordenar todo lo que faltaba. lo que yo quería era instalarnos en nuestra nueva casa lo antes posible. No podía ni quería seguir molestando a la madre de Edward.

Esme había hecho un trabajo magnifico con la decoración. La casa estaba en perfecto estado así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso. Y aunque en realidad no quería que mi suegra se molestase y gastase su tiempo en nuestro nuevo hogar, no podía dejar de sonreír y agradecerle por el excelente trabajo que había hecho. Supongo que Edward le debe haber dicho cuáles eran nuestros gustos, porque absolutamente todos los ambientes me encantaban.

Y aunque realmente había querido terminar de instalarnos hoy, ahora mi cuerpo estaba destruido. Eran las ocho de la noche y ya no daba más, sin embargo aún teníamos que ir a cenar a lo de mi padre. Desde que llegué no pude ir a verlo así que simplemente no cancelaría la cena. Charlie estaba tan emocionado con mi mudanza que hasta había preparado una cena especial para nosotros, bueno en realidad lo había hecho Sue pero él se había tomado la molestia de pedirle que la hiciera, y eso ya era decir mucho para él.

-¿Amor? –Me llamó Edward sentándose a mi lado en la cama -¿Segura que no quieres quedarte descansando? Estoy seguro que Charlie entenderá...

-No... No, estoy bien. Mañana descansaré todo el día –La expresión de Edward era clara, no estaba de acuerdo, pero a estas alturas él sabía que cuando algo se me ponía en la cabeza, nadie me sacaba la idea –Me doy una ducha rápida y vamos.

Lentamente me incorporé hasta finalmente ponerme de pie. Probablemente Edward tenía razón y lo mejor sería no ir a cenar con Charlie. Pero lo extrañaba tanto que simplemente no quería dejar pasar un día más. Aún en la habitación me quité la blusa y mis jeans y luego, medio caminando medio tambaleándome, fui hasta el baño.

Tenía una hermosa bañera pero sabía que si ingresaba allí y ponía las exquisitas sales de baño que Esme nos había regalado terminaría relajándome y durmiéndome por completo. Así que simplemente abrí el grifo del agua fría y lo coloqué en ducha. Me quité la ropa interior, la coloqué en el canasto y justo cuando iba a elevar un pie para ingresar a la ducha las manos de Edward me sujetaron con fuerza la cintura.

-Amor... –Susurré –No es que no quiera pero no tengo mucha energía...

-Lo sé, es por eso exactamente por lo que estoy aquí, no quiero que te caigas o que te duermas en la ducha –Parecía bastante serio así que simplemente me dejé hacer y acepté su ayuda para algo tan sencillo como bañarme.

Cuando salí de la ducha, en vuelta en dos grandes toallas, me sentía aún más cansada que antes. Probablemente se debiese a que me había relajado a tal punto que mi cuerpo solo quería recostarse y dormir. Pero esa no era una opción. Solo iría a cenar a casa de Charlie y luego, sin ningún otro retraso, dormiría hasta que mi cuerpo decidiese que era hora de levantarse.

Me coloqué las primeras ropas que encontré, ya que aún no me aprendía el orden que Edward le había dado al cambiador. Y estuve lista. Edward me miraba de reojo a cada minuto, probablemente pensaría que iba a caerme de un momento a otro. Pero finalmente me despabilé un poco y llegamos a lo de mi padre sin ningún contratiempo.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Charlie cuando abrió la puerta de entrada -¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida...

-Solo estoy algo cansada, hoy terminamos oficialmente con la mudanza –Le dije orgullosa de mi nuevo hogar.

-Pensé que habías dicho que lo harían de apoco –Le dijo a Edward, claramente no le parecía que hubiese sido una buena idea hacer todo el trabajo hoy.

-Ese era el plan original, pero Bella simplemente... –Charlie sonrió y me dedicó una de esas miradas que solía darme de niña cuando hacía algo que no estaba del todo bien.

-Bella, Edward –Nos saludó Sue entrando a la sala –Llegan justo a tiempo, la comida está lista –Inmediatamente me ofrecí a ayudarla a servir la cena, mientras papá y Edward se ponían a hablar sobre el último partido de basketball o baseball, realmente no tenía idea.

Como siempre, la comida de Sue estaba exquisita. Había preparado unos sorrentinos con salsa de champiñones que simplemente te dejaban sin habla. Charlie fue el primero en elogiarla y las mejillas de Sue se colorearon levemente. Era agradable saber que Charlie había seguido con su vida, y que en especial lo había hecho con alguien tan maravilloso.

La cena se pasó entre conversaciones y bromas. Por supuesto el centro de ellas fui yo, el tema favorito de Edward y de Charlie. Ellos no perdían oportunidad de contarse el uno al otro las divertidísimas anécdotas que yo les proporcionaba.

Finalmente Sue sacó de la heladera una torta helada que prometía ser aún mejor que el plato principal. Mis ojos ya picaban del sueño y mi cuerpo se movía más torpemente que de costumbre, así que todos los presentes insistieron en que no ayudase y solo me quedase sentada. Me hubiese enojado y protestado si no tuviese en mi contra las dos manchas rojizas en el mantel producto de las dos copas enteras de vino que había volcado durante la cena.

Luego del postre Edward insistió en que nos fuésemos, y por su puesto mi padre se unió a la causa. Era increíble como, a pesar de sus diferencias, podían ponerse tan fácilmente de acuerdo en mi contra.

-No estoy tan cansada –Me quejé una vez más -¿No quieres que me quede un poco más?

-Por supuesto, pero obviamente debes descansar... Te dormiste antes de terminar tu porción de torta –Dijo riéndose.

-Bella... –Me cortó Edward cuando intenté quejarme una vez más –Ya es tarde, mañana puedes venir otra vez –Charlie y Sue asintieron así que finalmente me subí al auto de Edward y partimos de regreso a nuestra casa.

Intenté no dormirme, quizá solo para llevarle la contra a Edward, pero finalmente el cansancio me venció, y en algún momento del viaje, simplemente me dormí. Cuando desperté Edward me estaba cargando desde el auto a la entrada de la casa, y aunque le dije que podía caminar él simplemente no me bajó.

-Solo compláceme, ¿sí? –Dijo besando mi frente y asegurándome un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo... –Susurré contra su pecho y nuevamente los párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado, así que nuevamente me rendí y volví a dormirme.

...

Me desperté sobresaltada con la sensación de estar sofocándome. Mi cuerpo entero estaba pegajoso a causa de la transpiración y mi estómago parecía querer devolver todo lo que había ingerido en el último mes. Las arcadas llegaban a mi boca cada vez más seguidas así que me llevé un mano a la boca y salí corriendo al baño, enredando las sabanas un poco en mi corrida.

Vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago en el retrete. Y el simple sabor ácido en mi boca me provocaba aún más arcadas. Rápidamente Edward apareció en el baño y sostuvo mis cabellos mientras mi cuerpo se contraía intentando eliminar algo que no tenía. No había comido tanto. Seguí unos minutos más reclinada sobre el retrete hasta que estuve segura que las arcadas habían cesado.

-Toma –Dijo Edward extendiéndome un vaso con agua que bebí rápidamente intentando eliminar el mal gusto de mi boca -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Aún tengo ganas de vomitar –Era cierto, las nauseas no habían desaparecido pero sabía que no tenía nada más que eliminar así que probablemente solo debería tranquilizarme un poco y esperar a que el mal estar pasase –Solo déjame lavar los dientes y volveré a la cama. Tú ve a dormir, en unos horas debes levantarte para ir al trabajo –Le ordené, pero por supuesto Edward no me prestó la menor atención.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me alcanzó mi cepillo de diente y la pasta dental. Una vez que cepille mi dientes, me mojé un poco la cara y arreglé como pude mi cabello, volví a recostarme en la cama. Edward colocó algunas almohadas extras para que estuviese reclinada y luego me arropó con las sabana que yo misma había sacado de la cama.

-Voy a buscarte un poco de agua fresca para que bebas, ¿si? –Yo asentí y observé como Edward desaparecía por el marco de la puerta.

Quizás mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de la descompostura que había tenido la otra noche a causa del agua. Era extraño porque yo me sentí bien, pero tal vez debí cuidarme un poco más con la comida. Edward regresó a los pocos minutos con una bandeja con una jarra de agua fresca y un vaso para mi, depositó todo en mi mesita de noche y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Te duele algo más? ¿Comiste otra cosa que no fuese el almuerzo y la cena? –Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-No... Pero ante anoche también vomité, con Emmett supusimos que fue el agua porque él también se descompuso –Edward negó con la cabeza -¿Qué?

-Si estuviste descompuesta, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste y por qué comiste algo tan pesado como pasta hoy en la cena? –Llevó su mano a mi frente para ver si tenía temperatura.

-Es que se veía tan rico y realmente no me sentía mal... –Edward negó con la cabeza y luego depositó un fugaz beso en mis labios.

-Intenta dormir un poco, iras conmigo al hospital para hacerte un control –Dijo finalmente.

Intenté decirle que no era necesario pero Edward era bastante parecido a mí en ese sentido. Cuando se proponía algo simplemente no había forma de hacerlo desistir. Así que finalmente dormí un poco antes de que el despertador sonase. No quería ir al hospital, era completamente ridículo ir solo por un poco de malestar estomacal, pero Edward fue demasiado claro y no me dejó muchas alternativas. Incluso no me dejó desayunar para que me pudiesen hacer un análisis de sangre y de orín ese mismo día.

Así que luego de bañarme, partimos junto al hospital. La primera parte del trayecto fui callada y enojada. Odiaba cuando Edward se ponía tan sobre protector y más aún cuando me trataba como a una de sus pacientes, yo estaba completamente bien. Pero como dije, eso fue solo durante la primera parte del trayecto. A mitad del mismo las nauseas regresaron y Edward tuvo que detener el auto para que yo pudiese vomitar. Me sentí nuevamente fatal y aunque intenté disimularlo y responsabilizarlo a él por haber tomado una curva demasiado rápido, no tuve éxito en lo absoluto.

-No quiero ir al hospital –Llorisqueé finalmente cuando solo quedaban dos cuadras para llegar –Por favor...

-Amor, será solo una consulta –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios –Si quieres le puedo pedir a papá que te atienda, creo que él tiene su día un poco más calmo que yo.

-¿¡Tú no me atenderás! –Pregunté alarmada –Tus compañeros de trabajo pensarán que soy una tonta...

-Nada de eso –Dijo ya estacionando el auto en el hospital –Te atendería yo mismo pero para eso deberías esperar a última hora y quiero que te revisen cuanto antes. Te ves muy pálida y quiero asegurarme que solo sea un virus estomacal –Yo asentí mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y antes de que pudiese yo misma abrir la puerta Edward ya lo había hecho por mí y me extendía su mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche.

No sabía como lo hacía. Era increíblemente veloz y aún así para nada torpe o descoordinado. Y siempre que lo hacía lograba arrancarme una sonrisa. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta del hospital. Hacía tanto que no estaba allí. Aún me parecía imposible que en mi última vista a Forks no hubiese terminado por alguna razón aquí. Cruzamos las puertas de vidrio e inmediatamente comencé a sentirme mal una vez más. Pero esta vez estaba casi segura que se trataba de los nervios y no de mi supuesto virus.

La recepcionista saludó a Edward con demasiado entusiasmo y me observó de una manera que hasta me pareció descortés. Me hubiese enfadado si no fuese porque Edward rápidamente me presentó como su esposa e inmediatamente la sonrisa de la chica desapareció. Bonnie, la recepcionista, según me dijo Edward también era nueva. Y de eso estaba segura, en nada se parecía a la vieja Martha. Ella era normalmente la que me recibía cuando me golpeaba o lastimaba haciendo alguna travesura o simplemente caminando. Supongo que, al igual que el Dr. Geraldy, también se había jubilado.

Seguíamos avanzando por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegamos al consultorio de Carlisle. Recién comenzaba su turno y mi suegro ya tenía algunos pacientes esperándolo fuera de su consulta, así que me hice a la idea de que él tampoco me podría atender. Solo esperaba que no me tuviesen mucho tiempo esperado y que rápidamente me pudiese ir a casa, no es que no soportase un poco de espera pero por obvias razones no había podido descansar bien la noche anterior y mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado para seguir moviéndose por mucho más.

-Edward, Bella –Dijo Carlisle a modo de saludo luego de que mi esposo golpease su puerta -¿Sucede algo?

-Supongo que estás ocupado... –Dijo Edward mirando a los pacientes -¿Me prestas a alguno de tus enfermeros?

-Si, claro... ¿Todo bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Bella ha estado un poco descompuesta y quiero que la revisen –Carlisle asintió.

-Tom está en el laboratorio, ve con él que tomará las muestras necesarias–Asentimos y rápidamente nos dirigimos al laboratorio.

No conocía a Tom ni sabía que Carlisle tenía enfermeros o ayudantes a su cargo. Supongo que las cosas habían cambiado un poco en el hospital desde la última vez que vine. Rápidamente llegamos al laboratorio y encontramos a ese tal Tom, se veía demasiado joven –incluso más que Edward lo cual era mucho decir- y también un poco inexperto, pero traté de no pensar en ello, no podía ser un desastre o Edward nunca dejaría que él me atendiese.

Estaba acomodando unos papeles y pareció que no le importó el tener que dejar de hacer sus cosas para poder atenderme. Me dio un poco de vergüenza. Si bien yo no lo conocía, lo cual supuestamente siempre hace las cosas más sencillas en cuanto a lo que timidez se refiere, él en cierta parte si me conocía. O al menos Edward le había hablado de mí, porque cuando nos presentó Tom dijo: La famosa Bella. De todas formas no tenía muchas opciones, y estaba claro que cuanto más rápido me hiciesen los análisis, más rápido me iría a casa para poder dormir un poco.

Media hora más tarde me sentía peor que cuando entré al hospital. Ya había dado mi muestra de orina y Tom me había extraído sangre, pero le había costado tanto encontrar la vena que ahora tenía un intenso moretón decorando la cara interna de mi codo. Solo agradecí que el clima de Forks me permitiese usar mangas largas todos los días y que con eso pudiese tapar la marca.

Por ordenes de Tom ahora me encontraba en la cafetería desayunando algo para intentar subirme la presión. Y aunque me había pedido un montón de comida no podía probar ni un bocado. El olor a sangre que había en el laboratorio y la sensación de la aguja escarbando en mi brazo me revolvió el estómago peor de lo que lo había tenido a la madrugada. Así que simplemente bebí un poco de té y me quedé allí sentada esperando que se hiciese la hora para ir a ver los resultados con Tom.

-¿Bella? -Me llamó alguien sacudiéndome un poquito y haciéndome sobresaltar -¿Bella?

-¡Lo siento! -Me disculpé rápidamente –C-Creo que me dormí... -Mis mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida en la cafetería? Intenté mirar disimuladamente mi celular pero fallé estrepitosamente.

-Tranquila solo pasaron unos minutos más de los que te dije -Me aseguró Tom -Vine a buscarte porque quería hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -Pregunté alarmada.

-No, claro que no -Dijo sonriendo -Ven, vamos a la sala de enfermeros así hablamos más tranquilos.

Sinceramente quien te dice que quiere hablar a solas, y que lo quiere hacer en un lugar más tranquilo no te infunde mucha confianza. Es decir, ¿qué resultados habían arrojado mis análisis como para que hiciera tanto embrollo? Si fuese alguna tontería solo me la diría.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la enfermería, Tom parecía realmente relajado así que comencé a creer que quizás no fuese nada grave y que simplemente quería hablar en un lugar más apropiado. Así que cuando me senté frente a su escritorio estaba más ansiosa que preocupada.

-Realmente no es nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que quería hablarlo contigo antes que con Edward -No tenía idea de a qué se refería -Lo revisé dos veces por las dudas, pero no hay error... Estás embarazada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté prácticamente en un susurro -Si es una broma, no es gracioso -Le advertí con las lagrimas ya cayendo de mis ojos.

-Por supuesto que no es una broma -Dijo serio -Aquí están los resultados.

Tomé los papeles que Tom me entregó pero no pude distinguir nada. Para mi eran un montón de números y cifras que no significaban nada. Pero si él decía que estaba embarazada probablemente lo estuviese. Es decir, podía ser posible, ¿verdad? Cierto era que los estudios que nos habíamos realizado con Edward había arrojado un 5% de posibilidad de concebir, pero a pesar de sentirnos derrotados nuestros encuentros sexuales no habían disminuido. Aunque... ¿Y se trataba otra vez de un falso positivo como cuando estaba en la universidad? Realmente no podría afrontarlo. Es decir, quería con todas mis ansias poder creer que realmente estaba embarazada, pero se me hacía mucho más fácil negarlo. La subida era mucho más gloriosa que la caída y yo ya estaba cansada de caer y caer.

-¿Puedes llamar a Edward? -Pregunté entre sollozos patéticos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dije o hice algo mal? -Preguntó preocupado.

-N-No... N-No... ¿Solo puedes llamar a Edward? -Tom asintió y tomando el teléfono marcó el interno del consultorio de Edward. Intercambió unas palabras con él y antes de que pudiese contar hasta treinta Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Le preguntó Edward a Tom mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

-Solo le dije el resultado del análisis -Dijo extendiéndole los papeles y señalándole la última página.

-¿Los revisaste dos veces? -Preguntó leyendo una y otra vez los resultados, Tom asintió aún sin comprender qué diablos nos pasaba.

Entonces Edward respiró tranquilo y luego dijo -Se supone que Bella y yo somos prácticamente infértiles, solo tenemos 5% de posibilidad -Tom se removió incómodo en su asiento -¿Podrías ir a mi consultorio y decirle a mis pacientes que me demoraré unos minutos?

-Claro... ¿Necesitan algo más? -Ambos negamos y rápidamente salió de la sala.

Aún seguía sin saber qué creer, pero el tener a Edward a mi lado ya me daba un poco más de seguridad. Sin embargo, mi esposo parecía tan en shock como yo. Él aún leía una y otra vez los resultados que Tom le había dado, como queriendo encontrar algo más. Yo simplemente esperaba que él me dijese algo, después de todo era Edward quien sabía sobre estas cosas, y era él el que siempre lograba serenarse y decidir qué era lo siguiente que debía hacerse. Le tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente habló.

-Sería fantástico... -Comenzó a decir -Pero lo más sensato es hacer alguna prueba más para estar seguros.

-¿Se pueden hacer aquí? ¿Ahora? -Pregunté impacientemente.

-Averiguaré si el ecógrafo está de turno, sino podemos ir hasta Seatle... -Yo simplemente asentí.

Todo parecía pasar frente a mis ojos y yo simplemente no podía retener nada más que lo que había dicho Tom cuando nos encontrábamos solos los dos. ¿Realmente era posible? Yo en cierta forma ya me había resignado a la posibilidad de concebir y de llevar un hijo de Edward y mío en mi vientre, pero ahora... Ahora todo daba vueltas y nuevamente parecía tener ganas de vomitar.

Por suerte o quizás no, eso se vería luego de los resultados, el ecógrafo se encontraba en Forks. Edward no quiso molestarlo más de lo que ya lo hacíamos así que acordamos que nos vería luego de que finalizase su turno. Solo debíamos esperar un par de horas. Y aunque Edward había querido quedarse conmigo finalmente logré convencerlo de que atendiese a sus pacientes.

Parecíamos dos tontos. Es decir, cualquier persona se toma la noticia de un embarazo de dos formas: Bien, felices y contentos, si es eso lo que deseaban, o mal si no lo estaban buscando. Pero nosotros estábamos como perdidos. Pues simplemente aún no podíamos ni siquiera creer que el embarazo fuese una posibilidad para nosotros.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba me había cruzado a un barcito que había frente al hospital. Me sorprendí a mi misma pidiendo un jugo exprimido en lugar de un café doble que era lo que realmente quería pero bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Alice me llamó repetidas veces, probablemente para saber cómo iba todo con mi nueva casa, pero no pude atenderla, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada más que análisis y resultados. Era increíble como de una simple visita al médico se podía llegar a todo esto. Quizá hoy me fuese del hospital sabiendo que sería mamá. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro pero rápidamente me esforcé por dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad. No quería ilusionarme ni hacerme falsas esperanzas.

-Cariño –Me llamó Edward sentándose a mi lado –Ya terminé todos mis pacientes.

-¿Tan pronto? –Le pregunté mientras buscaba mi celular para comprobar la hora.

-Te regalaré un reloj, es impresentable que sigas viendo la hora en eso que llamas celular –Lo fulminé con la mirada, adoraba mi celular. Quizá era un poquito viejo pero andaba a la perfección y cumplía todas las funciones que yo necesitaba, así que no veía razón para cambiarlo.

-¿Los atendiste a todos? –No había pasado más que una hora y media y él mismo me había dicho que tenía muchos pacientes este día.

-A la mayoría... Al resto los derivé con mi papá –Simplemente lo regañé con la mirada, él no solía comportarse de ese modo –No podía concentrarme así que era mejor que hiciera eso a que los atendiese, quien sabe qué tonterías y barbaridades les hubiese diagnosticado...

-Supongo que tienes razón –Cerré los ojos y tomé su mano, junto a él no me sentía tan perdida -¿Quieres pedir algo para beber? Yo tomaría encantada otro jugo –Edward asintió pero cuando alcé la mano para llamar a la camarera me detuvo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar un poco más sobre el tema –Dijo serio –La ecografía puede arrojar exactamente el mismo resultado que el análisis de sangre, es decir... Puede que realmente estés embarazada –Y aunque intentó mantener la calma sus ojos brillaron de una forma tan especial que su anhelo porque esa fuese la realidad se hizo tan transparente que simplemente deseé con todo mi corazón que se hiciese realidad –Pero también puede ser que no lo estés... En ese caso yo... –Respiró hondo –Seremos padres de todas formas, ya iniciamos los trámites y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos llamen. No importa si no hay nadie aquí –Dijo tocando mi vientre con su mano –Un bebé nos está esperando en algún lugar –Las lágrimas se deslizaban sin ningún tipo de piedad por mi rostro. Edward simplemente sabía qué decir siempre, con él todo parecía realizable, no había nada imposible –Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase alguien nos dirá mamá y papá...

No pude contestarle, las emociones eran tantas que creí que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo. El asunto de ser padres era un tema demasiado difícil entre nosotros. Quizá incluso más para mí que para él. Edward siempre había intentado ser optimista, como acababa de decir él siempre había sabido que de una forma u otra seríamos padres. Pero yo realmente me había desanimado mucho con nuestros intentos fallidos y con los resultados de nuestras pruebas de fertilidad. Yo había flanqueado demasiadas veces, me había entristecido y había dejado que la malas noticias siempre se apoderaran de mi. Cada caída la había sentido insoportablemente dolorosa, y en todas las ocasiones había creído imposible volver a subir, volver a treparme. Pero Edward había estado siempre allí, siempre para mí y siempre dispuesto a hacerme ver el lado bueno, la otra posibilidad que teníamos. Y ahora volvía a estar ahí para mí.

-Gracias –Susurré contra su oído mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, no quería soltarlo nunca –Te amo...

-Yo también –Besó mi frente y luego miró su propio reloj –Solo quedan diez minutos para ir a ver a Jeff –Dijo refiriéndose al ecógrafo -¿Vamos?

Pagamos el exprimido que me había pedido y volvimos al hospital tomados de la mano. Me temblaba absolutamente todo, mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de lo rápido que bombeaba y tenía las manos sudorosas, pero cuando entramos a la sala de ecografías todo pareció detenerse.

Ya lo había hecho en otras oportunidades así que acaté rápidamente las ordenes del ecógrafo y pronto estuve sobre la camilla, con la remera levantada y el botón de mis jean desabrochado. El frío gel sobre mi piel y Edward apretándome, un poco más de lo necesario, la mano para darme confianza.

-Bien... –Dijo Jeff colocando el aparatito sobre la panza -¡Felicitaciones, van a ser papás!

_¡Felicitaciones, van a ser papás! ¡Felicitaciones, van a ser papás!..._ La frase resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que pude procesarla y soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Miré a Edward, sus ojos flameaban de una manera inigualable. Nunca antes lo había visto así, nunca. Me incorporé como pude y lo besé con desesperación. ¡Seríamos padres! ¡Realmente estaba embarazada!

-Estás seguro, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Edward aunque la sonrisa en su rostro era ya imborrable.

-Sí, muy seguro... –Me volví a reclinar para que Jeff pudiese volver a localizar la imagen –Aquí está –Dijo congelando la pantalla y marcando un diminuto puntito en ella –Todo parece estar más que bien... Tienes aproximadamente siete semanas –Sume una y otra vez, pero algo me fallaba.

-Pero... –Volví a sumar por las dudas –Tuve normalmente mi último período –Si estaba de ese tiempo no me tendría que haber venido, a menos que algo estuviese mal.

-No te preocupes –Dijo volviendo a activar el monitor –El sangrado en los primero meses es algo que se debe controlar pero que puede considerarse normal. Te aseguro que todo está bien –Dijo sonriéndome y logrando que me tranquilizara –Cuando Edward me pidió que te revisara me dijo que tuvieron muchos problemas para concebir así que te recomendaría que saques turno con un obstetra para que te haga más estudios y comiences un control regular y que hasta tanto guardes reposo absoluto –Apretó unos botones en la máquina e hizo varias impresiones.

-¿Reposo absoluto? –Le preguntó Edward, creo que solo lo hizo para que yo escuchase bien y lo obedeciese.

-Sí, que se cuide hasta que tenga el alta de un especialista –Yo asentí –Aquí está la ecografía y el informe –Edward los tomó y se quedó unos segundos contemplando la imagen de nuestro diminuto bebé –Que comience a tomar ácido fólico y que se cuide en las comidas, nada exagerado ni demasiado grasoso.

Jeff siguió diciéndonos las recomendaciones y explicándonos lo que debíamos hacer por algunos minutos más y luego salimos de la sala. Ambos con una sonrisa tatuada en nuestros rostro y yo apretando fuertemente el sobre con la ecografía y las indicaciones. Me sentía como flotando, como si nada más importase y como si nada nos pudiese alcanzar. ¡Seríamos padres! Simplemente no terminaba de asimilarlo.

Nos planteamos la posibilidad de ir directamente a pedir un turno con un obstetra pero preferimos hacerlo luego por teléfono. Queríamos pensar un poco cuáles eran nuestras opciones y decidirnos luego por el mejor médico. No pasaron ni diez minutos y Edward ya estaba recordándome que debíamos ir a casa para que yo pudiese comenzar con mi reposo absoluto. Sin embargo estaba decidida a que no podíamos irnos del hospital sin hablar con Carlisle.

Lo habíamos molestado desde temprano, le habíamos robado a su enfermero, Edward le había pasado a varios de sus pacientes, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era pasar por su consultorio y explicarle qué era lo que sucedía. Desde temprano que nos había preguntado y me parecía un poco descortés no decirle. Además habíamos actuado tan raros toda la mañana que algún otro médico o enfermera no tardaría en contarle o preguntarle qué demonios no pasaba. Así que finalmente hicimos una parada en su consulta.

-¡Edward! –Dijo cuando abrió la puerta, yo estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera por ordenes estrictas de Edward –Ya me estaba preocupando... Bella, ¿todo bien? –Me preguntó al verme sentadita tan tranquilita.

-Sí, sentimos todo el alboroto –Me apresuré a disculparnos. Inconscientemente intenté ponerme de pie pero la mirada de advertencia de Edward fue más que suficiente para recordar mi "reposo" –Es que simplemente no podíamos creerlo, de hecho aún me cuesta un poco hacerlo...

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó confundido.

-Bella está embarazada –Soltó Edward, y cuando lo dijo simplemente se vio perfecto, radiante.

-Pero... –Comenzó a decir mi suegro, sin embargo se interrumpió a sí mismo y termino por felicitarnos.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo conversando. Solo queríamos informarle que todo estaba bien, además Carlisle aún tenía muchos pacientes por atender (En parte, gracias a Edward) y nosotros queríamos ir a descansar. Le pedimos que por el momento no le dijese nada a Esme ni a nadie, ya que aún teníamos que asimilar todo nosotros mismos y partimos de regreso a nuestra casa.

...

Cambié de canal un poco aburrida. Hacía ya tres meses desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo y seguía de reposo. No era absoluto como el que me había dado Jeff en un primer momento pero si debía hacerlo la mayor parte del día. El médico que habíamos escogido con Edward nos había explicado que el sagrado inicial no le preocupaba, dado que en realidad no había puesto al bebé en peligro, pero que debíamos evitar que eso volviese a ocurrir ya que cada vez era más peligroso y más difícil de detener. Así que, considerando lo mucho que nos había costado quedar embarazados y las condiciones adversas que mi útero planteaba al desarrollo del bebé, era mejor cuidarme que exponerme. Por eso debía evitar hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, o sobresaltarme, como así molestarme o emocionarme mucho.

Era difícil. Edward trabajaba bastante así que me pasaba varias horas del día sola. Esme venía a hacerme compañía cuando podía, pero tampoco quería molestarla ni privarla de sus momentos libres. Charlie también venía. Como siempre, luego de la primera impresión se alegró mucho por Edward y por mí. Y él era uno más de los que me insistía en que me cuidase y guardase el reposo necesario. Pero a pesar de las visitas y de las interminables llamadas de Alice y Rose, las horas que pasaba sin Edward se me hacían larguísimas. Además me sentía un poco inútil. Obviamente no estaba trabajando, bueno seguía escribiendo, pero no hacía nada más que eso. Ni siquiera podía limpiar y mantener ordenada la casa.

-Llegué –Gritó Edward abriendo la puerta principal.

Inmediatamente me incorporé un poco en la cama e intenté inútilmente arreglar mis cabellos. Luego de un día en la cama no había nada que se pudiese hacer con ellos. Edward entró segundos después por la puerta del dormitorio vistiendo aún su bata. Le quedaba tan bien que realmente me hacía considerar dejar de lado las indicaciones del doctor y hacer mil y una cosa en la cama con él.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Me preguntó mientras se recostaba a mi lado –Estás sonrojada... –Dijo rozando mis mejillas, haciendo que mis hormonas se revolucionasen aún más.

-No sigas... –Dije con la voz estrangulada cuando pasó de unos besos inocentes en mi mejilla a besar mi cuello –No es justo –Me quejé una vez más.

-Sabes que podemos hacer cosas... –Sí, lo sabía. Llevábamos un mes liberando "tensión" de otras formas, pero seguía extrañando hacer el amor con él.

-Tu madre no vino hoy, ¿todo está bien? –Le pregunté.

-Estoy intentando crear un lindo ambiente de intimidad y tú mencionas a mi madre –Se quejó medio serio medio riendo.

-Lo siento... –No había sido a propósito, simplemente había recordado que Esme no había pasado ni llamado en todo el día y eso era extraño.

-No importa, de todos modos no podemos distraernos mucho –Dijo poniéndose de pie –Iremos a cenar a lo de mis padres. Alice vino de visita...

-¿¡Qué! –Grité -¿De verdad? ¿Trajo a Aaron con ella? ¿Jasper también vino?

-Tranquila, recuerda que no puedes sobresaltarte. Alice quería darte la sorpresa pero creo que es mejor así –Yo rodeé los ojos, estaba de reposo y debía cuidarme pero podía soportar tranquilamente la visita inesperada de una de mis mejores amigas –Emmett y Rose también están aquí.

Edward no tuvo que decirme nada más. Me levante con cuidado, tomé una ducha y me vestí lo más deprisa que pude o mejor dicho que Edward me permitió. Cuando dejé L.A le prometí a Aly que volvería para cuando su bebé naciese, pero debido al reposo no hubo forma de que pudiese estar allí con ella. Aaron, mi pequeño sobrinito, tiene a penas un mes y no lo conozco más que por las fotos que Alice y Jasper me enviaron por mail. Mi amiga había prometido venir a visitarme para que lo conociese en persona y el día había llegado.

Me sorprendió un poco que Rose y Emmett también viniesen pero supongo que quisieron aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer una gran reunión. Solo me hubiese gustado que me hubiesen informado de ella, pero no importaba. Tres meses sin mis amigas y encerrada todos los días en mi casa habían sido demasiado, solo necesitaba conversar y tener una noche de chicas. Esperaba que se quedasen algunos días en el pueblo.

-¿Me veo bien? –Le pregunté a Edward dando un pequeño giro para modelarle el vestido que llevaba.

-Te ves preciosa, como siempre –Beso mis labios y llevo sus manos a mi vientre –Cada día crece más...

-Estoy casi segura que así funciona en todos los embarazos, ¿no eres tú el que estudió medicina? –Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a besar mis labios.

-Mamá es una engreída –Le dijo a nuestro bebé y luego se inclinó para besar mi abdomen -¿Vamos?

-Sí... –Tomé su mano y juntos salimos al exterior.

Ahora Edward conducía un poco más despacio, realmente solo lo hacía porque yo lo amenazaba con vomitar cada vez que tomaba una curva demasiado rápido, pero creo que también recapacitó un poco ahora que estaba embarazada. De todas formas siempre llegábamos a los destinos antes de lo que deberíamos. Pronto la casa blanca de los Cullen estuvo frente a nosotros, y simplemente no pude evitar sonreír... Echaba mucho de menos a mis amigos.

Como siempre, Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto y juntos caminamos por el sendero hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. No hizo falta tocar el timbre o utilizar nuestra llave, Alice ya estaba allí casi colgándose de mi cuello y gritando cosas imposible de comprender. Y aunque normalmente yo no me comportaba de ese modo, le devolví el abrazo fuertemente y comencé a gritar yo también cosas que probablemente nadie comprendería.

Solo nos separamos cuando Edward y Jasper nos jalaron dentro de la casa. La había extrañado tanto. También a Jasper así que no me detuve a pensarlo dos veces y también me colgué de su cuello. Y aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente por qué, las lágrimas se deslizaban sin piedad por mis mejillas.

-Me mojaste la ropa –Se quejó Aly.

-Lo siento, son las hormonas... –Alice pareció recordar entonces la razón por la que no la había ido a visitar y se alejó de mi para observar mi vientre.

-¡Estás preciosa! –Gritó emocionada -¿De cuánto estás exactamente? –Preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi abdomen.

-Estoy por entrar en el quinto mes –Le dije con una sonrisa mientras buscaba a Edward con la mirada, él también sonreía orgulloso -¡Tú también estás hermosa! La maternidad te sienta bien –Le dije.

-Ven Edward, no querrás escuchar lo que sigue –Dijo rápidamente Jasper y arrastró con él a mi esposo.

-No le hagas caso a Jasper –Dijo fulminando a mi amigo con la mirada –Se enoja porque dice que exagero, pero yo tengo razón, ¡estoy gordísima!

-Alice estás loca –Le dije mirándola de arriba abajo –Estás bien, hace solo un mes que tuviste a Aaron.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero no me acostumbro a no ver mi abdomen plano, me conformaría con adelgazar tres kilos, sería tan feliz –Rodeé los ojos, Alice volvía a exagerar.

-Solo dices tonterías –Le dije avanzando hacia la sala -¿Dónde está mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo...

-Está arriba, se durmió a penas llegamos –Me dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Seguí a mi amiga hasta su antiguo dormitorio. En el medio del cuarto había una pequeña cuna y allí, extremadamente diminuto, se hallaba Aaron. Me acerqué con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me quedé embobada con la imagen delante de mi. Era tan pequeño y hermoso. Estaba durmiendo tan placidamente, cubierto por una mantita azul con dibujitos de caballitos. Tenía el pelo rubio como Jasper y era simplemente adorable.

Alice se inclinó y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomó en brazos y me lo pasó a mi. No pesaba nada, era sumamente pequeño. Se removió un poco, llevó una de sus manitos a su rostro y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Ajeno a nosotras dos.

-Salió a Jass, es super tranquilo –Dijo Alice mientras me observaba mecerlo de un lado a otro –Durante la noche debo despertarlo para darle el pecho o sigue durmiendo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo –Solo sonreí.

-Es precioso Alice, te felicito –Mi amiga sonrió y miró a su bebé con una adoración tan grande que simplemente me hizo llorar una vez más –Lo siento –Me disculpé –Son las hormonas.

-Sí, sí... –Dijo riendo y extendiéndome los brazos para que le pasase al pequeño –Vamos abajo, mamá está sola con los hombres y son capaces de volverla loca por un poco de comida.

Y Alice no se equivocaba. Cuando entramos la cocina la pobre Esme estaba siendo acechada por Jasper y Edward quienes querían probar a toda costa un poco de la comida que estaba preparando.

-Jass... –Lo llamó mi amiga -¿Puedes cuidar a Aaron unos minutos mientras ayudo a mamá? –Jasper miró la comida y luego a su hijo, no lo pensó mucho más e inmediatamente cargó al pequeño –Vayan a la sala, no quiero que su ropita se llene de olor a comida.

Edward comenzó a hacerle morisquetas a su sobrinito y ambos se fueron al living, probablemente se pondrían a ver algún partido de quién sabe que deporte. A veces realmente creía que los hombres podían ser felices simplemente con un poco de comida y el televisor. Alice siguió con la mirada a su hijo hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego se volvió a ayudar a su madre. Yo, un poco avergonzada por mi olvido, saludé a Esme. Nunca me comportaba de esa forma pero la presencia de Alice había simplemente provocado un corto circuito en mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes cariño –Dijo con una sonrisa –Tenías que conocer a mi nieto –Los ojos de mi suegra brillaron fuertemente cuando pronunció la palabra nieto, supongo que estaba tan o más emocionada que yo con la visita de Alice.

Seguimos conversando mientras ayudamos a Esme a preparar la comida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward ingresara en la cocina y me recordase mi reposo por lo que rápidamente Esme me hizo sentar y terminé cortando unos feos vegetales. Alice se reía de mí, decía que ahora podía entender por lo que ella había pasado cuando la molestábamos para que se quedase quieta. Y sí, la entendía, era más que fastidioso. Pero trataba de sobrellevarlo pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer por mi bebé.

Cuando la comida estuvo casi lista comenzamos a preocuparnos por Emmett y Rose. Según me había dicho Alice se estaban hospedando en un hotel en Port Angeles así que no estaban demasiado lejos. Intentamos llamarlos a sus teléfonos móviles pero no tenían señal o los tenían apagados. Incluso Carlisle, quien se suponía llegaría tarde por el trabajo, ya había llegado. Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Charlie para ver si había habido algún accidente o algo por el estilo, el timbre sonó.

Emmet fue el primero en ingresar, con una sonrisa traviesa y un gesto de disculpa. Detrás de él, medio escondida se encontraba nuestra amiga. Algo no iba bien, o al menos algo no encajaba, ella nunca se escondía y nunca se avergonzaba de nada. Y en cuanto salió de detrás de su marido Alice y yo lo supimos. Ella simplemente nos pidió con la mirada que nos dijésemos nada, supongo que el resto no se había dado cuenta, pero nosotras...

-Llegas tarde por un poco de sexo... –Fue el saludo de Alice en un susurro para Rose –Y además... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Estoy perdiendo mi percepción –Exclamó frustrada.

-Shh... –La calló Rosalie –Deja de decir tonterías, después les cuento bien.

-Te conviene –Le advertí.

Rápidamente todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. La comida ya estaba lista y Esme no quería que se echara a perder. Edward se despegó por un minuto de los chicos y se sentó mi lado, apoyando inmediatamente su mano en mi abultado vientre. Adoraba cuando hacía eso, me hacía sentir tan en contacto con mi bebé y con él, como si ya estuviese con nosotros y fuésemos una pequeña familia.

La cena fue como siempre muy amena. Emmett se excuso por la tardanza alegando que se habían quedado dormidos pero nadie les creyó, simplemente tuvimos la amabilidad de fingir que le creímos. Rosalie solo podía estar con el pelo revuelto por una razón y ella no implicaba dormir, pues aún cuando se despertaba tenía el cabello a la perfección.

Antes de que terminásemos de comer Aaron se despertó y comenzó a gimotear así que Alice se ausentó durante unos minutos para darle el pecho y acomodarlo en su cochecito. Ver a mi miga con mi sobrinito solo me hacía ponerme más impaciente y ansiosa. Ya quería yo tener a mi hijo o hija en mis brazos. Para poder darle besitos y hacerle muchos mimitos. Pero aún faltaba, y de hecho en parte era mejor.

Con Edward aún no habíamos preparado nada para el bebé. No habíamos decorado su cuarto, pues aún no se dejaba ver y no sabíamos qué sería, tampoco habíamos comprado una cuna o cualquier otro mueble que fuésemos a necesitar. En parte se debía a que Edward estaba trabajando mucho para poder pagar todos los gastos. A causa de mi reposo habíamos tenido que contratar a una chica para que nos ayudase con la limpieza de la casa. Además la mudanza en sí nos generó bastante gastos, pero estábamos bien. Al menos financieramente. Y habíamos decidido ir a Seatle la semana siguiente para comenzar a preparar el ajuar de nuestro bebé.

-Bien.. –Comenzó a decir Emmett un poco más fuerte de lo normal para llamar la atención de todos -¿Alice estás escuchando? –Le preguntó molesto cuando vio que su hermana no dejaba de hacerle caras divertidas a un Aaron prácticamente dormido.

-Yo siempre estoy escuchando –Se defendió.

-Bien, con Rose tenemos algo que decirles... –Miró a su esposa quien tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y luego casi gritó -¡Rose está embarazada! –La cara de sorpresa de Esme no tuvo precio, supongo que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Pero... –Esme abría y cerraba la boca mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas de felicidad –Felicitaciones –Dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su nuera. Luego se acercó a Emmett y también lo abrazó –Supongo que por fin creciste –Le dijo medio retándolo medio felicitándolo y haciendo que todos en la mesa nos riésemos.

Luego de comer el postre y de tomar un café, té en el caso de Rosalie y de mí, con las chicas subimos a la habitación de Alice para conversar un poco. Hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos y que no hablábamos como correspondía. En casos así las comunicaciones telefónicas no contaban, no eran lo mismo que charlar cara a cara con una amiga.

Rosalie comenzó su relato contándonos que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que le venía diciendo a Emmett que quería un bebé. Como él mismo me lo había dicho en una oportunidad, Emmett no se sentía listo así que solían discutir muy a menudo por eso. Incluso un día Rosalie, enojada y un poco triste, se lo había comentado a Esme, y por eso el comentario de mi suegra en la mesa para su hijo mayor. Finalmente Emmett había aceptado intentarlo.

-Llegó un día del trabajo y me dijo: Vamos a hacer un bebé –Nos contó riéndose –Yo pensé que estaba bromeando, que solo quería hacer el amor pero cuando no se cuidó supe que iba en serio –Dijo –Después de eso lo intentamos varias veces hasta que... ¿Recuerdan el día que se fue Edward, el día que ambas vinieron a cenar a casa? –Con Alice nos miramos y asentimos, nuestra amiga había tenido un humor de perro la mayor parte de la velada –Bueno, ese día me enteré que estaba embarazada y discutí con Emmett porque él quería decirles a todos y yo quería esperar. Además me sentía mal porque vendría a Forks contigo – Dijo mirándome- y no lo vería por algunos días. Le pedí que no fuese pero me dijo que si no le decíamos sobre el embarazo él no cancelaría el viaje –Sonrió tocándose el vientre –Siento no haberles dicho nada... Pero quería esperar un poco, se supone que no se dice hasta los tres meses –Ambas asentimos. Yo misma había querido esperar para decirles a todos, especialmente por lo delicado de nuestro embarazo pero dado que debía guardar reposo no me quedó más opción que contarles a todos.

-¿Entonces de cuánto estás? –Preguntó Aly.

-Poco más de tres meses –Se puso de pie y levantó su remera. Apenas si se notaba, pero en la perfecta silueta de mi amiga había un pequeño bultito. Se veía simplemente adorable –Llevo utilizando remeras más sueltas durante el último mes para que no lo notases –Le dijo a Alice –Pero de todos modos fue fácil, cada vez que mirabas mi cuerpo más de un minuto yo decía algo sobre Aaron y tu atención se centraba en mi sobrinito –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te parece bien utilizar a mi hijo de esa forma? –Bromeó Aly.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando hasta que Jasper llamó a Alice para que le cambiase el pañal a Aaron. Nuestra amiga nos contó que Jasper había intentado cambiarlo varias veces pero simplemente le daban arcadas y se tenía que alejar.

Ya en la sala me senté junto a Edward y me acurruqué bajo su brazo. Creo que realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a mis amigas hasta que senté a conversar con ellas. Sin embargo, no cambiaría ni por un segundo la vida que tengo junto a Edward. Había sido difícil tomar la decisión de mudarnos, de hecho aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme pero nada importaba. No había nada más importante para mí que Edward y el pequeño o pequeña que estaba creciendo en mi interior. Ese pedacito de Edward y mío. Esa pequeña vida que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó preocupado cuando se percató de que estaba llorando.

-Sí... Es solo que te amo mucho –Edward sonrió y besó mis labios. Como siempre, comenzó por ser un beso suave e inocente. Lleno de dulzura y cariño, pero terminó volviéndose algo más apasionado con el pasar de los minutos.

-Edward... –Escuchamos la voz de Carlisle llamando nuestra atención.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo, pero no me alejé de Edward. Y nunca lo haría. No había otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiese estar. Solo éramos él, nuestro bebé y yo.

* * *

**Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y si no es mucha molestia, realmente me encantaría saber QUÉ LES PARECIÓ!**

**Un beso grande!**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO!**

**lU**


	24. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Bueno se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo. Realmente lamento haberme tardado tantísimo en terminar con esta historia. No quiero excusarme, realmente no me parece justo, no cuando había una promesa de actualizar rápidamente, solo quiero decir que realmente no había podido escribir este epilogo hasta hace una semana. Simplemente me sentaba frente a la computadora y por alguna u otra razón los personajes siempre terminaban muriendo o sufriendo, y eso no era lo que yo quería como final para esta historia, mucho menos quería dejar que algo arruinase una historia que yo tanto quiero y a la cual estuve escribiendo tanto tiempo!

Sin más, solo pidiéndoles **perdón**, los dejo con el epílogo. ¡Espero que les guste!

Besos, y** gracias por todo**!

lU

* * *

**Epílogo**

Cerré los ojos y dejé que las risas inundaran mi mente. Me permití unos minutos de paz, unos segundos de tranquilidad. Volví a abrir mis ojos incapaz de privarme por más tiempo de la vista de las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, incapaz de no disfrutar de verlos correr y jugar. Se veían tan lindos, riendo y gritando.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Reneesme al mismo tiempo que Edward la alcanzaba y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas -¡Ma! –Gritó entre carcajadas.

-Eso es hacer trampa –Le dijo Edward cuando me vio acercarme, fingiendo haberse enojado y haciendo un puchero.

-Ya es tarde, es hora de regresar –Ambos se miraron entre sí, y luego voltearon sus caritas a mí, dos hermosos pares de ojos verdes perforándome y suplicándome por un poco más de tiempo en el parque.

-Por favor… -Pidió Nessy al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sacudía su vestido originalmente blanco, ahora lleno de verdín del césped –Un ratito más…

-Eso dijeron hace media hora –Les recordé, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Bella… -Me pidió Edward mientras se ponía él también de pie y tomaba la mano de nuestra pequeña hija -¿Quince minutos más? –Sonreí y simplemente me alejé para volver a sentarme en la banca de madera blanca que se encontraba unos metros más allá.

Inmediatamente nuestra hija comenzó a correr y a llamar a su padre para que la persiguiese. Era tarde, realmente tarde. La poca luz solar que había en Forks ya se había ido y una llovizna molesta caía desde hacía más de una hora. Las condiciones no eran las mejores para estar al aire libre, pero era el día libre de Edward y aún cuando sabía que debíamos regresar a casa, no podía privarlo ni privarme de pasar tiempo con nuestra hija.

Reneesme volvió a reír escandalosamente. Se veía tan feliz. Era siempre lo mismo, venir al parque con Edward era como ir a un parque de diversiones para ella. Y yo lo adoraba. Me encantaba que tuviesen una tan buena relación. Nessy era la princesita de Edward, y Edward era el ídolo de nuestra pequeña. Al menos lo era por ahora que Nessy tenía seis años, Emmett solía bromear con que dentro de unos años lo ignoraría completamente. Y probablemente tenía razón, pero mi esposo se volvía loco solo de considerar la idea.

-¡Ahora sí! –Grité poniéndome de pie en cuanto unas gotas más gruesas comenzaron a caer, no quería que ninguno de los dos acabase enfermando -¡Vamos!

Edward se apresuró a alzar a Nessy y corrió hasta el auto, que estaba aparcado unos metros más lejos, sobre la calzada, para resguardar a nuestra hija de la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado. Luego corrió hacía mí, tomó la canasta que habíamos llevado, el libro que estaba leyendo yo y nos guió entre el fuerte aguacero hacia el auto. Como era su costumbre desde que empezamos a salir en la universidad, abrió mi puerta y me besó antes de dar la vuelta al coche y refugiarse él también del temporal.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, no al menos para nosotros, en nuestra relación. Habíamos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles, especialmente cuando discutíamos sobre los cuidados de Nessy, pero siempre habíamos logrado sobrellevar todo. Por el resto, Edward seguía siendo aquel mismo chico que me invitó a salir en la universidad. Seguía teniendo esos mismos detalles románticos y tan maravillosos de los que me había enamorado y por los que tanto había luchado.

Llevábamos un matrimonio perfecto. Y aunque suene un poco cursi e irreal, lo era. Solo que había descubierto, gracias a la experiencia, que perfecto en ocasiones incluye peleas, diferencias, enojos y mucho pero mucho sexo de reconciliación. Las cosas funcionaban y eran perfectas a nuestro modo. Nos había costado llegar a donde estábamos pero lo habíamos hecho y eso era lo importante.

-¿Te mojaste mucho? –Me preguntó Edward alcanzándome una campera que tenía dentro del auto.

-No, estoy bien, sólo prende un poco la calefacción –Edward asintió y encendió el motor del coche para que calentara más deprisa -¿Nessy? –Llamé la atención a mi hija al no escucharla decir nada. Me volteé para verla en el asiento trasero con una expresión de disgusto dibuja por toda su carita -¿Qué sucede?

-Quería quedarme más tiempo –Dijo haciendo un puchero y provocando risas en Edward y en mí. Ese tipo de expresiones las había aprendido definitivamente de Alice.

-Otro día volvemos –Le aseguró Edward mientras arrancaba el auto.

Reneesme frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, imitando a la perfección la expresión de Edward cada vez que yo hacía algo que no le gustaba. A veces me preocupaba que adoptase tantas expresiones y posturas de adultos. Y es que en ocasiones decía o hacía cosas que te dejaban sin palabra. No era que yo creyese que mi hija era una genio y que era más inteligente y madura que el resto de los niños de su edad, era que simplemente al pasar tanto tiempo entre adultos solía copiar todo lo que decíamos y hacíamos. Otra razón más para cuidar nuestro actuar cuando ella estaba cerca. No quiero ni recordar las preguntas embarazosas que nos hizo luego de que Emmett la cuidase una tarde completa.

Por eso daba gracias de que ya hubiese comenzado el primer grado. Así podía compartir más tiempo con niños de su edad. Y aunque ahora estaba haciendo un mohín porque no podía jugar por más tiempo con su papá, mañana se olvidaría de ello cuando recordase que había invitado a su amiga Melanie a jugar luego de la escuela.

-¿Rosalie confirmó la asistencia? –Me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, llegará el mismo día porque no quiere que Cameron pierda muchos días de clase –

-¿¡Vendrán los primos! –Preguntó emocionada Reneesme en el asiento trasero, olvidándose completamente de su mal humor.

-Sí, los seis –Le afirmé -¿Recuerdas que te conté que los abuelos cumplen muuuchos años de casados y que van a hacer una fiesta para festejarlo?

-¡Si! –Gritó emocionada –¡Quiero mostrarle a Aaron mis nuevos patines! ¿Puedes llamar a la tía Alice y pedirle que Aaron traiga los suyos?

-De acuerdo –Dije sonriendo y preparándome mentalmente para lo que sería esa fiesta.

Alice seguía afirmando que Aaron era un niño muy tranquilo y bueno, pero yo seguía manteniendo que solo era así porque no encontraba en L.A un compañero de travesuras digno de él. Era instantáneo, cada vez que íbamos a visitarlos o que ellos venían a Forks, Nessy y Aaron se volvían inseparables. Inseparablemente traviesos cabe destacar. Visitas a urgencias, juguetes rotos, ropa manchada, con ellos juntos se podía esperar de todo.

Eran los primos más grandes, junto con Cameron, el primer hijo de Rose y Emm, pero ellos dos en especial parecían más hermanos que primos. Nessy y Aaron solían escabullirse a jugar en el bosque, poniéndonos completamente nerviosos a nosotros, mientras que Cameron miraba la televisión o jugaba con su hermano más pequeño y primos.

Sí, la familia se había agrandado bastante. Cada vez que nos reuníamos éramos una tropa completa. Y aunque los gritos y llantos no faltaban nunca, no podíamos quejarnos. Adorábamos estar todos juntos. Alice había tenido dos hijos más. El segundo, Jasper Jr. había nacido dos años después que Aaron y era la viva imagen de mi amigo, completamente idéntico a su papá. Jazmín, la princesita de mi amiga, había llegado menos de un año después y en teoría con ella habían cerrado la fábrica, pero Alice estaba nuevamente embarazada y por una vez en su vida no quería saber el sexo del bebé. Así que simplemente deberíamos esperar tres meses más para conocerlo.

Rosalie y Emmett tenían a Cameron, que era apenas dos meses más chico que Nessy, a Drake que se llevaba dos años con su hermano mayor y a Eric, el más pequeño de todos hasta el momento, con solo dos meses de vida. Pero mi amiga y mi cuñado afirmaban que seguirían intentándolo hasta conseguir una nena.

Con Edward habíamos comprendido mucho tiempo atrás que Nessy era nuestro milagro personal. Las estadísticas y probabilidades para nosotros seguían siendo tan bajas como lo habían sido cuando comenzamos a intentar quedar embarazados, si es que no habían disminuido a medida que nosotros fuimos cumpliendo más años. Y aunque habíamos considerado mantener los papeles de la adopción creímos que no era justo para aquellas otras familias que seguían sin tener ningún hijo. Así que solo éramos nosotros tres, o cuatro si considerábamos a Gaspar, el tortugo de Nessy.

-¿Bella? –Llamó mi atención Edward. Ya habíamos llegado a casa –Bajaré a buscar un paraguas, espera en el auto con Nessy así no se mojan más…

-De acuerdo –Dije y me acerqué a él para besar sus labios.

-¡Ugh! –Se quejó nuestra hija en el asiento trasero -¡No hagan eso! ¡Aaron dice que los que se besan tienen piojos mutantes! –Y no lo pudimos evitar, simplemente estallamos en carcajadas haciendo que nuestra pequeña se enojase –No me crean, cuando los piojos se los coman…

-No pasará tal cosa, cariño –Le aseguró Edward –Aaron está equivocado.

-Aaron no se equivoca nunca –Defendió a su primo.

Edward iba a contradecirla cuando yo apreté su mano y le indiqué que fuese por el paraguas. Cuando a Nessy se le metía una idea en la cabeza, generalmente Aaron se la introducía, era muy difícil persuadirla de lo contrario así que no tenía sentido que Edward siguiese contradiciéndola, no al menos en ese momento. Probablemente algunos minutos más tarde vendría a mí preguntándome todo lo que yo sabía sobre besos. Ella era simplemente así. Y si era tan terca lo era simplemente porque no le gustaba estar equivocada, le avergonzaba. Algo que yo había intentado explicarle, que no debía tener vergüenza por no saber todo, pero ella seguía sintiéndose mal si decía alguna respuesta incorrecta.

Y así fue, luego de cenar, una vez que estuvo bañada y con su pijama puesto, comenzó con las preguntas.

-¿No te pica la cabeza? –Me preguntó mientras la arropaba en su cama. Yo negué mientras depositaba un beso en su frente -¿No tienes piojos mutantes? –Volví a negar -¿Entonces qué sucede cuando besas a alguien como papá te besa a tí?

-Sientes algo extraño en la pancita, como si muchas mariposas estuviese volando allí adentro –Dijo tocando su barriga –Y te sientes feliz, porque estas junto a la persona que quieres.

-¿Mariposas volando? ¿No te hacen cosquillas? –Preguntó con desconfianza, haciéndome reír.

-Si, un poco –Ella pareció analizar mi respuesta por unos segundos y luego volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y yo puedo sentir las mariposas si beso a un niño? –Mi risa se detuvo inmediatamente.

-No… Aún eres muy chica para besar a un niño como yo beso a papá –Le aclaré –Cuando seas más grande, seguro encontrarás a un chico que te guste mucho y podrás besarlo, ahora no debes pensar ni preocuparte por ello.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó, yo simplemente asentí -¡Que suerte! –Gritó emocionada –Los besos esos me dan asco, no quería tener que besar a nadie –Sonreí ante la reacción de Nessy y terminé de acomodar sus frazadas.

-Ahora duérmete, mañana debes ir al colegio –Nessy asintió y tras recibir una vez más un beso mío en su frente cerró los ojos –Le diré a papá que venga a darte el beso de las buenas noches.

Me levanté de su cama, encendí su velador en forma de corazón y salí del cuarto apagando la luz principal. Nuestro dormitorio quedaba enfrente del suyo asique no tuve más que cruzar un pequeño pasillo para encontrarme a Edward recostado en nuestra cama leyendo un libro de medicina. Simplemente lo admiraba por seguir capacitándose con tanto entusiasmo para ser cada día un mejor profesional.

-Ya vengo –Dijo poniéndose de pie –Voy a despedirme de Nessy –Yo asentí mientras me recostaba en la cama y encendía mi laptop.

Con el embarazo y nacimiento de Nessy había tardado un poco más del tiempo planeado en terminar mi libro. Pero eventualmente lo había hecho y había logrado que lo publicaran. No había sido el gran best seller pero había tenido muy buenas críticas y ventas, y mi editor me había alentado a continuar escribiendo. Cosa que había hecho y compaginado con mi pequeño proyecto.

Cuando me mude a Forks lamenté más que nunca que el pueblo no tuviese un periódico local. Habiéndome especializado en periodismo no había un trabajo para mí en esta pequeña localidad. Al principio no me había preocupado tanto porque entre cuidar de Nessy y terminar de escribir mi libro no había sentido la falta de un empleo formal, pero finalmente, tras mucha insistencia y apoyo de Edward, había comenzado a maquinar la idea de abrir un periódico local.

Me costó muchísimo. Mis conocimientos era pura y exclusivamente de periodismo, mientras que la administración se escapaba de mis habilidades, pero finalmente había conseguido un grupo de personas más capacitadas para la labor, con lo que juntos pudimos lanzar un periódico semanalmente. El Forks News se publicaba todos los domingos y cada vez crecía más en cuanto a contenido.

-¿Todo bien con el periódico? –Preguntó Edward recostándose a mi lado y espiando qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, Paul solo me envió un posible artículo para la edición de este domingo –Le expliqué cerrando mi casilla de correo y apartando mi portátil para poder dedicarle más atención a él –Lo leeré mañana, no hay ningún apuro…

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Yo asentí al mismo tiempo que apagaba el velador que iluminaba la habitación –Eres grandiosa –Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura -¿Nessy?

-Estaba demasiado cansada cuando la acosté, ¿seguía despierta? –Pregunté ansiosa.

-No… -

-¡Edward! –Exclamé en el tono más contenido que pude cuando sentí sus dientes morder juguetonamente mi clavícula.

Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra mi hombro y luego sus manos recorrer mi espalda apresuradamente, intentando quitarme la remera que llevaba puesta.

El tiempo había pasado, nuestras vidas habían dado muchísimas vueltas hasta llegar a donde hoy estábamos. Ahora éramos padres, y ya no podíamos andar semidesnudos por la casa o intimidar cuando queríamos, sin embargo tratábamos de no olvidarnos de nosotros. Tratábamos de siempre tener algunos minutos para amarnos. Estar con Edward seguía siendo igual de maravilloso que siempre. Hacer el amor, desayunar juntos, dormir, pelear, jugar con nuestra hija… Eran cosas que amaba, cosas por las que me despertaba todos los días y por las que estaría eternamente agradecida.

* * *

No voy a pedirles reviews porque se que no las merezco. Solo quiero volver a agradecerles por haberme acompañado a lo largo de toda esta historia. Esta fue la secuela de la primera que subí y es simplemente demasiado especial para mí. **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarlas a sus favoritos y simplemente por leerla. Lamento muchísimo** haberme tardado tanto, realmente no es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa. Ni de no haber actualizado antes ni de haber dejado que otras cosas afecten mi forma de escribir.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

LU

¡Espero que les guste! Yo, después de todo, estoy muy a gusto por como quedó!


End file.
